


Filthy Musings

by summerwine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Cock Warming, Degradation, Dom/sub, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Female Louis Tomlinson, Feminization, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mpreg, Pain, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Louis, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Rough Sex, See author’s notes for additional warnings, Spanking, Top Harry, dom space, sub space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 91,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerwine/pseuds/summerwine
Summary: A collection of drabbles for your reading pleasure.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 179
Kudos: 597





	1. Alex/Louis Dunkirk au

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I’ve decided to post my drabbles on ao3 from here on out. Normally I would post these to tumblr but the platform, as we all know, is not the best for writers and their audience. Hopefully here my drabbles will be easier to keep track of and will be easier to read. Each chapter is a different au and are titled as best as I could describe them.
> 
> Some of these are older and reflect my writing style at the time. I made sure to go back an rewrite most of them and I corrected as much as I could. There are likely still a ton of errors that I missed. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Additional warnings: Dunkirk era, Alex Styles, anal fingering, anal sex, surf boarding, explicit sexual content and language  
> Publish date: August 5th, 2018

The wool of Alex’s uniform painfully chafed against every corner and crevice of his worn out body. He limped pitifully as he struggled to stumble up the weathered steps of his flat. His trousers and boots were stained with oil and blood, and the evening sky was dark and untrusting like the eyes of the enemy, watching him, haunting him, and taunting his every last move until he reached the door of undeserved safety. His injured fist pounded against the surface. Heavy thumps echoed through the vacant streets and his pleads for entry rattled the buildings’ walls. 

His muscles were tight and his tendons were sore. His body shuddered as the numbing effect of adrenaline began to wear off. It took everything in him just to knock against the door, and hold himself up from ruthless exhaustion. His core was clenching and his legs were trembling. It was nearly too strenuous to stand there and simply breathe. 

Just as his tired knees buckled to give out beneath him, the crisp click of a lock unlatched from the other side of the door. It opened just wide enough to see the sleepless blue eyes in the midst of the shadows.

“Alex?”

His war-hardened resolve crumbled under the familiar voice of his boy. The sound was warm like honey and soft like Sunday morning loving. Alex fell gracelessly to his knees, unabashed tear streaks cleansing his dirty cheeks, and battered arms reaching to wrap around his favourite pair of legs.

“I’m home, baby,” he sobbed into the flawless skin of his thighs, hardly noticing that Louis answered the door in only his dressing gown. “I’m home, I’m home, I’m fucking home _._ I came back to you like I promised.”

Louis dropped to his knees as well, cradling Alex’s filthy face between his hands, and wiping gently at the skin of his eyes.

“You did. You came back to me, Alex. I knew you would,” his voice cut off with a crack as his running nose and groggy throat choked up. “You’re here with me in one piece and you're safe, my love, you’re _safe_.”

Alex let Louis’ tender words wash over his damaged body like the oil ridden waves at sea. Tears clumped up his lashes and emotion brewed violently inside his chest. There were instances where he was sure this moment would cease to exist. Instances of pure certainty, dropping over him from the wings of German bombs. It was slightly overwhelming to be able to hold his boy at the foot of his doorstep. His breathing was harshly laboured and his fingers dug deeply into his skin. Alex had to be sure what he was feeling was real.

“Let’s get you upstairs, and get you washed up, yeah? Come on, love.” Louis wiped the tears from his own eyes, before attempting to pull the both of them up off the floor.

“No.” Alex denied as he pulled Louis’ back down to his level.

“No?” Louis questioned. “What do you mean no?”

“I mean, _no,_ I’m not moving from this spot until you kiss me.” Alex licked his sea water lips. “I’ve gone far too long without some proper sugar, and I refuse to go another moment longer.”

Louis smiled back at him with gleaming teeth and sparkling eyes.

“After I’ve drawn you a proper bath, soldier.”

“S’a nice thought, but sugar melts,” Alex smirked from under his tear tracked face. “And I want you now.”

Louis went boneless as Alex gently tugged him down and pressed their trembling lips against each other. Alex's breathing suddenly went steady and his aching joints relaxed at the feel of his lover. Alex kissed him like a man starved, tongue chasing after his sweet and subtle taste. His hands reached out to beg for more and Louis moaned and whimpered a breath of relief. His hands fisted into the dampened curls of Alex’s hair. His tugs were just on the verge of too painful but he soothed it again with his delicate touch. 

They both missed this. 

Alex withdrew his lips to grasp the heavenly face of the sweetheart before him. His lashes were long and his grown out locks were wispy. His lips and cheeks were as pink as the roses he hand picked him before going off into battle, and his eyes were just as welcoming as the British waters that brought him home. Louis was the prettiest boy with the prettiest smile. He was the only man alive that could soften Alex’s hard exterior and bring out his inner warmth and affection. It was dreamlike to have him in his hold again. He could not wait to lay him out and love him for as long as he missed him.

“Welcome home, darling,” Louis’ gaze flickered from his lips to his eyes. “I’m glad you made it out.”

Alex’s lip quivered in guilt as he stroked at the back of Louis’ hair.

“I’m glad I made it out, as well. I’ve missed you, my love.”

\--

Candles were lit around Alex as his hands gripped against the porcelain. He hissed through the blistering heat of Louis’ rag pressing into his lacerated side.

The deep gash was slotted just between his rib cage and underarm, and the steady flow of steaming hot water burned right through the wound. His bruised and naked body squirmed as Louis applied steady pressure and cleaned away the all of the grime. Louis’ brows pinched in concentration and Alex’s furrowed in pain.

“Jesus, Louis!” he growled through clenched teeth as he wriggled his tense body away. “The saltwater cleaned it enough, you don’t have to be so thorough.”

“That saltwater was tainted with oil and the blood of other men. I’m doing you a favour by being so thorough.” Louis rolled his eyes and continued to treat the wounded area. “Will you hand me the soap, please?”

“Not a bloody chance.”

Alex snatched the bar of soap and kept it just out of reach from Louis. He refused to sit through another painful round of disinfecting every last cut on his body.

“I’m just going to lather you up, will you relax?” Louis reached over the tub and just barely missed taking the soap from Alex’s hold. “Don't be a pain, Alex. Just let me wash you up.”

“Why don’t you lose the robe and join me, instead?” he offered through lust bitten lips and devouring eyes.

“Ugh _,_ no. Not until I’ve cleaned you up properly.”

Louis grabbed for the soap once more but Alex jerked it away just as it was within his reach.

“S’that a promise?” he taunted, words coloured in a smile.

Louis didn't speak, but Alex saw the answer in his candle lit eyes. Gentle caresses threaded through the back of his hair, as Louis used his other hand to drain the tub of filthy water and get the stream running again. The amount they used was perhaps wasteful, but it kept Louis’ innocent hands on his battered skin and Alex would sacrifice much more for just that. 

The bar of soap was gently pried from his hold, and Alex fully melted into the warmth of Louis’ touch. His head leaned back against the porcelain as gentle rubs pressed against his whole body. Oil, sand, and grime, and everything in between mixed with the foamy suds, and swirled their way down the drain. Alex groaned, half pleasured, half pained. He winced as tender fingers dug into the knots of his shoulders.

Louis took his time ridding Alex’s entire body of dirt and filth, lathering his limbs slowly and carefully, and even cleaning the sand from under his nails. Louis fixated on his cut up hands. His swollen knuckles tensed at the feel of warmth and his calloused palms softened under the continuous moisture. Alex couldn't help but grimace at the staggering difference between his and Louis’ hands.

One pair was soft, gentle _,_ and innocent. The other pair was damaged, hardened, and dripping with bloodshed. His hands were stained an awful shade of morbid guilt. Alex should be dead at the mole or washed out at sea, but selfishness brought him home, not his bravery or heroism. Empty threats, bullet holes, and numerous lives lost around him helped him along the way. 

“These hands have done horrible things,” Alex bit his lip in guilt. Voice low and muddled as Louis soaped up each finger. “Nearly killed a man with these. I lifted the rifle right up to his face and threatened his life for the sake of my own.”

Louis listened wordlessly, rinsing the suds from Alex’s arms, and running a hand through his carefully cleaned hair. He looked at Alex with sympathizing eyes, never able to understand the graphic realities of war due to his flaring asthma, but wishing to relate somehow to make it better. He was too pure for war. Too _soft._ Perhaps it was better this way. 

“Come here,” Alex whispered as he leaned over the tub and brought Louis’ face to his own.

Their kiss was slow and sweet, just how Alex preferred it. Louis’ silken lips made him want to be a gentle man, less vicious and threatening, and more tender with care. He had his run being the ruthless prick with a temper to kill. He didn't have to be that person around Louis and he never even wanted to.

“I wasn't going to let anything get in my way of getting back to this, back to _you,_ and I often feel guilty for it. Like, maybe it's not fair that I'm here.”

Louis answered with only a pained look as he was not too sure of what to say or how to feel, but all Alex needed was him in the room, listening, touching, and giving him the attention that Alex only ever desired from him.

“Let's not dwell on that for now, yeah?” Louis whispered in the dimly lit room. “Let me properly welcome you home. Let me take your mind off of everything for a while, and make you feel good. Let's get you to relax just a bit.”

Louis parted with a kiss and a hint of a devilish smile. He stood from his knelt position on the floor, moving to unravel the blackened silk of his robe, and turning just before the fabric revealed his bits. Bloody, tease _._ He knew just how long Alex went without the sight of his body yet still held him off for another moment longer. Alex's blood rushed in the direction of his cock and he gave himself a gentle squeeze as he watched Louis raise up on his tiptoes, and rummage through the cabinet by their mirror.

Louis grabbed for the jar of soft paraffin, _w_ _ater resistant_. Louis slowly closed the cabinet door, and let the silk of his robe slide down to his elbows. Alex’s eyes fluttered as he squeezed himself once more. Louis’ teasing gaze peeked over his shoulder, checking that every last move of his was carefully examined by his lover. Once he was sure he had Alex’s full attention, he slipped the material off his body, and gave him an incredible view. His arse was just as soft and round as he remembered, and the slope of his hips more slender, but still there. Alex swallowed thickly as Louis turned to walk towards him. His pink nipples were hard against his skin and body was trimmed smooth down to his legs. 

Alex salivated at the shape of his figure. Louis was so tan and unblemished, and it only fueled his desire to mark him up with the jaws of love. Louis set the paraffin to the side as he turned on the water and plugged up the tub. He leaned in to kiss Alex gently on the lips and slowly teased him with the tip of his tongue. Alex sucked it into his mouth, savouring the subtle flavor of Louis, and letting his lips wrap around the slickness. _Fuck,_ it was filthy and sensual. The type of kiss that kept him up at night, wanking and groaning until he got himself off in his trousers. Alex fucking needed him. Preferably now.

“Get in, little one,” Alex pulled off breathlessly. “Water feels nice.”

Louis accepted his invitation instantly, carefully climbing in the tub and straddling Alex backwards. His back pressed to his chest. 

Alex wasted no time attaching his mouth to the juncture of Louis’ neck. Rolling a nipple between one hand, and removing the lid of the soft paraffin with the other. He dipped his fingers in and coated them generously, as he rubbed his hard cock against the flesh of Louis’ arse. Alex lifted his foot to stop the water from flowing. The level reached just below their hips and was not nearly enough to spill over.

Alex slightly bent his knees, giving Louis a makeshift platform to lean on as he pushed his body forward. He marveled at the sight in front of him. Louis' tight pink hole clenched in anticipation and Alex couldn't help but run a slick finger across it.

“ _Alex_ ,” Louis whimpered in the silence of the room. “Please don't take your time on me. I'll do it myself if I ‘ave to.” 

“Shh,” Alex softly chided as he let the tip of his finger press in. “Let me take care of you, baby. It's been too long since I've had you.”

Louis arched his back sinfully as he wasted no time in begging for more. His hips rolled in the cusp of Alex’s lap and his arse clenched tightly around him. Alex _growled_ at the feeling. Louis was so slick and warm, he couldn't wait to lather up his cock and get inside. 

“Another _,_ ” Louis begged through breathless lips.

Alex lined up another finger, carefully prodding the clenching hole of his boy, and letting one slide in next to the other. Slowly, he brought Louis back against his chest, and had him fully sit on the base of his fingers. Alex licked messily at the soft shell of his ear. 

“You like how that feels, Lou? All full of my fingers after so long?”

Louis moaned Alex’s name, slightly circling his hips and leaning away to give access to his neck. Alex tongued at his sensitive skin, taking a bit of it between his teeth, and moving his other hand to wrap around Louis’ small cock.

“Did you touch yourself while I was away, sweetheart?”

“N-no _,_ ” Louis lied through a whimper.

“No? You sure about that?” Alex questioned as he spread his fingers inside him. “Even Igot around to tugging myself off late at night when I thought of you. I just couldn’t help myself.”

Louis whined high and unabashed in the quiet room. Water splashed around them as he worked his arse down onto Alex’s fingers. His thighs must have been burning in this position, but it was tantalizing and gorgeous, and Alex couldn’t take his eyes off of the mesmerizing sight in front of him.

“I thought about your pretty lips, and how you wrap them around my cock,” Alex tightened his grip on Louis’ little cock, and teasingly ran his thumb over the top of his foreskin. “I thought about just how loud you are when I bend you over our bed and stuff you full of my fingers. Just like this.”

Alex prodded in a third slick digit into the tight heat of Louis’ hole, spreading them gently and curling them forward. Louis gasped out in pleasure, nearly weeping from being stimulated so well.

“Got myself off plenty of times when I thought about your kisses.” he leaned in to peck against the skin of Louis’ shoulder. Soft and gentle like the feel of their love. “There isn’t a sweeter taste in the world. I’m sure of it now.”

“Alex, _please,_ ” Louis begged.

“Tell me the truth,” he demanded. “Tell me how many times you fingered yourself to the thought of me.”

“I didn’t—”

“Don’t lie,” Alex snarled.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Louis cried out. “Okay, only twice. I missed you so much, I–I couldn't help it. I know you told me not to but I just missed your cock in me like I do now. It wasn't the same though. You feel so much better.”

“Naughty, naughty, boy.” Alex groaned, beyond satisfied with his answer. 

He carefully withdrew his paraffin covered fingers and adjusted Louis until he was sat straight in a straddle. Alex flattened out his legs further, giving Louis more room in the tub to work with. He wrapped his coated fingers around his cock, and slicked himself up for an easy glide. He teased the opening of Louis’ slick hole, slipping just the tip in and quickly pulling back out. He loved to watch the desperate clench of his boy.

“Alex, get on with it!”

Louis became impatient. He grabbed the thick length of Alex’s cock and pushed it inside himself.

_"Fuck,"_

He felt fantastic. Hot, slick, and tight, just how Alex remembered only better _._ Louis took his sweet, sweet, time swallowing him up with his arse and getting comfortable with Alex’s cock spreading him open. He leaned forward to grip at Alex’s shins which made the angle perfect.

“Get us both off, yeah,” Alex thrust his bruised hips up once and shivered at the incredible feel. “I know you can do it, honey. Do it for me.”

Alex knew he wouldn’t last very long if he set the pace, and it was just a bit difficult to fuck him thoroughly from this position. Louis nodded his head in obedience as he worked his hips, and made gentle waves around them. He yelped in pleasure as Alex’s cock nailed the sensitive spot within him. Louis picked up his pace significantly, chasing after that unparalleled feeling as soft whimpers fell freely from his mouth. 

The sound of skin on skin and water splashing around had Alex in a daze. He gripped the curve of Louis’ arsecheeks, spread them a bit wider, and nearly came at the view alone. The way his cock seemingly split Louis open, had Alex clinging to his last bit of stamina.

“Baby, I’m sorry, I'm already close, _fuck,_ ” Alex slightly began to meet Louis halfway, thrusting his sore hips upward and pounding Louis’ prostate. “Think you can come along with me?”

“Y-yeah, Alex. Fuck— _fuck._ ” 

Louis dug his nails into the skin of Alex’s legs, clenching, thrusting, and coming onto his stomach unexpectedly. It was all too much for Alex, thrusting up into Louis’ tight heat, and seeing his boy come from just his cock alone. Alex spilled into Louis messily, come leaking from his perfect arse and mixing with the bathwater filthily. 

Louis breathed heavily as he carefully lifted himself from Alex’s cock. Loads of come trickled down his thighs and his chest gleamed red as he turned around. Their eyes met for a moment. Alex’s were large and blissed out and Louis’ were rimmed red with tears.

Alex held out his arms, pulling his boy into his chest, and cradling his thinly shaped body in his hold. He kissed the center of his clammy forehead. Their choppy fringe tangled against each other as sweet whispers were shared between them.

Both of them caught up with their breathing. Louis dragged Alex’s face down to meet his. Their lips moved softly against each other and their touches lingered on sensitive skin.

“Promise you'll always come back to me, Alex,” Louis whispered against his lips. “Say your love for me will always bring you back.”

“I promise, sweetheart. I will,” Harry kissed his boy on the lips and felt his eyelashes flutter against him. “Your love will always bring me home. I wouldn't have a reason to fight if it wasn't for you.”

Alex felt Louis’ smile before he saw it. 

“The water is bloody freezing _,_ ” Louis shivered as he moved to sit up. “Take me to bed, yeah?”

“Yeah," Alex looked at him with adoring eyes. “I love you, Louis. My favourite boy.” 

“I love you, Alex,” he promised with a smile. “So happy you're home.”

\--


	2. Pirate Harry Prince Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings: anal fingering, anal sex, use of the word whore, explicit language and sexual imagery.  
> Publish date: August 24th, 2018

“When she docks, I am not to be sent for, aye? It will take me three days to get into town and by then my time is extremely limited. I trust that you and the lads will hold down the ship until I arrive back.”

Harry made himself clear in the dead of the night. Familiar waves carried his battered ship across the Atlantic as crisp autumn air blew through the sails and his saltwater curls. It was nearly time to turn in for the night and let his first mate take over the reigns.

“Aye.” his second in command nodded and crossed his tattooed arms.

Harry peered over the edge of the ship. Blue moonlight gleamed against the slope of his cheek and paled in comparison to the blue eyes of his lover. He was so close within reach, yet so far. Harry would dock at the harbor by morning and would travel to his love in the night by foot. The stone walls of the palace stood as a barrier, but never a threat. Not to Harry.

“Who’s the lucky lass?” Harry heard between the whistles of the wind from his right.

 _Lass_. Harry stood tense and unblinking, slight smirk pulling across his face. He could easily play into it and describe Louis exactly how he was with his chocolate locks, and heaven sent smile. He could describe his soft skin and royal lips, and never mention the soft line of his little cock or the faint hair that dusted his cheeks. His mate would never suspect a thing and Harry would rid himself of invasive questions. But he wouldn’t. He refused to speak Louis’ name in the form of a lie.

“If I told you, I would have to take from you the only leg you have left to stand on.” Harry quietly threatened. “Relay my requests to the crew and do get us home by sunrise, aye? Fair winds to you.”

Harry left his mate with a pat on the back and a two fingered salute. Rubies and pearls flashed against his filthy knuckles and his leather boots squeaked against the freshly scrubbed floors. The threadbare cotton of Harry’s shirt stuck to his skin as he traveled down the stairs to the Captain’s quarters. His skin itched to be rubbed clean, and doused with the fresh scent of lilac. Only two more slumbers if everything went according to plan, and Harry would need to wash up to be in the presence of royalty.

–

Freshly bathed and dressed in his finest attire, Harry found himself tiptoeing through the manicured roots of the Palace’s garden. Golden buttons of his petticoat were hanging by a thread and the red fabric matched the blood stains on his white breeches. He cringed at the sight of it all. He wished he was able to stand in front of the Prince with pristine trousers instead of enemy soaked ones. Louis never did mind the stubborn stains of his unkempt clothing, only ever really cared that he returned to him in one piece.

Harry slipped his hand into the pocket of his coat, rattling the pebbles he collected along the way. He knelt to the ground, shielding himself from the light of surrounding lanterns, and checked to be sure no guards were within sight. Once in the clear, he launched a pebble against the windowpane he knew to be Louis’. He tossed one little stone after another to capture the attention of the sleeping Prince. It was a gesture he pulled many times before. Each proven successful.

A soft glow danced behind the curtain of the glass. The fabric was slowly pushed aside and revealed the familiar outline of the Prince himself. Harry smiled up at him, throwing his hands up in a wave as he desperately attempted to gain his attention. Louis peeked down at him, squinting through the darkness, and moving to unlatch the window. He was soft and sleep ruffled, face illuminated beside the light of a candle. He was the vision every marauder at sea wished to return to.

“Harry?” Louis called through the sleep in his voice.

“Hello, little love,” Harry spoke carefully as to not draw attention from anyone else. “Would you mind some company this evening?”

His smile beamed in the thick of the dusk, teeth prettier than every last pearl Harry has taken from the sea. Louis took a cautious look from his left to his right, before exaggeratedly waving him over. Harry blindly trusted him as he ran quickly to his only boy. He watched for the drop of a rope, thrown down by Louis’ careful hands. The texture was rough, and every last bit of his energy drained after the three day hike, but he took a deep breath and calmed himself before moving to pull his body weight up the short distance to the window.

Louis kept a lookout as Harry muscled his way upward. He kicked himself up the building and pushed through the burn in his arms. He huffed and cursed as he climbed one length at a time. His matted curls blew into his eyes as he gripped onto the ledge of the windowpane.

“Here,” Louis reached out his hand. “You’re nearly there, that’s it.”

Harry grunted lowly as he took Louis by the hand and pulled the upper half of his body through the opening. His legs flailed and his body worked it’s way into the palace. Harry stumbled through the window, nearly taking the Prince down with him.

“Fuck— _fuck_ —are you alright? My deepest apologies, darling.” Harry whispered as he gripped onto Louis for balance.

“I’m alright. I’m perfect.”

The Prince peered up at him through sincere eyes, bluer than every shade of all the seven seas and lashes lining them with with exquisite darkness. Harry cupped his face between the palms of his criminal hands.

“Hello,your highness.” Harry whispered though a smile.

“Hello, sailor.” Louis laughed contagiously. 

“You know m’not a sailor, darling. I’m far less dangerous than those lads.”

“And I’m not _your highness_. I’m Louis, or darling, or any other endearment that doesn’t pin me to this life. We’ve established this long ago. I don’t want to be royalty around you, I just want to be normal.”

“You want to be normal with a pirate as your lover?” Harry thumbed at the light dusting of hair against his cheek. So soft and so sweet. “Royalty is in your blood just as looting is in mine.”

“But you’re more than that, Harry, just as I am, and I do not wish to discuss this any further when I’ve gone so long without your lips.”

“You’ve missed them haven’t you, your highness? Missed how you can’t reach them out at sea nor right in front of you?”

“I’ll have you bloody imprisoned.”

“Would you at least kiss me first? I want you to be the last taste on my lips before you lock me aw—”

Louis pushed their faces together. Sleep warm lips met against icily chapped ones. The scruff of his lips brushed against Louis', and drove him mad with desire. He had never kissed another bloke like this. He never dreamt of craving the love from another man let alone the heir to his country’s throne. Destiny toyed with him in a sick way, but if she brought him to Louis, he didn’t mind being a pawn in her twisted games.

“Oh, Harry,” Louis breathed against Harry’s desperate mouth. “Your lips feel like heaven against me. Please don’t stop.”

Harry growled at his demand. He was never the one to follow the laws but he would quickly heed orders from his Prince. He dipped to grip the back of Louis’ legs and wrap them around him. He walked them over to the massive mattress in the room and all the while never broke their kiss. Louis’ gown bunched at his waist and his bare bum brused against the threadbare fabric of Harry’s breeches.

“Harry,” Louis addressed just as Harry laid him against the luxurious sheets. “Remember when you looted that Spanish ship, and you brought to me a single decaying rose that you found in the heat of all the madness?”

“I do, love,” Harry gently moved Louis’ fringe from his eyes. “And I’d do it again. I’d rid Spain of all its roses and fill my ship with them. I'd have barrels overflowing with flowers the same shade as your lips. All for you.”

Any previous thought Louis had kneeled to the sound of his sweet words. His smile spread across his face and a flush stained his cheeks in the dim candle light. Harry winked, lowly chuckling at the way Louis squirmed beneath him.

“Lift your gown, little prince. I want to witness what life at sea deprives me of.”

Louis smirked up at him, clenching the thin fabric between his dainty hands. He pulled ever so slowly.

“You wouldn’t have to be deprived if you took me with you,” Louis lifted the hem of his gown over his knees and up to his mid thigh. “You could have me as your whore at any hour of the day. You could do whatever you want with me in the quarters of your ship.”

“It sounds tempting,” Harry licked his lips and flickered his eyes up towards Louis’. “But everyone pulls their weight on board, everyone works until they’re dog tired, and that would have include you, my prince. You know I wouldn't be able to enforce that the moment you blink up at me, the lads would be angry. And either way, I would never allow you to come along with me. It’s far too dangerous and you have a Kingdom to tend to.”

“But I only want to tend to _you,_ ” Louis whined as he raised his gown just a bit higher. “And you wouldn’t let anything happen to me, right? No other pirate would dare lay a finger on me with you around.”

Harry chewed his lip as the hem of the gown caught on the outline of his tiny cock.

“Of course—I—I would protect you, yes. _Fuck_. Do you have any oil, my prince?” Harry asked desperately.

“I do,” Louis nodded. “Tell me you’ll take me with you and I’ll give it up.”

“No, Louis, Christ. Just tell me where it is.”

“Say you’ll take me. Free me from these walls of hell.”

“I won’t, Louis. I _won’t_. It’s too dangerous for you out there, especially if anyone found out you were a prince.”

“No one would ever know, Harry. I’ll work, I’ll pull my weight, I just can’t live the rest of my life inside this palace with my horrible father. Please.”

“Lou—”

“ _Please_ , Harry. Just say we’ll go. Just say you’ll give me freedom out at sea. Please.”

Louis looked up at him pleadingly, desperation shining in the light of his eyes. Harry was aware of how much he hated life here. How living behind the sheltered walls kept him imprisoned in a place without love. He always reminded Harry of how desperately he wanted another life. A life where he was free of his morbidly awful father and the expectations of his footsteps. The king was unrelenting, hard, and ruthless, and was everything Louis was not. It was so difficult to deny him when this was all Louis ever asked for.

“I’ll give you freedom,” _someday_ , went unsaid. “We’ll leave London behind and I’ll take you somewhere safe. Somewhere where no one knows of our pasts, and we’ll live off the riches we take for ourselves.”

“Promise me, Harry,” Louis begged. “ _Promise_.”

“I promise,” Harry reached for his hand, grasped it in his hold, and pressed a kiss to his non battered knuckles. “M’nothing if not a man of my word, and you have it.”

Louis smiled up at him, distress leaving the lines of his face.

“The oil vial is right on my bedside, sailor,” Louis giggled as Harry squeezed tightly against his hand. “Give these sheets a memorable last go before you take me away.”

“Always what the little Prince wants, aye? Royally spoilt and it shows.”

“I won’t get away with that on the ship will I?” Louis teased as Harry reached for the vial. “But as soon as I don’t get my way I can just pout to you, hmm? You’ll always give me what I want.”

Harry was about to object when suddenly Louis felt the need to fully reveal himself. He rolled his gown up over his head and quickly tossed it to the ground. His gorgeous body filled the boroughs of Harry’s mind. The colour of his nipples down to his gentle dusting of body hair. His smell. His shape. The colour of his candle lit skin. All the little details Harry was so bloody drawn to.

“Make love to me in your finest rubies and clothes.”

One swift motion after another, Harry was ridding himself from his clothing. Boots flying across the expanse of the room and ruffled shirt nearly being torn from his chest. Louis’ hands were all over him, carding through the ringlets of his hair, and feeling the inked muscles of his arms. Harry stripped from his breeches and leaned back to give Louis a proper look at him. His pearl necklace hung down his torso and ruby gems dripped from the length of his fingers.

Louis looked him over in awe, spreading his thighs wide and pulling Harry closer by the chain of his neck. They kissed for what seemed like hours. Their tongues swiped, their lips smacked, and the taste of each other mingled together effortlessly. Harry groaned into his mouth as he spilled the oil against his fingers and let the excess drip against his rings.

Harry pulled back breathlessly, watching the twitch of Louis’ hips as he brushed his soaked finger between the crease of his cheeks. The heat of his skin was alluring, and so very tempting to push into, but Harry took his time. He slowly circled the rim of Louis’ arse and watched his eyes for every reaction. Louis was boneless and lax. His eyes fluttered shut and his legs spread against the soft silk sheets. Every little sigh burned into Harry’s memory. They were the sweetest sounds he would ever hear.

One careful move forward and Harry was in. His finger gently pumped in and out and stretched him at a comfortable pace. Louis writhed against the oil stained sheets. The skin of his rim brushed against the cool gold of Harry’s ruby ring.

“ _Ohh, Harry,_ ” Louis exhaled. “Feels so good, I can’t wait to have this every night.”

Harry stayed silent, eyes focused on the contours of Louis’ face. Another finger slipped against his rim carefully, slightly prodding its way past the opening and working gently into his velvet walls. Harry had no idea how he went so long without this. How he wanked to only memories when they pale in comparison to the real thing.

“Love how you feel, darling,” Harry scissored his fingers open, stretching Louis gently. “Love how you preen under me. Love the way my fingers fit inside of you and I love that you take them so well even with my rings.”

Louis stared back with a blissful smile.

“Don’t be cocky, love. I see you blush when you look at me.”

“How could I not?” Harry asked through a curl of his fingers. “You’re perfection personified and I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“Mmm _,_ ” Louis moaned. “And you didn’t even have to steal me or my heart away. I was yours all along.”

Harry groaned as he leaned forward to attach their lips. Louis’ rose coloured mouth was too tempting not to give into. Harry curled his fingers forward, swallowing every last whine from the Prince beneath him. He added another oily finger beside his two others. Louis broke from the kiss to exhale his pleasure. Harry kissed his way down the expanse of his unblemished and pristinely cleaned skin. He sucked a mark against the curve of Louis’ breast, bit the skin, and flicked his tongue down to his sensitive nipples.

Harry slipped a fourth finger in easily as Louis threw his head back with a cry. Both of them were extremely fortunate for the abundance of palace halls and the royals being nowhere near them. Louis moaned and yelled unabashedly as Harry opened him thoroughly. The clench of his arse suffocated his fingers and slowly relaxed to make room for more.

“You can’t be this loud on the ship, love. Can’t have the lads hearing the unspeakable things I do to you.”

Harry curled his hand forward, pulling another yelp from Louis’ mouth and using his thumb to tease at the skin of his perineum. The Prince was so beautiful and pliant. His body was relaxed and ready. Harry wished he had more time for this part. Feeling Louis on the tip of his fingers and watching his eyes roll back in pleasure was his favourite. It was something he missed dearly, and something that never lasted long enough when put in front of him.

“Fuck me _._ ” Vulgarity slipped easily past Louis’ royal mouth. “Fuck me into the sunrise.”

“As you wish, your highness,” Harry smirked as he grabbed for the oil and messily drizzled it over the line of his cock. “Lie down on your side.”

Louis watched Harry’s hand for a second, evenly spreading a coat of oil and wiping the excess against the silk of the sheets. Harry raised a brow, silently instructing him to turn on his side. Louis’ bedroom eyes met his as he lazily rolled over and caressed a teasing hand over the curve of his arse. He was so incredibly gorgeous.

Harry crawled up behind him, dipping down to leave Louis with one last gentle kiss before he fucked him hard. Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ chest, pulling him closer, and using his other to lift his leg. Their sweat-sheened bodies stuck together as Harry carefully slipped his cock in. The heat of Louis’ hole encompassed his head and clenched tightly around him. It was _maddening_. No other feeling in the world compared.

Harry thrust forward in small increments. Louis gasped softly. He took Harry in completely and shuddered at the feeling of being full. His clenching heat was intoxicating. The golden skin of his back shimmered and his restless hands dug into the fabric of his sheets. Harry tightened his grip on the curve of Louis’ thigh, lifting it just a bit higher, and pushing his cock in steadily. Both of them were reduced to moans and desperate rhythms.

“Harder, Harry.”

With a frenzied thrust of his hips, Harry fucked forward. He carefully dropped Louis’ leg and rolled over on top of him. Louis’ trembling whines were muffled by the silk of his pillows and his back arched to compensate the new position. Harry’s hands gripped at the bare arse of his lover. Truly the only priceless treasure he’d ever have within his hold.

Harry thrust fast, and hard, and just a bit messy. The only way he knew Louis liked it. He pulled breathless moans and unstoppable waves of pleasure from the both of them, hitting Louis’ favourite spot and basking in the knowledge that no one else could ever have Louis this way. The feeling of being inside him was unparalleled. They rocked together like a ship and the sea. Calm and steady, yet unpredictable and wavering.

Harry sucked a mark into the slope of Louis’ shoulder as he buried himself in deep and fucked the prince until he was quivering and breathless. Their knees buckled and their arms shook as they both came on a cry of each other’s names.

Their white sticky mess stained the silk fabric of his sheets. Harry pulled out slowly and cleaned them up with the fabric of Louis’ discarded gown. Louis fell into Harry’s open arms, wrapping them around his waist. They allowed each other to catch their breath whilst Harry whispered the sweetest words into the shell of Louis' ear.

_Sleep, my love. Sleep for now._

Harry watched as his boy fell into a deep slumber. He kissed his sweaty temple gently and made sure his breathing was low and even. Harry stored in his memory the way his lashes cast shadows upon his rosy cheeks. The way his kiss bitten lips parted ever so slightly on every other exhale of breath. He was so stunning. Too pure _._ Too clean and wholesome for the life Harry lived and the person Harry was outside of this realm. He would take Louis away someday. _He would_. But as of right now, Harry still had bones to pick and battles to fight. It wouldn’t be fair to Louis and he had to make that decision on his own.

Carefully he slipped from the bed and tiptoed over to his unworthy clothing. Rags and tattered breeches fit back onto his body as the prince remained sleeping. It was hard leaving him behind. Nothing could ever possibly make this part any easier. Harry walked over toward him on bare feet, kneeling by his bed side and pressing his gentle lips to the crown of Louis’ head. His ruby ring caught the light of the rapidly melting candle and sparking an idea in Harry’s brain. With a huff, he blew out the flame, and left behind his favorite possession for his lover. He easily slipped it off his finger and loosely fit it around the width of Louis’ own. He prayed the message would be clear.

“You’re the only love I’ll ever know,” Harry whispered through trembling lips. “I’ll come back for you, my prince. I promise.”


	3. Blindfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS SAID: If you have time, could you write a drabble in which Harry praises Louis' mouth? You know what i mean haha Louis' pics from today where he smokes made me think some things haha Only if you want tho haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings: blindfolding, face fucking, d/s undertones, finger sucking, hair pulling  
> Published date: September 2nd, 2018

“You have no idea how gorgeous you look,” Harry whispered into the shell of Louis’ ear.

He kissed his way down Louis' neck and loosely tied a knot into the fabric of the blindfold. Louis was stripped bare on his knees as Harry fit himself behind him.

“How does that feel, love? Is it tight enough?” **  
**

“S’perfect,” Louis shakily replied, craning his neck to let Harry have his way with it. “Are you going to fuck me now?”

“No, baby. Not yet,” Harry mumbled, nipping along the vein of his throat and digging his hands into the exposed skin of his hips. “I’ve been thinking of your pretty lips all day and everything I can do with them.”

“My lips?” Louis questioned.

“God, yes, your lips,” Harry carefully stood from behind him. Drinking in the vision of Louis’ naked body and how he held his arms behind his back without being asked to. Such a natural. Such a _beauty_. “The shape of them, the feel of them, the way they naturally wrap around anything that is shoved between them.”

Harry crouched down to his level, letting his eyes linger on his lips as he stroked the soft scruff of his cheek. Louis’ mouth opened on an exhale. His rapid heart rate was practically visible from under his skin. Harry smirked as he let the tip of his thumb trace the plushest part of Louis’ bottom lip, dragging it back and forth, slow and teasing, and pulling it down to expose the bottom row of his teeth. Louis’ tongue hesitantly dart forward, just barely wetting the tip of Harry’s thumb and quickly returning back to its place.

“Go ‘head,” Harry instructed. “Suck it like I know you want to.”

Louis took him in by the tongue, filthily lapping around the skin of his thumb and sucking it in between his sinful lips. Harry groaned at the sight of it. He palmed himself through his tight trousers and let his eyes roll back into his head. He was always so impressed with the way Louis’ mouth worked. So hot and slick and seemingly made for sucking cock. Harry was losing his breath and he hadn’t even gotten his pants off yet.

“Keep your mouth open,” Harry said as he slipped his wet thumb from Louis’ mouth and stood from his position.

Louis obeyed without a word. His jaw was hinged open as his tongue awaited Harry’s arrival. _Fuck_ , he was bloody incredible. The black blindfold accentuated the dip of his cheekbones and the colour of his lips. His cupids bow and corners of his mouth stretched wide and obscenely, like a scene pulled from Harry’s wet dreams. He couldn’t wait to rub his cock all over them.

In a hurry, Harry unbuckled his belt from his hips. The Gucci logo hit the floor just as his pants and trousers sagged around his ankles. He was too bloody eager to properly get himself undressed. He even opted to keep his silk button up on, no matter how hot it would make him. Louis whined in front of him as his knees dug into the carpet floor. He was gagging for it and Harry needed to tend to him now.

Harry took a step forward, threading one hand through the locks of Louis’ hair and using the other to wrap around his cock. Louis’ tongue chased after what he knew was in front of him. His mouth searched for the slick drip of Harry’s tip but was swiftly yanked backward. Harry would control the pace. Harry would decide when Louis could wrap his impatient lips around him.

“Keep your pretty mouth just like that,” Harry said. “Don’t move.”

A breathless whimper left the back of Louis’ throat, so desperate and needy sounding. Harry stepped even closer as the ghost of Louis’ breath lured his hard length forward. Harry took his tip between his thumb and forefinger, and tapped it gently against Louis’ bottom lip. He watched as his precome messily dribbled out. Louis’ bottom lip shined beautifully under the dim light of the room and Harry couldn’t help but want more.

Gently, he traced his cock over the stretch of Louis’ lips, glossing them up with every ounce of his sticky precome.

“Fuck, you look so pretty like this,” Harry moaned as he slipped his cock in. “Would kiss your lips right now if I wasn’t already planning on fucking them.”

Louis let out an enthusiastic cry, keeping his mouth pried open like he was instructed to. He allowed his tongue to be used for Harry’s pleasure.

“You want that, petal? Wanna choke on my cock while I tell you how good you are?” Harry withdrew his tip so Louis was able to answer.

“Yes,” he panted. “Yes, Harry, just want to taste you, _please_. I’ll be so good.”

“Alright, darling, alright,” Harry smirked at his boy.

His ego swelled with just how badly Louis wanted to blow him and how easy he was for it. Harry fed him his cock, slowly pushing his tip past his lips and working himself in further and further.

“Pinch my leg if you need to pull off.”

As Louis nodded his understanding, Harry grabbed him gently by the face, and rolled his hips forward. The thick of his shaft was engulfed by Louis’ thin lips, so tight and stifling. Louis sucked him fervently into the dripping wet heat of his throat and swallowed him down without any hesitation. He let Harry shallowly thrust into him and Harry felt like he was on edge already.

“Baby, your mouth _,_ ” Harry choked out through stuttering hips and endless waves of pleasure. “Always suck me so good, yeah? You can’t get enough of my cock.”

Louis responded by further hollowing out his cheeks and lapping his tongue against the thick vein of Harry’s underside. Harry trembled at the feel, knees buckling and hands clenching in the strands of Louis’ hair. He hung his head on an exhale and let his quiff gently fall against the lines of his forehead. Harry blinked his eyes open, nearly coming at the sight of how messy Louis was. Saliva and precome dripped from the stretched corners of his mouth and the scruff of his chin was covered with both.

“Wish you could see yourself right now,” Harry panted as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. “Your lips are so swollen and wet, and your cheeks are stained the same dark shade of pink. You’re so gorgeous, Louis. Have such a gorgeous _fucking_ mouth.”

Harry felt the smile Louis attempted with his mouth stretched full. He thrust his hips faster at the knowledge of Louis thoroughly enjoying himself, despite his burning knees and fucked out throat. Harry brought his hand forward, fingers feeling the thick line of his cock sliding against Louis’ cheeks and thumb working its way into the corner of his mouth. It was _maddening_ just how much he could fit in there, all the while keeping it wet and so tight just for Harry.

“Your jaw must be aching by now,” Harry pointed out, just to remind Louis of the pain he seemed to adore. “You know you’re doing well when it hurts like that. Keep sucking me dry and making it so good, Lou. I’m already so fucking close.”

Louis moaned obscenely. The sound vibrated against Harry’s cock and buzzed right up to his lips. Harry was ready to come and was ready to paint Louis’ lips with the warmth of his spunk. He roughly thrust his cock against the back of Louis’ throat, keeping a very careful eye on Louis’ reactions to make sure he didn’t take it too far.

Louis gagged on his length more than what Harry considered normal but he kept taking it. He didn’t move to pinch Harry’s leg and kept his arms neatly clasped behind his back. He seemingly relished in the feel of Harry’s cock momentarily cutting off his breathing. Choking was like pleasure to him.

Harry was nearly gone for as the heat in the pit of his stomach intensified and his load threatened to spill over at any second.

“Gonna come, baby. Gonna make such a big mess of you and your perfect mouth.”

With a choked whimper, Louis sucked deeper and deeper, making Harry’s glide even tighter than it was before. Harry let his thumb slip from Louis’ mouth as he fucked forward harshly and let the first spurts of his come fill Louis’ throat. He gagged slightly as Harry pulled out completely, taking to his hand to finish off on the pink of Louis’ lips. He wanked quickly above him and emptied himself through clenched eyes and bared teeth.

Louis was stunningly wrecked. So filthy, so hot, and so alluringly messy. Strings of come connected from the tip of Harry’s cock to the slick heat of Louis’ tongue, and dripped artfully against his manicured scruff, and slipped down the columns of his neck. It was such a mesmerizing sight to see.

“Christ, Lou,” Harry breathlessly moaned as he tugged out what was left of him. “You took my cock so well, baby. Let me see you, _please._ ”

Louis removed his arms from their place behind his back, shakily untying the fabric from his face and letting it fall to the ground. His eyes were blown wide and filled with tears of pleasure. A smile took over his come covered lips and Harry couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss him. The most beautiful boy on earth, with the most otherworldly mouth, and he was all his.

“So good, baby. So, so good. Love it when you taste like me,” Harry mumbled in between kisses as their tongues slid together. “Let’s get you off now, yeah? You deserve a good fucking."

“I, um. I already did.” Louis bashfully laughed against Harry’s lips and took a look down at his naked body.

His tummy was streaked with come and his little cock was slowly going flaccid. Harry honestly couldn’t believe his eyes. Louis genuinely got off just from pleasing Harry, from getting his mouth fucked, from hearing the praise directed solely at him. _Fuck_ , he was the best boy. Harry’s cock twitched at the madness of it all.

“You’re so bloody unreal, Louis. So fucking hot,” Harry gently tipped him back, getting him off his spent knees and laying him gently on his back. “Gonna praise your mouth more often. S’less work for the both of us.”

Harry laughed from above him as Louis petulantly pinched at his side. The silk fabric of his shirt slipped between Louis’ shaking fingers and little nips slowly dwindled into soft caresses. Both of them were too blissed out to put up a genuine fight.

“You’re such a shit,” Louis smiled up at him and carefully thread a hand through Harry’s disheveled hair. “Don’t think you’ve gotten away with _not_ fucking me. I’ll be more than ready to go in just a minute.”

“Don’t worry, darling,” Harry leaned down and kissed the sleepy smile off of Louis’ lips. “I’m always gonna give you what you want. _Always_.”


	4. Lactation Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS SAID: smut where louis loves being full of harry's baby and harry's cock truly glorious. also jealous/protective harry over his two babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings: Mpreg, lactation kink, anal fingering, anal sex, pregnancy cravings, pregnancy discomfort, riding, chubby praise, Louis with nice BOOOOOOOBS, nipple licking, nipple sucking, very sensitive nipples, come eating  
> Published Date: September 24th, 2018

Harry dropped to his knees between the space of Louis’ spread legs and the edge of the sofa. He was exhausted from work and was glad to finally be home. He peeled Louis’ oversized jumper up over his bump and took his full belly between his palms.

“Hi, baby. I missed you,” he kissed into his skin. “Thought about you all day long.”

Louis stared down as Harry nuzzled his face into his tummy. He sucked on a spoon layered in marmite and slipped it past his swollen lips. Irritation etched it’s way into Louis' features, but Harry couldn’t help it. He was in love with the sight of Louis’ pregnant belly all stretched, round, and full of his baby. He couldn’t keep his lips off of him.

Harry wished he would walk around with his belly out forever.

“Move, you’re upsetting the baby,” Louis snarled as he attempted to kick him away.

Harry chuckled lowly, kissing his way up from Louis’ bellybutton until he reached the salty flavor of his lips.

“Yeah? Which baby?”

“This baby,” Louis smirked as he shoveled another spoonful of marmite into his mouth, lips curling around the edges as Harry pulled a disgusted face.

“God, Louis, I don’t know how you enjoy that rubbish,” Harry winced as he got a whiff. “And the amount you eat can’t possibly be healthy.”

“S’not rubbish, I can’t help it,” Louis whined. “It’s all the little one wants, and it tastes so good, and the handsome Doctor says there’s essential vitamins in this shite, so I’m choosing to believe him.”

“ _Handsome?_ ” Harry narrowed his brow and set his jaw with a clench of his teeth. “Just a few weeks ago he was a prick, and now that he’s given you a pass on your strange craving, he’s what—McDreamy?”

“Oh, he’s no McDreamy,” Louis winked, wrapping his salty lips back around the spoon and sucking it clean. “But he is handsome.”

Louis giggled as Harry pinched gently at his skin. He was such a shit. Everything about him was so bloody cute even as he teased Harry intentionally. His body was soft, curvaceous, and fuller around the edges. His thighs were thick and supple beneath Harry’s hands and his belly was so full and kissable. His breasts had filled out nicely as well. Harry _loved_ it. Loved him. He wanted to squeeze him gently and praise every inch of his swollen skin.

“Mmm, I see,” Harry backed up and stood from his position. “Maybe he can run to Tesco’s, then, when you’re begging for another jar in the middle of the night. Maybe he’ll even spoon feed your stubborn arse.”

Louis snickered at his sarcasm, right on the cusp of retorting with something playful, when he was immediately cut short by a pained wince.

“Ahh, Harry, _fuck_ —” he cried, reaching out for Harry’s hand and tugging him down by his side. “Shit– _ahhhh_ —Fucking christ, Harry! The baby didn’t like that at all. Fix it, _FIX IT!_ ”

“Uhh—f-fuck. Umm,” Harry stuttered as Louis gripped his hand tight, channeling all of his pain into the solid squeeze. “Where does it hurt? What—What do I do? Lou—”

“ _CHRIST!_ Over here by my ribs–just–just talk to them, plea—”

“Okay, okay, shh,” Harry soothed his free hand over the pained area, pressing light kisses as Louis clenched harder against his hand. “Daddy didn’t mean it. I’d never let anyone take my place, yeah? I'm always gonna protect you both, and take care of you, and love your mummy endlessly despite his worrying marmite obsession.”

“Fuck off,” Louis squealed through a tight loss of breath. “K-keep talking, _please_.”

“Love you,” Harry spoke between kisses. “ _Love you, love you, love you_. Keep breathing for me, darling. Need you to be calm too.”

Louis struggled for a bit, rocking his hips from side to side in an attempt to calm the baby. He hissed through the nearly unbearable and burning pain. Harry kept up his whispers, massaging the tenting area right below Louis’ rib cage and using his voice to soothe them as best he could. _Breathe, darling, breathe. That’s it._

Louis followed the pattern of Harry’s voice, breathing in deep through his nose and out through his mouth, pressing his free hand against Harry’s, and trying to pacify their baby. Harry marveled at it all. Louis, so brave and beautiful, and taking on the pain from another life growing inside of him. It was mind boggling. Harry couldn’t help but cuddle in closer.

“I–I think we’re good now,” Louis inhaled deeply. “Baby likes your voice, s’no surprise. Thanks, babe.”

“Yeah, sweetheart, anything for you,” Harry kept his palm resting on Louis’ tummy and reached up to peck him on the lips. “Can I get you anything? Are you still in pain?”

“M’good, m’good,” Louis smiled uncomfortably as he shifted his body to curl into Harry. “Just a bit knackered now. Gonna kip right here and make you caress me to sleep.”

“Of course,” Harry carefully adjusted him in his lap. “Get some rest, my loves.”

–

As dusk settled over London, Harry woke to the sound of shuffling coming from somewhere upstairs, and Louis had gone missing from his lap. He didn’t mean to fall asleep. He must have just been fully relaxed by the warmth of his lover, and the gentle sound of his breathing. Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes as the quiet sound of shuffling continued from afar.

_Ow, fuck._

Harry shot up from his sleepy position on the sofa, finding himself halfway up the stairs and running towards the entrance of their bedroom.

“Lou?” Harry called out in half a panic. “Baby, where are you?”

“In the toilet,” distress was clear in his tone. “Need— _fucking hell_ —need you!”

Harry nearly fell over himself running into the room as he nicked his knee of the edge of their bedpost. He cursed as he stumbled into the en suit, falling to his knees immediately at the sight of Louis sitting naked on the floor.

“Louis—What happened? Did you fall? _CHRIST_ , are you in labor?! Do I need to take you to the emergency—”

“Harry _,_ fucking relax,” Louis cringed as he spoke. “I didn’t fall and I’m not giving birth.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and crawled closer to Louis’ side, still shaking, and noticing the pain and discomfort in the eyes of his lover.

“Then what’s wrong, honey? Why are you naked on the floor?”

Louis threw his head back on a whimper, eyes squeezed shut and body shaking around the edges. His arms crossed over his rounded chest as he took a second to regain his ability to speak.

“I—I was getting hot flashes again, and I just wanted to draw myself a bath, but then I started leaking and I couldn’t get it to stop, so I squat down here to find my nursing pads, and I’m all out—” Louis cried out again, hands moving to cover his breasts and face blushing a deep shade of red. “Don’t look at me s’disgusting.”

“Hey, none of that,” Harry came closer, moving Louis’ palms away from his chest and lacing them between his own. Louis was nearly in tears, either from the pain, or the humiliation of it all. Harry kissed him gently on the cheek and nuzzled his face into Louis’ neck. “Nothing about you is disgusting, baby. Your body is just going through massive changes—”

“Jesus, I know that, I still need those bloody nursing pads though,” Louis sighed irritably.

He unlaced their hands and pulled his own back over his chest, hiding. Harry leaned his forehead up against Louis’. His skin was clammy and warm, and desperate for some sort of relief.

“Can you just run into town and get some? Please, it hurts so much, Harry.”

The sound of Louis’ pained voice was overwhelming.

Harry backed up to look at him, eyeing the swollen area around his nipples, and wincing at just how red and painful it looked. Louis needed a quick fix. Something that didn’t involve Harry driving down the busy streets of London and further prolonging his lover’s pain. He had an idea of what he could do, he just wasn’t sure if Louis would be comfortable with it.

“What do the nursing pads do anyway, hmm? Just soak everything up?”

“Yeah,” Louis sniffled, wiping his sweaty face with the back of his bony wrist. “They put a bit of pressure on my nipples too. It kinda relieves them.”

Harry fumbled with the skin of his lip, stringing together words in his brain that were somewhat convincing enough to—

“Let me do it,” he blurted out instead. The blatancy of his words rang deafeningly in his ears. “Let me relieve you from your pain.”

“What?” Louis gaped. “Let you… _what?_ ”

“I mean,” Harry struggled to find the words. “It’ll take me an hour to get into town and come back. Why put you through all of that when I’m able to fix it myself, right now?”

“Fix it…how?”

Harry reached a hand forward, threading his shaking fingers through Louis’ messy fringe, and dragging them down against the softness of his cheek. He thumbed the corner of Louis’ lips before leaning in to kiss him. He languidly relaxed him with the unhurried press of his lips and coaxed Louis’ mouth open with little effort from his lazy jaw. Their tongues slid together as their bodies shivered. Harry felt the unbearable pain melt from Louis’ skin.

“I’ll take you to bed,” Harry whispered past a gentle kiss to Louis’ lips. “I’ll strip myself in case of a mess, have you straddle me close, and we’ll make sure you’re comfortable. I’ll kiss your sensitive nipples first to get you warmed up to the feeling, then I’ll suck gently, and apply only the amount of pressure you need.”

Louis shuddered at his words, clearly turned on and clearly still leaking from his swollen chest.

“You would—you would do that for me?” he questioned on a whisper.

“Of course. I want to make you feel good, baby. If I can take all your pain away and replace it with pleasure, I'll do it. Anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable.”

“Y-you’re not—” Louis stammered. “You’re not grossed out by it?”

“Not a chance,” Harry kissed him and dragged his thirsty lips against the warm column of Louis’ neck. “ If anything, this makes me want you more. I always have this urge to protect and take care of you, but— _fuck_ —I’m almost desperate with it now. Let me do this, yeah? Promise I’ll go slow and we can stop if it’s not something you like.”

Louis moaned as Harry licked across his neck. Harry's cock grew hard between his thighs as Louis tightened the hold of his tits. Harry got lost in the taste of him. He hardly even registered that Louis was speaking to him softly.

“Will you fuck me, as well?” he mumbled. “Fill me up with your cock like you did with our baby?”

Harry exhaled harshly against Louis’ skin, heart pounding in his chest, and nearly coming at the sound of his words alone.

“I’ll open you up while I suck on your nipples, yeah? Take your mind off the pain and get you all hot and ready for me.”

“Okay,” Louis nodded breathlessly. “Take me to bed, Harry. Just take me, already. I need you.”

Without hesitation, Harry stood from the floor and gathered Louis into his arms. He walked them slowly out of the en suit, and into soft moonlight of their room. Harry carried Louis to the side of their bed and carefully lifted him up onto the sheets. As Louis crawled against his knees, Harry got an indulgent view of his arse. It was plump and round, and only growing more and more by the day.

Harry delivered a playful smack to Louis’ bum before stripping off every article of clothing, and tossing them somewhere completely out of sight. Louis grimaced from his position on the bed, cupping his leaking chest breasts and quietly begging Harry to get on with it. Harry wasted no time, crawling up the middle of the bed and ever so carefully adjusting Louis to straddle over his lap.

“God,” Harry let his awed state slip from his mouth. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. All your curves and all your glowing skin. I can’t believe you’re actually mine—”

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis whined as he rocked his hips forward. “You’ve got me all hot and needy, please just get the lube.”

“Alright, alright, just can’t help myself.” Harry pulled him down for a quick kiss and proceeded to reach for the lube in their bedside. “You’re so _sexy_ like this. All squirmy and pink in the cheeks, I can’t take my eyes off of you. S’no wonder I’ve got you all knocked up.”

“Harry, _please,"_ Louis hid his bashful radiance into the crook of Harry’s neck, pressing their bodies flush together. His big tummy pushed into Harry and their cocks gently rubbed up against each other. “Suck my tits, please. M’ready and it still fucking hurts.”

“Okay, baby. Relax,” Harry hurriedly lubed up his fingers and got them nice and slick to for Louis. “Lift up a bit so I can get my hand underneath you.”

Louis leaned up on his knees as he was told and was almost immediately met with the wet feel of Harry’s finger tip. He quickly relaxed into Harry’s prodding, rolling his curvy hips backwards as Harry circled his rim maddeningly.

“Don’t actually nurse me yeah?” Louis took Harry’s face gently between his little hands. “If you do it too much, I can go into early labor, but I know you won’t, and I trust you.”

“Mmm, love it when you get all romantic,” Harry dimpled through a laugh as Louis smirked from under his lashes. “Don’t worry darling, I’ll be as careful as you need.”

Harry leaned forward, eyes never leaving Louis’ even as he pressed a gentle kiss to the swell of his stomach. Harry let his free hand glide up against Louis’ side until he cupped his sore left breast in the middle of his palm.

“Does this hurt?” he asked cautiously as he gave Louis a gentle grope.

“A little, yeah,” Louis winced through the light pressure. “Just kiss them better, please?”

“Alright,” Harry whispered. “Concentrate on riding my finger for now.”

Louis whimpered as Harry slipped the tip of his finger in and prodded it slowly inward. Harry leaned his face forward and let the warmth of his breath slightly ghost over Louis’ sensitive skin. He tediously pressed his lips against Louis nipple, being as careful and gentle as he possibly could, and keeping an eye out for any discomfort. With tender lips, he sprinkled kisses sporadically across his swollen chest, and rubbed the soft mounds against his face. He listened for pleasured whimpers and pained.

Louis rolled his hips and sank fully onto the length of Harry’s finger. His breasts were leaking and his breath was catching, still Harry swiped a careful thumb over Louis’ chest, and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Louis watched him through tear filled eyes, slightly nodding his head and giving Harry permission to take it further.

Harry pressed kisses against his breasts once more as he filled his free hand with the swollen skin around Louis’ other nipple. He watched as it slowly dribbled out the cloudy liquid. A shrill _ahhh_ , escaped Louis’ mouth, and Harry quickly worked his tongue to soothe the area. His lips wrapped carefully around his nipple and Harry sucked with the gentlest touch. He prodded a second finger in Louis’ arse to distract him from the pain. Louis threw his head back on a moan, curling his hands into the wispy locks of Harry’s hair. The taste of him was sweet and Harry wanted to fill his mouth with him.

“Fuck,” Louis cried, nearly breathless. “Harry, don’t stop it feels better already.”

Harry moaned at the flavor and the sound of Louis begging him to continue. Hips lips smacked carefully across Louis’ chest as Harry cleaned him up with only his mouth and nipped at the round flesh. His tongue licked up fresh trails of breast milk and moved to flick softly against Louis’ nipples. Both of them were so achingly into this. It was bonding in a way that neither of them could have ever imagined.

“You taste amazing, Lou. Our baby is going to be so spoiled,” Harry moaned around his words, greedily stealing another suck around his nipple and groaning at the sound of Louis’ whimpers. “You always taste so sweet, but this is something special. _God_ , baby, I love you so much. Love your tits.”

Harry kept up his scissoring as he kissed and sucked Louis' breasts better. He prodded and curled the thick of his fingers forward and followed the movements of Louis riding him. Harry sucked Louis’ nipple back into his mouth, going just a bit harder this time around, and applying pressure with the pillow of his lips. Louis sighed above him, hips rolling to a stop and fists in Harry’s hair pulling him closer. He was satisfied and clearly wanted more.

Harry kissed across Louis chest once more and let his tongue lather up his dusty pink nipple. He was guiltily becoming a bit messy with it, wanting so much out of this experience yet being careful all at the same time. Harry literally drank Louis up and worshipped him with the praise of his mouth. He was always going to want this.

“You’re perfect. _So_ perfect. Always wanna do this for you, sweetheart,” Harry kissed his previously swollen nipples and rolled his left one between his free hand. “If you’ll let me, of course.”

“You’re never leaving this house for nursing pads again.”

The two of them laughed against each other as they breathed deep, and curled into each other. Harry teased another finger around Louis’ rim as they cuddled in close. His hole was so tight, warm, slick, and clenching maddeningly for Harry’s cock. Louis pulled Harry back by his hair and pressed their lips together desperately. His tongue pried Harry’s mouth open to get a quick taste of himself.

“Mmm, Harry,” Louis whined as he greedily sucked on Harry’s tongue. “Fuck me, already. God, please just _fuck me_.”

“Take another finger first.” Harry convinced as he slipped a third one in. “Keep kissing me, yeah? And get your hands around my cock.”

Louis grumbled under his breath as he leaned forward and took Harry by the lips again. His nimble hands gripped tightly around his length and tediously pulled at his dry cock.

“Lube, babe.” Harry winced, half pleasured half pained. “ _Fuck_ , give us some lube, s’right there.”

Louis smirked from above him. His hips still ground against Harry’s fingers as his dry hand never ceased its work on Harry’s cock. Slowly, he reached for the bottle, and teased Harry with his sinful little smile. Louis nicked the cap open and drizzled the lube against the unsuspecting tip of Harry’s cock, so wet and cold to the touch.

“Shit,” Harry cursed as his body prickled with shivers. “You’re such a bloody menace when you’re needy.”

Before Louis could respond Harry curled his fingers forward and took Louis’ nipple by the tenderness of his mouth. Louis was shocked by the pleasure, body jolting in his lap and mouth dropping open on a broken cry. Harry spread his fingers within him, stretching him out, and massaging his prostate the best he could from this angle.

“Harry, _please_ , just wanna ride you already—”

All traces of teasing were gone and were immediately replaced with palpable need and desire.

“Lift up and sit on my cock, angel,” Harry withdrew his fingers from Louis’ arse, wiping his mess on the sheets of the bed, and gripping Louis by the hips to guide him forward. “Careful, baby, careful.”

“I’m only pregnant,” Louis huffed. “Not made of _bloody_ glass.”

“I know, I know,” Harry used his voice to soothe Louis’ irritation as he slowly slipped his cock inside. “Just— _fuck_ —just want _my_ baby and _our_ baby to be as comfortable as possible.”

Louis cried loud and brash as Harry spread him by the cheeks and gently pushed his cock inside of him. His thighs were shaking and hands fisted in Harry’s hair. Louis sank lower and lower, until eventually he was seated in Harry’s lap, full of cock and full of his baby.

“I wanna watch your tits and tummy bounce as you ride me,” Harry whispered as he gripped Louis’ breasts and rolled them gently. “Want you to come all over your pretty little belly and wanna watch you clean it all up when we’re done.”

“Yes, _please_ , Harry.”

Louis whined unabashed as he pressed his hands against Harry’s shoulders and began to ride him properly. His heat clenched so perfectly against Harry’s cock and his rhythm slowly built to a desperate pace. Harry allowed him to give it his best go as he trailed his hands down from his chest and over his tummy. There was never a time he wasn’t awed by this sight.

“You’re so gorgeous, Louis. Gonna keep you this cute and plump forever.”

Louis moaned at his words, throwing his head back in pleasure and bringing Harry closer to his leaking nipple. Harry instinctively licked him clean. He hummed indulgently around the flavor and only sucked hard enough to hear Louis’ breath hitch.

“Harry,” Louis yelped as Harry nibbled around him lightly. “Keep sucking m’gonna come soon.”

Harry took his neglected nipple in his mouth, flicking the wet nub with the tip of his tongue and desperately fucking his hips into Louis. His velvet walls clung to Harry like a vice and it wouldn’t be too long before Harry was also desperate and coming.

“Harry touch me please, I can’t reach.”

“Just hold onto me, darling,” Harry instructed as he planted his feet and wrapped a protective arm around his lover. “I’ll take care of you.”

Harry fucked Louis with every bit of energy he had left in him. His hips thrashed upward and his cock pressed maddeningly against Louis’ prostate. The room was filled with shameless sounds of pleasure and skin loudly pounding against skin. Louis dug his nails into the skin of Harry’s back, scratching bright red patterns into the muscle, and letting himself go completely pliant.

Harry wrapped his hand snugly around Louis’ tiny cock and stroked him to the rhythm of his rapid thrusts. The glide was rough and slightly dry, but Louis seemed to physically melt into the touch anyway. Harry kissed each of Louis’ nipples, flicking a teasing tongue against the both of them, and lightly giving them one last suck before pulling away. His eyes met the fucked out sight of Louis. His breathing was choppy and his body was shivering and tense. Harry knew Louis was right on the edge. Knew that he could get him to come just by saying those words.

“Come for me, my pretty boy,” Harry rasped as he fucked into Louis thoroughly. “Let me see you make a mess of your perfect little tummy.”

“Harry—Fuck, _Harry, Harry, Harry._ ”

Louis clenched tight around Harry’s cock and came on a whimpered moan of his name. White ribbons of come shot up against Louis’ belly and gleamed so gorgeously against his tan and swollen skin. Harry couldn’t indulge in the sight without coming on a cry of his own. He filled Louis’ arse with his spunk and rode it out until they were both gasping with sensitivity.

Harry pulled out slowly, kissing his lover to distract from the stretch, and maneuvering him carefully to lie on his back. Louis was glassy eyed and ruddy in the cheeks. He had a soft smile adorning his face and loads of come streaking across his skin.

Harry placed himself between Louis’ legs, scooped a bit of his own come, and pushed it into Louis' awaiting mouth.

Loss of breath and needy little cries could be heard from above, but Harry was so easily lost in the visual, and feel, and he couldn’t help but feed Louis more. He scooped up more come from Louis' arse and gathered some from his tummy. Louis loved every second of it and sucked Harry's fingers clean.

“Harry, love, m’getting hard,” Louis whimpered from his fanned out position on their pillows. “Will you fuck me again, _please?_ ”

Harry beamed to himself between the space of Louis’ spread legs, kissing up his thighs, and up his tummy, and cleaning Louis’ mess of come along the way. Harry held his round tummy between his hands, marveling at just how cute his bellybutton looked all stretched out like this.

“Of course, I’ll fuck you again,” Harry pressed a string of kisses to his pregnant belly, all the way up until he shared a filthy kiss with the lips of his lover. “I’ll do anything for you, baby.”


	5. Divorce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS SAID: "ex couple goes to court to discuss alimony and end up getting back together" happy new year!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Warnings: talk of divorce, arguing, miscommunication, talks of therapy, angst on angst on angst  
> Published: January 25th, 2018

“I apologize for my _spouse_ ,” Harry voiced with a bitter edge. “He was never really one for being on time.” **  
**

The woman beside him sighed as she tapped her impatient nails against the once warm ceramic of her tea cup. Hours of the day dwindled around them as Harry checked his phone for nth time. His outgoing messages remained unread and no new notifications were coming in.

The two of them sat awkward and uncomfortable around the edge of Harry’s dining table. Silence all around them saved for the unyielding tick of the sitting room clock. Harry felt his tendons tighten under the weight of the stillness. The aggravated clench of his jaw was nearly painful by now.

“I just don’t understand why he’s several hours late after fighting so hard for this meeting.” she wondered out loud.

“He’s does this kind of shit on purpose,” Harry answered. “He’ll set up dates where we meet to discuss our end, and he cancels, or never shows up, and he _knows_ it gets under my skin. It’s not like alimony is something either of us can receive anyway, he’s just doing this to waste my time. Everything he does is to spite me, and it’s been this way ever since he left.”

Harry seethed in his seat, making the atmosphere even more tense and rigid than before. The woman beside him adjusted her position and shuffled through her papers as a way of distraction.

Neither of them wanted to be here. Especially not an hour longer than they needed to be.

“I understand your frustrations, Mr. Styles, but I am nothing more than a mediator, and I must remain neutral. I can refer you to counseling if you’d like?”

“No, no. Shit,” Harry mumbled under his breath as his fists clenched around a new wave of aggravation. “Sorry. I’m just—”

“Look, I’m just going to call it a day,” She stood from her seated position and began packing away her belongings. “Between you and I, it seems to me that Mr. Tomlinson is not completely ready to commit to this, but if he chooses to show up after I leave, I strongly advise that you communicate _cordially_ and come up with a date and time that works best for you both.”

“Um….” Harry couldn’t help but be caught off guard. “Sure, yeah. I’ll um…I’ll see you soon then. I’m so sorry about all of this—for holding up your time.”

“No worries,” she huffed as she tossed her bag over her shoulder “You wouldn’t be the first and definitely won’t be the last.”

Harry stood up slowly and found himself following behind. He was walking out the very woman hired to mediate the terms of his divorce. As if she were a welcomed guest in his home.

Their home.

A place once brimming with love and affection, and the sounds of moans and laughter, now left in a haunting, dreary silence. Every second spent existing in this space was a cruel reminder of Harry’s reality. A dim, isolated, loveless reality.

With slumped shoulders and careful steps, Harry reached the door of his foyer and pulled it open. Fresh flowers that once adorned the entrance grew lifeless and wilted, and crunched under their feet as they made their way down the steps. Harry was sure she was speaking to him, possibly further advising him on his delicate situation, but he wasn’t present for it at all. His mind was set elsewhere and his body was stiff. He stood motionless at his bottom step and watched as she vacated the Styles-Tomlinson residence.

Or, what once was.

Harry stayed there long after she found her way down the remote and winding pavement, and long after the lonesomeness settled back into his bones. It was never easy slipping off his brave face and molding back into his desolate state, hoping and praying for a different outcome. He was a fool to build himself up with so much hope, but somehow, the slim chance of seeing familiar headlights pulling up his drive, and the even slimmer chance to see that one familiar face, felt worth it. It was hopeless, and often times he wasn’t conscious to himself doing it, but still, he waited.

It had been so long since he last saw him. Too long, and with nothing but a handwritten letter and an empty house to remember him by, it only kept him curious. What did he look like now? How much better off was he doing? Did he ever fall out of love with the man he once gave his all to?

Before he could allow himself to feel, Harry shook himself from his mind numbing trance, and took himself back indoors. Back into his imminent solitude where his divorce papers awaited him.

Harry didn’t allow himself to miss him for too long. It wouldn’t be fair to Louis or himself. They separated for a reason and Harry agreed.

That’s what he told himself anyway.

**\--  
**

Lips, teeth, and tongue stained red with wine and body lax against the cool sheets, Harry twisted the edge of Louis’ pillowcase between the bends and folds of his fingers. A place where he use to lay his head to rest, now settled indefinitely with dust and desertion. The cotton still lingered with his scent and Harry clung to all he had left of him. **  
**

He didn’t allow his mind to mull over what might have gone wrong between them. He has avoided that conversation with himself for long enough. Instead, he daydreamed.

The sun set around them as they made love in their garden. Earth, desire, and Louis laced between Harry’s limbs and made a home underneath the length of his nails. Their lips were inseparable, just as delight and the crinkles by Louis’ eyes. They only spoke in soft tones, reminding each other of their love, promises, and how pretty their eyes shimmered when reflected against the sunlight.

In this daze, Louis was still around, and more than just a figment of his imagination. In this daze, they were still together, and not just in a cat and mouse game of what day their divorce would be finalized. This daze was more than Harry has now or the lonesome year behind him. He immersed himself in his perfect world and refrained from reaching out for another glass.

 _Harry? Harry?_ His familiar sweet voice was distant and fleeting, even as Harry clung to him in his dreams. _Are you here?_

 _M’right here, my love._ Harry whispered back in a haste, locking his fingers into Louis’ disintegrating frame, and pressing his lips to the center of his head. _I’m here, I’m here!_ He shouted in a panic. His words fell into a void. _I’m not going anywhere, please don’t leave me again!_ Harry begged and fought against his brain ripping his light away from him. It was agonizing that even in his dreams, Louis’ eyes went vacant and emotionless, and his body whisked away into the vortex of his mind without leaving Harry with another word—

“Harry?”

His voice came from behind the door that led to what once was _their_ bedroom. The same door Harry didn’t think to shut as he curled in on himself, and conjured up his ideal world. His voice was clear and his body was physically present, yet even as Louis walked carefully towards him, Harry didn’t make a move to sit up. His hands still clenched to the fabric of his pillowcase and the short-lived perfection of his dreams.

"Hey, sorry I’m late,” Louis spoke low and careful as he slowly approached the bedside. “You, uhh, you alright there?”

And only then did it hit Harry that Louis was back in his presence. Speaking, breathing, existing. Teasing him for being visibly shaken by whatever he just slept through. It wasn’t the effects of red wine, and even his favourite dreams could never do him justice. Louis was here. Louis was witnessing Harry pathetically cling to his old bedsheets like a vice.

“No, haven’t been alright in a while,” Harry answered, unmoving. “But s’good to finally see you again. How the fuck did you get in?”

“Harry,” Louis’ tone was exhausted and somewhat on edge. Same as the sigh that followed and the way he pinched at the bridge of his nose. “Is the mediator even here? I didn’t see anyone downstairs.”

“No,” Harry clipped. “she left because you were over an hour late. She did, however, advise that we _cordially_ come up with a date that actually works for us both.”

“Cordially?” He laughed around a breath of sarcasm. “What, as if we see each other enough to fuss over something as little as a date?”

“Well, you have missed the last few meetings that _you_ set up. So, no, we don’t see each other enough to fuss over it, seeing as that’s the only time you’d come around anyway.”

With a roll of his eyes and a cross of his arms, Louis stepped away from the bedside, letting his aura go cold and frigid. His shoulders were stiff and his knuckles were white, and he shrugged with an obvious feign of nonchalance. His smile slipped right from his face.

“I have more important things to do than finalize our divorce—“

“Then why do you even set it up?” Harry interrupted as he sat up in bed, the fabric of the pillowcase slipping from his fingers. “I’m here, I wait for you, I _fucking_ lose sleep over the idea of us finally being done, but this is what you want, innit? To torment me by tossing around our end as if I don’t need time to heal. Is that why you never come through with these bloody meetings? Is this your way of getting back at me for whatever it is that made you leave?”

“Oh fuck off, Harry, quit convincing yourself of such shit. You don’t get to tell me anything about _coming through,_ ” Louis looked through him with raging eyes stemmed deep from pain. Harry has never seen him this livid. Louis never gave him the chance to. “If you want to get this over with so bad, we can do it without the bloody mediator! Is that what you want? Will that give you enough time to bloody _heal_?”

Harry’s chest stung with the scorch of his scolding and mocking, and his heart broke with every last word that left his mouth. If he had it his way, Louis would have never shown up, and Harry would never have to be ripped from the tender lover in the plot of his dreams. If he had it his way, he wouldn’t have to settle for dreams, and they’d be fully wrapped in each other’s embrace by now.

Alas, he slipped his hardened face back on, squaring his shoulders and clenching his jaw, and removed himself from off the bed.

“The papers are waiting at the dining table.”

Louis looked up at him through pinched brows and a scowling lip, cheeks lit scarlet in rage. Only up this close did it dawn on Harry, that Louis was dressed in one of his old T-shirts. Threadbare, torn, and ripped at the collar. He remembers that night well. Louis was insatiable and ravenous, and Harry was more than eager to slip it off of him. Harry wasn’t even aware he took it with him when he left.

It killed him.

Before Harry could soften his demeanor, Louis was storming out of the room and down the stairs, without bothering to see if Harry was following behind. And for once, he wasn’t. He simmered in the final moments of peace in his home and what he thought could possibly be the last time Louis ever stepped foot in this room. The idea of permanently living with Louis’ ghost weighed heavy on his heart and angered him all the same.

He was never given a chance. They were never given a chance. Louis seemed to decide their fate for them without speaking a word of it, or attempting to fix it at all. The entire situation was bitterly unfair and every time Harry thought about it he became enraged unlike ever before.

Harry stalked out the room and stomped down the stairs to the end of the steps, picking up Louis’ shoes left at the bottom and tossing them far off from the foyer. It was irritating just how comfortable he made himself in home that wasn’t his anymore.

Harry fixed his face into a detached facade, slowly pacing around, rolling his neck and shoulders, bracing himself for the inevitable heartbreak around the corner. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to end on a note like this.

“Have you even taken a look at these?” Louis called out to him with an irksome tone. As if Harry was a child he was getting after.

“I’m not exactly thrilled to flick through my divorce papers,” Harry fumed before moving to take his seat at the head of the table, Louis sat by his side. “I’ve unsurprisingly been avoiding it.”

“So you don’t have any idea of what’s inside or what my reason for leaving you is?”

“No, for fucks sake! No _,_ ” Harry sighed with a pull of his brows. “I wasn’t ready to know. I don’t know if I’ll ever be fucking ready to know.”

“Well, time’s about up, it’s best you get on with it,” Louis threw a hand up impatiently. “I’ve given you more than enough time to go over all of this—”

“I’m well aware. We’ve been separated for over a bloody year now.”

The words brought a stifling hush over the room and the two of them. Harry thumbed at the edge of the stacked papers and Louis crossed his arms beneath a bitten lip. Harry didn’t want to read these. He didn’t want the image of the words burned into the back of his eyelids every time he lay his head down to sleep. He’d rather have Louis tell him, himself, so his memory would serve to forget the angered tenor of his voice just as it has done before.

“I want you to tell me, how’s that?” Harry offered. “I don’t want to read over whatever complicated language your lawyers came up with. I want to hear it directly from you.”

Louis stared back at him with a nervous twist to his face. “Harry, no—“

“ _Yes,_ ” he insisted. “I deserve at least that much, don’t you think? You’ve ignored my calls for over a year—you never even gave me a clear explanation on why you left, or what I did wrong. You just fucking up and left without leaving a trace. Do you have any idea how hard that was for me? How hard it still is?”

Louis looked away, seemingly refusing to confront every wrong he has committed since walking out that door. Harry wished they would communicate more. Wished he was given a chance to do that a long time ago.

“Just read the fucking papers, please.”

“No!” Harry answered stubbornly, shoving the papers aggressively to the side. “ _You_ , tell me what those papers say. Stop hiding behind them and talk to me for once!”

Louis shuddered at his tone and looked back at him through wounded eyes. He still didn’t speak. If anything, he curled in on himself more, and buried his hands in his fringe, nursing the pain that settled beyond his temples.

“Jesus Christ, please,” Harry softened his approach and breathed in deeply. He didn’t feel warm towards Louis anymore and he hated himself for it. “I come home one day to a letter saying you can no longer be with me, and then I never hear from you again? Your bloody lawyers speak to me more often than you do. Where did we go wrong, Lou? What sent you packing before I could even get a word in? We were so happy—“

“That’s how you remember it. I wasn’t happy at all,” Louis’ words cut deep, twisting viciously between the flesh of Harry’s ribs. “I didn’t feel connected to you anymore.”

Harry swallowed around the knot in his throat and darted his eyes away from Louis’ face. His cheeks heat up an uncomfortable shade of pink, one that was completely unnatural and unfamiliar to him.

“At all?” Harry questioned as he chanced a peek at Louis’ reaction. He received an unsure shrug and a careless blink of the eyes. “Why…why did you never let me know? Why did you agree to spend your life with me in the first place?”

Any hint of vulnerability vanished from the blue of Louis’ eyes as he crossed his arms again, and bit his lips in silence. If Harry knew his ex husband at all, he knew he already convinced himself he didn’t need to explain a thing, and that he was more than struggling to bite his tongue. He was always impossibly stubborn and closed off when anything got under his skin.

“Just tell me, please?”

Harry didn’t intend for a meeting between them to go on quite like this. With him begging for explanations and Louis gone practically mute. He supposed it didn’t matter, though. They needed this more than the space put between them, and if this was the only opportunity they would ever get, Harry was going to take it.

“Jesus, if you don’t want to answer for me, at least do it for yourself,” Harry rolled his eyes, impatient as ever. “I know you want to let me know how badly I cocked up. It’s probably been eating you alive since the minute you walked out that door, huh?”

Louis dug his nails into his own skin, forming red splotches, and angered crescent moons. He physically bit his lip in resistance and tensed up the more Harry poked and prodded with his pleas.

“Saying you were never happy is a crock of shit, Louis. Stop attempting to break me down,” Harry pushed and pushed. “Talk to me,” he insisted. “Don’t be such a bloody coward—“

“Don’t make me do this, Harry—”

“Just spit it out!” Harry demanded as he tightened his grip around the feeling of stress. “Swallowing everything I’ve wanted to say hasn’t been good for me and I can’t imagine it being good for you. Please.”

Louis’ eyes welled with the burning sensation of pent up emotion. His lips quivered and his face contorted into a raw image of pain. Harry wished he could reach out and soothe him like he did when they were younger. Take him right under his arm and press comforting words into the silky fringe of his hair. It wouldn’t be appropriate now. They’ve been strangers for too long.

“Louis—“

“I had only three days to prepare for you leaving!” Louis shouted in the space between them. “Even after I knew you had to have planned it out months in advance, you just sprung it on me as if it wouldn’t directly impact my life. We had never dealt with long distance before and I told myself every lie in the book—“

Louis cut himself off sharply with a quick duck of his head. As long as Harry has known him, he’s never seen Louis struggle to open up quite like this. His old lover’s fingers laced and fidgeted between themselves, and begged Harry to reach out and calm them. It wouldn’t be fair, though. And with that image, Harry finally allowed himself to miss him.

“I told myself you’d call. I told myself you’d put effort into making the long distance work. In a span of six months, I heard from you twice. Twice, Harry.”

“Lou, the first six months I was in the studio for ten to twelve hours a day, and in a completely different time zone. By the time I got down to seven hour days, you stopped replying to me, and another six months later, I come home and you’re gone.”

“Because I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Couldn’t take _WHAT_ anymore?”

“YOU!” Louis’ gentle and closed off resolve crumbled. “Everything you didn’t do. Little shit that added up to the point where I didn’t even know you anymore.”

“What the fuck does that even mean?” Harry defended.

“It all started the second you decided to go on a year long holiday, with your posh new Hollywood friends, that you never even bothered to introduce me to.”

“I wasn’t on holiday, I was working! And those weren’t friends they’re writers and producers and sound engineers. I can’t help that my label sent me off with them!”

“No but you could help not extending the invite, or at least inviting me out to visit!”

“You were busy filming I didn’t know your schedule—“

“That excuse is rubbish, you never once made the effort to find out either!”

“I was busy—“

“And what about when I did get to hear from you, and you were elsewhere? Always murmuring to someone beyond the line that connected the two of us. I had to beg you to pay attention to me. YOU! My fucking husband! The very person who vowed to put our relationship before everything, and I couldn’t even get you to tell me how your day went.”

“Lou,” Harry said meekly as Louis built up the courage to stand up for himself. “I didn’t…I didn’t know. I—“

“You cut your hair without telling me, you injured yourself without telling me, you never kept me up to date on the progress of your album until your posh little friends began to speak highly about it publicly, and by then you didn’t even realize I was already gone. I was married to a stranger and I felt like I had to leave you before you left me. I had to save myself from the ultimate heartbreak from someone I used to know better than I knew myself.”

Harry clenched his teeth and balled up his fidgeting fists in his lap. All this time he spent angry and confused, and it could only be pinned on himself. He was at fault. In his handwritten vows, Harry promised their love would always come first, and to be hit with the realization that he only abandoned his word, rendered him mind numbingly speechless.

“My reason for leaving you was abandonment. Every last one of my lawyers said it would hold up in court, or they would _find a way_ ,” Louis paused to look Harry in the eyes, unblinking, and rimmed red with hurt. “We were so happy, Harry. Then you discovered a side of life that made you happier than I ever did, and I was tired of playing your mistress.”

“What?” Harry felt the blood vanish from his face. “What do you mean?”

“Music is your only love, and I can’t give you what your label can. I was tired of competing with rich sods that whisked you away to private islands and gave you the world at your beck and call. I was tired of coming second to your studio sessions with names far bigger than mine—I can’t tell you how much of a fool I felt every time one of my calls to you went unanswered or sent to voicemail. Of course you wouldn’t answer. S’only me, and what did I have to offer?”

“Louis, none of that means anything—”

“It meant something!” he yelled. “It must have meant a great fucking deal if you chose to have it all over the attention of your husband!”

“That’s your own perception and not at all how it went down! Everything I did out there was for you,” Harry felt his blood boil up to his cheeks in a vigorous and infuriated pace. “Every word, every chord, every bloody retake of every shitty song I wrote, was for you! It was all about you. Over two hundred songs made perfect for the only man I’ve ever loved, and you dare say you were a mistress to the music? Have you even given my album a listen?”

“Why the fuck would I do that—“

“If you did you’d know you were there through the entire process. You were the inspiration. You were the motivation. You were the music. The entire project revolved and existed around you!”

“It was about the bloody idea of me, I was never there! You romanticized me for profits and couldn’t even be arsed to pick up a phone and call.”

“I did call!”

“And by then it was too fucking late!”

Harry was stunned into silence by the strike of Louis’ voice. His hurt was mirrored the miserable expression unmasked across from him. Mouth quivering, eyes welling. The mounted clock on the wall mocked them with every tick of silence gone by between them. Harry figured he’d have to be the first one to speak—

“I was so fucking envious. Music and fame got the good side of you and I was left here with nothing. You were _mine_ before they got their hands on you. _Mine_. It wasn’t just some line in song, it was real.”

“We are real, baby—“

“ _Stop_ ,” Louis seethed. “Don’t you dare try to charm me with your baby’s and sweetheart’s, just talk to me like the partner you once were.”

“Fine! I fucked up, Louis," Harry exclaimed with a fist to the table. “I always knew you’d be upset after I left, and I knew you would be just as upset with me for dodging your calls when I was busy, but I also figured I could make it up to you with this album. I wanted to surprise you with every verse, title, and melody written with you in mind. I thought it would be worth it in the end but I could have never imagined it would send you packing!”

“All I wanted was your attention, I don’t need albums, or soundtracks, or people singing along to my song, I just need you. I need to feel loved.”

Attention and love. One in the same with a soul as vividly complex as Louis’. Harry always knew this. He always knew Louis demanded the attention of any room with his boisterous, alluring, electricity, and demanded the same intense focus with love and being tender. It’s just how he worked. And Harry obliged from his rightful place wrapped around his finger.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered as he leant his clammy forehead against his knuckles. “I thought I was doing the right thing. Or, I don’t know—”

Harry held on for as long as he could, biting his quivering lip to distract himself from the heartache. His chest burned with it, his throat closed up around it, his eyes settled on the holes in his old t-shirt draped around Louis’ bones. He felt so ashamed. So embarrassed. An uncomfortable warmth settled in his stomach and made his vision spin with nausea.

By now, he wished he had just read the papers instead. He’d rather live with contrived language from someone else rather than the humiliation he is left with.

“I miss you, you know,” Louis’ voice was small and meek and his mumbling lips made it hard to decipher. “I think about us all the time and how I’ve been so lonely without you.”

Harry let his welled up eyes meet the sheen of Louis’ own. He shrugged his shoulders with his fidgeting hands in his lap, and Harry has never seen him look so small, or out of his comfort zone.

“I’m more miserable now than I was when I left,” Louis confessed. His voice edged on desperate and his cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. Harry’s throat bobbed at the sight of him. “I thought moving on from you would get easier with time, but here we are, a year in, and I still want you, and I still feel like I ruined the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“Lou, you had every right—“

“Do you really think we might still have time?” Louis interrupted with wide, pleading, eyes. “Like you said earlier?”

“I–yes. Of course I do, love—“

“But _how?_ ” Louis wailed in disbelief. “How could you ever forgive me? I left because I wasn’t the center of attention, I pretty much expected you to read my mind from three time zones away, and I’ve gone and threatened you with divorce—How can you ever move past that? I left you in such a cowardly way and never once opened up to you about what was bothering me. I purposely made you as miserable as I made myself, and I was just a jealous prick, h-how could you ever forgive that—“

His breathing became hindered and Harry pushed from his chair to kneel by his side, succumbing to every last instinct to soothe the man he loves. Still.

“Hey, hey,” Harry pulled him in, running his hands carefully across the blades of his shoulders, and providing a familiar and gentle relief. “Stop trying to justify your guilt by berating yourself, yeah? Just breathe for me.”

“I—I can’t,” Louis huffed into the shell of Harry’s ear, wheezing to the unsteady pound of his chest. “Can you hold me? Just hold me. Please.”

Never one to deny him, Harry crouched forward and let himself forget about his heartache, and the fucked up situation they were both drowning in. It wasn’t worth it to be prideful now.

“M’right here,” he whispered as he thread his fingers securely though Louis’ hair, and just for a moment let himself indulge in the feel of them _._ “I’m not going anywhere.”

Harry held his trembling little love tight and safe, calming him thoroughly with silence and the warmth of his body. It all felt so natural. Both of them were a perfect fit in the swell of Harry’s arms. He missed this more than he initially imagined.

“I miss you, too.” Harry murmured against the curve of his ear. Lips caressing around every word. “I always miss you.”

“I don’t believe you,” Louis croaked against Harry’s neck.

“No?” Harry pulled back gently, hands still solidly cupped around the contours of his face. “Why is that?”

“I don’t know—you must be so angry. Or conflicted. I can’t imagine you’d miss me.”

“Conflicted?” Harry quirked. “About what?”

“Us, this meet up, the purpose of me being here,” Louis paused hesitantly. “Our future.”

“I’m not conflicted.” Harry answered surely. “I never wanted any of this and I’m sure you didn’t either.”

“Then why did you agree to this?”

“I didn’t,” Harry laughed bitterly. “All those calls you dodged from me in the beginning? That was my way of fully disagreeing and trying to convince you the same. But as time went on, and you stayed so stubbornly adamant, I had to respect what you wanted, or what I thought you wanted.”

Guilt fled over Louis’ features as he sighed exhaustedly amongst himself.

“I’m sorry,” he gripped on to Harry’s wrists. “I was an idiot to think we could go on without each other.”

“You’re not an idiot. We did,” Harry reminded. “We just weren’t all that happy.”

Louis twisted his lips into an attempted smile and let the corners wobble back down into a frown. His fingertips slid against the blue and green trails of Harry’s veins, tracing up to his steady pulse and back down against the ink of his skin. Harry shivered with it, and let his thumbs caress over the softness of Louis’ cheekbones.

The clock didn’t seem to mock them now. If anything, time stood still.

“Do you still want me?” Louis asked, guarded and careful. “Even after all I’ve done?”

“‘Course I do,” Harry promised. “I want all of the struggle that comes along with you, too.”

Harry dropped his hands from Louis’ face and gathered Louis’ own between his. Their gaze didn’t break even as Louis looked slightly saddened by the reality of Harry’s words.

None of this would be easy and both of them knew it.

“Do you still want me?” Harry asked with the same careful tone. “Even after all I’ve done?”

The silence between them grew heavy and still as Louis considered his options and left Harry awaiting his answer. It should have scared him. It should have made Harry much more uncomfortable. But hope coursed through his veins, and that’s more than he’s felt in a long time.

“Yeah, I do,” Louis whispered. “I want all the bickering and tears, too.”

They stared back at each other through comfortable silence and misty eyes. Both afraid of the future but choosing to trust each other through the process. Louis ducked his head within Harry’s hold and blossomed under the radiant heat of his own pink blush. The type of pretty bashfulness Harry has conjured up in his dreams and missed every second of his days.

“‘Til death do us part, yeah?” Harry asked around a grin. “As long as there’s therapy involved?”

“Therapy and you,” Louis smiled. It read perfectly as a promise. “Can we go to bed on a note this sweet? I haven’t known rest since I last laid with you.”

Harry chuckled under his breath as he stood up and brought Louis with him. The cuddle that followed came naturally. Along with their sigh of relief and their hands clutching to each other.

“Of course, my love,” Harry thought back to all the sleepless nights spent alone in this house, and how Louis endured the same elsewhere. At least now, they could be restless together. “Let’s get some sleep.”


	6. Don't apologize if you don't mean it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Followers send a number to your ask and you write a drabble using that sentence/prompt in your piece. Try to keep up! Expect a TON of requests! 
> 
> ANONYMOUS SAID: 40. “Don’t apologize if you don’t mean it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings: possessiveness, jealousy, break up sex, arguing, angst, drinking, mild degradation, anal fingering, anal sex  
> Published: July 16th, 2018

Harry could barely look his way as his body settled under the arms of a handsome stranger, his neck covered by unrelenting lips. Every glance stung in his chest. Every stolen smile, every crinkle of the eye, everything burned against his skin like the press of a cigarette. **  
**

They had a deal. They made a promise to each other that this would not happen.

Harry narrowed his brows as he lifted his cup to drink, hoping Louis would feel his heated stare from across the room. He didn’t, of course. His attention was well occupied and Harry was sure he wouldn’t shoot him a sliver of a glance anyway.

He was quickly spiraling, cutting across the crowded room of familiar bodies to make his way towards him. Harry needed this.

“Louis,” he yelled over the house party music. “Loui—“

“He’s good, mate,” Harry felt hands pressed against his chest, blocking the path leading to Louis. “He’s got nothing to do with you now so why don’t you just fuck off.”

Liam. Louis’s childhood friend.

“We had a deal,” Harry shouted. “He promised me he wouldn’t—“

“His promise means fuck all now that you’re not together. You chose this, now you get to live with it.”

“I just need to speak with him,” Harry pled, pushing forward as much as he could. “There’s just—I left too many things unsaid, please.”

“No,” Liam bit. “He’s finally getting on without you, don’t ruin this for him.”

“Please, Liam. I only want to apologize.”

 **“Don’t apologize if you don’t mean it,”** Liam scolded, giving Harry’s chest a bit of a shove. “He needed those apologies months ago, not now while your envious of him moving on.”

“He’s not supposed to be,” Harry croaked. “He promised me, Liam. He-he’s not-”

Harry turned to hide his face, legs carrying him to the nearest room, drink spilling onto the floor as he slammed the door shut behind him. He wasn’t sure whose house this was or what bloody room he was in, but it didn’t stop him from falling onto the bedsheets, and burying his face into the pillow.

They were never meant to end up like this.

Never did Harry plan to come home to an empty flat and a mind that was already made up. Never did he plan to beg for forgiveness only for it to end in a fight, and a breakup. He was never meant to disappoint Louis like he did. He was never meant to feel the wrath of Louis’s unforgiving resentment like he is now.

Harry turned over on his back, letting his shriveled lungs expand, and clenching his fists in his shirt. His body was overwhelmed, mind racing with a thousand different _what if’s_. His welling eyes felt blistered and the permanent lump in his throat sat heavy.

Just as Harry shoved the heel of his palms beneath his brow bone, the door clicked open.

“Get out!” his stubborn mouth shouted, knowing it was Louis who entered the room.

Not a word followed. The only sounds filling the room were the lock of the door and Louis’ leisure footsteps towards him.

Harry swallowed hard, chest burning with the urge to push him away, cry, and yell and scream. Harry pressed harder against his eyes until he saw continuous flashing lights.

The bed dipped beside him, and warmth clung to his torso. Louis tossed a leg between Harry’s and placed his head directly over his beating heart. Harry kept his arms raised and pushed against his eyes. The threat of holding Louis closer was not one he was willing to indulge in.

“Please, Lou. Not now.”

“Will you stop messing about and just cuddle me?”

“ _No_ ,” Harry sat up, using his palms to put space between them. “I’m done making an arse of myself while you get off with someone else.”

“I wasn’t _getting off_ with someone else—“

“I was bloody watching you, Louis!” Harry yelled, hurt lined beneath his eyes. “I thought we had a deal.”

“And we do—“

“You know how awful it makes me feel seeing you with someone else, that’s why you do it. You get some sort of sick satisfaction out of seeing me like this.”

“Oi, Harry it’s always about you and how you feel. I couldn’t possibly be dancing with a bloke just to have a bit of fun for a minute, no, I ‘ave to be getting back at you for all the things you’ve done to me.”

“You said there was no one else. You promised me I wouldn’t have to watch you hook up with anyone. You promised.”

“I had no plans to!” Louis shouted, a frustrated sigh followed. “Jesus, Harry, imagine where we would be if you paid this much attention to me while we were together!”

Harry felt the wind knocked from his chest.

“I did the best I could—“

“Your best was shit,” Louis replied. “Your best was resenting me for telling you not to take on a job I knew would wear you out. Your best was coming home late and fucking off to bed because you couldn’t stand to invest any of your time in me—“

“Every bloody minute of my time was invested in you! D’you think I took on that position for the piss of it? I did it for you, for _us._ I did it for our future and you never once supported it!”

“Because I knew what it would do to you, Harry! Yes, you made more money, but you lost yourself in that process,” Louis crawled closer to him, hands forcefully laced within his own lap. “You stopped spending time with me and started making your time about me, and it made you so hostile. You never talked about it, but I could always tell my presence bothered you and you couldn’t figure out why. The overtime was killing you and seeing my face was only a reminder of that.”

“That’s not true,” Harry protested weakly. “That’s not—it was never about you, it was your lack of support. I needed you.”

“And I needed _you_.” Louis stressed.

Harry knew this argument could go on for the rest of the evening, no real resolution in sight. The setting did them no favors. Emotions roaring, inhibitions lowered, and an unwavering claim over one another, all in the bed of a stranger. 

“Yeah. Well, you left me, so…” Harry resigned, moving to make his way off the bed before his wrist was slightly yanked back.

“But I’m here now,” Louis nearly whispered, inching his way closer to Harry. “And I still need you.”

“Lou—“

“Please,” he continued to pull Harry back to him. “I ‘aven’t had a proper fucking in months.”

Harry flinched at the filth and implications of his words, forgetting just how dirty his pretty mouth is.

“ _Proper?_ ” Harry asked, dumbfounded by the idea of anyone else putting their hands on him. 

“Mhmm,” Louis whined, stroking the skin of Harry’s wrist and leaning in to speak into his ear. “Can’t even get off on my own fingers anymore. Nobody fills me up and fucks me the way you do.”

Harry shivered, yet felt the envy singe through his veins.

“I would rather not hear about the people you’ve been with,” Harry exhaled with a tremor as Louis nosed against his weak neck. “Not even a bit of flattery will get me past that.”

“But I haven’t been with anyone,” Louis’s lips ghosted against the minimal scruff of his jaw. “I’m just being honest about your cock.”

Harry clenched his jaw tight, trying to ground himself as Louis lured him in with his words. He always knew exactly what to say to make Harry sick with desire. He wanted him, god he wanted him, but sex post break-up would only serve to complicate things.

“Come on, we can do it right here on someone else’s bed,” Louis brought Harry’s hand up against his thigh, right on the bulge of his pocket. “I even brought a few packets.”

“Mmm. You were looking to get fucked, then.” Harry pointed out bluntly.

“I knew you would be here.”

Harry groaned as Louis granted him possession, threading his hand through Louis’s hair, and pulling him back tightly. Harry caught the gratified smirk on Louis’s lips before he dipped his head and sucked against his throat. The sigh that followed sounded like relief. Like the longing of Harry’s teeth pinched between his skin was the only type of pain he’s wanted to endure for months.

“I hate this,” Harry snarled. “You smell like that cheap bloke that was slobbering all over you.”

Any retort Louis had was totally muffled as Harry toppled over him, pushing him down and kissing the pink off his lips. He reached into Louis’s pocket, pulling out the packets of lube and setting them aside. It had been so long since Harry tasted the inside of Louis’s mouth. He was greedy with it.

Harry framed Louis’ face with his hands, using his thumbs against his chin to open his mouth wider. Louis let him have it. Let him roll their lips around in a hauntingly familiar pace. Let him him suck the heavenly moans right off the back of Louis’s tongue. Let him swap around the different tastes of alcohol and the ever present taste of them beneath it.

“Fuck me,” Louis begged, Harry ignored.

Instead, he lifted up, taking the shirt off Louis’s back with him.

“Shut up.”

Harry was fully aware Louis could possibly wake up tomorrow and regret every moment of this and choose to never speak to Harry again, and if this was all Harry was able to have of him, he was going to take his time indulging in it.

“Fuck me now or I’ll leave and find someone—“

“ _No_ ,” Harry snapped. “You’re not leaving me again. Not until I’m done with you.”

Harry watched as Louis’s eyes went soft around the edges and his swollen lips did the same.

Without another word, Harry rid himself of his shirt, silk gently hitting the floor. He brought Louis’ hands up over his head and laced them together against the pillows. They fit so nicely. Skin against skin.

Harry kissed down his neck, nipping little bruises along the way as he reached the sensitive skin of his nipple. He rubbed himself off slowly against Louis’s clothed thigh, applying too much pressure to allow Louis to do the same. He was always up for denial. Feeling absolutely rewarded by the time Harry decided to touch him.

“You’re bloody crushing me.” Louis complained.

Harry bit down against his nipple, relishing in the pleasured hiss, and pulling away from Louis completely.

“I thought I told you to be quiet.”

“And I thought I told you to fuck m—”

Harry stuffed two fingers in Louis’s open mouth, silencing him for the moment.

“You always get the last word don’t you, baby?” Harry pressed his fingers gently against Louis’s tongue, smirking at the tears that gathered in his fluttering eyes. “You just can’t help that bratty mouth of yours.”

Louis’s eyes rolled back at the mild degradation as he began to suck manically around Harry’s fingers. It was thrilling _._

Harry used his free hand to undo the zip of Louis’s trousers, forgoing his aching cock completely, and going straight for his blushing hole. He carefully circled his rim, playing with the moisture already gathered there.

“Mmm, someone’s been naughty,” Harry smirked as he easily slid his middle finger in. Louis shook in response. “You’re that gagged for a cock in your arse?”

Louis slipped Harry’s fingers from his mouth.

“Not for just anyone’s cock,” Louis answered, breathing a bit labored. “I opened myself up in the toilets the moment I saw you walk in.”

Harry could no longer help himself. He was frustrated, impatient, and craving the connection he’s missed for so long. He yanked Louis’s trousers down, taking his pants, and shoes off with them. He carefully slipped his finger back in, feeling the silky heat of his walls.

“How many fingers did you give yourself?” Harry prodded.

“Three.” Louis whimpered as Harry curled his forward.

“Yeah?” Harry slid another finger alongside his first. “Think you can take my cock like this?”

“Yea— _ohh_.”

“Yeah?” Harry smiled, teasing Louis’s prostate as he answered.

“You know I can,” Louis nearly cried. “Please, Harry, stop messing about. I need you.”

Harry swallowed, leaning in to kiss the crease of Louis’s forehead where all of his desperation manifested. He hasn’t felt useful in months, rotting away in what was once their flat, and going over what could have gone wrong. Louis needed him now and it almost seemed he’s needed him for a while.

Harry stripped naked. Trousers, pants, and shoes now tossed to a stranger’s floor.

Louis looked at him like he was seeing him for the first time, and Harry’s heart ached with it. He crawled slowly between Louis’s spread legs and hovered above him. His hand moved to brush his hair off his clammy forehead and the other to give himself a few tugs. Louis leaned forward, capturing Harry’s lips in a kiss that could only convey yearning.

“Legs up on my shoulders sweetheart.”

Louis followed instruction as Harry grabbed a packet of lube, ripping it open and drizzling it over his cock. It was cold and a bit uncomfortable, but as he warmed it up with his palm, and lined up with Louis’s hole, the anxieties and discomfort melted away.

“Have you been with anybody else?” Louis asked, lump audible in his throat.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Harry admitted. “I’m still too hung up on you.”

“I reckon we’re both going through a bit of that,” Louis noted. “But you were the first to admit it, so, I win…somehow.”

Harry laughed, dropping down to kiss the sarcasm from Louis’s lips. The two of them became lost in it, heated tongues chasing the taste of each other and moans getting caught in their throats as Harry pushed in.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Harry choked out as Louis clenched tight around his tip.

“Sorry, _sorry_ , shit,” Louis winced and took a deep breath. “Your cock is bigger than I remember.”

Harry thrust in at the sound of that, giving him a swift reminder on every inch he’s been missing out on. Louis cried out as he dropped his legs and pulled Harry forward. He clawed at Harry’s shoulders as he gradually adjusted to his size.

“You alright?” Harry worried. “I’m sorry, fuck—“

“Yes, God,” Louis pulled him in closer, clenching beautifully around him. “You feel incredible.”

“You feel—god—I’ve missed how you feel. I’ve missed you _._ ”

Harry dragged his cock out and thrust back in generously. Louis cried out again, chest red with heat and desire. He always became a bit flushed when he was overwhelmed with want. Something Harry would always remember.

“Breathe, baby,” Harry whispered, breath going ragged. “You’re doing so well.”

Louis curled his legs around Harry’s back, pulling him in deeper. Both of them trembled. Both of them groaned.

“Fuck the resentment out of me,” Louis begged. “Make me come with your name on my lips like it’s still mine.”

“It is still yours,” Harry thrust forward harsh, again and again. “Always has been,” again. “Always will be.”

Louis went breathless, eyes squeezed shut and mouth dropped open in pleasure. Harry lifted up and grabbed the back of Louis’ thighs with his hands, fucking forward, and knocking the bedpost against the wall. He knew no one would hear them over the party music, but a big part of him wanted people to know. He wanted people to hear him pounding into the one man he loves and so desperately wants to hold onto. Wanted them to hear the messy little whimpers of Harry’s name falling from Louis’ tongue.

“Love fucking you,” Harry moaned breathless and at a fast pace. “Love hearing you whine about my cock and how you can’t get enough.”

“Harder!” Louis wailed.

“Say this isn’t a one off,” Harry bargained. “Say you’ll come back home and say you’re sorry.”

“Fuck you,” Louis spit between the harder thrusts he asked for. “You apologize first and I’ll consider it.”

Harry laughed, grabbing two handfuls of Louis’s arse, thrusting I’m harder.

“Tell me— _shit_ ,” Harry felt Louis’s familiar clench around him. “Tell me we’ll work on this. Like adults. No more avoiding the conversa—“

“God, you talk too bloody much during sex, just—”

“Do you actually want to work this out?” Harry locked eyes with him, continuing his ruthless pounding. “Or is this just one last shag for you?”

“Yes, I want to,” Louis cried. “I said I still fucking need you. I miss you, you prick.”

It wasn’t quite _I’m still just as in love with you as I was before and I’m willing to do anything to work this out,_ but it was a start. A bloody perfect one.

“I miss you too,” Harry whispered, moving one hand to tug at the small length of Louis’s cock. “Say my name, yeah?”

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis moaned. "Oh, Harry,"

He was nearly there, both of them were. It had been so long without intimacy between them they were both more than ready to come undone. Harry pressed his lips to Louis’, pumping his last few thrusts mercilessly, and matching the speed with his hand.

“Harry, god,” Louis choked out, motivating Harry to finish him off. “ _Harry_ —“

Louis came in an instant. Long spurts of come decorating the tan skin of his belly and making Harry’s glide easier. Only a few thrusts behind, Harry followed, coming deep inside Louis and moaning around the feel of it all.

The two of them snogged lazily as they came down. No real attempt at finding a rhythm or deepening the kiss. Just soft tongues and trembling lips between rows of short breaths.

Harry slowly pulled out, wincing as Louis clenched around his soft tip.

“I made a big mess of you.” he observed as he moved to cuddle him. “Our spunk is all over the bed.”

“This is Liam’s bed,” Louis chuckled breathlessly. “You fucked me on Liam’s bed.”

Harry swallowed.

“You’re joking…”

“Nope,” Louis smiled, kissing the heated tip of Harry’s nose. “And if he didn’t want to kill you for what you did to me before, he definitely will now.”


	7. Nurse Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS SAID: I kinda need a Drabble about fisty but also small and sleepy nurse Louis who works 2 nights a week. And he totally is annoyed by the tall curly haired security guard Harry who insists on walking him to his car each night. He doesn’t like it all even a little bit and he definitely doesn’t think he smellls good or want to fall asleep after a 12hr shift curled up next to him. Not at all despite what his co worker Niall says. (I’d die of happiness if you wrote this girl x)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional warnings unless u hate happiness and cute stuff  
> Published: August 2nd, 2018

“Good morning, sunshine,” **  
**

Louis quickly looked up from his notes, the late hour slightly blurring all of his words together. He was relieved to see his face, but irked that he couldn’t have been here sooner.

“You’re late,” he responded. “What could have possibly held you up at three in the morning?”

“Oi, someone’s fatigued,” Niall followed after Louis down the ward hall. “I was meant to be off today, forgive me for being asleep when they rang me.”

“Hmm. I’ll consider it,” Louis signed off on his notes, quickly handing them over to Niall. “You’ll be with rooms thirty through thirty four, and you have two discharges in the afternoon. Thirty one had stomach pains a few hours ago, but has slept soundly since she took her medication. Otherwise, all vitals are looking good and they’re all massive sweethearts, you’ll enjoy them—especially Mr. Edward in thirty three. Oh, you’ll love him. He’s _great_.”

“So I take it he’s the most stubborn of the bunch, got it.”

Louis smiled.

His patients were all kind souls and genuinely some of the most easy going people he’s taken care of this week, but he couldn’t resist telling a white lie for a bit of payback for Niall keeping him late.

“I gave you some pretty thorough notes since I had some extra time, but if you need me to stay and catch you up I absolutely can—”

“No, no. I’ll be alright, lad. Go home and get some rest.”

“Alright. Y’sure?” Louis double checked. He trusted Niall, but he couldn’t bare to put his patients at risk.

“Everything will be alright, Lou. You’re not the only nurse around here I reckon,” Niall grinned, Louis rolled his eyes. “Besides, your escort is already waiting for you at the front with your things.”

“My things?” Louis fumed. “You gave the rental cop my things? _Again?_ ”

“Hey, he’s not a rental cop. He’s a respected security guard around here. One that you just so happen to have a thing for.”

“I do not,” Louis flushed, crossing his arms over his chest. “God, you two are just as irritating as each other, maybe you two should hook up.”

“No can do, love. Got plenty of work to do,” Niall winked and clapped Louis on the back. “I’ll see you soon. Tell your boy I said hello.”

Louis was ready to argue and ready to shout a restless _quit giving him my things_ , but Niall was already on his way, and Louis knew to keep his voice down in these halls. Instead, he huffed out his frustration and resigned to his blearing exhaustion. He was just ready to get home.

Throughout his walk to the lift and his trip down, Louis straightened out his scrubs, bit his lips plump, and swept his fringe carefully over his forehead. He wasn’t primping, _no_. He was only fixing himself up after a long, consuming, twelve hour shift, and helping himself feel a bit better.

Surely, it had nothing subconsciously to do with the gaze of the annoying security guard.

Louis felt a yawn overwhelm him as the lift doors pinged open, shivers running down his spine and across his body. He was so tired.

He shuffled along towards the front doors, catching a glimpse of the security guard before he looked up at him. A stray curl fell against his forehead, eyes locked on the ground, and leg restlessly bouncing where he sat. His hands were clenched around Louis’s bag, letting it dangle just above the hospital floor.

He didn’t mean to, but as Louis walked towards him, he smiled.

Seeing the worried crease between his brows and the nervous bite of his lips made him look far less irritating than usual. He looked sweet and gentle, and less broad and cocksure. The look of vulnerability almost made him attractive.

“Hey, Harry,” Louis let out softer than intended, caught in the act of his own blush.

Harry looked up, releasing his lip at the sight of him. He slowly stood as Louis reached where he was seated. His height over him was just enough to actually make Louis feel small.

“Hi, Lou.”

Louis fought against the curl of his stomach and the prickle of his nickname against his arms. He couldn’t take those knowing dimples, and he wouldn’t allow that cocky smirk to make an appearance.

“I think I can get by on my own tonight,” Louis reached for his bag slung over Harry’s shoulder, unsuccessfully pulling it away. “I only parked four floors up, I’ll be fine.”

“Nonsense,” Harry smirked anyway, tightening his grip on Louis’s things. “Who else is ready and willing to protect you if something awful were to happen?”

“I’m quite capable of protecting myself, thank you.”

“Yeah?” he teased as Louis reached for his bag again, but was unable to grasp it. “That twelve hour shift has you alert, and ready, and on your toes?”

Louis rolled his eyes, thankful there were no patients around to see.

“Let me walk you out, come on.”

“Harry, I’m fine. Just—”

“Please?” he begged with a gentle tone. Ridiculous strand of hair falling into the green of his eyes.

“But I didn’t request a walkout.” Louis argued.

“You never do,” Harry shrugged. “And yet, I still insist on walking you out to your car every night that you're here.”

Louis felt weak, unable to hide the same rosiness that reflected from within. He was exhausted and very much half asleep. He couldn’t be blamed for flushing at the slightest bit of attention.

“Fine,” Louis resigned, as Harry beamed. “But I want my bag. You’re no use if your attack readiness is obstructed.”

“Oh, I’m always attack ready, darling” Harry retorted with a confident puff of his chest. God, he was unbearable. “But, as you wish,”

Harry circled around him, sliding the bag from his own shoulders, and carefully draping the straps against Louis’. The bag was warm where it once rested against Harry and it smelled incredible. Nothing like a hospital and everything like musk, sage, and the slightest hint of vanilla. Louis felt wrapped up in it, and definitely wouldn’t mind falling asleep right there with it.

“Y’alright?” Harry spoke near his ear, coming around to his side.

Louis looked up to him, studying the contours of his face, and only now noticing his gaze filled with concern and softness.

“Yeah, sorry,” he shook himself from it. “Just a bit…sleepy s’all.”

“Here,” Harry held out his arm, offering up his bicep to hold onto and fully expecting Louis to take the bait. “So you don’t fall over or anything.”

“I think I’ll be fine,” Louis regretfully declined. “Thank you, though.”

“Of course,” Harry smiled through it. “Let’s get you to your car, then. Yeah?”

Harry led them towards the sliding doors and watched as Louis followed behind.

This part of their walks were always quite awkward. Louis felt like a spectacle under Harry’s watchful eyes and never really knew what to do with his hands. Perhaps using Harry’s arm as a crutch would have given them something to hold onto, but he knew it would quickly become expected.

“How was your shift, love?”

Louis looked up to Harry, deciding to slide his hands in his pockets. He looked of genuine interest. His small smile was visible under the street lamps. Perhaps, tonight, Louis would indulge him.

“It was great, actually. Aside from working nearly an hour longer than expected, all of my patients were sweet. Very cooperative.”

“Ahh,” Harry nodded. “So nothing like yourself then?”

Louis scrunched his face in offense, immediately regretting his decision.

“Excuse me, I am sweet and cooperative. You don’t know me.”

“I know, and it’s such a pity because I’d absolutely love to,” Harry winked. “but you refuse to cooperate with my flirting and you haven’t really been all that nice to me. Most nights all I get from you is one word responses.”

“Forgive me for being a bit worn out and moody after my shifts,” Louis rolled his eyes as Harry bumped his shoulder playfully. “And who’s to say the problem is me? Maybe you’re just a bad conversationalist who is also bad at flirting.”

Harry seemed to consider this for a moment, lips puckered in thought, and eyes caught up in analysis.

“You think I’m bad at flirting?”

“Christ,” Louis rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed at how that was all he picked up on. “Well, nothing you’ve pulled on me has worked yet—”

“ _Yet?_ ” Harry’s face perked up, smile draping itself over his cheeks. “So there is a chance that something could possibly work?”

Louis laughed and shook his head, stepping down to walk across the street.

“No—I mean, nothing is impos—“

“Oi, watch it!”

Louis felt his wrist jerked back and his waist cradled into Harry’s palm. A black vehicle sped by towards the emergency entrance, headlights left off in the process. Louis’s heart belatedly jumped into his throat as he realized he could have been easily hit or dragged along with it.

Harry’s escort proved useful after all.

“You all right?” Harry asked him, slightly breathless.

“Y-yeah, yeah,” Louis answered turning his body to face Harry, adrenaline sizzling in the air and making everything a bit fuzzy. “I’m good, yeah.”

Harry went silent as Louis noticed his hands still on him, neither of them made a move to break. He felt a thumb stroke against his wrist and fingertips press into the plush of his hip, all gentle, and all carefully thought out. The feel of it was more arousing than he could have ever imagined. There was nothing more deprived in Louis’ life than touch. 

“Is this working?” Harry tried for a smirk, but seemed a bit nervous at just how close they were stood. He was far less maddening up this close.

“Is _what_ working?” Louis countered, smiling at his upper hand.

Harry laughed through his nose, dimples casting deep shadows in the hollows of his cheeks. He pulled Louis in closer, hesitant at first, then wrapping both of his hands confidently around Louis’s waist.

“Just another example of you not cooperating with me,” Harry shook his head. “Can’t say I’m surprised.”

“I actually think I’m cooperating pretty well at the moment.”

“You are,” Harry agreed. “And you look so bloody cute doing so.”

Louis couldn’t help his blush and couldn’t help that his close lipped smile turned into a full blown grin. He’d been called cute on the job before, but not by anyone that wasn’t one of his patients, or colleagues saying it as a joke. It was a bit overwhelming.

“Harry,” Louis half whined, bringing his hands to cup over Harry’s on his waist. “It’s really late and I’m keeping you from all your duties—“

“I don’t mind,” Harry brought him against him and dug his fingers just a bit deeper in Louis’s hips. “I like where I’m at.”

Louis wanted to give in, wanted to melt right there in his arms and be held until he went numb, but his scrubs began to tighten, and Harry’s silly uniform began to rub in all the wrong places, and it all dawned on Louis that anyone could be watching. He would rather not hear the chatter from his colleagues, or the doctors, or even his boss. He couldn’t do this. At least not here.

“Well, I’d prefer to be in bed,” Louis replied harsher than intended if Harry’s flinch was anything to go by. “But you can still escort me to my car if you’d like?”

Harry looked a bit deflated behind the masked smile on his face. Like he wanted to be grateful for just that, but couldn’t.

“Of course, Love.” Harry dropped his hold on Louis’s waist and began to walk in front of him. “Let’s get you there safely.”

Louis watched for a second as Harry went on without him. He felt a bit guilty, but above all, instantly missed the warmth of his hands. He desperately wanted his touch back.

With a steadying breath, Louis caught up to him, and cupped his hands carefully around Harry’s bicep; the one that he offered up before. Harry only looked down at him, brows a bit pinched and mouth in a firm line. Louis couldn’t tell if he was still into it or not, but was quickly relieved when Harry went and pulled him under his arm.

_Safety._ He told himself. _All in the name of safety._

The two of them walked in silence up to the car park, taking the same path to the same lift as previous nights before. They didn’t separate once they were inside like Louis thought they would. Instead, Harry selected each floor before the fourth, and pulled Louis in closer for the little amount of time he stole for them.

God, he smelled like comfort. Like everything Louis wouldn’t mind settling into.

He laid his sleepy head on Harry’s chest, secure in the knowledge that no one would see them here. Harry chuckled quietly, resting his chin atop and stroking the ends of his fingers against the new growth at Louis’ neck. For a moment he wished he still had his long fringe. He could only imagine how sensual it would feel to have Harry all tangled up in there.

“I like this version of you. All docile,” Harry whispered. “Maybe you are sweet and cooperative, after all.”

“Don’t push it.” Louis murmured sleepily.

“I’m joking, I’m joking,” Harry laughed. “I’ve always pegged you as tender hearted.”

The ping of the fourth floor came all too soon, and before Louis could properly lift up his head to respond, they were both walking out. Harry removed his arm from Louis’ shoulders, taking all of his warmth with him, but quickly making up for by linking their pinkies tentatively.

Louis pretended not to be affected, but there was a whirlwind thrashing about in every corner of his heart. He liked this. He actually didn’t mind the forward notion of it all.

Harry pulled him along by the strength of his finger and led him through the car park until they reached Louis’ little black Porsche. When these walks first began, Harry was awed by it, but now, he only seemed to be saddened by the sight of it.

“My least favourite part,” he pouted as Louis dug for his keys. “Hate to watch you leave while I’m stuck here for another two hours.”

“You’ll survive," Louis ribbed. “You go almost your entire shift without seeing me.”

Harry pulled him in by the pinkie and fully laced Louis’s hand with his.

Louis was paralyzed in flutters.

“Yes, but the best part of my shift is seeing you,” Harry admitted. “Even though you hate these walks, and never even request them, they’re my favourite part of the evening.”

Louis needed to get out of there. Needed to vanquish these feelings before he acted upon them.

“You’re a shit sweet talker,” Louis giggled under Harry’s gaze. “But I think it’s beginning to work.”

Louis unlaced their hands and cupped Harry’s face for only a second. He unarmed his car and pulled on the handle, cozying himself up in the driver’s seat and tossing his bag in the passenger. Harry watched him from the open door as he leaned carefully against the car. Louis distractedly readied the engine and ended up watching Harry watching him.

“Seat belt, baby.”

Louis’s belly tingled with tiny pinpricks of heat and fervor, and his hands shook reaching for the material. Harry seemed to take notice. His smirk ever present.

“Will you be here to walk me out tomorrow?” Louis asked nervously, clicking the belt in place.

“I get off at midnight tomorrow, but I can come back when you get off, if you’d like?”

“No, don’t be daft,” Louis giggled without permission. “I’ll just request that someone else walks me out.”

“You’re impossible,” Harry laughed and shook his head. “Some stranger can get a request from you, but the loyal, handsome, honorable guard that walks you out every night, can’t?”

“Pity, innit?” Louis smirked, absorbing the tension between them and pushing Harry that much closer.

“Truly is,”

Harry leaned further into the car, stopping right before Louis’s face, and boring into his eyes. Louis held off for as long as he could, but couldn’t help but catch a glimpse of Harry’s lips and the small but noticeable simper when he did. He felt completely stripped bare. Every wall he built up around Harry could come tumbling down if Harry approached it just right.

“When can I see you again?” Harry whispered over the low hum of the engine.

“I work tomorrow and the next day,” Louis answered with an unsteady tilt to his voice. “I’m sure you’ll run into me between now and then.”

Harry said nothing, just continued with his stare. Louis’ heart raced along with his thoughts, all revolving around the _what if_ of Harry leaning in and kissing him. He was so close, Louis could practically taste him. Harry wet his lips slowly, looking down at the nervous gape of Louis’.

“That’s not exactly what I meant, but I still look forward to it.”

His voice was deep and seeped into all the right nooks of Louis’ soul. He wouldn’t mind waking up to the sound of thick honey, or the taste of it either. He also wouldn’t mind getting a bit of rest so he could properly form these sentences out loud.

“I’ll see you soon, then,” Louis blinked up at him, eyes heavy, and breathing subtly erratic. “Don’t tell Niall we actually got on well, tonight.”

“Oh, I most definitely will,” Harry teased and backed out of the car, finally allowing Louis space to breathe. “And I’m going to tell him how much you enjoyed it. Every moment of it.”

“You _wouldn’t_.”

“I _would_ ,” Harry reached in and gently caressed Louis’s cheek. “Unless you genuinely didn’t want me to.”

Perhaps he was pleasant, and kind, and not so irritatingly full of himself.

“I just want….” _you_. “sleep.”

“Alright,” Harry replied with the slightest hint of defeat, taking a few moments to get one last look at Louis. Almost as if committing his features to memory. “Get home safe, darling.”

With that, Harry carefully closed Louis’ door with a wave, and began to walk off.

Louis watched his disappearing figure through his car mirrors. He considered jumping out and saying something, or driving over and offering him up a ride back to the hospital doors—anything just to keep him in his space for a bit longer. But he didn’t. He waited too long. By the time he moved to back his car out, Harry was already stepping back into the lift.

Perhaps it was for the best. Louis’s schedule was far too chaotic for any dating or romance of any type. Harry’s schedule couldn’t have been any better.

And either way, work relationships were notoriously doomed. What could possibly make theirs any different?


	8. Louis gets caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PINKVINYL SAID:  
> au (or is it?) where harry comes home unexpectedly and he hears arctic monkeys playing from their bedroom and when he gets closer he can hear louis' whimpers and once he opens the door he realizes louis isn't just fucking himself on a dildo /listening/ to am but he's watching a video playlist on youtube from the laptop on the night stand... harry gets jealous and you know what to do so bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings: caught, glass dildos, voyeurism, anal sex, light degradation, d/s elements, possessiveness, Louis has a crush on 2013 Alex Turner, humiliation, bondage, gagging, Harry lowkey being a cuck

Surprising Louis was never an easy feat. **  
**

Most surprises went unraveled before Harry actually had the opportunity to reveal them. Louis was intuitive and clever, and somehow always found a way to pick up on whatever Harry was up to, spoiling any plans that were structured and carefully thought out. But not now, however. Not this time.

Spontaneously, Harry packed up mid-tour and booked a single flight home, letting no one know where he was off to, and convinced Louis he would enjoy his week off in the states. As he stepped out of the town car and made his way to their front door in the midst of the night, Harry was positive Louis would be tucked away, asleep, and entirely unsuspecting.

Harry entered their home, all curtains were drawn and the lights were out for the night. _Perfect_.

He left his belongings at the door, heading straight for the master bedroom to pounce on Louis’ resting figure. Interrupting his sleep was a risk, but he was absolutely certain Louis had no idea, and would be thrilled to see his partner after so long.

As Harry made his way up the stairs, he heard rustling and movement, and the unmistakable sound of crooning. It was well into the evening, Harry couldn’t imagine what he was doing up.

_Ohh, fuck._

Harry sprang to the hinges of their bedroom door at the sound of Louis’ moan. Adrenalin pumping, Harry pushed through the entrance and froze in his steps as the scene unfolded before him.

Louis was laid out naked on his side, back facing Harry, and his arse stuffed with a pretty glass dildo, pink heart hand blown and gleaming at its base. Louis was trembling, his body so visibly close to its climax with none other than Arctic Monkeys rugged sound guiding him through it. _R u mine?_ The title of the video read on the laptop placed beside Louis. Three minutes and forty four seconds of Alex Turner’s handsome jawline, slicked back hair, and devilishly handsome sneer at the camera as he recited his own lyrics back to it. Harry knew. Louis only forced him to watch it nine and half dozen times.

“Enjoying the view?”

Louis must not have heard Harry barge through their door if his startled figure was anything to go by.

“H-Harry?” he moaned, still not pausing the fluid in and out motion of his dildo. “Harry—babe, what are you doing here—“

“Y’getting yourself off to this twat again?” Harry stood with his hands on his hips, keeping his cool as Louis clearly fucked himself with the glass toy.

“ _No_ , fuck,” Louis breathlessly lied over his shoulder and rolled his head back towards the video to finish himself off.

Harry wrapped his hand around Louis’ wrist and halted the desperate slide of his toy. Louis whined in frustration, temples beaded with sweat and determination. He could never quite get himself off on his own without a bit of a work out.

“Ease it out,” Harry instructed with a tight grip. “Now.”

Louis looked up to him with glistening eyes and trusting smile that almost went unnoticed. Carefully, he pulled the glass piece out of his hole, clenching around the pleasure as the dips and ridges slid out of him. Harry grabbed the heart shaped base as soon as it was out of him. Such a pretty thing for his pretty boy.

“Hands and knees,”

“But, Harry, I’m so close—“

“Quiet,” Harry set his jaw and moved to undress behind him. “Do as I say or you won’t be coming at all tonight.”

Louis immediately folded into position on shaking knees, heavy breaths curling in the air. Harry took his time stripping off his clothing, shoe by shoe, button by button. He knew just how impatient Louis could get, and it was important that he put his climax off as long as possible.

“You filthy boy,” Harry chided, undoing his belt and letting his trousers fall to the ground. “I expected you’d be asleep,” Louis wiggled his bum, likely feeling quite empty and desperate. “I wanted to surprise you, maybe gently kiss you awake, and fall back asleep with you until morning…” Harry finally let his blouse slip from his shoulders as he gave his cock a bit of a slap to get it up quicker. Jet lag was a pain. “But look what being generous got me. All I get in return is my naughty, _naughty_ , boy fucking himself to the sight of his boyhood crush.”

Harry reprimanded Louis as he crawled up behind him, hands itching to touch, spank, and squeeze him, until suddenly, his eyes caught on something.

“What’s this?” Harry wondered aloud as he picked up tiny articles of clothing and saw the tips of Louis’ ears go red.

“Harry, _please_ —“

Harry thumbed the soft fabric of black lace panties and picked up knee high socks that matched. _Knee socks_. Bloody hell. Louis was clearly fond of Alex’s AM era, and the aesthetics that came along with it.

“Oh, baby, you went all out for this,” Harry teased as Louis hid his burning face in the pillows. “You wanted the entire fantasy didn’t you?”

A reluctant yes slipped past Louis’ muffled lips and a pleasured groan from somewhere in his chest. It almost sounded like he was into it, as if the embarrassment kept him hard and needy.

“How did it feel,” Harry whispered against the shell of his ear, Alex’s voice fading out as the song ended. “Did you finally feel like all the other slags he shags and writes songs about? Did you picture him peeling off these socks from your pretty legs, with nothing but his teeth?”

Louis spread his legs further and desperately searched for any type of friction, greedy little thing. Harry stopped him with a sharp crack to the arse and assistance in lifting his hips back up.

“Answer me.”

“No, I didn’t, I-I thought about how it would feel if—“ Louis abruptly bit against his lip.

“ _Feel if_ , what, darling?” Harry encouraged with a kiss to the curve of his neck, making Louis feel as comfortable as possible.

“Just how, um…” Louis hesitated, yet pressed back against the warmth of Harry. “just how it would feel if…if he tied me up and gagged me with them. How good it would feel to be his little cream filled tart.”

Harry smirked at the filth of his cunningly innocent metaphor, proud that Louis was willing to be so open with him.

“Mmm, sounds sexy,” Harry backed up, bringing Louis’ arms behind himself, and began lacing one of the knee high socks around his wrists. “Mind if I take a dip in that day dream?”

“Fuck sake, Harry.”

With a pleased laugh, Harry tied the knot around Louis’ wrists and grabbed the other sock to tie around his ankles. If being tied up is what Louis desired, it’s what Harry would give to him.

“What’s your colour, baby?”

“ _Green_.” he sighed.

Harry thoroughly walked him through their safe words and what movements to make if Louis was unable to speak. Both understood their roles and both knew exactly what to do in case something didn’t quite go right. 

Louis’ attention drifted back towards the laptop screen where an auto playlist of their entire Glastonbury set began. Alex’s accent was thick, and the gel that slicked back his unruly black hair was thicker. He looked fit, Harry would give him that. Alex wasn’t quite his type, but he filled out his 50s inspired blazer nicely, and had a whimsical charm about him.

Harry gave Louis’ bum a swat, reeling his attention back onto him.

“Look at you,” Harry chided, grabbing Louis’ hips and dragging him closer to him. “About to get fucked senseless and you can’t even keep your eyes off him. Maybe I should have blindfolded you with—“

“No!” Louis interrupted desperately. “I mean, no, _please_.”

Harry lifted Louis to his chest, his back warm against him, and his head placed on his shoulder. His bound ankles and wrists so powerless under his control.

“Not another word, my little tart.”

Louis melted at the honeyed tone of Harry’s voice and practically sighed in relief as Harry stuffed his willing mouth with the black lace panties. Harry cuddled him tight from behind, running his hands over his body gently, and dropping tender kisses along the glistening skin of his neck. Even as he physically worshipped Louis, Harry caught him peeking over at the laptop, eyes following Alex’s every move.

With a low growl of frustration, Harry wrapped one hand around Louis’ little cock, and the other around his own. Gently, he teased his thumb under the lip of Louis’ foreskin, and simultaneously rubbed his length between his cheeks. It wasn’t enough to get him to look away, but it at least had his lashes fluttering. 

Louis hummed in pleasure as Harry prodded his tip around his slick hole, circling his hips to chase the feeling whilst still keeping his eyes on the screen. He couldn’t beg Harry, and he couldn’t reach out and put it in himself, he could only sit there and be pleasured at Harry’s mercy.

“You’re looking at him even though you have me,” Harry pressed his tip in only to pull it out. “M’here, ready to give it to you every way you like, but your cock only gets hard for a semi-famous greaser. Tell me, baby, is it worth my time fucking you when he’s all you can think about?”

Louis whined, throwing his head back, and pitching a proper fit. He thrust his arse back, catching the teasing head of Harry’s cock and letting it be enveloped in his warmth.

“Oh, _shit_ —“

Harry was thoroughly caught off guard for a moment. Louis’ hole was tight and wet, and just on the right side of greedy.

“Fuck,” Harry groaned as he regretfully pulled out and placed his hands on Louis’ sides. “You selfish, _selfish_ , boy.”

Harry tipped him forward into the mattress and rolled him carefully onto his side. Louis’ chest was flushed a deep red and his lower tummy was smeared with precome.

“You’re getting off on this, aren’t you? You love hearing just how much of a slag you are for rockstar cock.”

Harry ripped the saliva soaked panties from Louis’ mouth and replaced them with his mouth. He needed a taste. Needed the filth of that moment placed directly on his tongue. Louis moaned into it, sucking Harry into his mouth and nibbling harshly on his bottom lip.

Harry gave his arse a slap and rubbed away the scorching sting. Louis was weak, and begging for it in the tone of his whimpers.

“Keep your eyes on him,” Harry instructed. “M’gonna give you everything you want now.”

Louis continued to look up at Harry, eyes a glossy shade of passionate. Harry smiled, turning his chin back towards the screen and fitting himself comfortably behind him. A sigh passed Louis’s lips as Harry wrapped one arm around his chest, and used the other to guide his cock deep into Louis’ hole. The feel of him sent Harry’s adrenaline coursing. His hips began to thrust without another thought.

“Oh, _ohh_ , fuck,” Louis cried as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Keep your eyes open,” Harry punctuated with a hard thrust “You wanted to get off on him? That’s what you’re going to get.”

Louis went to speak but went breathless as Harry fucked into him hard, skin on skin producing a lustful soundtrack. Harry glanced over at the laptop, Alex led the adoring crowd into a different song. _Dancing Shoes_. The man looked like sex on legs with his guitar strapped, and his unperturbed aura. Louis’ eyes were welled and unblinking.

Harry thrust his hips to the rhythm of the baseline, oddly enough getting off to the fact that Louis’ attention was fixated on someone else. He didn’t mind fighting for it. If anything, the hint of competition improved his performance.

“Feels good,” Louis moaned. “ _Harder_.”

Harry groaned, frustrated, feeling like he couldn’t satiate Louis how Louis imagined Alex could. Harry dug his hands into Louis’ skin and slammed into him on the verge of harsh. But it felt so good. With Louis’ arms and legs bound he could only wriggle around so much, and his tied ankles kept the slide between his cheeks tight.

“Oh, god. Ohh, god.”

Louis cried out his praise over and over, layering seamlessly with the melody on the screen.

“Say my name,” Harry ordered. “Give your praise to me.”

Harry thrust and thrust and waited for his name to slip easily past Louis’ lips, but it didn’t. Louis was caught in a visible dilemma, watching the screen with pinched brows and letting his gaze flicker back towards Harry.

“Oh, I see,” Harry slowed the pace of his hips, only allowing harsh jabs every so often. “You want to call me by his name, yeah? Alex?”

Louis cried out as he roughly wiggled his bum backwards. His eyes filled to the very brim with pleasure and need, as they fixated on Harry’s plump lips. Little whimpers of please, please, please, filled the room as he practically rode Harry’s cock from his sideways position.

He was desperate for _Harry_ , and it showed.

“That’s right, I know you won’t.” Harry picked up the pace of his thrusts. “You won’t ever call out his name, because no one can fuck you like this. No one else but me.”

“Harry—ohhh,” Louis’ tone bounced around in his chest as Harry pounded ravenously into him. “Harry, want to— _fuck_ —want to look at _you_. Want to see you. Please?”

It only took but a second for Harry to indulge him, freeing him of his bound wrists and ankles, and lying him gently on his back. Harry kissed him deeply and felt every limb of Louis’ wrap securely around his frame.

“I’ve got you, baby. M’right here.” Harry guided his cock back into Louis, eye contact held in the process.

A pesky sound came from their right, Alex Turner crooning a new song into his mic. Harry slammed the laptop closed and pushed it onto the ground, successfully silencing him, and receiving every last bit of attention Louis had to offer.

“Come whenever you want, sweetheart,” Harry kissed the forehead of his lover below him. “You’ve been so good for me.”

Louis thread both hands between the curls at Harry’s neck, and kept his eyes locked on his. Harry could feel his orgasm coming on. Warmth and tightness gathered at his groin. Louis kissed him softly, lips bitten and pink from holding off for so long.

“Touch me.”

Harry wrapped his hand firmly around Louis’ little cock, stroking him and stroking him with the same vigor and relentlessness of the pounding of his hips. It wasn’t long until Louis came all over himself with a cry of Harry’s name, and a rough tug to the curls at his neck. The feel of his arse clenching around him had Harry spilling into him only a minute later. A warm, hot, sticky mess that Harry couldn’t wait to clean up.

“God, baby, you’re perfect. So perfect,” Harry praise with gentle kisses sprinkled upon Louis’ flushed red cheeks. “Are you feeling alright? Was that good for you?”

Louis winced as Harry pulled out and come trickled down from inside of him, but his face softened immediately as Harry pulled him in tight against his chest.

“That was so good, Harry. _Really_ , good,” his voice was light and a bit hoarse. “Can you draw us a bath in a minute? M’gonna need it after that.”

“Of course, darling. Of course.”

Harry was still a bit breathless along with Louis on top of him. He dragged his fingertips carefully across Louis’ glistening skin, calming both of them down with the gentle, constant, movement. It felt too good to have Louis in his arms again.

“I knew you were coming back home.” Louis softly admitted, breaking Harry out of his post sex daze.

“You, what? How?” Harry stumbled over his words as Louis giggled in his arms.

“You purchased your flight back on our card and I got a notification, you idiot,” Louis laughed, Harry internally kicked himself. “I knew you would want to come home and sleep, and then you’d be in and out of sleep for the next two or so days, and I just couldn’t let you have that. Not before you got me off at least.”

“Mm, that’s fair,” Harry decided, tucking Louis tighter up under his arm. “And what about this whole Alex thing? Should I expect more of him in the bedroom?”

Louis wiggled his brows, smile mischievous. “Possibly.”


	9. Grindr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings: Hung Harry, anal fingering, anal sex, grindr, finger sucking, whipped cream, dick prints, mentions of nudes, cocky Harry, light degradation, Harry just kinda rubs his cock all over Louis' face, blow jobs,

For the fourth time within the hour, Louis found himself dodging the sight of his flatmate’s prick that always seemed to invade his personal space. For as long as Louis had known him, Harry has lounged around their flat bare chest and pantless with only a loose pair of trackies to keep himself decent. He walked into every room cock first and adjusted himself in his jeans frequently. He wasn’t shy about regularly mentioning his size or mentioning that he knew what to do with it either. Whether it be a joke or a humble brag, Harry was seemingly always determined to always remind Louis of his thick, daunting, length, and Louis didn’t mind one bit

“Come on, Lou, just try it.”

Harry had his whipped cream coated fingertip held out towards Louis’ lips, and his sweatpant covered cock not too far away. Louis leaned further back into the sofa, as far as he could without being swallowed.

“Get away. It’s on your finger, it’s going to taste like you.”

“I washed my hands before this, babe. Come on, it won’t be so bad - there’s cinnamon in it! I haven’t made this kind for you to try yet.”

Louis’ stomach tingled. The thought of Harry frequently baking for him, and him alone, always did his head in. It was an endlessly thoughtful gesture. Louis couldn’t pinpoint exactly the first time Harry filled him up with sweets, but he hasn’t stopped since, and every weekend began with a new sugary treat.

Harry lifted his finger towards Louis’ lips once more, encouraging him to have a taste of the cinnamon whipped cream. Louis figured it was the least he could do. Tasting his sweets was all Harry ever asked of him and he never expected anything more. It would be quick and simple, really, but his unearthly crush and desire to suck his cock made him reconsider.

If he took Harry’s finger into his mouth he just might choke on it. The only thing comparable to the size of Harry’s cock was the size of his hands, and Louis has wanted to suck on both of them, more than a dozen times. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to quit. Just one taste surely wouldn’t be enough to satisfy the thirst he so desperately contained within, but he wanted it.

Without actually thinking, Louis dropped his mouth wide open, letting his eager tongue catch the very tip of Harry’s finger.

“How is it?”

The cinnamon whipped cream was rich, airy, and sweet, but the way Harry pushed his finger in further, deeper, was sweeter. Louis’ lips wrapped around the warm digit for a moment too long before his tongue licked him clean. There was no mistaking he had gone too far, and he realized that as he pulled off with a slurp. But seeing Harry’s cock twitch in the fabric of his trackies almost made his overindulgence worthwhile.

“It’s sweet,”

Louis caught sight of Harry’s dick jumping again only this time Harry adjusted himself rudely, right before Louis’ eyes with the entire palm of his hand. No apology followed.

“It’s—it’s alright. Good enough for me.”

“Only, _good enough_?” Harry smirked. “I can do better than that for you. Stay right there.”

Louis watched as Harry walked back towards their kitchenette, cock bobbing beneath his trackies. His chest swelled with heat and desire as he soon felt his own pleasurable throb between his legs.

Harry would feel so nice inside of him, he thought. His cock would be just thick enough to burn as he split Louis open, and his length was surely ample enough to deeply penetrate and satisfy. Louis knew he’d be a meticulous lover too. Always gentle when necessary and otherwise rough where Louis needed it.

A crushing weight draped across his shoulders as rational thinking reminded him of their status. Harry was his flatmate who paid bills on time and cleaned up after himself. He was too perfect. Louis couldn’t risk losing that over a hard on and a thirst for his cock.

It was about time he got laid and got Harry out of his system.

—

Swiping through profiles turned out to be awful.

Louis was seeking something a bit more straightforward than what men on a dating app had to offer. Dinner and a film would be nice any other night, but he was gagging to be fucked senseless with no strings attached, and minimal courting. Bars and clubs were out of the question as well. Louis was far too shy to put himself out there physically and sneak someone back with him while Harry was still home, and still awake.

There was only one option he had left that he’d been avoiding relentlessly. The infamous hookup app. Straightforward. Discreet. Everything Louis needed.

He was hesitant about its nature, however. Meeting a stranger in such a way surely had its drawbacks and he knew he wouldn’t be able to trust someone with mere screen to screen communication. There would have to be firm rules set in place if he was to go through with this. One being to meet the other person in a public space beforehand, and two for them to be absolutely hung.

Louis bit the bullet, uploading a profile picture that highlighted his best assets, and kept his real name and location hidden. Straightforward enough.

Nerves bubbled to the surface as the home page loaded and dozens upon dozens of profiles popped up. If he was ever going to shake the crush on his flatmate, now was the time, and as he scrolled through the endless sea of dick prints and faces, he tried not to think about him.

—

“So you’re meeting him here then?”

Louis couldn’t focus. The message sent to him via the notorious app played on a loop in his mind, and kept him planted in reality. _Be there in a bit x_ , read the text. Louis hadn’t even asked for the lads name, or even seen his face, yet he was ready and willing to meet up with him at his best mates pub. All for a shag.

He had never done anything risky like this. It was absolutely mad. As soon as Louis scrolled past the lads profile - dick print clear in his grey trackies as his picture - Louis knew he found the one.

_Please ruin my life,_ he sent.

_I’ll ruin more than just that. x_

The back and forth carried on filthily. Louis admitted to his desire of a thorough dicking that was also short term and discreet, and the lad on the other side was into the idea as well. Louis figured the overtly slutty language and pictures he used helped convince him.

“Louis!” Liam, his mate, hollered from the opposite side of the counter.

“Christ—what?”

“You didn’t answer me, are you meeting him here, or did you just come here for a humble brag?”

“I’m meeting him here, Liam. Believe it or not I trust your judgement and if you think I’m about to get into bed with a massive slag, I’d like for you to stop me.”

Liam gave him a puzzled look and paused before seriously answering him.

“Do you hear yourself right now? Like, genuinely, do you hear what you’re asking of me?”

Louis chose to ignore him in favor of watching the digital clock tick away on his phone. His palms clammed up as he scrolled through day old notifications and noticed a new one that simply read, _here_. It was sent a minute ago, and Louis suddenly felt intense, awful, palpitations in his chest. Overwhelming regret.

His mouth went dry, his stomach sloshed around with a heavy feeling of dread, and he couldn’t escape the guilty ringing in his ears. All of this effort just to rid a crush wouldn’t work, and he knew that. Harry wasn’t just someone he could forget about with an anonymous shag.

Louis considered bolting.

“ _Lou_?”

Behind him came a familiar honey voice. The same one that sent shivers down his spine on the daily.

“Harry,” he turned, feeling even more mortified than before. “What are you doing here, love?”

Harry crowded into his space, taking Louis into his arms and pressing him firmly into his chest. It was quick and fleeting, and didn’t last nearly as long as Louis needed.

“I’m…uh, I’m here to meet someone. I’m trying something new, sort of.”

“Oh…”

Louis’ heart sank all together again.

“Harry?” Liam cut in from behind the bar. “The chivalrous flatmate Louis can’t stop chatting about?”

“Yeah, I believe that’s me. I hope it is.”

“I’m Liam. Nice to finally meet you, mate. I’ve heard loads of great things from this one over here.”

Louis was in pain. His face burned with pin pricks and tingles, and his stomach rumbled with embarrassment. Liam certainly knew how to make matters far worse without being asked.

“S’good to meet you too,” Harry responded politely. “What are you doing here then, Lou? Are you alone?”

Louis swallowed hard as Harry moved in closer and cornered him against the bar. His clean, musky, scent encompassed the small space between them, and Louis had to bury down a whine.

“Yeah, I’m actually meeting someone here too. I figured Liam’s pub was a safe enough space but I think I’m getting cold feet or summat, I don’t know.”

Louis overshared and let his guilt get the best of him. Even though Harry made it clear he was here for the same reason, Louis felt like he was betraying him in a way.

“I don’t think I can do this.”

Louis pulled out his phone and opened the app as Harry distanced himself by a foot. Part of Louis just wanted to leave without warning, but the other part knew he owed it to whoever it was to tell him he was leaving.

It hurt to type out his cancellation. His ego and embarrassment nearly swallowed him whole, but he followed through and sent it off anyway. It was a foolish idea to begin with.

Just as Louis pocketed his mobile, Harry’s own pinged with a notification, and Liam giggled from the other side of the counter.

“What?” Louis asked sharply.

“You’re idiots,” he shook his head. “Both of you.”

Louis watched him walk off into the back area until he disappeared around a corner, then slowly looked back at Harry. His face was painted pale and shaken like he’d seen a ghost or received a hard truth. His shoulders were rigid and his mouth was dropped in disbelief.

Louis gawked, weak in the knees.

“You?” he asked a bit breathy. “Is it you?”

Harry nodded, turning his mobile to show Louis’ words repeated back to him.

“What—you hid your name! You didn’t even have a picture up of your face—“

“Neither did you! You even had your location hidden and didn’t answer me when I asked for your name—”

“I was trying to keep all of that private, Harry! Christ. Were you planning on bringing the person in those messages back to ours?”

“Were _you_?”

Louis clasped his hands to his chest. The sound of blood rushing in his ears.

“Well…no,” he answered. “I-I really didn’t expect to even go through with this. I just sort of went through the motions until I felt guilty enough to stop it. I didn’t want you to know.”

“I didn’t want you to know about this either.”

“Why did you do it then?”

“Why did you?”

Louis groaned. Everything he was questioning, Harry could ask the same, and the entire mess of a situation couldn’t be pinned to either one of them.

“I wanted to get you out of my system,” Louis answered, letting the uncomfortable truth consume him. “You quite literally walk around the flat with your cock out, and you bake for me, and you’re sweet, and I knew I’d never be able to just have you once, so I figured I’d get a shag in and be done with it. I didn’t want to be that flatmate, but. M’sorry.”

“Louis,” Harry laughed, slightly defeated. “D’you know why I do all of that? Why I purposely drive you mad daily?”

“…no.”

“The first time we ever met, before moving in, you told me you had a massive sweet tooth. A rotten one, really. You said you loved your cakes and fruit tarts, but simple chocolate biscuits were your favourite. Do you remember that?”

“I—vaguely, yeah.”

“I went home that night and taught myself how to bake chocolate biscuits. I never baked before that, but after your initial reaction, I didn’t want to stop.”

Louis couldn’t help his growing smile even as he attempted to smother it. His own embarrassment still sat heavy in his chest, but Harry soothed it with his kind words and adorably honest truth. Louis could barely look up through the flattery.

“And then when we moved in together, you described your ideal partner as _nice, fit,_ and _hung_ , and I always did my best to remind you, that I am in fact, all three.”

Louis snickered as he stepped forward.

“You’re always so sure of yourself, aren’t you?”

“You said you like them a bit cocky too.”

“Goodness, Harry. Do you pay that close attention to everything I say?”

“I do,” he pulled Louis in closer to mumble in his ear, hand on his hip. “especially all the naughty things you sent to me last night. Had I known it was you, I would’ve had you right there on the sofa.”

Louis bit his lip as Harry circled his hips with his hands, slowly caressing up and under his shirt. It felt nice. Every last tingle.

“I don’t want anyone else,” Louis rushed out. “This was a stupid idea. _So_ stupid, I—”

“I know, baby. I’m sorry. I don’t want anyone else either. I don’t want to ruin this again.”

“Let’s go home and make it right then.”

—

Clothes ridden and desire turned frantic, Louis sank to his knees at the foot of his bed, kissing his way down Harry’s naked torso. He nibbled just above his waistline. Nuzzled his face against his thighs. His senses were overwhelmed in musk and lust as he nosed over Harry’s hard cock and kissed his underside selfishly.

Harry groaned out a tortured sigh as he continued kiss after kiss. Louis was already lost in it. For months, he dreamed of feeling the warmth and smoothness of his cock on his lips, and feeling Harry grow hard beneath them. He had to touch himself to keep him tethered.

Louis felt a hand comb through his hair, then a gentle tug. He moaned around the pain. Harry was watching him with amorous eyes and a hand wrapped around his prick.

“You love this,” he teased. “You’ve wanted my big cock for so long.”

Louis whimpered as Harry traced his tip over his lips and shoved it in ever so slightly. As Louis greedily went to suck, Harry pulled out, and drew another helpless whine from from the boy before him. Louis dropped his mouth open, hoping Harry would give him what he wanted, but instead, he traced around his lips again, then to his chin, then to his cheeks. Louis desperately chased with his tongue, hoping to get a taste as Harry rubbed along his face. At most, he earned a lick here and a kiss there yet the arousal between his legs only grew.

“Gorgeous.”

Harry slid the hand in Louis’ hair down to his jaw and hinged open his mouth with careful fingers. Louis stuck his tongue out, red lips eager, eyes open and waiting. He shivered as Harry tapped his tip repeatedly against his tongue and slid his wet slit against it.

Bitter and warm. Salty and desirable. Louis was steadily engulfed in his flavor and driven mad by his own thirst for it.

“ _God_ , just use me,” he moaned sinfully as he swirled his tongue around for more. “Fucking—Christ. Just fuck my throat, _please_.”

“Shh.”

Harry hushed him and instead bent down for a kiss. The motion of their lips was languid and Harry carefully caressed the flushed skin of Louis’ chest. The kiss was grounding and sweet, and sensual without being invasive. Harry’s careful touches steadied Louis’ breathing and brought him back down to a sense of calm. He didn’t realize he was shaking until Harry soothed him.

“Just suck me for a bit. Yeah?”

With kiss wet lips, Louis listened. His hands wrapped where his throat couldn’t reach and he bobbed and twisted slowly with ease. The length of Harry’s cock slid against his tongue and filled his mouth with hulky warmth that throbbed with precome. Louis swallowed hard around him and hollowed out his cheeks expertly. He moved his hands to fondle Harry’s balls, hoping that he would fall forward and give his mouth a proper fucking.

Harry indulged a few times. The stutter of his hips teased the back of Louis’ throat, but never went far enough to choke. Louis wished he would. He supposed he would have to work harder.

“Fuck, Lou. _So_ good.”

Harry swore under his breath repeatedly as he grabbed a fistful of Louis hair and tugged ever so slightly.

Louis purposely moaned around him, wanting to get Harry off as he kept bobbing his head and curled his lips tighter. He watched as Harry’s knees buckled and was anticipating a mouthful of pleasure, or a hip thrust to his throat, but was suddenly swept up as Harry pulled out and lifted Louis off his knees.

“Bed.”

Harry pulled him by the wrist over towards the sheets and laid Louis flat out on his back. Before he could even react, a pillow was shoved beneath his hips and a hand was carefully wrapped around his neck. Harry’s thumb caressed Louis’ jaw and his gaze was nothing short of adoring. Louis breathed as deeply and evenly as he could with Harry splayed over him .

“You were so good, sucking me off, but I’d rather come inside you, babe.” he said in a whisper. “I want to watch those pretty blue eyes roll back as I split you open. Yeah? Would you like that? D’you want to come apart on my cock alone?”

“ _Please_ , Harry.”

“No, no. Answer me, angel—“

“Yes! God, yes, I’ve waited too long for your prick. _Give it to me_.”

Harry laughed under his breath at Louis’ impatience and kissed him firm on the lips. Louis spread his legs open as Harry coated his fingers - hooking one of his legs over his shoulder. He kissed against Louis’ shin, then his calve, all the way down to the side of his knee.

The way his lips dotted his skin tickled just enough to distract Louis from the slick pressure that thrust its way past his entrance. Harry kissed down further, sinking his teeth into his supple thigh. Their eye contact remained unbroken.

Louis moaned around a bitten lip as Harry pushed inward and out. His second finger teased around the first.

“Get your cock in me,” Louis begged. “I want it now, _please_. Need to feel you.”

Harry ignored him and kept his stare hard. A second finger thrust into Louis’ hole and his big eager eyes finally rolled to a close. Harry snickered, pleased with himself, and kept up the unrelenting pace that made Louis squirm.

“You sure about that? Looks like you can barely handle two and I'm much bigger than that.”

Louis wiggled frantically beneath him and thrust himself down onto Harry’s fingers. The burn of the stretch was mildly present but it wasn’t enough to overshadow the waves of pleasure it brought on. Harry stroked his walls carefully and pressed the sensitive angle inside of him all whilst smirking against Louis’ leg. Louis silently clenched around Harry’s fingers, mouth hung open in pure arousal.

Harry didn’t budge on taking his time. Louis begged, whimpered, and withered into the rustled sheets until his belly was soaked with precome and his legs shook with need. Harry made sure his fingers slid in with ease and just for a brief, teasing, second, let his eager tongue fit alongside them.

The head of his protected cock pressed slowly into Louis - unsurprisingly more of a stretch than his fingers. Louis took it in deep breaths. He moaned around already full feeling and tensed his whole body as Harry sank further.

“You’re doing great—“ Harry panted. “You feel so good like this, fuck. So _tight_. M’not likely to last.”

“Shut up, _shut up_ , just fuck me. Please.”

“So eager,” Harry spoke breathlessly. Winded. “I’ve wanted this just as long as you have, baby. Let me get it right for you.”

Louis thought to respond but was muffled by Harry’s slick lips as he slowly but steadily slipped all the way in. Hips to bum and a deafening groan from the two of them. Louis mostly laid there stiff, attempting to catch his breath. Harry soothed him in form of forehead kisses and soft encouragements. He reminded Louis to inhale deeply and exhale through his mouth.

Harry was just so _big_ and thick, it was hard for him to do anything but whine and strain. Louis had never been as full and stretched as he was right then.

“S-so bi—move a bit, please.”

With careful motions and a watchful eye, Harry pulled back and gently thrust back forward. The movement alone was enough for Louis to see stars and become one with his pleasure. As he encouraged Harry to continue, the thrusts grew harder and the pounding eased into faster. Louis nearly missed out on Harry tossing his other leg over his shoulder until he was genuinely folded in half. His thighs squeezed tight around Harry until both were coming and both were panting uncontrollably into each other’s mouths.

They came down eventually, breath steady, and thoughts less clouded in a sex haze. Harry pulled out with all the tender ease and gathered Louis in his arms.

“I want you and only you. I want this for us.”

“Mmm, I want that too,” Harry moaned as he wrapped Louis tighter. “No more hookup apps for you and me.”


	10. Long Distance au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank u @pupperlouis for letting me write this au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Warnings: Feminization, long distance, anal sex, panties, lingerie, use of the words cunt, pussy, good girl, and clit, rimming, French Louis  
> [ Louis' set ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/617204323910901343/=)

“So…” **  
**

Butterflies fluttered around inside Harry’s stomach as he stared back at the screen, at the pretty boy on the other side. Adorned in a silk dressing gown, Louis let one of his straps slip off his shoulder, revealing his unmarked chest and Harry’s necklace gleaming against it. There was a single pin in the boy’s hair. One decorated with little pearls, just big enough to pin his soft fringe back, and open up his coy blue eyes. His lips were glossed. His cheeks were powdered in rouge. His lashes were coated in a thick black shadow that subtly whispered _come hither_. 

Harry loved seeing Louis all dolled up for him during their weekly Skype dates. It was almost heartbreaking to see him so dream like, knowing he wouldn’t be able to reach out and touch. 

Louis stared back at Harry with an encouraging smile, coaxing him to carry on with the sentence he left off with. Fairy lights and stick candles flickered in Louis’ background. Harry’s handwritten letters were pinned to his walls.

“Spring break is coming up,” Harry pushed the words past his lips, nerves be damned. “and I think I should come and visit.”

Every last butterfly from within him burst from Harry’s chest as Louis’ face lit up with joy and happily nodded before he could even speak. 

“I’d love that, mon amour,” he answered in a soft tone. “I can finally cook for you, and show you around my garden, and paint your nails to match mine, and…”

Louis went on listing every last thing they could do together within the span of one week. Harry only watched him, enamored and awed. To finally be alongside Louis was all that really mattered to him. They could spend seven days in an empty room or a space full of strangers, and all Harry would think about is the way their hands touched, the lack of distance between them, and the way Louis would occupy all of his senses. 

Harry’s heart fluttered with anticipation. 

—

After a delayed arrival, a trip to the florist, and two wrong left turns, Harry was finally stood in Louis’ French garden with a rucksack full of clothes and little gifts in tow. It was dim and nearing evening. Fireflies flickered from Louis’ rose bushes to his weeping trees, and the half risen moon lit their way. Harry followed the paved path up to the tiny brick cottage where the front light was on and flower boxes were overgrown from the windowsills. It was only fitting that a person as fairy-like as Louis lived there.

Harry’s knees quivered up the small steps to reach Louis’ door and his hand shook as he reached up to knock it. Harry’s heart was in his throat. His palms clenched in on themselves. The loud and thunderous thumping of his chest beat right up against his eardrums and silenced his surroundings. He was unable to catch his breath as the latch made a click and the old door knob twisted. 

“Bonjour,”

Like an angel before him, Louis greeted Harry with a halo of hair and a gleaming smile. He was swimming in one of the many jumpers Harry bought for him. This one had a single heart embroidered into the collar and sleeves that fell well past his wrists. Chiffon and sheer ruffles peeked from beneath the jumper’s hem at his thighs, but Harry was not even allowed an eye full before Louis jumped into his arms, and clung to his body like a vice. 

Harry embraced him tightly, dropping his bouquet and a keepsake box full of handwritten and drawn postcards. His hands felt across Louis’ back and squeezed gently around his hips. The aroma was thick with cinnamon and sugar, and the rose water that lingered on Louis’ skin. 

“You’re late,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s neck. “You almost had me worried there for a moment.”

Lipstick kisses dotted Harry’s cheek, then his dimple, and finally his patiently awaiting lips. Their first kiss was soft and rose coloured. Louis tasted like a peach dream and Harry only longed for more. Their mouths opened for each other through a deep sigh. A long satisfied one that’s reserved for the end of the day, just before relaxing. 

The tips of their tongues swept together, and neither one of them could contain their giddy laughter at the feel of it.

“I’m sorry,” Harry pulled back and smiled at the sight of Louis still in his arms. “Manchester is a bit far from here, innit?”

“Come in, I’ve been waiting for you all day—“ Louis hopped down and picked up everything Harry dropped. “Are these for me?”

“Of course they are, baby.”

Louis cradled a dozen baby pink roses in his arms and smelled them as if it was his first time. As a uni student living on his own, it was unfortunately all Harry could afford after the train ticket, but seeing the joy in Louis’ eyes and watching how he adored them lightened his heavy guilt. 

“And what’s this?” Louis shook the wooden keepsake box.

“Postcards and love notes I made for you every time you crossed my mind. Revising can be a bit boring, so don’t be alarmed by the amount that’s in there.”

Harry wasn’t easily embarrassed or shy in the slightest, but seeing Louis in the flesh for the first time, with his golden legs on display, was throwing off his usual charm. 

“Should I read them now?” 

“I think you’ll find them more pleasurable when you’re missing us,” Harry leaned in and kissed Louis on the cheek. “That’s what they’re intended for anyway.”

Louis beamed and kissed back, practically dragging Harry into his home by the lips. Harry kicked the door shut behind him and finally got his hands where he wanted them. Louis’ face fit perfectly between his palms as he kissed the last of the lipstick remnants off of his lips. His neck was as soft as it looked as Harry thumbed every spot he planned to mark. Their locked lips had yet to break. Both were too consumed in the flavor of their lover. 

Harry carefully slid his hands lower. Louis’ waist fit perfectly between his palms as well. As Louis raised up on his tiptoes to reach Harry’s kiss, Harry’s fingertips grazed under the soft hem of the jumper, and confirmed the touch of frills. 

“Mmm—“ Louis gasped at the touch, and pulled away. “I need to put these in water, Harry. Give me a moment.”

Harry combed a hand through his floppy hair, doing his best to hide the fact that he was shaking, and his face was blotched with pleasurable desire. He stripped himself of his rucksack and leather jacket and fanned himself as he walked further into the cottage. The walls were adorned with drawings, vintage mirrors, and hardcovers stacked upon shelves. Potted plants served as bookends, still ever growing like the fresh flowers presented in vases all over. Ferns grew in every corner, pink linen dressed the soft sofas, and it was all a sweet collection of Louis and what made him feel at home.

Harry padded around the corner into the kitchenette where Louis was filling another vase with his roses and water. Louis must have sensed him out.

“These are going in the bedroom with us,” he said as he shut off the faucet. “I want to wake up to them and you.”

Harry accepted the kiss offered his way - craning his neck down to reach Louis’ lips as he continued on to the other room. Harry followed, taking his rucksack and jacket with him. The walk to Louis’ bedroom wasn’t terribly long. Just a single hallway’s length away and they were there. 

The warmth and charm that occupied the rest of his cottage trickled into his room as well. His vanity was lined with perfume bottles, brushes, and vintage powder puffs. His iron bed frame was painted white and dressed up with tiny fairy lights. Harry recognized the candles lit around the room from all the Skype dates they’ve had when he wished he could smell them and feel their warmth.

Louis set his vase of roses down against his side table and urged Harry to drop his things next to it. The sudden shift in his mood felt eager.

“You know, you’re much bigger than I imagined,” he said as he walked his fingertips up Harry’s chest. “I do hope this bed can fit both of us.”

Harry smirked. 

“We should probably test that out, shouldn’t we?” 

Harry kicked off his shoes and dragged Louis onto the bed with him. His back snuggled against the lace linen and pillow cases, and Louis snuggled against him. Harry regularly day dreamed about this moment. He got through his dull lectures by imagining Louis’ delicate cheek on his chest and his thigh tossed over his torso. Comfortable.

Louis quietly kissed along Harry’s neck, each one quicker and messier than the other. He blindly reached for the button holes at the front of Harry’s shirt, wiggling and prodding until all of them were loose.

“Getting right into it then, are we,” Harry teased, Louis ignored him. “Alright. Straddle me so I can see you.”

Wordlessly, Louis listened, and moved to mount himself below Harry’s waist. The sheer, white, chiffon ruffles peeked out from under his hem again, and this time Harry played with it. 

“What is this, baby?” he asked sitting all the way up. 

Harry attached his lips to the underside of Louis’ jaw, nibbling and sucking. Louis moaned in a high tenor, his thighs shook beneath Harry’s palms, and his hips swiveled with interest. The taste of Louis was distracting. Harry nearly missed the opportunity to grip a handful of Louis arse. 

“S’that for me?” Harry whispered gravelly as his fingertips scratched against the material. “Did you get all dressed up in your favorite set because you knew I was coming?”

Louis nodded, his eyes fluttered shut. 

“Oui,"

“Is it something that you’ve worn before? Something that I’ve seen in those naughty texts of yours?”

Louis moved to hide his burning face in the crook of Harry’s neck. _No_ , he whispered. There was a closeness and trust in that answer. Harry let his hand slide under the back of Louis’ jumper to feel the warmth of his skin, soothe him from any discomfort, but within that short moment, Harry’s hand moved far enough up and felt more ruffles and chiffon. 

“More?” he asked. “All of this for me?”

Louis peeled himself from Harry’s neck and kissed him softly on the lips. Their eye contact remained stiff as Louis quietly played with the edges of his hem. Harry dreamed of those glossy blue eyes on his, fantasized about the makeup under them smearing from tears of pleasure. Louis was waiting for permission. Harry encouraged him along.

“Let me see it, honey.”

With an ethereal smile, Louis slowly lifted his jumper over his tummy, and continued to pull it all the way off. 

Revealed to Harry was a tiny sheer outfit, embellished in white polka dots, and ruffles that curled across his skin. The top was off the shoulder and cropped. The bottoms were petite and cheeky. Every small inch of it was sheer and easy enough to see through. Harry stared at Louis’ beautiful body slack jawed and awed. He was practically bare on top of him. 

“Do you like it?” Louis whispered. 

“Like it?”

Harry slid his hands over Louis’ frame like he’s imagined doing a million times before. Only this was real, right there before him. Louis’ nipples were on display, rubbing up against the sheer material, and hardening beneath it. Louis’ thighs were on either side of him, spread out and ready to be devoured.

“I love it, darling. You know I adore all of your baby doll outfits. They’re even prettier in person.”

Harry latched his mouth onto Louis’ chest as he tongued messily over the material. His palms gripped Louis’ wiggling hips as he bit a nipple over the sheer polka dots and soothed the burning, itching, sensation. Louis hissed as Harry blew against it. He was far more sensitive than he ever described over naughty texts. 

“ _You’re_ even prettier in person,” Harry continued with his praises. “Look at you, baby. These thighs, your bum, these perky little tits of yours.”

Louis laughed along with Harry and went red in the face. His bashful little grin was unlike anything Harry had ever seen before.

“That smile too,” he whispered. “My boy is the prettiest one.”

Without another word, Harry found himself tangled in limbs and wrapped around his lover in the soft white sheets. Harry took long greedy fistfuls of Louis’ flesh and committed his kiss to memory. Louis wrestled with the button of Harry’s trousers and yanked until Harry was free and stripped nearly bare.

Harry turned Louis over and hovered over him as he laid him flat on his back. Delicate fingers thread through his hair as he kissed down Louis’ supple body. His knickers smelled like fresh linen. His skin tasted sweet. Harry covered his torso in nibbles and kisses, and sucked hard where he wanted to leave marks. 

Louis squirmed as Harry spread his legs and buried his nose in the crease of his groin. Harry bit down carefully, breathlessly. The sharp flavor of him invigorated his senses and the material of Louis’ panties chafed against his cheek. Harry was mad with pleasure. His cock dripped ceaselessly against the cloth of his confining boxers. 

Harry pulled away, but only long enough to get his pants off. In that time, Louis closed his legs back up and began to pet himself over the sheer panties. Harry watched with a bitten lip. Hands itching to touch.

“Are you going to let me see, sweetheart?” 

“I might.” Louis answered, still not pausing his movements. 

“You might?” Harry raised a brow. “That’s not at all what you were telling me last night. Remember what you said to me then?”

Louis averted his eyes and began to rub the material over his chest. 

“Don’t get all shy on me now, tell me what you said.”

Louis bit his lip.

“I said it was yours to play with.”

“What was mine to play with,” Harry pressed while moving to sprinkle kisses against Louis’ legs. “What is it? What words did you use?”

Louis moaned as Harry inched his kisses higher. He pecked his smooth shins, kissed his garden bruised knees, and got a bit messy licking in between his thighs. Louis tightened his legs around Harry’s tongue. The sensation caused him to shiver.

“My— _oh_ , ‘arry. My wet little pussy.”

Harry lifted his head with a Cheshire smile, and met Louis’ eyes along the way. 

“That’s more like it, good girl,” Harry encouraged. “Turn over for me and I’ll make you drip.”

Louis obeyed. He shimmied over onto his front and handed Harry a bottle of lube on his way. Cherry flavored, tucked beneath his pillow. Harry selfishly took in the view before moving to do anything. Louis’ tan skin was so smooth and pretty. The way the white lingerie gleamed against him was angelic and _perfect_. It would be a shame to not mess it up a bit. 

Harry bent down and kissed Louis’ hip right before he flipped the lid open, and poured the gel right over his panties. Louis gasped loudly at the cold sensation, but Harry quickly followed behind with his fingers, rubbing the wet material between his cheeks. Louis rut his hips against the mattress, hands clenched around the sheets. He felt _good_. Harry noticed the chills rolling down his spine and the way his voice cracked on a whimper.

With an eager tongue, Harry teasingly licked over the wet panties. The patch was sweet and tart all the same, just like cherries. Louis desperately tugged against the ribbons that held the garment together. Anything to get Harry’s mouth on him.

“Hold yourself open for me. Let me taste that pretty cunt for the first time.”

His words were absolute filth, but he knew Louis enjoyed it. Harry watched Louis get off on dirty talk like this countless times through the webcam. 

Again, Louis listened to Harry’s demands, proving just how good he could be. His tattooed hands reached behind himself, one spreading one cheek, the other holding his panties to the side. Harry wasted no time becoming familiar with his sensitive, most private parts. He kissed his rim, tongued it slowly, and then didn’t stop licking him after that. He added more cherry lube, and slicked up his hole with spit, making the glide of his tongue effortless.

Louis’ hole was dripping, just as Harry promised, and Harry was not afraid to make a show of slurping it up.

Squelches, moans, and whimpers filled the rose coloured room. Harry groaned at the flavor of his boy and rudely shoved his tongue in for more. His face was wet with it. His scruffy cheeks were sticky from it. The lace linen beneath their bodies was absolutely ruined. None of that mattered as Louis cried out for more and thrust his arse back against Harry’s jaw. 

Harry flattened his tongue and allowed Louis to roll his hips how he pleased. Louis swiveled them nice and slow, taking his sweet time riding back on Harry’s tongue before jerkily thrusting back and forth. Harry could stay put for hours. Anything for his lover’s pleasure.

“H-Harry,” Louis whimpered. “Will you come up here, please?”

Within a breath, Harry abandoned his position, and moved to cuddle Louis from behind. He dotted his shoulders with a string of kisses as he turned them over on their sides, like spoons. Once their bodies were aligned, and their skin was stuck together, he wrapped his arms snug around Louis’ shivering waist.

“Y’alright?” Harry huffed out. 

“Fuck me,” Louis deadpanned. “Fuck me just like this. Make me come in my knickers.”

Harry groaned almost feral in the crook of Louis’ neck and rut his cock against his arse. 

“Can you take all of me like this? Are you prepped enough?” 

“Oui ‘arry. I fingered myself before you got here. I had more than enough time while I was waiting on you.”

The slick mouthed sass was just enough for Harry to yank Louis’ kickers to the side, and rub his wet tip against him. Louis gasped around the thick pleasure. A bright smile lingered on his face.

“Lift your leg,” Harry instructed as he used his hand to position his cock. “Just breathe.”

The tip of his prick was met with slight resistance and clenching. Louis inhaled deeply as Harry ever so carefully pushed forward past it and snuggled his way in. The fit was definitely tight and it took everything within Harry not to scream. He distracted the both of them by kissing below Louis’ ear. Suckling. Nibbling. Comforting. He pressed his lips hard against Louis’ shoulder as he slowly but steadily bottomed out. 

Louis huffed out a hoarse moan that sounded a bit like Harry’s name. His back was sticky and warm, and his sheer little top was sliding down his body. Harry fixed it for him, giving him a moment to adjust to his size and dressing him properly again. 

Harry held Louis tightly as he slowly thrust his hips upward. He kept the pace light to gauge Louis’ comfort, but his eyes were slipped shut and his mouth dropped open. Harry would have slowed down right then if Louis didn’t let a phrase slip.

“ _Harder_ ,” he pleaded. “Ruin me, _please_.”

With permission, Harry hiked Louis’ leg as far as it would stretch, and pounded deeply into him. He started off steady. Thrust after thrust. Even. But as Louis’ whimpers raised in pitch, Harry became more accommodating, and knocked the sound right out of his chest. He handled Louis’ body like a rag doll, tossing his leg up to his chest and drilling his hips forward. 

Harry always pictured himself in this position - had even gotten himself off to the vision - but every wet dream like this paled in comparison to Louis’ tight, wet, heat and the way he clenched ceaselessly around him. 

Harry bit down against Louis’ shoulder and groaned as he cried out. He snuck one hand into the front of Louis’ panties and slid the other against his top. He fondled Louis’ chest and engulfed Louis’ little cock in the palm of his hand.

“You like when I play with your tits and clit?” Harry spoke breathlessly. “Are you going to come in you pretty little knickers just for me?”

Louis whined like a song as he nodded his answer. Harry picked up the pace of his hips until his thrusts were erratic, and his groin was swelling with release. Harry made an effort to kiss his boy gently, even as their bodies rocked the walls, and the iron bed frame squeaked. 

“Come on yourself, baby,” Harry ordered. “Make a pretty little mess.”

On a shrill cry, Louis clenched hard, and spilled over Harry’s fist. Harry worked him through it as his hips stuttered inside of him and filled him up with his own. Both of them groaned out each other’s names and both were devastatingly filthy with spunk. 

They laid there gasping, shivering, riding out the last few waves of pleasure. Harry hadn’t meant to, but he noticed a rip in Louis’ sheer top, right where his hand was gripping his chest.

Harry slowly eased his cock from Louis’ hole and moved to lay Louis flat on his back. His breathing was still heavy and his body was covered in sweat and come. Harry pulled his panties down and helped rid him of the scratchy top on his chest. He held Louis’ face in his hands and kissed him softly. Louis’ eyes glossed over.

“Not bad for our first time, eh?” he giggled.

“It was perfect— _you_ were perfect.”

Harry kissed his nose and thumbed the tear from his eye. Louis’ mascara was smudged and his cheeks were rosy. He was every bit as glowing as Harry hoped for.

“I’m really happy you made it out here.” Louis admitted.

“I’m really happy too.”


	11. Long Distance au part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank u @pupperlouis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Warnings: possible angst, feminization, eating, groping

Spring was in bloom around them. Providence was lush, green, and vivid with lavender bushes.

March’s first breeze tumbled down from the mountain tops and Louis had all of the sunshine’s heat coursing through his veins as Harry held him in his arms. He slowly fed him a slice of orange. The sugary juice burst over Louis’ pink lips as he bit into the fruit and slurped up the excess. Harry cleaned up the spillage with his fingers and took the other half for himself. 

They were the only two people left on earth, it seemed. Louis laid himself in between Harry’s legs, rested his head on his chest, and everything else in the small mountain town vanished. Nothing else existed outside of the space they occupied with their wicker basket and fresh white linen. Louis packed everything for them in the morning and Harry carried it on their way. They had always talked about having a picnic down by the secluded pond near Louis’ home. Every Skype date and phone call about it always seemed so unattainable, so far away from Harry, and now that he was here nothing else mattered. 

“Remember that time you FaceTimed me here and nearly fell in?” Harry asked through a laugh. 

“Don’t remind me. I’ll get angry all over again.”

“You didn’t talk to me for a solid three hours after that. Back then that felt like a lifetime.”

“Because you laughed at me,” Louis said. “But you survived, didn’t you?”

“I did. You did too apparently.”

Louis pinched Harry’s thigh with a vengeance but didn’t protest when he encircled his waist and squeezed hard. The position they were in was just right from Harry’s perspective. Louis’ skirt raised a bit higher and exposed the sunlit skin of his thighs. His love bites were a poetic shade of pink and his smiley tattoo looked back up Harry. Louis didn’t bother pulling anything down, knowing they were completely alone out there in the French countryside. 

Harry slipped his hand under Louis’ shirt and kissed the underside of his ear. His belly was soft and warm like the clouds that lingered over them. His neck was flushed from the sun. Louis tipped his head back towards Harry and mountain peaks reflected in his eyes. 

“Actually being here is better than any facetime,” Harry said. “Everything about this is more beautiful in person. Especially you.”

“J'adore être ici avec toi.” 

Harry hadn’t quite picked up on the French language despite being with Louis for two years, but he knew his boy well enough to read his tone and his open body language, and knew he was being nothing but affectionate. 

So Harry kissed him.

His mouth was sweet like an orange and his tongue was just as soft and slick. Harry chased the citrus flavor with his lips, pressing their hungry mouths open and licking in for more. His free hand brushed up over the cotton covering Louis’ chest and squeezed the flesh near his nipple. Louis moaned sweetly as Harry played with him, twisted and rubbed his sensitive parts until Louis was melted in his lap. Harry’s hand moved up to gently rest on his neck and squeezed slightly as Louis cheekily bit the swollen part of his bottom lip. His other hand rested just below Louis’ belly and toyed with the lace of his panty line. 

“What else did you pack for us in that basket?” Harry asked with clear intentions.

Louis only giggled. His smile was incredibly bright. 

Harry watched as he reached over and how his skirt rose higher in the back. The view of him alone had Harry aching and ready to pleasure him in their limited time. Louis carefully rummaged through everything he packed, knowing his lover’s eyes were on him and _only_ him. Harry’s insides tingled when he gave his bum a little shake. 

“Aside from fruit, I only brought this.”

Louis sat back in the well of Harry’s lap, paperback book in hand. It wasn’t exactly what Harry had in mind to help the situation in his trousers, but he noticed Louis flipping through the pages and searching for the one he had mentally bookmarked. 

The writing was clearly in French and Harry could make out that it was poetry by the way the lines were stacked. Louis had always shown interest in age old literature and romanticism. If he wasn’t responding to Harry’s calls, he was usually home reading. If he was out of the house and out of his books, he was usually out searching for more. Anything Louis brought along with them must have been meaningful to him.

“I’ve daydreamed about reading this with you,” Louis said. “I know you don’t know the language, but I am determined to help you understand French someday.”

“Well let’s start now then, mon petit ami,” Harry encouraged. “What is this?”

“À Aurore. A poem - a personal favourite.”

Harry pushed Louis’ hair behind his ear and tucked his head in the cove of his shoulder. Louis pointed to where he was starting, fingernails painted pink. Harry nuzzled the side of his cheek.

_La nature est tout ce qu’on voit,_

_Tout ce qu’on veut, tout ce qu’on aime._

“Nature is everything you see, everything you want, everything you like,” Louis translated. “Everything we know, everything we believe, everything you feel in yourself.”

A cool breeze rolled over them and sent a shiver through Louis as he continued to read. Harry used his broadness to shield Louis from the wind and smother him in all the warmth his body contained. Louis’ legs were still exposed and covered in goosebumps, and if Harry could have he would’ve wrapped himself in them entirely. Instead he remained attentive, listened to poetry spill from his boyfriend’s lips, and encouraged his reading with kisses. 

_Regarde le ciel, il te voit,_

_Embrasse la terre, elle t’aime._

_La vérité c’est ce qu’on croit_

_En la nature c’est toi-même._

“Look at the sky, he sees you. Kiss the earth, she loves you. The truth is what we believe. In nature it’s yourself.” Louis looked over at Harry. “The end.”

Harry smiled.

“I can see why that’s a favorite of yours, baby. It speaks to who you are and what you believe in,” Harry kissed the temple of Louis’ head. “What a perfect day for a poem like that too. You definitely planned for this, didn’t you?”

“I may have,” he snickered. “I only have you for so long and I want to indulge in everything with you.”

“This is all part of your master plan to convince me to stay,” Harry joked.

“Yeah,” Louis smiled half hearted. “I wish you would.”


	12. Long Distance au part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Warnings: angst, long distance, feminization, public facetime sex, voyeurism, exhibitionism, pretty vibrating toys, fingering, Harry gets blue balled, use of the words, cunt, tits, good girl, and pussy  
> [ Louis' toy](https://www.tootimid.com/products/venus-butterfly-pink?sscid=71k4_wobyv=)

Sundown fell upon Provence as Louis and Harry embraced each other at the boarding dock until their time together ran out. Louis buried his face in the lapels of Harry’s only nice blazer, tugged at the loops of his blue jeans, and stood on top of his worn out sneakers. Louis picked out Harry’s ensemble that morning, insisting that he looked his best for his arrival back home. Harry didn’t care much for how he looked as his focus was understandably placed elsewhere. He was immersed in committing the feel of Louis’ body to memory, knowing that his unfortunate hands would forget in a matter of weeks. Harry pulled their embrace apart just far enough to be able to kiss Louis on his forehead, on his lips, and once more on the side of his cheek. 

Louis’ face was lit by the setting sun as Harry wordlessly stared back at him. The sight of his lover was strikingly dreamlike. His sundress was baby blue to match his eyes and his thin spaghetti straps were tied weakly over his shoulders. Harry lifted a fallen one that slipped down towards Louis’ arm even though all he wanted to do was rip and untie them. It was unkind of Louis to say goodbye to Harry in a dress like that, and long distance was cruel enough to force him.

“I’m going to miss you,” Harry said as he placed Louis’ face in his hands. “I wish I didn’t have to leave right now.”

“No, you have to though,” Louis said. “You have to get back home, and back to work, and back to studying for your masters. Your life won’t wait for you if you stay here.”

Harry nodded reluctantly and accepted his support in silence. 

A small part of him wanted Louis to beg him to stay so he could justify wanting to leave his life behind for the one he loved. He would have even accepted Louis saying so in French. He wouldn’t have understood a word from him but at least Louis would have felt the same. 

Alas, Louis would never be as selfish as Harry wanted him to be, and he would never allow anyone to drop everything they have ever worked for, for him. 

“We’re still good though, aren’t we?” Harry asked. “Mon petit chou.”

Harry kissed Louis’ cheeks over and over until Louis was pushing him off and giggling in his arms. Harry didn’t want them to leave each other on a somber note, he wanted both of them happy. If he learned anything after spending an entire week with his boyfriend he learned that kissing helped achieve that.

“Of course we are,” Louis laughed. “I’m the happiest I’ve ever been even while being here. This part is just the hardest.”

After his confession, Louis’ lips began to quiver and final boarding was called over the intercom. Harry’s heart raced as their time ran out before he was ready or willing. The train would not wait for him and neither would his life in Manchester. 

With that thought, Harry wrapped Louis in a tight embrace and breathed in the essence of his perfume. Strawberries, lavender, and grapefruit would always remind Harry of him, their time together, and the moment right there at the boarding station. 

Harry ran his hands over Louis’ backside and pulled him closer in a haste. Louis gasped at the feeling but was quickly hushed by Harry’s lips on his. They kissed like it was their last time. Tongue, tears, and whimpers all colliding into one. Harry pulled back to kiss him hard and squeeze his body tight. Louis left a lipstick trail from Harry’s face all the way down to his neck and began to cry. Harry wiped his tears and reassured him.

“I’ll call you in a few hours, Lou. Right before I try to sleep for the night,” Harry kissed Louis again and hugged him one last time. “I love you, baby. I’ll miss you every day until I’m back here with you.”

“Je t'aime de tout mon coeur,” he said as they pulled away from each other. “Au revoir, mon amour.”

—

It was 2:30 in the morning, and Harry couldn’t sleep.

Departing from Provence into Manchester would take a day and some time, and Harry was only eight hours in. He nursed his restlessness with a black coffee that he received from the stewardess hours ago. It was bitter, ice cold, and flavorless, but it kept him awake and alert like caffeine was supposed to. In his bout of boredom he thought about ringing Louis again as earlier that evening he was met with no answer. It wasn’t surprising to Harry since Louis was usually in bed before nine, but that evening was particularly emotional for him, and Harry just wanted to be sure he was alright. 

The cabin itself was quiet, and everyone around him was fast asleep in their seat. Harry was lucky enough to be in a row on his own with a window to watch the scenery fly by. It turned out France was just as beautiful in the dark and under the moonlight as it was under sunshine. 

The view did nothing to help sway Harry’s desire to stay, start over, and spend the rest of his days with Louis. It pained him to not know when he would see him again or if Louis would ever leave his country. Neither of them talked about it during their time together, but Harry couldn’t blame either one of them.

He took another sip of his horridly cold coffee and accepted his fate of pulling an all nighter. Just as he was setting his cup back into the holder, he noticed that his phone was lit up on the pull down tray in front of him. A picture of Louis that Harry had taken was displayed under an incoming call. Harry had never been so eager to answer.

“Hey, baby,” he spoke softly as to not wake passengers around him. 

“Hi, ‘arry,” Louis purred in his accent. “I’m sorry to be calling you this late. Did I wake you?”

“No, no, you didn’t. I actually can’t catch a wink of sleep on this train. There’s too much movement,” Harry said. “What about you? What are you doing up at this hour?”

“Oh, I couldn’t sleep either and I’ve had a bit to drink too.”

Louis quietly giggled over the line and the tinkling sound settled over Harry like calmness.

“What’s so funny, little one?” 

“Nothing,” he giggled again. “Just ticklish s’all.”

Harry’s face twisted into confusion as he took in Louis’ words and heard a low hum over the line. The laughter coming from Louis continued and became breathier as Harry tried to make sense of his words. Louis lived alone, there couldn’t possibly be anyone there with him. He had no pets and no neighbors for a long distance either. 

“What’s tickling you?” Harry asked.

“God, I miss you already,” Louis ignored. “My bed is so empty without you. It still smells like you too, _mmm_.”

The slur in his words was nearly undetectable, but Harry could hear it in his voice. Louis liked to moan when he was a bit tipsy and always claimed it came with being a light weight. Harry wanted to see him. He knew his chest and cheeks would be rosy and warm by now.

“Baby,” he said. “Will you switch over to FaceTime for me?”

“Okay,”

Harry struggled to pull his tangled earphones from his pocket as Louis connected them in record time. He made a quick effort to untie the wires as Louis was already speaking before Harry could plug them in. Harry looked around the cabin to be sure Louis hadn’t woken anyone up and hurriedly shoved his earbuds in. 

“Fuck,” Harry whispered.

Louis was scantily dressed in powder blue lingerie that Harry purchased for him at a vintage shop. He remembered exactly how gorgeous the lacy number looked on the mannequin and how he needed Louis to add it to his collection. It cost Harry a pretty penny, but the lovely sight of Louis in it was worth it.

“Look familiar?” Louis said as he set his phone up on his bedside table. 

Harry watched slack jawed as Louis shuffled back on his bed to fit his full body in the frame. Nothing was prettier than the sight of him on his knees, legs spread, and touching himself over his garments. Harry glanced around to be sure no one else could see his boyfriend like this but was reeled back in when Louis moaned dramatically. 

A glass of sparkling blush wine appeared in his hand and he quickly swallowed down a mouthful.

“Are you tipsy, darling?” Harry asked through a hushed laugh.

“Un petit peu,” he said. “I know I won’t get any sleep without you here tonight. Might as well make the best of it.”

Harry laughed as Louis took another sip and set the glass off to the side. He bared his neck as he swallowed and moaned around the sweet flavor and licked his lips obscenely. Harry turned to shield his phone with his upper body in case there were any onlookers waiting to pass by. 

“What was making you laugh earlier?” he asked, still perplexed.

Louis went quiet and bit down on a smile. He was clearly in on something sinister that Harry wasn’t, and all Harry could do was watch as he moved closer towards the camera. There was a soft shuffle and a cough from two rows behind Harry. He quickly lifted the pull out table and put shoved his back against the window. No one would be able to see Louis from there. He even lowered his brightness for extra precaution. 

As he looked back at his phone, there was a bigger bulge in Louis’ panties where normally there wasn’t one. The delicate blue lace was stretched tightly over him and there was a wire snaking out of it. Harry’s brows pulled together as Louis swiveled his hips in a tantalizing way and stuck his thumbs under his panty line. He was teasing Harry as he uselessly sat there on a train, with other adults, who could easily wake up and catch them at any second. 

“You know I’m in public right?” Harry harshly whispered into the mic of his earbuds. “Anyone could look over and see how naughty you’re being.”

Louis moaned at the suggestion and trailed a hand over his belly and up to his lace cover chest. Harry’s love bites were still faintly visible and the sight of them made Harry’s cock harden in his pants. 

They both took pleasure in this.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Harry asked. “You would love it if everyone on this train saw you playing with yourself in all the pretty lingerie I bought for you.”

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis slipped his hand down the front of his panties, and the low hum started up again. “ _Ohh_.”

Harry’s eyes shot up to scan the cabin as he realized just what was tickling Louis. Everyone was still fast asleep and cloaked in darkness.

“I’ve only been gone for eight hours, and you’re already using a toy. Do you know what that does to my ego?”

“I can’t help it,” Louis writhed. “How can you expect me to sleep in the same bed you fucked me in?”

Harry shut his eyes and clenched his jaw to contain the groan threatening to slip from his lips. He supposed Louis was right, and if he had ever fucked Louis in his own bed, that’s all he would think about as well. 

Delicate hands found their way under Louis’ bralette and began to grope and play with his sensitive nipples. He was enjoying himself far too much, too soon, even though Harry savored the view he graced him with. He wanted to see Louis’ face and the expressions that came along with touching himself, and Harry wanted to set the pace for him.

“Stop playing with your tits,” he said. 

Louis whined as he grabbed and touched his chest once more but eventually stopped and pulled his hands out. He never initially got his way, but Harry always made up for it. 

“That’s my good girl,” Harry continued quietly. “Are you going to listen to what I tell you to do?”

“Oui monsieur.”

“Can you hear me alright?” he checked.

“Oui,”

“Good, take off your panties, and let me see your face in the frame.”

Louis crawled back on his bed and adjusted his position so that Harry could see him. He followed up with slipping his thumbs back under his panty line and dragged his knickers down his legs. Harry stared at the silky straps still wrapped around his hips and thighs, and focused in on the toy hugging his boyfriends little cock. 

The [Venus Butterfly](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.tootimid.com%2Fproducts%2Fvenus-butterfly-pink&t=NjRhMDUwNGMyZTNmMWIxODU5ZTQ2NTA4NjgwZjU3NWZiZjkxMjMxYixqMmU5RjZmZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AUf2ETOXZqClxTmSq05h6uA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsmrwine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F617197591696900096%2Fpart-i-part-ii-inspired-by-goldenheartlouis&m=1&ts=1596130873). A clit tickler. Harry recognized the hands free vibrator from their short trip to the sex shop in Provence. The toy was light blue, shaped like a butterfly, and ironically buzzed like a bee. Harry bought it for Louis after copious amounts of him begging, even though he didn’t really have the money. They never got around to using it because Harry was selfish with the sex they had. He only used his cock, hands, and mouth to pleasure Louis, but now with the ethereal sight of the toy being used on him, he absolutely regretted it.

“You look beautiful, baby,” Harry whispered. “Do you have the remote for it?”

“Yes,” Louis scrambled to grab it. “Right here.”

“Good. Turn the intensity up for me. All the way,” he said. “I want to see just how well it tickles your clit.”

Louis turned up the vibrations to the maximum level and keeled over in pleasure. Harry watched as his mouth dropped open, his eyes squeezed shut, and his body seized in short circuits. Louis knew better than to not put on a good show for Harry anytime they had sex over a camera. He tried his best to keep his eyes open but they kept rolling shut, so instead he lifted his body to fit back n the frame and whimpered Harry’s name.

The vision of him was overwhelming. Every lovely part of him was visibly stimulated. His nipples peaked under the lacy bralette, his little prick leaked behind the vibrating butterfly, his tummy puffed in and out with his staggered and bated breathing. Harry had to discreetly adjust himself in his jeans.

“Does that feel good, honey,” he murmured. “Is your cunt nice and wet for me?”

Louis could only nod as his face writhed into the picture of pleasure. His brows were drawn together, cheeks were red in a full blush, and his lips were bitten to a swollen plump. Heat swelled in Harry’s groin as he watched Louis wiggle against the toy for any sort of relief.

“Touch yourself,” Harry said hushed. “Squeeze your perky little tits like I would.”

With shaking hands, Louis gripped his chest and pushed his breasts together just like Harry liked to. He whined and whimpered as he slipped one hand under his bra and began pinching a nipple in between his fingers. Harry could see the instant gratification in Louis’ face just from a bit of fondling. Louis’ clenched eyes softened as he pulled one side of his bralette off his shoulder and teased the small bud with only the tip of his finger. It was all a bit much for Harry, and his cock was aching for relief.

“‘arry?” Louis squeaked.

“I’m still here, baby,” he whispered directly into the wire. “I wish you could see how fucking hard you make me.”

Harry placed his rucksack from the floor, over his jeans, even though no one would ever be able to see his hardness in the dark.

“Wish I could sit on your cock,” Louis whimpered. “And then you could fill me up comme ton petit chou.”

Anytime Louis’ French and English mingled through his dirty talk, he was right up on the edge. 

Harry wanted to watch Louis come undone and make a filthy mess of his belly, but he couldn’t allow that to happen without watching him pleasure himself the way Harry would. Harry also selfishly wanted to wank to the memory of it later. 

“Are you close?” he asked quietly. 

“Oui,” Louis nodded. “Can I come, please?”

“Not yet, babe,” he said. “Wanna see you put a finger in your mouth and then play with your pretty pussy. Will you do that for me so I can think about it later?”

“You’re not getting off with me now?” 

“I’m on a train, baby. That would be indecent.”

Louis pouted for only a moment before he extracted one of his hands from his chest and sucked a finger into his mouth. His lips were slick and sinful as they wrapped around the length of his middle finger and bobbed up and down obscenely. He messily licked at his digit as if it were Harry’s cock instead and even went as far as deep throating it. Harry smirked in the darkness of the cabin at just how filthy his lover was. He never took meeting him for granted.

Louis slipped his finger out of his mouth and reached around behind himself. Harry wished he could be there in the flesh, watching Louis tease his soft pink hole, and helping him along the way. He remembered how tight and warm Louis was and just how many kisses it took to sooth him from the stretch. Harry bit his lip harshly as Louis moaned around the intrusion of his own finger up his arse and rubbed a quick hand over his jeans. Harry was sexually frustrated beyond words at that moment and would have to somehow punish Louis for it later. For the time being, he was enjoying the view far too much.

“So wet for me,” Harry whispered. “Wish I could eat your little cunt right now.”

“Harry—“ he moaned loud and without restraint. “Need to come, please let me come.”

Harry’s eyes rolled back at the sound of desperation and his begging. He was going to have the best wank of his life in twenty or so hours.

“Not yet,” he said. “Spank yourself a bit. Let me see your bum get nice and pink and then i’ll let you squirt.”

Louis whimpered at not getting his way but didn’t waste any time. He harshly slapped at his own right cheek as he kept up with fingering himself. If Harry was there, he wouldn’t let up until Louis was squirming through the pain and letting his eyes well up with tears. Louis was well aware of that fact, and made his knowledge clear as he struck down hard against himself. Each hit harder than the last. Each slap louder. 

Louis twisted his hip just enough to show Harry that his arse was just as pink as his tiny heart tattoo and that he was nothing but good at following Harry’s orders. Just by looking at him there was no doubt that his boy was overwhelmed and desperately needed permission to relieve himself. Harry decided to reward him with it and took pleasure in that power.

“Alright,” he whispered as Louis shuddered through the stimulation. “You may come for me, mon ange.”

With a deep breath, and a whimper of Harry’s name, Louis came all over his belly, and his little butterfly toy. The pleasure sent shockwaves through both of them as Harry watched Louis squeezed his thigh and wiggled his arm behind himself. Harry’s imagination ran wild with how many fingers were actually up Louis’ arse and what stroke of stimulation made him feel best. 

Louis moaned as loud as Harry’s ever heard him. He was very thankful for his earbuds allowing him to be the only other person on earth that had the pleasure of hearing Louis unravel and unwind. Harry wished he could turn the train around just to kiss him and clean him up before sleep.

“So good for me,” Harry whispered. “Turn your toy off now and lay down. Just breathe with me for a minute.”

The remote was out of the frame as Louis reached for it and turned the vibrations off. Louis grabbed the phone from off its perch on his bedside table and laid down with it like Harry instructed. His breathing was still uneven and his eyes were glossed with a post orgasm haze, but he was still stunning as ever, and Harry would pump his cock to the image later. 

“Did anybody see?” Louis asked.

“I wouldn’t let that happen.” Harry answered. “Not that you’d mind either way.”

Louis laughed and shook his head but didn’t deny the allegation. Harry smirked and stored that bit of information in the back of his brain to make use of on another day. 

He watched as Louis’ eyelids fluttered shut even with all of his lights turned on. It allowed Harry to drink in the delicate sight of him and reminisce about the little amount of time they spent together. A week alone with Louis was more than Harry could ever ask for but at the same time would never be enough. Harry would be starved for more until the day they met again. 

“Tu m’aimes?” Louis asked.

“Je t'aime plus que tout au monde,” Harry said. “Did I say it right?”

“Oui,” Louis laughed. “Je t’adore.”

—


	13. Gloves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Warnings: D/S, spanking, leather, degradation, Louis in panties, Louis dry humping Harry's leather boot,

“Eyes up,”

Harry tapped on Louis’ chin with firmness as his lover whimpered through his fruitless thrusting. Louis was wound up, desperate, and shameless enough to rub against the sturdy leather tongue of Harry’s boot. His cock was swollen and trapped in the delicate lace of his underwear, leaking and throbbing. Harry’s was just as hard at the mere sight of his boy willing to get off by grinding solely against his leg. 

He nearly let him get off, but he had other plans for him. Louis’ favourite kind. 

“Look at you, perfect little pet,” Harry said. “I have something for you. A treat.”

Louis didn’t make a sound, as previously instructed. Normally Harry wouldn’t mind how loud and slutty Louis chose to be whilst in a scene, but this time, Harry wanted stilted silence and anticipation. Louis’ only response was an eager raise of his brows, eyes slightly crossed. The sight of him was dizzying. His chest was flushed red the same as his cheeks. His fringe was in disarray and his breathing was unsteady. Harry wanted to ruin him.

“Reach in my pocket and pull it out for me.”

Teasingly Louis ran his hands up the crease of Harry’s pleated slacks, right to where his hard cock rested and felt around for his prize. Harry clenched his jaw visibly and repressed any of the pleasure Louis brought to him with his touch. Louis knew better than to take without permission and with Harry’s vague look of disapproval, he removed his hands and placed one in his pocket like he was told.

What he pulled out was a pair of leather gloves shining with Gucci’s emblem, custom made with Harry’s initials raised on each palm. Louis visibly shivered at the sight of them and dropped his mouth open. His glassy eyes rolled back in anticipation of the pleasure to come and his eyelashes fluttered. They were his favorite accessory, though seldomly used. 

“Why don’t you slip those on for me, doll,” Harry said. 

The skin beneath Harry’s three piece suit was hot and sticky with sweat as he watched Louis unfold the gloves. His curls grew more wild as the heat and humidity thickened in the space between them, and the hair at the nape of his neck was dripping. Harry knew it would be easier to rip out of his clothing and toss Louis onto their bed if only for a quick fuck to satiate them both, but he knew this was worth it. For him to be fully dappered down whilst a naked Louis squirmed around at his ankles is what their wet dreams were made of. 

While Harry held his stance, Louis slipped a glove carefully over his hand and fastened the buckle strap tight. Harry clenched his hand into a fist, knowing his boy got his sizing just right, and just as he made his left hand comfortable, Louis began on the right. Slowly he tucked each long finger into the glove and wrapped Harry’s thumb tentatively. He fastened the strap and made sure it was secure on Harry’s wrist. 

Harry knew the sight, touch, and smell of the material was driving Louis wild. He could tell just how much his mouth was watering by how hard he swallowed.

“Pretty boy,” Harry said as his gloved hands slipped around Louis’ face. “And all mine to play with.”

Louis rubbed against Harry’s shin quietly, but his bitten lips gave away his dire need to whine. Harry smirked devilishly and tucked Louis’ untamed hair to the side. The paleness of his cheek was stark against the black leather of Harry’s hands and his lips were swelled like fresh berries in the spring. Harry slowly ran his thumb over them and relished in the pillowy pink plush. He pressed harder, forcing his lips open, and groaned when Louis presented his tongue.

“You like that?” he asked. Louis eagerly nodded. “Yeah, baby. I know you do. You get so easy for a bit of leather, I don’t know why I don’t give it to you more often.”

Louis fawned at the slight degradation and cracked a barely there whimper. He began to suck on the tip of Harry’s glove like a whore in heat. He was so visibly needy and aching for it. His thin lace underwear was totally soaked through. 

Harry let Louis carry on for a minute for only the view. His thumb was envious of the leather glove as they received the most of Louis’ oral pleasure. His cock was envious as well.

“You would think it’s a prick in your mouth by the way you’re sucking,” Harry reprimanded. “Did I give you permission to nibble?”

Louis pulled his mouth off of his glove with a guilty head shake. His pout was so perfectly timed and innocent that Harry nearly believed him. 

“Words, pet.”

“No,” Louis moaned, finally able to release his own pent up pleasure. “I didn’t have permission, sir.”

“But you did it anyway, so what does that make you?”

“A slutty boy,” he said confidently. “Your greedy slutty boy.”

Harry could have come right there.

“Over my knee.”

Harry sat back against a chair and fluffed his suit out properly. Louis stood before him for a moment, one knee bent inward. He didn’t have to say it, but Harry knew he needed affirmation. With his gloved hand Harry pulled him in by the hip and lifted his chin up for a kiss. Louis smiled into it and melted into his lap.

The position wasn’t typical for spanks, but Harry reasoned that Louis’ comfort was above all. Even if that meant a straddle. 

“I like how your suit feels on my skin,” Louis said.

With that confession, Harry brought his hands to Louis’ panties and ripped. Louis gasped quietly as Harry tore his delicate lace to shreds just to better accommodate his needs. Now every inch of Louis could feel the soft cotton of Harry’s suit. 

“I think I prefer you like this,” Harry ran the leather gloves over Louis’ body. He watched as Louis’ skin prickled from the feeling of the material alone and how his body shivered. His companion wrapped his arms around his shoulders and nuzzled deeply into his neck. Louis fully anticipated what was about to happen. Harry could feel him biting. “Tell me how bad you want this.”

Before Louis could get a word out, Harry smacked his hand against Louis’ arse and felt his skin heat up. Harry peaked from under his hand. A bright pink H.S. raised to the top of Louis’ bum and branded his cheek. Harry groaned at the sight and spanked him once more.

“Want this so bad, Harry,” Louis squealed, out of breath. “Give me more—“

“Where’s your manners?” Harry smacked him again, this time a bit sharper. “Say please.”

“Please,”

Harry gave his right cheek a fourth smack and cradled Louis as he jolted forward. His skin was a soft pink as Harry looked over his shoulder. Such a stark contrast to not only the gloves but the dark navy shade of his suit as well. Harry palmed his cheeks and massaged the sting of his brandings.

“Feel alright, baby?” he checked in. “Is everything to your liking?”

Louis was a whimpering mess, breathing hard at the column of Harry’s neck. “Harder.”

Harry pulled him back carefully by the nape of his hair. His eyes were glassy and his lips looked freshly fucked. Harry held eye contact with him as he gave him what he asked for. His other hand came down hard on Louis’ untouched left cheek and rubbed vigorously with the rough texture of the leather. 

His initials on Louis’ bum was a massive turn on, but nothing got him off like the wrecked look on Louis’ face. His skin was flushed, his eyes were droopy and crossed, and his mouth was dropped open on a whine. Harry smirked to himself, proud of the fact that he was able to reduce him to this.

“Keep your eyes closed,” Harry said. “Hold your wrists above your bum.”

Louis listened, his chest bowed out and his bum arched back. While Louis slipped his eyes closed, Harry took his hands off of him completely and deprived him of simple touch. Louis’ little cock was wet against his belly and Harry nearly pitied him. Instead, Harry marveled at Louis’ body and the love bites that adorned him. From the hickies, to the tiny H.S.’s, Louis’ body vividly spoke to Harry and all it said was yours.

Harry thrust up to take the edge off and caught another moan that escaped from Louis’ lips. That bit of pleasure was followed by a lone finger circling Louis’ rim, forcing his body to shiver desperately. Harry smiled at the reaction pulled from Louis. 

He knew these gloves would work like a charm.

Harry took it a step further and let his other hand roam across Louis’ exposed chest. He gently flicked a nipple and soothed the sting with a rough finger pad of leather. Louis hissed and threw his weight back against the fondling at his rim. Harry added pressure there for Louis to rub off on and latched his mouth to a nipple. 

Louis’ senses were overwhelmed with pleasure, and Harry didn’t intend to stop playing even after Louis was finished. He bit the nub of his nipple and added another finger to rub against his hole. The glove was dry and there was no real stimulation coming from it, but the leather was just enough to drive Louis wild and leave him aching for more. 

“Harry,” Louis moaned impatiently.

“Shh.” Harry placed his free hand across Louis’ mouth. The contrast was mesmerizing. “Look at me. I know you want to come. I know you can do it for me untouched.”

Louis nodded with the thin black glove covering his face. His eyes were wet with bliss. Harry went back to rolling a nipple between his teeth and rubbed twice as hard against his hole. Louis was barely coherent by now and was quickly dissolving into a whimpering mess. Harry knew he had to make him come now whilst he was at his peak.

He moved his gloved hand down to Louis’ throat and only gently kept it there. Louis’ breathing was erratic. This was it.

“Come,” he said. “Make this custom Gucci suit a come rag for us.”

Louis cried out whilst riding back on Harry’s hand and dripped all over himself. Harry watched with hawk eyes as Louis made himself pretty with spunk and shot off onto Harry’s suit coat. He leaned forward to kiss his boy and show him approval for what he’d just done. Every last second of that had Harry bursting at the seams and ready to fuck his favourite boy into the floor. 

Louis panted between them and loosened the grip on his own wrists. Harry quickly moved to soothe those too. He rubbed them, kissed them, and whispered sweet praises into them.

“That was perfect, Louis. Such a good boy for me. You’ve got me so fucking hard for you I can’t stand it.”

Harry saw the beginnings of a hazy smile as Louis finished up between them and kissed it right from his lips. The motion snapped Louis back into reality as he slightly jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Harry. 

“Love those gloves,” he said in a shy whisper. “They do something wicked to me.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “Think I’ll have to pull them out more often.”

Louis laughed on stuttered breaths and sat back on Harry’s thighs. His body was still flushed and buzzing for something more. Harry could feel it as he held him carefully.

“Fuck me in them,” he said. “Please?”


	14. Nurse au part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional warnings unless u hate warm fuzzies

Eleven out of sixteen hours into his night shift and Louis was finally able to steal a moment for himself. The break room was miraculously empty, and the sofa pushed against the wall was free for claiming. Louis wasted no time laying his body against it, knowing that he had at least thirty minutes to rest his eyes, and another thirty to warm something up to fill his belly.

The small sofa swallowed him whole as he snuggled against the arm and tried to clear his mind. He was already emotionally taxed from having to pick up four extra hours due to short staff, but the distrust he faced at the top of his shift had his self esteem upset. He wasn’t a doctor by any means, but he still knew what he was doing, and he genuinely cared about the health and well being of his patients despite his RN title. Most of Louis’ co-workers claimed to be used to that type of mistreatment by now, that all nurses face it one time or another, but unfortunately for him, he still took criticisms like that personally.

Louis took a deep breath as he pressed his palms against his temples and tried to focus on the sound of his breathing. The silence was normally soothing to him and drowned out the persistent beeps and blips that echoed through the unit halls and into every patient room, but it wasn’t working that night. The air was too sterile, his scrubs were too tight on his hips, and he could only replay the sounds of heart monitors, negative chatter, and the way his bones groaned in exhaustion with every movement.

He was trapped in the white noise of his own head, and just as he was about to reposition himself, the break room door swung open and heavy boots trudged against the floor.

“Well,” Louis heard before he opened his eyes to the sight of the safety guard. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Perfect, just what Louis needed in the midst of his attempted meditation. He rolled his eyes shut again and crossed his arms over his head. Perhaps if he looked asleep, Harry would respect that and let him be.

Unfortunately for Louis, Harry was a repeat nuisance and had no plans to let that happen.

“Is it hot in here?” he asked. “Or is it just the thought of us being alone together in the break room?”

Louis didn’t mean to, and he’d punish himself for it later, but he laughed. Brightly. His smile grew from within and warmed his creaking bones until he wasn’t thinking about them anymore. Louis resigned to uncovering his eyes, knowing he wouldn’t escape the charm he constantly fell victim to, and found Harry smirking at him with heavy eyes. He looked just as tired as Louis felt.

“Did I wake you?” he asked Louis.

“No, no, I wasn’t alone long enough to fall asleep.”

“Good,” Harry said as he packed his bag away and closed his locker door. “Mind if I join you?”

“Sure,”

Louis moved to sit up and make room on the sofa, and was nearly squashed in the process. Harry greedily took the corner where Louis’ head was as he slumped down into the cushion and rudely spread his legs to take up as much space as possible. Louis could only watch him in astonishment as Harry threw an arm over the sofa, behind Louis, and closed his eyes as if to rest. If Louis knew him better he’d whack him in the stomach and throw his arm from around him, but he knew even in his wildest dreams that wouldn’t affect Harry. Not with the size of his biceps and the abs Louis knew he was hiding under that thin button up uniform. His shoulders looked a bit more broad than usual under the sleeves as well.

“Like what you see?” Harry cracked an eye open and caught Louis open mouthed and staring.

“I would love to say yes, but I’m still trying to figure out what it is that I’m looking at.”

“Mmm,” Harry smirked and closed his eyes. “Why don’t you come a bit closer and find out.”

Louis was rendered even more astonished than before.

“Are you inviting me to cuddle in the break room?”

“Sure,” he said sleepily. “You don’t have to, obviously, but I think you might like it.”

“What makes you think that?”

“You seemed to like being cuddled on our walk out the other week,” Harry pointed out. “You even greeted me with a cuddle. I’d say we’re making progress.”

“You stuck your arms out first, I was only being polite,” he said. “And progress? Progress on what exactly?”

“You pretending you‘re not fond of me,” he yawned. “I think you might even actually like me now.”

Louis’ skin tingled and his stomach swooped around his jarring words. He was clearly exhausted, seemingly just as much as Harry, and if he wasn’t so worn out from eleven hours on his feet, he was sure he would fight him just a bit harder and wouldn’t be crazy enough to consider it.

Normally, Louis wouldn’t fraternize with his colleagues or anyone who worked close to him, but Harry didn’t count. He was only a safety guard that helped with discharges, roamed the halls, and chased out the occasional stray animal that would sneak in. This wouldn’t count. This was fine. Cuddles were innocent, and Louis begrudgingly agreed that their acquaintanceship had become more comfortable.

Louis desperately needed the rest to be more alert for his patients, or that’s how he justified this at least.

“I will deny this ever happened,” he said.

Harry only laughed.

With a deep sigh and a belly full of butterflies, Louis moved closer and tucked his head against Harry’s chest. His assessment about Harry being solid was spot on, and his body was much warmer than Louis expected. In the process of getting comfortable, Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist and let his big hand rub against his side.

The gesture was far more soothing than it should have been, and Louis couldn’t blame himself for melting into it. A man hasn’t touched him like that in years. The soothing strokes of Harry’s hand rid his body of any tension. Both of them closed their eyes as they settled in together. Harry’s clothing smelled like the same musk and sage cologne that he usually wore, but up this close, Louis detected a hint of his washing detergent that smelled heavenly of fresh linen. The scent lulled him into pure relaxation, and Harry’s body was the warmth he needed to relieve his tender bones.

Louis was finally at ease like he wanted, and the sounds inside Harry’s chest drowned out all the others.

“Your heart rate is high,” Louis said.

“Is it?”

“Yeah, I’m listening to it now.”

“Well, good thing you’re a nurse then. You can give me mouth to mouth should anything happen, right?”

Louis laughed brightly again, right against Harry’s chest as he snuggled in closer. His legs curled over Harry’s lap and another hand gripped him safely behind his knees. Harry kept him firmly in place whilst rubbing his side, properly cuddling Louis in his favourite way.

“I suppose I would have to if anything should happen,” Louis said.

“Something is surely happening,” Harry opened his eyes and peered down at Louis. “My chest is a bit tight, my heart is racing, I’m experiencing a bit of nervousness.”

“Hmm, sounds like a medical problem.”

“So do something about it then,” he said. “Nurse.”

Louis lifted his head to face Harry and bit down on his own eager lips. Harry lazily looked back at him with half lidded eyes and a cocksure smile on his face. He knew he literally had Louis in the palm of his hands.

Louis almost didn’t want to reward him for it.

“Quick, you’re losing him.”

…


	15. Older Harry, Younger Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Warnings: age gap but not an inappropriate one, sugar daddy Harry, older Harry, younger Louis

Louis walked down Main Street in a bit of a haste.

Sunny Santa Monica was bustling fluidly with tourists, visitors, and locals alike. The long weekend drew people towards the boardwalk and shoreline, and into the shops and restaurants that were not too far off from them. But unlike the others, Louis was drawn in by a dinner date with a man six years his senior. Harry was his name. A 31 year-old entrepreneur with green eyes, broad shoulders, and an alluringly deep accent that reminded Louis of home.

Despite only having a few conversations through nights out with mates, Harry was kind enough to invite Louis to join him for early dinner at one of his restaurants, followed by a walk near the beach at sunset. Just the two of them. It was an incredibly romantic proposition, with a sprinkle of Harry’s boasting, but with Louis’ bad luck with American men, he was not going to pass up the glorious opportunity.

Harry generously offered to pick him up, but Louis declined at the last second. He was only 24 in Los Angeles, the second largest city in America, and letting an older man have his West Hollywood address struck him as not cautious. It turned out to be the wrong call, however, judging by how poorly he timed his bus-to-train route and how late he was running. His hair was windswept from the ocean breeze, and the tail end of his blouse was wrinkled from squirming around in the bus seat. He had very little time to fix himself up before entering the doors of Harry’s place, on the main street of Santa Monica, and Louis felt every bit of pressure to make a nice first impression.

In a split second, he pivoted toward a parked black car that he caught his reflection in. The paint job was equally as sleek as the blacked out windows, and the car was clearly from another era. More than likely the 1970s. It was admirably Los Angeles-esque but also served as a decent mirror for Louis’ vanity.

He flicked his soft fringe out of his eyes and placed certain strands in more desirable areas. It was an exceptionally delicate process he took his time with to make sure every lock was in its right place. Louis combed his fingers through until he looked presentable for the public.

Slowly, he turned and looked over his shoulder to smooth out the wrinkles near his bum. He pressed his hands from the middle of his blouse and over his arse in an attempt to iron everything out. Unfortunately, the material sprung back toward him and left him with no other option but to tuck it in.

With swift hands, Louis tucked the tail end into his trousers and continued tuck around the front. The white lace of his underwear slipped out for a brief second but was quickly concealed as he caught it in the reflection of the car. His knickers were for Harry’s eyes only, should he get so lucky.

Once Louis deemed his outfit presentable, he pulled his tinted strawberry lip balm from his pocket and swiped it across his lips. The mirror-like coating on the windows worked perfectly in his pinch and assisted him effortlessly. As his lips turned a desirable shade of pink, he capped his lip balm tightly and stored it back into the safety of his pocket. He moved closer to the window to fix his hair one last time, just to be sure he looked pretty enough for Harry, and nearly jumped out of his skin when the horn honked blaringly in his ear.

Louis squealed in a tone only dogs and small children could hear and sprung back nearly three meters from the car. His poor, little heart was fluttering from the sudden piercing sound and tripled in rhythm as the car window rolled down before him.

“Well, look who decided to show up,” a voice from inside the vehicle called. “I thought surely you had stood me up this time.”

Louis took a deep breath and approached the classic car again.

“Harry?”

The older man was dressed sharply in pleated trousers and a tight fitting shirt. His hair was pushed back off his forehead, and his beard was trimmed just enough to show he made an effort. He had subtle crows feet by his eyes and his calloused hands tightly gripped the steering wheel. He made the car look tiny with how cramped his body was in there. Louis nearly moaned at the sight of him and the bulge of his tattooed biceps.

“It’s truly a pleasure to see you, Louis.”

“You scared me,” Louis exhaled and braced himself against the door. “I was just about to head in, I’m really sorry.”

“No, no, don’t apologize, love. I was quite enjoying the free little show you put on for me. You look incredible in white.”

Louis could not help the flush of his sun-kissed skin and the embers of fire that whirled like a storm inside of his belly. He was wearing a soft crimson top, which definitely meant Harry saw things he was not meant to see yet.

Harry gave him an obvious once over and bit his lip as if he were hungry.

“Thank you,” Louis trembled. “What are you doing out here then? Were you about to leave?”

“About to, yeah, but I’m definitely not going anywhere else now that you’re here.”

Louis giggled at how thick Harry was laying it on. He was a gentleman and sweet, but despite how polite he was being, Louis was sure Harry had to be a bit peeved at how long Louis kept him waiting.

“So, you’re willing to forgive my tardiness? You like what you see that much?”

“I like everything I see, and saw, enough to forgive just about anything right now,” Harry said with a smirk. “And I’d still love to get more acquainted with you, if you’re up for it? Dinner is still on me and my staff, or we can go elsewhere. Whatever you’d like, sweetheart.”

“Well, I’d like it if you got out and properly greeted me first of all,” Louis said. “And then I’ll decide what we’ll do after you apologize to me for honking.”

Harry laughed out loud and unbuckled himself from his seat. He pushed the door open and stood to his full height as he closed it forcefully behind him. He was gorgeously tall as he walked over and was easily a head over Louis as he stood in his presence.

Louis’ heart thud against his chest again, and his knees went severely weak as he caught a stiff whiff of Harry’s expensive cologne on his clothes.

With strong arms, Harry pulled Louis in for a proper cuddle, and squeezed him tightly as if he would slip away. His chest was warm, solid, and everything Louis wanted to encompass himself in all evening long. His hands were big as they splayed across Louis’ back and slid down to gather at the curvy dips of his hips.

“Hello, Louis,” he whispered roughly and deep, sending a shiver down his spine. “I apologize for spooking you with my horn. I just couldn’t help myself, the opportunity was there.”

Harry belly laughed once more, and Louis bit down on his own.

“You should have seen your face,” Harry went on. “It was priceless, baby. Absolutely priceless.”

“You’re unbearable,” Louis said. “I’m beginning to think it should be me who’s on my way out of here.”

“No! Sorry, sorry,” Harry swallowed down his contagious laughter. “I just didn’t expect to be able to make you scream before even saying hello.”

Louis simpered, sinfully.

“You’d be lucky to make me scream again,” he said. “You’ll have to buy me dinner first at least.”


	16. Mustache Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Warnings: spanking, face riding, use of the word slut, roleplaying, spitting, 69, Louis gets off on Harry's new mustache

Harry fell flat against the middle of the bed in his Italian summer home. The countryside was sizzling from the heat of the brutal Tuscan sun and cloudless sky. His body was sticky with sweat even with the windows thrown open and being stripped of everything but his pants. His hair curled up at the ends where it met the skin of his neck and around his face, and it reminded him that he needed a haircut. He’d do it tomorrow. Him and Louis had nothing better to do. **  
**

With the mere thought of him, Louis sauntered into the room and sat down next to him on the bed, facing him. His body was clad in a thin cotton robe with nothing underneath, clearly too hot for anything else. Harry licked his lips. His eyes swept over him. Carefully, Louis ran his fingertips through the tangled gold chains on Harry’s chest and scratched lightly at the patch of hair beneath them. The tender movement was soothing against his overheated skin and sparked a wave of chills where there were none before. 

His cock jumped with curiosity.

“I love your chest hair. Love your mustache, too,” Louis said. “It makes you look like you were a hot porn director in the seventies or something.”

“Yeah? I’m into that,” Harry smirked. “What kind of porn was I filming back then?”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” he said as he slid onto his lap. “Some sort of bootleg porn you and your partner make out of your Volkswagen bus just to make a bit of money. Very homemade-film-type porn that’s fuzzy and poorly lit but feels more authentic, and your partner takes each of your loads like a professional.”

“That was incredibly specific,” Harry said. “Is my partner still you in this scenario?”

“Yes, of course.”

“And we’re American in this?”

“Sure, if you’d like.”

“That’s groovy, baby,” Harry joked, Louis rolled his eyes. “What would our first porn be titled? You know, to get people to buy.”

Louis took a second to think about it, tapping his chin and looking upward for the answer. He was sat perfectly above Harry’s cock with his bare arse rubbing against it. His robe was just open enough to reveal his jeweled belly button and the pudge of his tummy, and his legs spilled out of the bottom like warm honey. 

Harry wanted to lick between them. 

“Well, porn was far more creative back then. I think we could name it something like `Mustache Ride on PCH Drive` where I’m the cute flower-power-hippie hitching a ride to Los Angeles, and you’re the big, buff porn director looking for talent that pulls over.”

Harry’s eyebrows lifted along with the smirk of his lips. He slipped his hands up against his thighs.

“Does my facial hair give off creepy porn director vibes?”

“No, no, of course not. It’s very handsome,” he smiled. “It’s all just a part of our storyline. You have to arouse the viewers with sex and a hint of controversy. People like their porn a bit bad and dirty. Clearly, I’m the visionary here.”

“Yeah, you are,” Harry said as he squeezed his thighs. “Why don’t you hop on it then and help me visualize it a bit better?”

“You can sell it better than that,” Louis said, swiveling his hips. “C’mon, get into character with me.”

Louis pushed his hair from his eyes and rocked against Harry’s cock in the process. The heat was overwhelming, but it felt too good. Louis bit his lip cutely and held out his thumb to emulate a hitchhiker. 

“You need a ride, little lady?” Harry said in a deep American twang. 

“Yes sir, I do. I need to get down to Los Angeles in a hurry, and I’m so desperate for a ride,” he responded theatrically. “Do you have any room for me back in your van?”

“Looks like it’s your lucky day, sweetheart. I’ve got an empty seat right here with your name on it. I’ve kept it nice and warm for you.”

Harry pointed to his mustache and twirled up the ends. 

“Oh,” Louis palmed his chest, scandalized. “I’ve never taken a ride on something like that before. Is it safe?”

“‘Course it is, pretty little thing. Why don’t you have a seat and make yourself comfortable,” Harry offered. “I’ll make the ride worth your while.”

“Thank you, sir. You’re very kind.”

Louis winked before he turned over on his knees and backed up towards Harry’s face. His arse hovered over him, jiggling a bit, as Louis got himself situated in place. Harry couldn’t help but run his hands under his robe, grope his cheeks, and spread him far apart. Louis’ hole was baby pink and clean from the cool shower he had just taken. He smelled like fresh roses.

Harry dipped forward and kissed his opening chastely, encouraging Louis to sit back on him. He tensed at first, not expecting the tenderness of Harry’s lips or the roughness of his facial hair, but he settled down against him and rolled his hips to feel it out.

The air in the room was thicker, and Louis’ warmth above him made his body temperature rise. Harry feverishly stuck his tongue into Louis’ hole and licked messily with his mouth wide open. Whimpers and moans met each stretch of his tongue along with timid thrusts back against his face. Harry smacked his right cheek with an open palm and did it again just to hear him squeal. Louis rolled his arse backwards with intent and followed the filthy pattern Harry was licking between his cheeks.

“Fuck,” he whimpered quietly. “It burns so good already.”

Harry took a second to pull back and appreciate the view. Louis’ arse was red with two hand prints and was just turning pink where his mustache rubbed against his hole. He slid back in, only this time he wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and kept him there. There was nowhere else for Louis to go. He was stuck in a pleasurable stronghold and was forced to enjoy Harry’s every lick and kiss. 

The texture of facial hair scratching up against Louis’ soft skin was delicious. The warmth and smoothness of Louis’ bum soothed the itch of Harry’s own lips and placed the alluring burn onto Louis. Harry rolled his entire face in a circle, hoping that his open mouth would scratch up more of his surface.

Harry purposely rubbed his mustache up and down, back and forth, until Louis was whimpering. He was determined to leave his mark behind and have Louis limping around this place. Harry nibbled where his facial hair scratched up against him and blistered the skin with tiny bruises. The look of it was stunning. He knew every inch of his skin had to be tingling and on fire. Harry rubbed his face in harder.

“Harry,” Louis cried. “It burns, it burns, it burns!”

“Do you want me to stop?” Harry said with a kiss against his bum.

“No, please,” he moaned. “I want to be able to feel you when I walk. Go harder.”

With that, Harry unwrapped his arms and spread Louis open with his hands. He bit and sucked just near his rim to stimulate his senses then soothed the sharp pain with the slide of his tongue. Louis squirmed over his lips and chin, intentionally riding the length of his mustache, and chanting Harry’s name. He ripped his robe from his body and continued to grind back against his face. 

Harry was lost in his sweet cleansing flavour and silky soft skin. He pressed a fingertip up next to his tongue and pleasured Louis into a gentle clench. His cheeks were rubbed raw, red, and inflamed. Harry spit on the sight of it and eased the glide of his greedy fingers.

Louis practically purred above him and chased the feeling of prodding and his rough facial hair. Harry couldn’t see it, but he could feel Louis’ small hand reach into his trousers and pull his heavy cock out. The fresh air was nice against his musky skin but only lasted long enough for Louis to get his prick into his mouth. Harry bucked forward and cursed loudly against Louis’ hole at the feel of it. The tight wet heat was just as suffocating and warm as the Italian country heat.

“Fuck, yeah baby,” Harry groaned. “Swallow my big cock, just like that.”

Eagerly, Louis took him deep into his throat, and Harry dug his fingers into Louis’ arse. The pleasure was far too enjoyable for how hot it was. His body was tensed, flushed, and sweltering, and both of them were glistening in the fiery sun. 

He returned to licking Louis up messily. He flattened his tongue and poked and prodded right past his tight rim with his fingers. Louis’ body shook as Harry slapped his arse hard and rubbed his face deep between his cheeks. Louis began to take the mustache ride into his own hands and bounced back against his lips with effort. Harry could barely breathe, but he didn’t care. He knew Louis was close to unraveling by the unsteady rock of his hips and the solid grip of his lips around his cock.

Harry bucked his hips forward into the wet heat and grunted when Louis fondled his shaft and balls. He spit on Louis’ hole again and pressed his finger in steadily. He licked around the entrance to help it ease in.

“Hit me,” Louis said as he pulled off. “Hit me where it burns.”

Harry crooked a finger into his hole and cracked down on the blistering redness of Louis’ arse. The boy above him moaned around the head of Harry’s cock and could do nothing else but gag around it. 

“You like that?” Harry asked as he fingered him. “Are you an easy little slut for the pain?”

“Yes,” he whimpered on Harry’s cock. “Burns so good.”

Harry struck his hand down twice more and let Louis shakily ride down against his open jaw. Louis’ bum was positively rosy by now and would likely stay that way for a few more days. Harry couldn’t wait to make him walk around the villa naked so he could glimpse at his masterpiece every so often. 

Louis quietly hummed around Harry’s cock for more and whined every time he was handed another strike. Harry kissed the swelling skin and blew on his raised handprints carefully. Louis sucked him harder as he soothed him tenderly and did that special thing with his tongue that Harry loved. Harry shoved his lips back in for another taste and pushed his finger forward. He played with the sensitive bundle of nerves within him and tongued his tight opening until tears of pleasure pooled in the corners of Louis’ eyes. 

The bedroom atmosphere was highly charged and Louis roughly ground his hips down until he came ungracefully all over both of them.

Even with his release, Harry continued to lick him out and push his fingers forward. He fucked into Louis’ mouth as he cried and unraveled above him. The vibrations of his whimpers wrapped around Harry’s cock just right, and Harry was able to fuck his wet throat until he filled it full with come.

Both of their hearts raced in their chests, and their breathing was uneven. They were both stuck in a humid haze of pleasure, sting, and bliss, and their skin stuck perfectly together. Harry laid his head back against the bed and wiped his mouth of saliva, soothing his face. He looked up at Louis’ bum and grazed his fingertips over the swollen, pink, burn of his skin.

“That feels nice,” Louis mumbled against him.

“Yeah?” Harry said. “Did you enjoy your ride?”

“Oh, are we still in character?”

“Yes, of course. We have to wrap it up.”

Louis slowly and groggily stepped off him and joined him by his side. Harry cradled him into his arms and pulled him up over his chest. 

“Thank you for the ride, sir,” Louis said as he kissed him softly on the lips. “We should probably get going now.”

Harry kisses him again, dipping his tongue into the sweetness of his mouth.

“Yeah, we should,” he whispered. “S’too bad I’m all out of gas.”

—


	17. Cockwarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> louis really loves be full of harry so when they’re home they walk around naked so that louis can sit on harry’s cock and cockwarm him whenever he wants to. tbh they don’t have to be naked all the time i just really love the idea of cockwarming w louis’s hole rather than his mouth. maybe they sleep like that too? i love your writing so much and i think you’re so talented! sorry if this is rlly weird haha
> 
> Anonymous  
> cockwarming/cockwarmer
> 
> Anonymous  
> COCK WARMING COCK WARMING COCK WARMING COCK WARMING COCK WARMING
> 
> Anonymous  
> COCKSLEEVE!LOUIS
> 
> Loud and clear, although I put my own spin on it. Tell me if you like it or not. love u all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: American Football, degradation, cock warming, spanking, d/s, NSFW
> 
> Thank u Ris for looking over this for me 💘

It was 3rd and goal with two minutes left in the second quarter, and the Packers trailed the Bears 7 to 14. Rogers scrambled to get the ball off as the defense rushed towards him, but he was inevitably sacked just as the ball slipped out. Harry slammed down his beer on the table and yelled out a foul string of curses. 

“Get the fucking ball,” he shouted. “Get it, get it, get it—fuck! Dammit.”

The Packers fumbled and Harry stomped his feet in brawn frustration. The movement jostled Louis on top of him and pulled a whimper from his blushing chest. His hole was tight and warm around him as he sat naked on Harry’s cock and watched the game without a hint of interest. All he cared about was sitting still, being stuffed full, and not murmuring a peep until the game was finished. His eyes were slightly crossed and glazed over from the pleasant stretch and thickness, and the lack of having Harry’s eyes on him.

Harry blessed him with a simple kiss on the back of his shoulder and a big hand pressed flush against his bulging lower belly. Louis exhaled at the touch, but like a good cocksleeve, didn’t ask for more. He knew to only unzip Harry’s trousers, keep him hard, and sit facing away from him. 

“Get in!” Harry yelled as the defense tackled Trubisky to the ground.

He leaned forward to grab his beer bottle off the table and moved inside Louis in the process. The prod wasn’t enough to do anything except tease and remind Louis who was in charge of his pleasure and Harry often let that power go to his head. He took a swig from the bottle as the clock ticked down on the second play. He zoned in fully on the game. 

“Let’s get a stop right here boys,” Harry said to their television, as if he were there.

The ball was hiked and handed off but the defensive line remained tight and was able to stop any sort of gain on the play. Harry let out a strained yes and clapped with his bottle in hand, spilling a bit of the bubbly liquid onto Louis. He knew every movement he made was just another poke inside of him, but still he ignored him, even as Louis moaned and wiped away the beer spill.

Harry set down his drink and checked his phone to see how well his fantasy team was doing. Although he wasn’t very good at it, it kept him busy as he kept his dick wet and was a perfect distraction for when he needed it. As Harry mindlessly scrolled through rankings and stats, Louis clenched around him to keep Harry hard. That was normally code for, pay attention to me, but with the game going on in front of him, Harry only looked up to watch the next play. 

“Run! Run! Run!”

Harry bounced around in his seat with his hands clenched in the air, cheers spilling freely from his lips as they picked up a fumble. The cornerback bolted down the field and Harry stomped his feet at the promising look of a touchdown. Louis moaned and exhaled but remained the perfect wet hole to fuck into as Harry celebrated the chance to tie before half time. He kept Harry’s cock plenty warm and plenty hard just as he knew to do, and Harry thought to reward him this time even though filling him up was already the prize. Louis had been good and although this was merely about control, Harry couldn’t ignore that he was turned on in every way.

He had to do something about it.

“I’ll tell you what, if they make this field goal and tie the game up, I’ll fuck you during half time,” Harry pressed his prickly lips against Louis’ ear. “If not, you’ll sit here quietly on my cock until the game ends. Does that sound fair, baby?”

Louis’ body shivered as he frantically nodded his head and paid attention to the game for the first time. 

Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist and leaned forward to take another sip of his beer. The players lined up in the field goal formation as Harry left wheat flavored kisses on the back of Louis’ neck, sending both of them into a daze. Louis’ skin was soft, smooth, and golden similar to how he felt around him. It was difficult not to indulge him and his body, and Harry wondered how he made it this far.

With the sound of a whistle, Harry’s eyes shot back up to watch the teams prepare for the extra point. He distracted his fidgeting hands by creeping them up Louis’ chest and playing with his rose coloured nipples. He pinched and flicked the tiny buds and groped his chest like a stress ball.

Any sort of attention span Louis had built up for the game was ripped from him as he wept under the little amount of attention Harry showed him. His overwhelmed tears went ignored as if Harry hadn’t seen them or heard him. Harry watched as the ball was hiked towards the placeholder and every muscle in his body tensed as the kicker ran forward and punted the ball into the air.

“Yes,” Harry hissed as the ball flew perfectly between the goal post. “Fuck, yes!”

Like a switch flipped, Harry slapped Louis’ arse in celebration and brought him back against him by his throat. Louis gasped at the sensation of losing his oxygen, the sting of being hit, and how well the two complimented each other. He whimpered in relief when Harry kissed him on the lips instead of choosing to listen to whatever the sports commentators had to say. It wasn’t a privilege Louis often received but he would indulge in it nonetheless.

“Move your hips,” Harry said. “Show me how bad you want this.”

Louis nodded, balanced his hands on the fabric of Harry’s trousers, and began to exaggerate the deep swivel of his hips. He rolled his body like a dancer and huffed at the deep stroke of pleasure within him that only came from Harry’s cock. Louis spread his legs wide to accommodate the size as his thighs shook with all the effort that he put in. 

Harry only watched, offering no help. He sat there and ate up the view of Louis’ nude body grinding down on his clothed lap, and adored the way his arse made his cock disappear. His hole was tight, wet, and constricting and Harry nearly had half a mind to tell Louis to get him off like this, but he wanted much more. 

“That feels good, baby,” he said in a deep groan. “Lay across the table so I can have you now.”

Like a good boy, Louis listened and planted his elbows on the coffee table. He exposed himself, the delicate slope of his back, and his round voluptuous arse, all while keeping Harry stuffed inside of him. Harry planted a firm smack on each cheek and relished in the way his flesh jiggled and turned red. The shape of his hand fit and struck perfectly against his skin and left a physical print of his unyielding desire. 

Harry fit Louis’ waist between his hands as he began to roughly bounce him on and off his cock. The material of his trousers was rubbing up against Louis’ thighs in a painful way that would only serve to help get him off. They both loved it like this, Harry fully clothed and Louis stripped naked, taking whatever crumb he was given. 

Louis’ back arched as Harry drilled into him and pulled him back by the hair. He was easy for it. His body automatically yielded to whatever position Harry wanted him in and enjoyed it. 

“Are you close?” Harry asked. “You’ve been full for so long you must be aching.”

Louis remained quiet, not yet allowed to speak, but he nodded his head as best he could with Harry’s hand tangled in it.

“You can answer me.”

“Yeah,” Louis cried. “Give it to me harder, please. I need you.”

With permission, Harry pulled Louis back against his chest and fucked him until he was stunned and breathless. Louis’ body bounced with each thrust, little hiccups of pleasure dropping from his lips. Harry grabbed him by the hips and squeezed his body hard enough to bruise.

“I’d keep you on my cock forever if I could and you wouldn’t dare let me go cold, would you?”

“No sir,” Louis huffed. “I’ll always keep it nice and warm for you.”

“I know, I know,” Harry said through thrusts.

“You love being stuffed full of this cock. There’s not much else you’d rather do than warm my prick all day.”

“Harry—“

Louis was cut off with a sharp crack to his arse followed by a second one harsher than the last. Harry was nearly ready to release and his abs burned with the effort that he poured into his love making. He took out his frustrations on Louis’ bum as he fucked him hard just how he liked it, slapping his flesh around until it was a lovely shade of red. Louis practically screamed above him as Harry nailed his sweet spot on each thrust and forced him to unexpectedly come all over himself.

The clench of his release was tight around Harry’s cock and it took mere seconds before Harry joined him and spilled his seed into Louis. Everything was wet and warm and Louis’ body was like heaven against him. Their skin was sticky with come, sweat, and effort. Harry held him close through the after shock.

“Fuck,” he groaned. “So good for me. You’re always perfect.”  
  
Louis’ belly was painted with white streaks that he swiped up and sucked into his mouth. Harry could have easily come again at the sight of him, blissed out, dick drunk, and clearly still turned on. 

“Can I stay sitting here for a while,” Louis pleaded with wide blue eyes. “I love how your come feels inside of me. M’not ready to hop off yet.”  
  
“Sure, baby, yeah,” Harry said, lips curling into a smug smile. “The third quarter is about to start up anyway.”


	18. Dom space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested to me “anonymously” by a patron of mine.
> 
> *HUGE TRIGGER WARNING* for actual degradation, spanking, dom/sub, dom space, sub space, pure pure filth, hair pulling, fingering, hand jobs, bareback, coming untouched, needles, tattoos, pain, arm pinning, very nsfw, very unsanitary.
> 
> Do not try this at home. This is just meant to be wildly porny. Hope you all enjoy ❤️

Blood rushed to the head of Harry’s cock as he ran the last line of black ink into Louis’ skin. Harry’s parlor was closed off to the public at the late hour, and this left the two of them alone in his place of work, which was necessary. Louis was a loud, squirming mess bent over Harry’s table, moaning, crying, and whimpering over the vibrations of a sharp needle and Harry’s hands spreading Vaseline over his arse.   
  
“Keep stroking my cock,” Harry told him.

“It hurts, Daddy.”

“I know, baby. We’re almost there. Focus on making me feel good, I’m so fucking hard doing this for you.”

Harry knew Louis wasn’t fond of tattoos or the permanence that came with them, but he agreed to this design, and Harry’s mouth watered over it. The tiny heart with an HS in the middle was stark against Louis’ arse and forever branded Louis as Harry’s own. The rush of absolute control he had over Louis elevated Harry to a level past the heavens of dom space. The colours of Louis’ skin were brighter, the cool air on the back of his neck was more chilling, and the knowledge that Louis was willing to do anything for him made his fetish for power sizzle.  
  
Louis stroked Harry’s cock down the front of his trousers the best he could with his hand behind his back. He writhed against the pain on the table and let his legs give out. The skin near the ink was bright red, and his body was shaking with types of stimulation he didn’t know existed. Louis loved to be spanked, whipped with a crop, and punished with a paddle, but he had never experienced the constant, intense, stinging pain that the needle of a tattoo gun brought him. Harry knew he was struggling to handle all the pleasure and watching him squirm through it made his cock harder. He needed his hole right then.   
  
“Hand off my cock,” he said.  
  
“Yes sir.”

The soft submission burst through Harry’s veins like a pleasure bomb and had him painfully aching in his trousers. Louis pulled his hand out of Harry’s pants and placed it on the table like a good boy. His white lacy panties were down around his ankles and his cropped jumper left little coverage for his backside. His perfect hole was wet and slick from Harry fingering him before he bent him over the table. Louis claimed it was the only possible way to relax him. Harry wanted to spank him for being so nonchalantly slutty, especially in his place of work, but knew he was likely a bit woozy after receiving his first tattoo and would probably fall over.  
  
“Spread yourself open for me.” Harry paused his work.  
  
Louis did as Harry said and moved his legs to better expose his hole. Harry’s grin grew with each step outward. He knew he was hard enough to slip in without having to touch his cock, but he wouldn’t do anything himself if he had Louis to do it for him. 

“Put my cock in your arse,” he said. “Pull it out of my pants and lube it up too.”  
  
“But won’t fucking me mess up the lines?” Louis asked.

“I’m not going to fuck you yet, you’re just going to keep me warm until I’m done branding you.”

“Oh, Harry—“ Louis gasped.

The thrill of his voice was like a fire ignited under Harry’s skin. He watched as Louis’ little hand reached in his pants to pull his cock out and experienced the same excited butterflies Louis did as he drizzled lube over his cock.  
  
Louis turned to face him, eyes glassy and cheeks a blotchy red. The iris of his eyes were the purest blue Harry had ever seen on him, and an adrenaline rush swooped over him knowing that his look was a consequence of his own hands and Louis’ willing submission.

“Put it in,” Harry said with a cool smile. “I won’t ask you again.”

Louis listened. His little hand wrapped around Harry and guided his throbbing cock to his hole. Harry met him halfway and pushed up against his tight rim. There was slight resistance due to Louis tensing up over the pain of the needle, but Harry carefully pushed through and entered Louis’ walls with a satisfying sigh. 

Pleasure ripped through his body and sharpened up his senses until his skin was buzzing. Harry could suddenly see clearer and the whimpered moans from Louis were amplified. He vividly felt every muscle tense around his cock as well, as Louis laid there and took every inch of him. Harry nestled himself inside of Louis comfortably until the boy on the table was crying. He stilled every movement between them, pulled Louis’ skin taut, and went back to work.

The gun was merely an extension of Harry’s hand piercing into Louis’ skin. He was hyper-focused on tracing the outline and couldn’t make a mistake now even if he tried. He was in control. He made every decision. Louis’ hole clenched around him through the pain. Each stroke of the gun was a new constricting tightness that enticed Harry to thrust forward and take what was his, but he didn’t. He held off and focused on his lover’s bum and the stamp of ownership he granted Louis. 

“Almost done, pretty baby,” Harry said tracing the S of the tattoo. “How are you feeling?”

“Hot,” he moaned, “like I can’t breathe because I’m choking on the pain, a bit dizzy. Feels like I’m in my special place.”

Harry smirked at his clearly overwhelmed answer. He could hear the strain in his voice and the tears that coated his words as he described falling into sub space. It was Louis’ favourite place and Harry’s ultimate gratification.

“Be good now,” Harry said. “You’ll get your treat soon.”

“You’ll spoil me rotten.”

“That is my intention.”

Louis sighed and fell forward onto the table, and Harry could practically feel his contentment. A rush of adrenaline pumped through his veins as the final prick of his needle tattooed Louis’ arse. Harry wiped away the excess ink and groaned like an invigorated beast at how his initials outlined in a heart gleamed under the light.

Harry set the gun down as he wiped away the stencil ink and Vaseline and slathered the area in antibacterial ointment. He throbbed inside of Louis like he never has before.

“All done,” Harry marveled. “Fuck, I can’t wait to come all over it when it’s healed.”

“May I see it?” 

“Yeah, take my phone out of my pocket for me.”

Louis reached around to Harry’s trousers as Harry peeled off his tight, black gloves and tossed them in the bin. He handed over Harry’s phone and Harry quickly opened up the camera, angling it in a way where the arch of Louis’ back was just as visible as the tattoo and Harry’s cock splitting him open. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

The picture got Harry’s hips moving slowly, and an idea flickered one his mind. He quickly switched the setting over to video to record a short but erotic clip of his dick disappearing into Louis and his fresh tattoo jiggling on impact. Louis turned into a puddle of pleasure before him and could visibly not be arsed that Harry was taking his time filming his deep penetration. Harry gathered a bit more footage and hit his unmarked cheek just to get Louis’ sweet moans on camera.

“Fuck.” Harry ended the video before he went full on porn director. “Here, baby. Take a look.”

Louis’ limbs shivered as he reached back behind himself to take the phone from Harry’s hand. He gasped as he scrolled through the pictures and quietly watched the video. Harry continued to fuck him through it. He was too caught up in his own pleasure from Louis’ tight hole.   
  
“Daddy, I love it,” Louis cried. “It’s the prettiest mark of ownership you could have ever given me, thank you! I’ll have to retire my collars and leashes soon.”

Harry laughed as he groped Louis’ tattooed cheek. 

“Let's not get carried away, now. I love how you look wearing my collar too much for you to give them up. This is just for us unless I decide you can share it, understood?”

“Yes sir,” Louis grinned like he had been given a treat. Harry growled at his obedience.

“You have no idea how happy it makes me that you agreed to this,” Harry said, still thrusting. 

“You know I only live to please you.” 

Harry grabbed a fistful of Louis’ silky hair and pulled him back against him. Louis gasped at the sudden zing of pain that stung on his scalp but fully relaxed as soon as his back hit Harry’s chest. His eyes were glassy and his lips and cheeks were stained red like a porcelain doll. Harry kissed his neck, instinctually knowing that his sub needed a dose of affection. He ran both of his big hands over Louis’ hips and up under his cropped jumper. His chest was clammy from sitting through his first tattoo and having to jerk Harry off. He played with his little nipples and groped the flesh around them as he continued to shove into his hole.

“Take this off,” he said. “Want to have you right here.”

Wordlessly, Louis lifted his jumper over his shoulders and peeled the material from his skin. The soft fabric joined his panties on the ground, down around his ankles, and Harry laid a sweet kiss to his shoulder. 

The scene of them fucking in the middle of his parlor was graphic. Anyone could walk by the huge glass windows or even break in through the back door and see them expressing their desire. Harry wouldn’t care. Nothing would stop him from fucking his baby boy into the very table he branded him on. 

Harry pushed him back down and pressed a palm to the back of his head. He slapped his unmarked cheek until it beamed red and Louis was squirming into the pain. Harry focused on his new tattoo and fucked harder to watch the shiny little HS bounce around inside the heart shaped outline. Louis whimpered as he pushed up on his tippy toes to get Harry where he wanted him, but that’s not what he needed and Harry knew it.

“You want me to take care of you?” Harry huffed.

“Yes, sir.”  
  
“Want me to breed that pretty arse of yours right here in Daddy’s office?”

“Fuck—“

Harry smushed Louis’ face deeper into the cushion so he couldn’t talk and lifted his leg to rest up on the table. Louis was spread as wide as he could go, and Harry’s cock slipped deeper with every thrust. 

“You sweet little thing, I’ll ruin you just the way you like.” Harry pinned Louis’ arms behind his back and kept fucking. “Are you still feeling dizzy?”

Louis’ mouth was hinged open on a throaty cry. Harry was stimulating him through his already foggy existence, and he could barely form a coherent sentence through his whines.   
  
“Yeah,” he cried. “I f-feel all fuzzy.”  
  
“You’re willing to pass out for this dick, aren’t you?” Harry asked. “You’ll do anything to serve me, even faint from being overstimulated for so long. You’re just a dumb, dirty whore.”  
  
“The dumbest whore,” Louis slurred. “You deserve a brainless little cockslut like me.”

“I know, that’s why I had to make you mine, baby,” Harry smacked his hand against his arse. “Tell me who’s pussy this is. Who does this wet, little cunt belong to?”

“You— _ahh_ ,“

Harry spanked him again, that time right beneath his fresh tattoo. Louis was visibly crying now, overwhelmed in all of their sick and twisted pleasures.

“Your arse is so pretty, sweetheart, it should have never gone without my initials permanently marked on it.”

Harry fucked harder, deeper, and faster, pushing Louis’ body further up against the bed, enough to take his remaining foot off the ground. Louis’ breathing was just as sporadic as Harry’s thrusts, and the vision of him went straight to Harry’s cock. He was in control of everything, right down to the pattern of his lover’s breathing, and nothing had ever made his body prickle with pleasure like that.   
Harry’s body shivered with the influence he had and how he could use it.  
  
“I own you,” Harry moaned. “You’re mine. All mine.”  
  
“All yours,” Louis whimpered.  
  
“Gonna put a baby in you now,” Harry said.

“Let go, honey. Slip right under for me.”  
Harry tugged on Louis’ pinned arms and slapped around his arse until Louis dreamily clenched around him. He always tensed up right before slipping under the control and guidance of Harry, which was delightful for Harry's cock. He rolled his hips into his dazed little sub and shuddered as he painted his walls with come.

The warm suction was even hotter with his release, and the squelch of his fluids were amplified in his quiet shop with potential voyeurs. Harry made sure to fuck Louis hard through his orgasm as if the world outside was watching. He wanted anyone and everyone to know who his boy belonged to and who made him a whimpering, crying mess like this. Louis’ body was covered in pin pricks of pleasure, and he melted into Harry’s table like a puddle of desire. His eyes were wet and fluttered shut, and his weak little muscles spasmed through his touchless release. 

Harry basked in it for a moment. His senses were white hot and stimulated to a ten along with every inch of his body. The rush of power and trust nearly drowned him as he swallowed the image of Louis coming when Harry wanted him to, how he wanted him to, and with his fresh initials permanently printed on his arse. 

“Nod if you can hear me, baby,” Harry said.   
Louis nodded, smiling.   
  
“Good boy. Just relax for me now,” he instructed. “I’m going to fuck you again.”


	19. Groupie Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: maybeeee, some 70s rockstar yumminess cause you’re so good at that 
> 
> I present to you Rockstar Harry and groupie Louis, but make it legal and an in going series. Enjoy!
> 
> Additional warnings for: talks of drugs, Harry aggressively hitting on Louis and Louis being just as aggressive back. Hope you enjoy!

_ Los Angeles, 1971  
  
_

Sunset strip was sizzling that Friday night under the neon lights and Hollywood sign.  Sweet and tan, American legs were out on display beneath layers of skirts and fringe, and the summer heat warmed hot bodies to a beautiful glisten. Harry had recently secured his spot as the opener for Whisky a Go Go and was pulling up to play his fourth night there. He stepped out of his white ‘64 Malibu and popped the trunk open to lug out his guitar  case  and carry it in through the back. Harry was his own roadie, but didn’t anticipate that to be his fate forever.

The spot was  packed, and the drugs and alcohol were flowing like a river through the valley. Harry greeted the security members guarding the backstage area, dropped off his instrument with the sound engineers, and headed toward his room. He needed to get dressed into his stage outfit and needed to have a hard drink before taking the stage for the night. 

His dressing area was nothing special. A room, four walls scribbled in profanities, a mirror, a couch to lounge on, and a wardrobe with a wire hanger. Harry didn’t mind all that much. He was simply grateful for the opportunity and didn’t yet need all the extras that accompanied the musician’s lifestyle. 

Harry toed off his boots in the middle of the room, shucked down his denim, and uncurled his plain white shirt from his body. The gold pendants of his chains were tangled up in his chest hair and stuck to the sweat of his skin. He was tan from the summer sun and toned from all the hard work he put into his body. 

His door slammed open as he reached for his psychedelic button down, leaving his body exposed to the two strangers that fell through. 

“Shit, sorry mate.” 

A large man with  devil-red eyes and a cocaine smile apologized in the doorway, holding onto the most beautiful human Harry had ever seen. His eyes were blue and glassy like Twiggy, his lips were bitten pink, and his skirt was just small enough to make Harry sweat. He belonged under soft spotlights in a Penthouse centerfold. It took him a moment to realize it, but Harry knew the man the striking boy was with and the high profile British band he played for. He assumed no fans knew he was in attendance, and was only there for the groupies, but Harry was just too distracted by the boy's tantalizing gaze to care. 

“We were just looking for a bump. Didn’t realize you’d be in here.”

Harry only raised a brow, giving no acknowledgement to the  guitarist  and only eyeing up the sweet little thing under his arm. The pretty boy eyed him up  too, and he quickly blushed red. 

“I don’t think we’re going to find any of that here, darling,” the sweet thing said. “I’m quite thirsty anyway. I’ll be at the bar.”

He kissed the man’s bearded cheek, leaving behind a hint of lipstick and the two of them to stare at each other. It was quiet and awkward, and Harry was sure he just ruined someone’s night. 

Harry reached out for his shirt again and shouldered it onto his body.

“You’re George Harrison, aren’t you?”  he  asked. “I hardly recognized you underneath all that hair.”

“Are you the opener?”  he asked.

“I  am,” Harry answered.

“I’m a fan of your work, I actually flew out to see your  show.” He stepped into the room to shake his hand, then slowly backed out. “Sorry we had to meet like this, but you’ll get to know Sweet Louis if you’re staying in LA. He already has a discography of songs written about him and I had to know why.”

“I’m sure it’s his smile,” Harry said, buttoning his shirt to his navel. “It’s nice to meet you anyway, mate.”

—

Fifteen minutes before show  time, Harry found himself downing a southern comfort by the bar. He couldn’t shake his nerves knowing an idol of his was there to see him play along with an entire sea of people that could potentially become fans. He also couldn’t keep his eyes off of the boy apparently named  _ Sweet Louis _ , sitting with his legs spread like a proper slag as he sucked down fruity  drinks  and waved off men that approached him. He was sitting at the end of the red leather booth with beautiful people all around him, and yet every eye in the room was still on him.

He seemed untouchable by what Harry had already heard of him. Established musicians had poured their hearts out on records for him, yet here he still was, playing his own games and playing them well. He clearly got what he wanted and wasted no time with things that he didn’t. 

Harry was confident by nature and reasoned he only really wanted a conversation with him. Anything else would be a bonus. He downed his last drink, wiped the excess from his mustache, and thoughtlessly stepped away from the bar to cross the room to speak to him.

“Hi there,” Harry whispered in his ear before he squatted down to his level, mustache tickling his skin.

“Hello,” the sweet boy smiled. “Do I know you from somewhere?”

“You might recognize me from rudely bursting through my door without properly introducing yourself to me,” Harry said. “I’m willing to forgive you if you’ll tell me your name.”

“Sorry,” he shrugged. “I only let guitarists fuck me now.”

Harry laughed and shook his head at the bold absurdity. It was like he smelled it on him or could see his half hard cock through his denim.

“Why only guitarists, darling?”

Sweet Louis leaned in,  holding Harry’s jaw, and breathed against the shell of his ear.

“Because guitarists don’t write shitty songs about me that end up on the  radio, and they all know how to work well with their hands.”

Louis moaned in his ear as if he were recalling a  memory, and Harry couldn’t help but balance himself with a hand on Louis’ thigh. His skin was soft there, smooth too. Not like other men’s legs that were coarse, unkempt, and hairy, but instead shaved similarly to a woman’s.

“Are you staying for the show?” Harry gruffly asked. “My show?”

“Depends,” he whispered. “I normally find a cock to suck through the opener’s set and didn’t intend on changing that tonight. What’s in it for me big guy?”

“I’ll be worth your while,  _ Sweet Louis _ . I’ll show you just how well I can make my guitar sing,” he said, gliding his hand under the hem of Louis’ skirt. “I’ll make it weep just for you.”

“You’re promising me all of this and I don’t even know your name, and somehow you know mine.”

“That’s because all of LA wants you, baby, and my name is Harry. Remember that when you come visit me backstage tonight.”

“How old are you, Harry?” Louis asked.

“I’m twenty-four,” he said. “How old are you?”

“Twenty-two come Christmas Eve.”

“How lovely. Earth’s very own Christmas gift.”

Harry squeezed Louis’ thigh and made him giggle with his words and the contact. The adorable sound right next to his ear had a man like Harry weak in the knees and flushing with delight, and all he wanted to do was kiss him.

“I’ll tell you what,” Louis said. “If you can make your guitar  _ scream _ like you do your women, I’ll remember your name, but if not, I’m leaving with George to suck LSD off his cock.”

“You won’t be leaving with George tonight,” Harry said. “Not if my hands have any say in it.”

—

  
  



	20. Groupie Love pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: cocaine use, drug use, spanking, feminization, teeeeeny tiny bits of degradation, public sex, unsafe sex (in more than one way), undernegotiated sex, use of the word Daddy.
> 
> As my beta Anna said: “They’re both insane.”
> 
> This isn’t the last you’ll see of groupie Louis. I’m so obsessed with him and his style and how everybody wants him but isn’t quite sure why. Hope you enjoy!

Center stage was hot under the flashing house lights. 

Harry’s button up was soaked through and falling off his arms, his chest and abs were glistening on display. The front row ran their hands all over him, ripping at his clothing and tucking cheap drugs into his pockets. He hadn’t even scratched the surface of America, yet he was adored by the generous strangers of Los Angeles. 

All except for one. 

Sweet Louis was sat side stage, legs spread on top of a speaker,  giggling and not paying an ounce of attention to his performance. There was a mountain of snow sprinkled onto his thigh and a very handsy Beatle with his nose buried in it. 

Harry got up off his knees, disappointing the row of beautiful women before him. The house lights dimmed to a spotlight as he snatched the strap of his beat up guitar and wrapped it over his shoulder. He would normally end his set on a bunch of riffs anyway, but that night, he had something to prove and knew how to do it. A high risk for a high reward dressed in a mini skirt. Harry repositioned his mic stand, dragging it over to the side stage and placing it directly in Louis’ line of sight. 

Louis smirked at him as George kissed across his shoulder, Harry winked his eye and flashed him a dimple.

“This is one of the first [songs](https://open.spotify.com/track/3Z25k4ZF6QENy2d9YatsM5?si=f6fHTmBnSRaV4QjenPx_hA) I ever learned,” Harry said into the mic. “And it’s about to pay off.”

Playing guitar alone with no backing band was not foreign to Harry, but playing a well known song, with the lead guitarist in the room, was territory he has never touched. Harry strummed out the first recognizable riff, throwing as much sex appeal and filth into the sound that he could. He watched George’s back stiffen like a  board, and he turned away from Louis in an instant. 

Exactly what Harry wanted.

“I want you,” Harry crooned, eyes dead set on Louis. “I want you so bad.”

The crowd screeched like hyenas and whistled sharply into the air despite him not facing them. Marijuana smoke clouded Harry’s vision in a hazy veil of white, but he knew Sweet Louis’ eyes were finally  on him, and he worked his hands across the guitar's body as he would his.

“I want you, I want you so bad,” he sang directly to him, not minding the  crossed-armed Beatle shooting daggers at his skull. “I want you so bad, it’s driving me mad.”

Louis leaned back on his palms, allowing Harry his full attention and effortless seduction. He was perfectly Harry’s type. Petite, a sex kitten, and sweet like LSD sugar cubes on his tongue. Harry made the guitar whine with how deeply he wanted him and how much it pained him to prove such a thing. Harry always imagined he would get to play his favourite tune in front of one of his idols someday, but he never thought he would play it better than the person who wrote it, with that person glaring him down.

“I want you, I want you so bad, babe,”

Sweat dripped from his neck all the way down the front of his  torso  and pooled in the hair of his navel. The stage was twice as hot with Louis watching  him, and Harry was tired of singing. He kicked his mic stand off to the side and stepped right up to the beauty he was wooing. Everyone in Whiskey a Go Go watched the scene unfold. 

Harry poured his passion into every note for him, bending them where he could, and making the guitar cry. He knew his instrument inside and out, knew just where to touch it to make it scream how he wanted. The strings were an extension of  himself , and the lustrous, sensual sounds were the chords of his desire. His eyes were no longer on Louis, but the body of his guitar, and he  fingerpicked the neck and bended the strings to the rhythm he knew so well. He rebelled against the clean cut Beatles sound and instead made nasty, sloppy love to the music, all for the voyeurs and Louis to see.

George was long gone, and Harry  half-expected it. There was nothing like a nobody bringing down your cocaine high, stealing tail right out of your hands, and doing so with your own song. Louis’ head was thrown back in ecstasy as Harry’s music crawled beneath his skin and frantically pleaded for a shred of his attention. The vibrations of the speaker made him visibly  moan, and Harry only played harder for him.

“He’s so heavy, heavy, heavy, heavy,” Harry shouted, despite having no mic.

Louis’ eyes were back on Harry’s, saying,  _ I want you _ . Harry stepped even closer, feedback and set time damned, and his undeserving lips said,  _ I will have you _ .

—

The door to Harry’s dressing room nearly broke off its hinges when Harry kicked it open with Louis wrapped around his hips. Harry reached a guitar calloused hand up the back of Louis’ skirt and cradled his head with his other palm. His arse was smooth as Harry squeezed it, all dressed up in silky material and little of it. Louis could only moan against his lips as Harry pinned him against a wall and continued groping him as if he’d escape.

“Do you have anything on you, baby?” Harry huffed in his ear. 

“Back pocket,” he whimpered.

The sound of his high pitched voice was like music to Harry’s ears as he reached into Louis’ skirt pocket and pulled out what he had. There was a vial of love oil and a tiny bag of white powder. Harry was conflicted on which one he wanted to use first.

“Have you ever tasted snow?” Louis asked.

“No, I’m not  _ famous  _ enough for that glamorous  shit,” Harry mocked with an obvious dose of sarcasm.

“Well, good thing I am,” Louis said. “Lay me down and have a taste.”

Harry bit hard on his lip and carried the little minx over to the beat up, mustard leather sofa, not bothering to close the door. The headlining act was on anyway and no one would care enough to make their way towards them. Harry laid Louis against the ratty couch. There was duct tape patching together holes in the cushions and cigarette burns all over, but Louis was comfortable enough as he stripped his tiny little top off and worked at the button on his skirt. 

He was a honey dipped dream dressed in a silky bra and panties, and strappy platforms just like every woman Harry had ever been with, but different. Blonde little baby hairs dusted over the tan skin of his  tummy, and hand embroidered daisies were sewn over his bits and nipples. He was so incredibly pretty and innocent looking as he bit down on a shy smile and extended his arms behind his head. He allowed Harry a full once over of his pretty little body and let his legs spread obscenely.

“Pick a spot, daddy,” Louis said.

Harry’s cock throbbed against the denim of his flared trousers, reminding him he needed to get out of them. He unbuckled his belt and slowly slipped it from every loop. Louis smirked as it dropped to the floor along with his boots and trousers.

“Tell me something first,” Harry said. “Why do they call you Sweet Louis?”

“Well, I could tell you why,” he said. “Or you could easily find out for yourself. Your choice big guy.”

Harry threw himself between his legs and swallowed his sharp tongue with his mouth. Louis was a gentle kisser even in the midst of passion. His soft pink lips kissed Harry’s rough ones like they mattered and they swelled up prettily from the harsh prick of Harry’s mustache. His raised moans were enticing and  encouraging and made Harry feel like the most established sex god in the world. 

“Here?” Harry said against his lips and the corner of his jaw. “Or perhaps here?”

Harry repeated himself as he kissed from Louis’ neck, to his tits, to the bones of his ribs, down to the pudgy swell of his hips and thighs. Harry placed the love oil and coke on the plane of Louis’ torso as he stripped his gross, sweaty shirt  off  and scanned over Louis again. He grabbed the tiny bag of snow and began to sprinkle it over various patches of Louis’ skin.

He started at his hip bone, then pooled a bit into his belly button, and poured a long sparse line from his sternum to the nipple that was exposed from Harry’s doing. 

“Is that enough?” Louis asked.

“Not nearly enough to coat your arse  in, but I did my best with what you supplied,” Harry said. “I’ll let you lick the rest off my cock, if you’re good for me.”

Harry laid back down between his legs and shut Louis up by licking the first dash of stardust off the bone of his hip, right next to his panty line. Louis tasted like pure sugar and smelled fresh and earthy like honey dew. The bitter cocaine was warm on Harry’s tongue and melted easily against his taste buds like powder. Louis moaned beneath him as Harry dragged his scruffy face against his baby soft tummy and snorted the little mountain from his bellybutton. 

“Fuck,” Harry  half-groaned and half-yelled. “Fuck, that’s good.”

Louis giggled as the words tickled his stomach along with the hair on Harry’s lip. Harry smiled at the heavenly sound, never once hearing a melody as sweet as it in all of his years of musicianship. He kissed Louis’ belly all over and nibbled where he could to keep pulling the sound from his candy lips.

Harry licked over his sternum and up under the silk embroidered bra that he pushed to the side. Louis’ laughter halted into breathy sounds as Harry licked the snow off of his nipple and bit firmly around the nub.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Louis whined. “Right there, yeah, Harry.”

The soft silk was no match for Harry as he pushed the shallow cups aside and groped his chest for himself. He kissed the sounds right out of Louis’ mouth and licked the pleasure off his tongue. Harry’s head was nice and fuzzy along with his fingertips that played with Louis’ sensitive nipples, and a sense of over-confidence filled his soul.

“I want you, Louis,” Harry grunted.

“I’m yours for the night,” he said. “Treat me like it.”

“Turn over, sweet thing.”

Harry grabbed the love oil, got up, and let Louis maneuver onto his front to point his pretty round arse up in the air. Harry almost didn’t notice, but Louis’ panties had a hand embroidered message for him.  _ Petal to the metal _ , they read in cursive letters and white daisies. Too cute for their own good. 

Harry ripped the delicate garment down off his legs and tossed them carelessly to the side. Harry looked over his shoulder, still making sure no one was around to watch, and even if they  were , he’s not so sure either of them would mind. Louis wiggled his curvy hips as Harry’s attention was brought back to him and moaned in satisfaction when he felt Harry’s big hands on his cheeks. Harry spread his arse open.

Louis whimpered when little snowflakes melted against his opening and piled into a white peak. Harry kissed his hips, kissed his back, and fully kneeled behind him to get his tongue deep inside of him. He licked the bland powder off of Louis’ hole and pressed the flavor to the roof of his mouth and between his gums. Louis withered beneath him and  squirmed back towards Harry’s mouth like he couldn’t get enough of the soft prickle. 

“Fuck, baby,” Harry said, mouth tingling. “You taste so fucking sweet on my tongue.”

“Hit me,” he said. “Take me for all I’ve got.”

The sound of the band on the other side of the hall was loud and exhilarating, and drowned out the beautiful sounds falling from Louis’ mouth. Harry indulged him anyway and slapped his arse around until the skin turned pink. He licked a soaking wet stripe up between his cheeks and popped open the vial of love oil. 

“You gonna let me fuck you?” Harry asked.

“ _ Mmm _ , yeah,” he moaned.

“Of course you are,” Harry said. “This probably isn’t your first time face down on this sofa, is it?”

“I’ve been fucked by all of your idols on this sofa,” he said. “Should I go into detail for you?”

Harry growled and ignored the bitter taste in his mouth. Louis whined into the cushion as he instead spilled the sweet smelling oil over his opening and over his long fingers. He capped the bottle and tossed it, and slowly pushed his two middle fingers past the ring of muscle. Louis was warm and snug around him as he cried. Arse wet like a cunt. Harry licked the sweet oil around his hole, tasting the same honeydew sweetness that Louis smelled  like, and gave  him a satche rash. 

Harry fingered him the way he played with his strings, deep, bending, and consistent until they wept for him. Louis was a whimpering mess against the filthy couch and had the deepest arch in his back that Harry had ever seen. His body in this position belonged in a centerfold.

“Look at you,” Harry groaned. “All this arse just for me.”

Harry slapped him again and forced Louis’ body forward. His fingers slipped from his hole in the  process, and he watched as Louis gaped for him. Harry shoved his fingers back in, not carefully and without warning, and used his free hand to fondle beneath the fabric of his bra. Louis’ arse and chest fit in his hands  nicely, and he squeezed both just to demonstrate how much he loved that.

“I want to watch you drip around this place,” Harry said as he kept his fingers pumping. “I want everyone to see my come dripping down the back of your thighs so everyone knows who had you tonight.”

“Put it in me  then,” Louis cried.

Harry pulled him by the back of his hair and brought him against his chest. He could feel the mountain dust kicking in, thrumming through his veins, and making his heart beat faster. He kissed Louis like a mad man and let his hands twist and squeeze under his pretty silk bra. Louis moaned like he had never been touched before, like Harry was the only man to ever bring him pleasure like this. 

He was going to fuck Louis within an inch of his life and have him gasping for more. 

“Come sit on it,” he whispered in Louis’ ear, mustache tickling him with every word. “I know you’re just a little thing, but you can take it.”

Louis nodded frantically and stood up off the couch to position himself. He was tiny even in his platform heels as he stood before  Harry, bare and flushed in desire. He snatched the bag of snow from off the couch and worked at getting Harry’s pants off. It was a struggle since Harry only sat there like a useless man, legs spread, arms tucked behind his head. Louis eventually got them  off , and he ripped open the little bag of candy.

“I don’t remember saying you could have that.” Harry smirked.

“I don’t need Daddy’s permission,” Louis said. “Bad girls like me do what they want.” 

Louis dropped to his knees and sprinkled the remaining cocaine on his cock. Harry was doing his best to keep his  cool , but it was difficult with the prettiest boy in LA on his knees for him, preparing to suck a line off  the skin of his cock. 

The walls vibrated with the bass of the band  outside, and Louis finally took Harry’s hard dick in his delicate hand. His tongue  kitten-licked at the crown that was just pulled from his sweaty trousers, teasing them both as he sniffed around the snow. He slowly wrapped his warm lips over the head and sucked the powder off of him like a sour lolly. Louis’ eyelashes fluttered as Harry reached his hand out to thread through his hair and tugged tightly, making Louis gasp on his cock and sink down further.

“That’s it, baby,” Harry encouraged. “Lick it all up for me.”

The confidence in his speech was thinly veiled by the effects of the drugs. Physically, he was shaking with eagerness and couldn’t believe that he had a pretty little groupie sucking coke off his cock. A notorious one at that. But he played it cool with his even tone and the slight disinterest that coated it. 

Louis licked Harry’s balls clean where the excess spilled off and rolled them around in his mouth for pleasure. Harry’s body tensed viciously, trying his best not to come before he even got a feel of Louis’ arse around him. 

Luckily for Harry, Louis had finished cleaning him up and stood unsteadily. The singing effects seemed to hit Louis  immediately, and he straddled Harry in a hurry. He kissed Harry’s lips like they were the last pair in the world and grabbed his cock as if it would fly away. He lined Harry’s head up with his wet hole, still slick from the oil and Harry’s spit. 

“Fuck, you’re big,” Louis cried as he sank down. “Fuck,  _ fuck _ , it’s not going to fit.”

Louis bounced frustratedly and pouted before Harry, who only groaned at the tight feeling. His cock head was suffocated by Louis’  heat, and he would have Louis throw a fit all night if he were a terrible man. Instead, Harry kissed the sad look off his face and groped Louis’ arse like it was the only free pass he would get. 

“Calm down, Princess,” Harry said. “You like when I play with you like this?”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded biting his lips.

“I know you do. You like it when I grab your pretty nipples too, right?”

Louis nodded on a whispered moan and worked to uncurl his silky bra off of his body, leaving him in nothing but his pumps. Harry squeezed the soft flesh of Louis’ arse and gently licked around his nipple. The gasp that fell from Louis’ lips was angelic and it slowed his frantic movements down to a blur. The coke enhanced every sense within Harry and had him fucking in slowly to be able to experience every single sensation. 

“Move your hips, babe,” Harry instructed.

“Like this?”

Louis slowly lifted off of Harry’s cock and slammed himself back down, again, and again, and again. Harry let his head rest on the sofa as his state of mind nosedived into  balmy-skied paradise. Sweet Louis, a hot little thing, bouncing steadily on his cock after the best show of his life. It was worth every severed tie with The Beatles. 

“Or do you like it like this?”

He switched it up, fully sitting on Harry’s thick  cock and rolling his hips in circular motions. Harry didn’t know how he was supposed to choose between sensations. Both were tight, wet, and pleasurable. He could come either way.

“You’re the best fuck I could ever ask for,” Harry slurred, gripping the back of the couch. “Just ride me, baby. Make me come inside that sweet arse of yours.”

Louis whined and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. It was very clear he needed attention, needed Harry to be physically involved with his hands on him and not just gripping the cushions. Harry grabbed his arse and smacked him on every other bounce. He whined into Harry’s neck as the painful slaps stung like bee stings against his skin. He bit down on Harry’s shoulder and let his teeth sink far into the skin. 

“You’re so big,” he whimpered. “So big and hard inside me. I can feel you in my tummy, daddy.”

Harry groaned and pushed Louis back to witness it for himself. His cock head bulged deeply beneath Louis’ bellybutton and made his stomach look swollen with Harry’s seed. Louis pressed his dainty hands against  it , and both cried out in euphoric pleasure. Harry was sure all of their sounds could be heard through the open door, even with the live band, but he didn’t care. He grabbed Louis’ hips and fucked into him like every minute was on his dime.

“Don’t stop,” Louis whined. “Don’t stop, Harry, don’t stop, right there.”

Louis was practically screaming his name for everyone to hear with stars in his eyes and a rosy flush to his cheeks. He was debauched and degraded all by Harry’s doing and Harry wanted to see this look from him every night until they kicked him out of this place. He bounced Sweet Louis on his cock and slapped his arse around until he knew it was red and blue. 

“Shit,” Harry cursed. “Your cunt is so tight and wet for me.”

The words made Louis  moan, and he started to ride Harry harder. Harry grabbed his neck and squeezed just hard enough for Louis’ hands to shoot up and grab his. The thrill had them both on the edge.

“Come for me,” he used his other hand to spank him. “Be a good little slag and make yourself filthy.”

As if on command, Louis came all over Harry’s  abs  and clenched tightly around him. Harry buried his cock deep within him and released his warmth not too long after. Both of them fell into each other, breathing  hard and moaning through the pleasure. 

“Fuck,” Louis exhaled. “You’re a great shag for an opener.”

Harry laughed and held Louis close to him. He drew stars all over his skin and kissed his bare shoulder. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Harry said. “For a groupie.”

“I’m the best fuck you could ever ask for,” Louis said. “I heard that loud and clear.”

Harry laughed and kissed him again.

“Come home with me,” he said. “I have a groovy little spot in Laurel Canyon where we can trip and fuck in peace. My pockets are full of sugar from tonight.”

Louis sat up and gave him a glaring look.

“You’re telling me this after you’ve taken all of mine?” he said. “I think that means you owe me.”

“Of course, little one. Whatever you want.”

Louis slipped off of him and winced at the warm come dripping out of his arse. Harry’s spent cock only worked up at the sight. 

“I want to sit on your face while I smoke all of your pot,” he said as he cuddled against Harry’s side. “It only seems fair.”

“What you want is what you’ll get, pretty lady,” Harry said. “Let’s get you into my car.”

—


	21. Poker Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: older Harry, younger Louis, sugar daddy/sugar baby, public blow jobs, sneaky sex, risky sex, exhibitionism, mentions of Ben Winston 🤢, degradation, use of the word slut

Harry kicked up his foot onto his ottoman and winced at the tender strain. His knee was giving him problems again from the tumble he took not too long ago. Luckily, in both instances, he had Louis, his sweetheart. The boy was a twenty-two year old student studying to become a nurse, and spent most of his free time riding Harry into the ground or treating his knee with soothing balms. He was otherworldly beautiful with sweet blue eyes, a flirtatious smile, and a curvy little body that kept Harry harder than he could ever recall in his youth. 

Louis was sat on the ground beside him, rubbing a heating and cooling cream into the muscle of his  knee  and massaging the pain away. His eyelashes cast a dark shadow over his chiseled  cheeks, and Harry reached out a hand to brush it with his thumb. 

“You don’t have to do this for me, baby,” he  said, cupping his face. “I may be  old , but this body is still in excellent shape, I’ll heal soon enough.”

“If I don’t do this now, I’ll have to hear you complain about it until we go to bed,” Louis said. “And you’re not old, you're only forty-three.”

“That’s old by most standards.”

“Well, not by mine. I think if you didn’t have so many greys sprinkled in your  hair, you wouldn’t look a day over forty.”

Harry threw his head back in a honk of laughter. The obvious jab didn’t hurt his ego like it should have. 

“I thought you liked my grey hairs,” he defended himself. “You said they were sexy on me. That they were what attracted you to me in the first place.”

Louis wiped his ointment covered hands with a damp towel and stood only to straddle Harry.

“I do love your greys,” he said, nestling his bum on his cock. “And I also love your  crow’s feet, and chest hair, and the maturity of your skin, and the way you bring all of your years of experience into the bedroom. I love all of your old man qualities. Even your boomer humor.”

“My money too, don’t forget about that.” Harry smirked.

“Of course, I might love that the most.”

Harry laughed into their kiss and squeezed his big hands all over Louis’ lithe body. Most of Harry’s days were filled with investment meetings and overseeing prominent projects that his money paid for, and intimate little moments like this made all of those long hours and hard work worth it. He planned to retire when Louis graduated from  uni, and planned to fly him around the world as a graduation present. With aspirations like that, Harry was always on the clock at all hours, working, planning, and saving for a  long and fruitful future for the both of them. 

“Mmm,” Louis moaned as he pulled off. “You always kiss me like I’m the most precious boy in the world.”

“Because you are, baby.”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and brushed his greying fringe out of the way. He wore his big eyes that matched perfectly with his babydoll pout. He wanted something.

“Will you fuck me face down tonight?”  he asked so innocently. “I want you to tie me up with your Tom Ford work ties and slap me around until I’m crying?”

“Fucking hell that mouth of yours—“ Harry exhaled, wiping his face. “I would love to, sweetheart, but  _ one _ I don’t think my knee will hold out for that and  _ two _ we’re having company over tonight, remember?”

“God, Harry, please not another poker night with the hedge fund men.”

“Yes, another night with them,” he laughed. “Business is  business, and I have to put my game and cigar rooms to use somehow.”

“Well, I can think of better ways to use them without stinking up the house with smoke.”

“Yeah? Like what.”

“You could fuck me on the poker table instead,” he shrugged. “And then I can suck you off in the cigar parlor while you chew on those filthy things.”

Harry’s cock throbbed beneath Louis’  arse, giving away the fact that Louis had him. Both of those options sounded much better than filling his home with colleagues and having to air out the first floor from the smell the next day. Alas, Harry already made the prior commitments and was only a man of his word. 

“We can do that another time, I promise, but tonight you’ll just have to grin and bear it.”

“And if I threaten to withhold sex for a week to get out of it?”

“We both know that’s not going to happen. I get hard just by looking at you and you wouldn’t let a hard cock go to waste.”

“Am I that big of a slut to you?” Louis asked, smirking.

“Yeah,” Harry squeezed his hands around Louis’ arse. “The easiest little slut I’ve ever known. You live to fulfill me, huh?”

“Mmm, I do,”

Louis rolled his hips in a convincing stir, mustering up a way to get his way, but Harry was onto him. He placed his ring covered hands over the flesh of Louis’ sides and controlled the pace of his filthy grinds. He kissed every sweet spot on the front of his neck and met Louis’ arse with his dick.

“I bet you’d do anything to get out of being there tonight,” Harry grumbled. “Wouldn’t you?”

“I would,” he whimpered. “I’d do anything you ask me to.”

“I know you would, but I want you there with me, so where does that leave us?”

“You know I love playing trophy  wife, but I’m sure there is a middle ground here somewhere,” Louis said. “I’m willing to compromise.”

Louis bounced his brows, shrugged his shoulders, and slid his teeth over his bottom lip. Harry was momentarily hypnotized by his ability to be cute, sexy, and conniving at the same time. He always knew just how to work Harry. 

“Don’t give me that look,” Harry smiled. “What’s going on in that filthy mind?”

“Will you promise to keep an open mind?”

“Of course,” Harry said. “Don’t get all shy on me now, let’s hear it.”

“I could be there, without necessarily being there, and we could both try something new in the process.”

Harry eyed him, not quite on the same page with him or his riddle. He squeezed Louis’ hips with a raise of his  brow and slowly sat up straight.

“What are you getting at…”

—

All of Harry’s colleagues looked older than they were with Louis fresh on his mind. There were dozens of greying old men mingling through his billiards room, dressed in high dollar  suits and smoking the finest Nicaraguan puros. The bar was crowded with whiskey neat drinkers with cash tips the size of their wallets. His home looked like Las Vegas in the eighties, cloudy and sleazy. 

Harry was sitting at the head of his poker table, legs spread to take up the space he  owned  and chips consistently raising the pot. Seven other men and the dealer were sat opposite of him, lost in work conversation, or sweating over their terrible hands.

“Where’s your boy, H?” Harry heard from across the table. Ben.

“He’s revising at the moment,” he said. “He might show his face a bit later when we’ve migrated over to the cigar parlor.”

“Shame he’s not here, he’s always the life of the party,” Ben said. “It still boggles me how an old goat like you landed someone like him. I mean seriously, he’s sweet, brilliant, and kind on the eyes.”

“Careful now,” Harry warned, raising the pot again, silencing Ben.

A hand reached between Harry’s legs and squeezed his cock tightly, forcing his leg to kick out like an unnatural tick. His eyes hastily scanned the room and the table around him. No one seemed to notice anything out of the norm or that Louis was under the table. Harry’s heart beat out of his chest as he felt the same hand begin to unzip his trousers, just enough to get his cock out.

“Check,” Harry heard.

“Call,” another man voiced.

The poker game went on without a hitch and everyone around the table smoked, drank, and talked business as usual. Harry’s cock stood at full mast as it hit the cool air of his billiards room and was being corkscrewed by his favourite pair of hands. He had never been so stiff in his life. Not even in his thirties when he previously felt he hit his sexual stride. Louis had some sort of spell over him that enhanced his performance each and every  time, and Harry was happy to have been wrong.

Harry discreetly scoot forward, pressing his elbows against the mahogany wood of the table, and bringing his member closer to his boy. He masked his grumbled moan in a cough as Louis kitten licked the slit of his head and suckled just like a little tease would. All of his muscles tensed beneath his suit to keep his animalistic urges at bay. He had no other choice but to simply let Louis have his way with his prick in the middle of his crowded room, just as Louis wanted. 

He downed his entire glass of whiskey. He couldn’t even taste the burn.

“Would you like for me to call for another, sir?” the card dealer asked him.

“Sure,” Harry strained. “Yes, thank you.”

With his answer, Louis swallowed him down like he was starved for it. His entire mouth wrapped around Harry, wet, hot, and silky like his walls. Harry dropped a hand under the table to thread in the back of Louis’ hair and tugged him just hard enough to pull a whimper. 

Of course,  even in public, Louis couldn’t be quiet. He always made his sexual pleasure known but never in front of this many people, and especially not people that Harry knew and worked with. The sound of it was undeniably appealing, however, and no one seemed to do a double take in his direction, so he basked in  it  and tugged Louis by the hair again and pushed him back down on his cock.

The slick tightness of his throat had Harry rocking forward into it, gritting his teeth to stifle his profanities. The poker table was tall and sturdy enough to not rock along with  him, but still, Harry watched its movements like a hawk. He was no longer into the game. He went through the motions like he was supposed to, throwing chips in and looking over his cards, but his body was hot and his hairline was beaded in sweat. 

Louis hollowed his cheeks to a tight squeeze under the table and moaned like a whore when Harry gripped his neck and shoved his head forward. It was as if he was trying to get caught, like the idea of every man in the room finding him sucking cock under the table was desirable to him. Harry fanned himself with his deck of cards at what was happening and loosened the top buttons of his dress shirt. 

“Your whiskey neat, Mr. Styles.” A waitress said.

Harry reached in a jumpy manor, pressing up against the table to hide what was  happening and choking Louis in the process. The boy gagged around his cock, and the feel of it was heavenly, but his jerky reaction brought all the attention on him.

“Sorry, I was really into the game, you spooked me,” he attempted to recover. “Thank you.”

Harry took the glass from her hand and took a long, burning swallow. He could feel every last glare eyeing his sweaty profile and could feel Louis slobber all over his balls.

“You alright, H?” his colleague asked. “You look a bit ill.”

“I’m perfectly fine, believe me,” he said. “Just a bit hot under this suit. That’s all.”

It wasn’t fully a lie. Harry was definitely burning up under the layers of his suit but not for just any reason. 

With all eyes still on him, Louis chose that exact moment to deep throat him, nose touching the metal of his zipper. Harry bit his fist against the table and let his toes curl in his dress shoes. 

“Let’s get on with it!”

His voice came out far more aggressive than intended but it shrugged every pair of eyes off of him. All of the middle aged men around him went back to their  game, and Harry focused on the boy in his lap. He scooted his chair back just far enough for Louis to pop his head out from under the  table, and he polished Harry off in plain view. The table was tall enough to conceal the sight of his  lap, but if anyone came around the side of him, they would get the full show. 

Louis sucked him harder and quietly moaned just to make  Harry’s cock vibrate against his throat. The pleasure was almost too  good, and the risk of being caught was quickly sending Harry over the edge. He thread a greedy hand through the nape of Louis’ hair and steadily pushed his face down at the pace he desired. 

“Raise,” Harry said as the time to bet came to him. “In fact, I’m all in.”

Harry didn’t care if he lost all of his money throwing the last of his chips in the pot. He had a terrible hand anyway and had already won by having the sluttiest boy in the world suck him dry under a table, in a room full of the richest men either of them knew. 

Louis peered up at Harry, eyes welled with  tears and his mouth stuffed with Harry’s cock. His face was so youthful and not yet damaged by the sun, and Harry momentarily praised whatever force in the world brought Louis to him. 

“Don’t look at me,” Harry whispered towards him and shoved the boy back down his prick.

At that point, Harry didn’t care if they were caught, he could only muster up enough attention to direct the way his cock was being sucked. He set his hand of cards face down and thread both hands through Louis’ hair. He fucked the  boy’s eager throat and relished in the feel of his tight, plush lips sucking over him.

Harry was surely being reckless with the way he pumped his hips, but he didn’t care, he could feel the familiar warmth of an orgasm pooling in the pit of his stomach. He thrust Louis’ mouth onto him without regard for his comfort and let the head of his cock slam against the back of his throat. His balls tightened as Louis played with them and finally, Harry spilled into Louis’ mouth. Sticky, warm, and wet.

Harry groaned through the pleasure and squeezed his eyes shut to avoid those around him. At  worst, it looked like he was suffering through a bad headache, but at  best, he was filling his  boy’s  mouth with  white, hot  come  and releasing his pleasure for both of them. Harry caressed his  boy’s face under the table as he continued to suck him through his orgasm. Greedy little thing.

“Fold.”

“Fold.”

“I fold, too.”

“Harry wins,” Ben said. “Let’s see your hand.”

Harry jumped at the mention of his name and quickly removed his hand from Louis’ scalp to throw the most terrible winning cards down on the table. Ten of clubs,  nine of spades, with the pot filled to over four hundred thousand pounds. Each man stood in a roar of disappointment and curses cast his way, and yet Harry couldn’t move to celebrate with his boy still draining him. He shoved Louis under the table to hide him as they all went to shake his hand and begrudgingly congratulate him on his first win of the night. 

Luckily for both Louis and Harry, the loss sent them all stampeding towards the cigar parlor, needing an hour or so to swallow their losses. The dealer even set off on his own towards the bar to take a quick break between shifts.

“Fucking hell,” Harry cursed as reality hit him. 

Louis crawled from under the table, not bothering to zip Harry up or tuck him away, and straddled his legs. His lips and hair were  ruined, and his eyes were smudged with the tears of exertion. Harry kissed him hard and squeezed his tiny body in a bone-crushing cuddle.

“How much did you win?” Louis asked between frantic kisses from Harry.

“Doesn’t matter, it’s all going straight into your account after that,” he said, squeezing him. “My little good luck charm.”

Louis smirked devilishly as he combed his hand through the greys of Harry’s hair. He leaned in to whisper against his ear.

“Let’s go upstairs, Daddy,” he said. “I’ll show you just how lucky you are.”

—


	22. Escape from LA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roughly based on the mood and lyrics from Escape From LA by The Weeknd. I definitely recommend giving it a listen as you read and picture Louis’ outfit as Bella Hadid’s 24th birthday outfit. Hope y’all enjoy ❤️
> 
> Warnings: angst, mentions of dating other people, sofa sex, riding, choking, praise, degradation, feminization, ambiguous ending, kinda sorta public sex.

LA was hot like the skin of Harry’s neck. 

His studio was hotboxed and filled with beautiful women who stroked his ego just long enough to keep him interested. All of them were Los Angeles transplants, just like Harry. Most of them were models who followed in their mother’s footsteps and had fathers who were rich enough to marry twice. All nine of them were trust fund babies and nepotism hires. The type of people Angelinos looked down upon for casting a vapid shadow over their city. 

A couple of them hung off Harry’s arms as he attempted to mix a song while the others blew sweet smoke against his neck and laid before him across the mixing table. Their private Instagram stories were full of him, his new music, and their new lips singing along to his words. Even in private, where he thought he could escape it, iPhones were still thrust in his face with a smile. He posed since it was all he knew by now. They were here for a purpose, and unknowing or not, they were fulfilling it anyway. 

“That mix sounds good, Harry.”

She was blonde with hazel eyes, and showed up timidly with another girl Harry invited. He didn’t even know her name yet.

“You think so?” he said. “It’s a pretty rough cut.”

“I guess I like it rough.”

She moved from off the soundboard and instead wedged herself in his lap. He would admit he was impressed by her quick wit and sheer boldness in front of her friends, but that was about it. Still, he wrapped an arm around her waist anyway. 

“Why don’t you take a break for a bit,” she said. “You invited us here and haven’t said much of a thing all night.”

“I remember inviting your friends along, but I don’t remember you,” he said. “I don’t even know your name.”

“I’d be happy to tell you if you’d like.”

“I’m just a bit busy,” he said. “I’m working, can’t you see?”

“You’ve never taken a break from work?”

“No,” he laughed. “Have you?”

“Yes,” she dragged out. “Sometimes.”

“I don’t believe you,” he said. “Pretty girls in LA don’t have to work for anything.”

“You think I’m pretty?”

Just as the rest of the girls giggled around him and moved in on him like their prey, his phone buzzed in his pocket just as he had been hoping for when he invited them over. He jostled the woman in his lap to fish for it and watched as it unlocked at the sight of his face.

_Make them all leave. I’ll be there in ten minutes._

“Up, up, get up,” Harry forced the girl up off his lap. “Watch out, move.”

“What’s going on?” he heard.

“Sorry, ladies, but I have to cut our evening short. You lot have to go.”

Harry moved to cut the music off and switched the lights on. He rushed to clean the weed off of his table along with the papers and tiny bags of coke. Only the marijuana was his, but he still trashed it all as if he bought it. The lot of them gasped and hurled a string of curses toward him, but he didn’t care, he wanted them out before they stepped in.  
  
“What the fuck, Harry?”  
  
“I’m sorry, but you all need to leave,” he said.

“Go on, go on, we’ll get together again soon, I promise.”

They all went silent with disturbed looks on their faces, but filed one by one out the door of the studio. It was surely the promise of more and not because Harry asked them nicely. He was cold and unwelcoming the entire night, and not at all what his charismatic celebrity character portrayed. He didn’t mind their perceptions though. He only had one pretty little thing to impress, and he was on his way to him like he always was.   
Harry aired out the room, wiping the gloss from his neck and the perfume from his collar.

Louis was already jealous enough.

—

Harry dimmed the fluorescent lights to a deep shade of red as he heard the all too familiar sound of heels clicking down the hallway. He allowed himself a private smirk as he hunched over his journal and pretended to write lyrics down. He was working for no one right now. The studio was empty as well as the entire building. All of the doors were left unlocked for the two of them, up until Louis slammed the door behind him and locked it shut.  
  
The sound of heels approached closer, and Harry didn’t even look up to greet him. Instead he pushed his pen to write. 

“H,” he called.

 _H_ , the sound of his endearment for him was half annoyed as it left his lips, but it was no surprise as Louis never addressed him any other way outside of sex. Harry smelled his sweet perfume before his soft hands slid over his shoulders. It was the same lustrous fragrance Harry bought him when they were together, and now he was wearing it to meet another man. 

“Working hard?” Louis’ voice was suspiciously soft as his hands slid over his chest and his lips pressed to his jaw.   
Harry finally turned in his chair to look at him, and he really wished he hadn’t. 

Louis looked like pure sin under the deep red lighting. His neckline plunged just above his exposed belly button, and his waist was adorned in golden body chains. His legs spilled from his skirt, and his eyes were lined with the darkest shade of black. He looked like all of Harry’s weaknesses, with poison coursing through his veins and a demon’s tail curled behind his back. His body called to him as loudly as his pink glossed lips did.

“I saw you having the time of your life just a moment ago,” he said. “Seems the party really died down.”

“Why do you care?” Harry said, placing a hand on Louis’ thigh. “Aren’t you on your way to another date with the billionaire's son?”

“It’s only dinner, not a date, and no, this is a new man.”

“You never dressed like that for our dinners when we were together.”  
  
“And you never bought me a Birkin,” he struck. “But who said I’m dressed like this for him? Hmm? I’m here with you, aren’t I?”

“Only until he calls,” Harry said. “How long do I have you for?”

“About as long as I have you apparently.”

Louis stepped closer and stood in front of Harry with a challenging raise to his brow. Harry caressed the back of his bare thighs.

“Don’t be jealous, babe. They were just friends listening to my new music.”

“I’m not jealous, I’m just eager to hear what you’ve written about me,” he said. “How many times did you call me cold-hearted or shameless on this album?”

“Don’t pretend you’re offended. You’re too good at being that way to take offense.”

“I’m only offended that I didn’t hear it first,” Louis said. “You know I’m only in LA so often.”

“I know. You should visit more though. Los Angeles looks good on you.”

“That’s hardly a compliment coming from you.”

“Why?” Harry recoiled.

“I know you can’t stand it here. You always talk about this place in the past tense as if you’ve already left it,” he said. “Why even stick around?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Louis. Why are you here if you moved back to New York? The men are just as rich on the east coast, I’m sure.”

“You’re just as fucking jealous as I am,” he deflected. 

“Tell me more about him,” Harry said, pulling Louis in. “Has he tried to make it official with you yet? Has he kissed you while dropping you off, all romantic?”

“My sex life is none of your business anymore.”

“Oh. So, he’s fucked you at least.”

“No,” Louis said. “I’m not that easy.”

“I know you’re not,” Harry kissed his belly.

“Expensive gifts and dinners never impressed you much, which is why I’m confused that you agreed to let him take you out anyway, especially dressed in something as revealing as this.”

“We’re just friends, you know, like the friends you had in here who magically disappeared? Friends go out to dinner with friends, among other things.”

“You agreed to him because you only wanted to get my attention,” Harry said. “And you being here right now proves it.”

“This kind of arrogance is the reason I left you here in LA.”

“Why do you keep coming back to me then?”

“For the same reason you sent nine Instagram models home the moment I texted you.”  
Harry was hard, fuming, and working his hands up the back of Louis’ skirt. Louis let it happen and even spread his legs to help.

“I fucking hate you sometimes,” Harry said. “You know that?”

“Then fuck me like it.”

With the venomous words bitten past his lips, Harry hauled up out of his chair and took Louis with him. His mouth bypassed Louis’ on his way to the sofa and attached directly to the front of his neck. There was a new gold necklace there that Harry had never seen on him before and assumed it was a gift from one of Louis’ suitors. Harry sucked a bruise under it, relentlessly licking and biting the area to let whoever would see him know exactly who Louis belonged to.

Louis made no move to stop him, content to not move on from their antics though he swore he would time and time again. He only wrapped his legs tighter around Harry’s waist and turned sweet and docile in the palm of his hands. 

“You look so good tonight, baby. All slutty just for me,” Harry said as he carefully laid him against the sofa. “Any man in the world would be lucky to have my seconds.”

“Get your cock out, I don’t have much time.”

“I’ll have my way with you for as long as I please,” he said. “Now slip off your skirt.”

Without another word, Louis used his delicate hands to pop his skirt button open and shimmy the minimal material down his smooth legs. Harry kissed his knee and his shin as he assisted Louis with shedding his clothing, and he kissed his small ankle just because he could. His body was washed in the red lighting of the studio, and his white cotton panties were stamped with one bold black word.  
Sex.

“Did you buy these for me?” Harry asked.

“ _You_ bought these for me, remember?” he said. “You’re so fucking cheesy that you wanted us to match. You have the shirt.”  
  
“Aww, and you still wear them to come see me?” he teased. “Don’t act like that matching shit doesn’t get you wet. You’re fucking soaked right now.”

Louis dug his sharp heels into the muscles of Harry’s back and enticed him to bend down and kiss him. His lips were soft and silky and tasted like sweet cherries on Harry’s tongue. He purposely bit Harry’s bottom lip to hurt him, frustrate him, and turn him on more. Pain motivated both of them to take their clothes off and quickly make it up to each other. 

Harry wasn’t quite done with him though. His kiss-bitten lips traveled down to Louis’ jaw and landed on his neck. He bit him just as hard as Louis had and soothed the harsh sting with his soft tongue and tender lips. He sucked a heavy amount of blood up to the surface of his skin and softly kissed his mark of possession. Harry wrapped a hand around Louis’ throat and thumbed across the fresh bruise.

“I should leave my fingerprints behind too,” he gripped Louis’ throat tighter. “I know how much you like that.”

“ _Ohh_ ,”  
  
Louis’ glassy blue eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his legs fell open like they always did. Harry kept his grip solid as his free hand poked under his panty line and pressed into Louis with ease. He was nice and slick down there and took two of Harry’s long fingers like he prepared for him. Harry shoved a third one in hard and fingered him like it was all he knew.  
  
“Wet little pussy,” Harry said. “Did your driver know you were doing this in the backseat?”

Louis couldn’t speak with Harry’s hand wrapped around his neck, but the way his legs quivered told him everything. Harry curled his fingers forward and forced a pleasured flinch from Louis’ body.

“Look at you,” Harry said. “I haven’t even pulled my cock out and you’re ready to come in your panties.”

Louis squeezed Harry’s wrists with his delicate hands, and his eyes fluttered open, tears spilling over. Harry released his grip to cup his sweet face and leaned down to kiss him. Their mouths stretched wide open, and their tongues slid together with the same desperate desire as every time they met. Every kiss felt like it could be the last one and neither one of them took that for granted.   
Harry licked inside his mouth and kissed his soft lips one last time before taking his hands completely off him.

“Take your clothes off. I want to see you.”

“Will you too?”

“Of course, baby,” Harry said, standing. “Come on.”

Louis stood up off the sofa, and Harry immediately pulled his tiny blouse up over his head. Louis gasped when Harry leaned down and placed his nipple between his teeth. He groped and sucked his chest as if Louis had more to tits to offer than what he had. Harry mostly wanted to litter him in deep purple marks that screamed, owned, to anyone that looked at him.  
  
As Harry worked on his lovebites, Louis shoved his little hands down the front of Harry’s trousers and opened them up to pool to the floor. He shucked off the cloth of his pants and got his delicate little fingers wrapped around the thick stiffness of Harry’s cock. Harry groaned and placed their foreheads together.

“See what you do to me? Do you see how hard you make me?” he asked. “Every inch of that is because of you.”

Louis’ eyes rolled back on a gasp once again as his arse was groped and toyed with greedily by Harry’s hands. He shoved them under his panty line and squeezed his cheeks firmly as if Louis would slip away at any second. He surely could. He has before.

With that thought, he ripped Louis’ soft white panties off and sat back against the sofa for him to straddle. Louis stepped towards him, only dressed in his heels, one leg on either side of Harry. His belly chain shimmered in the deep red lighting of the studio and enticed Harry to grab his waist and squeeze until he bruised him. Louis loved the painful sting and rolled his curvy little hips to show how into it he was.

“Your body is made of sin,” Harry said. “I’d have to set you on fire just to purify you.”

“I don’t want to be pure, I want to be filthy,” he said. “I want to ride you into this sofa and leave with your come dripping down my legs.”  
  
Harry pulled his own shirt up over his head and tossed it to the side, too hot to be anything but naked in Louis’ perfect presence. Louis leaned forward against Harry’s chest and began to work his precious lips against the skin of his neck. The little one was just as possessive as Harry, even if he happened to conceal it better. Deep down, Harry knew he was hurting at the thought of anyone else having what was his, and he tried not to wonder why they kept doing this to each other if they both couldn’t stand it.

“Are you wet enough?” Harry asked. “The lube is still here from the last time.”

“I want more, please,” Louis pulled off. “Have you fucked anyone else since then?”

“I haven’t even fucked my own hand since I met you, Louis,” Harry said. “Has anyone else fucked you?”

“No. Only the toys you bought me.”

“Mmm, are those still taking good care of you while I’m not around?”

“They get the job done, but not as well as you.”

“I still have you spoiled then, huh? You couldn’t give us up even if you wanted to.”

“Will you just fuck me already?”

“Beg for it, sweetheart.”

“ _Harry_ ,”

Like the song of a white dove, nothing was prettier than the way Louis moaned his name. Outside of sex he was H to him, a heartless synonym for the ex he hated, but when Harry got him desperate like this, he was Harry, said with a sweet whine, and a pretty voice, and nothing else that left his mouth has ever sounded sweeter.

“ _Please_ , Harry. I want you so bad,” he whimpered. “Let me have this, please. I need you.”

Harry pulled the lube from the cushions in the sofa and slathered it messily across his prick. Louis eagerly lined up above him before Harry had even tossed the bottle away and let the cool, wet tip rub teasingly against him. Both of them shuttered at the touch. Their sex was electric and not even a breakup, with Louis stopping by his studio, on his way to meet another man, could tame that magnetism.  
  
Louis took a deep breath before spreading himself open and sitting directly on top of Harry’s hard, thick cock. The squeeze was tight, wet, and warm around his prick and was just as perfect as the first and last time he had him. Harry thrust upward and slapped his arse hard enough to leave a handprint. 

“Ride me,” he said. “I know how good you are, I know you can take it like this.”

With a nod and whimper, Louis planted his hands on Harry’s shoulders and began to bounce his curvy little hips while taking Harry’s cock. Harry groaned at the pleasure he brought him and watched as his body chain and necklace ricocheted off his skin at the same pace of his strokes. In a fit of envy, Harry tugged the golden chain off of Louis’ neck and replaced it with his sizable hand.   
  
Louis couldn’t even properly gasp at his broken necklace as Harry gripped his throat and smashed their lips together. Like a good boy, Louis kept bouncing, kept bringing Harry closer to his release, kept riding him into the sofa just like he said he would. Harry, on the other hand, worked on memorizing the taste of his lips and the feel of his magnificent body under his hands. He knew he would write about this later, and he wanted to get every detail right, and if Louis was the first to hear it, Harry was sure he wouldn’t mind. 

Harry continued to lick inside Louis’ mouth and gently apply pressure to his delicate little throat. He slapped Louis’ arse over and over and over until the skin heated up under his palm and little whimpers escaped from the constriction of Louis’ throat. 

“I love fucking you,” Harry said on a groan. “You’re so good at it. So good for me. You’re fucking perfect.”

Harry slid his hand from Louis’ throat and shoved the tip of his thumb into Louis’ mouth. He was met with eagerness in forms of harder bouncing and a slick tongue dragging over it. Louis sucked his thumb as if he were sucking cock and gripped onto Harry’s arm to keep it there.  
  
“You’re so beautiful, baby,” Harry moaned. “Never seen another person as pretty as you.”

Louis’ mouth dropped open around his thumb as Harry began to meet his bounces with thrusts and continued slapping his arse until it hurt. The red ambiance along with the filthy sounds had Harry’s stomach swirling, and the tight grip of Louis around him had him ready to come. 

They never warned each other when they were about to unravel. Harry normally came first, and Louis would come from the warm, wet feeling being pumped inside of him. It was their own filthy thing and both of them loved it so much they never changed it. Harry took his arms back to wrap around Louis and hold him closer and closer against him, for as long as he could since he never held him outside of sex, and filled his sweet body with warm, wet come. 

“Fuck, Harry,”  
  
Louis came untouched between them like he always did, on a whimpered call of Harry’s name. Harry continued to shove his seed in him, knowing how much he loved it and how much it milked the sensitive spot deep inside of him. Louis was shaking by then. All of his muscles were worn out to quivers, and his little bits were emptied all over Harry. 

“Stay right here, baby,” he said. “Calm down in my arms before you leave me.”  
Louis was breathing heavily with Harry still buried inside of him, and a small sinister piece of Harry hoped they would stay like this together long enough to go another round, but he knew Louis had to leave, and would take his broken heart with him.   
  
“The guy I’m seeing is nice,” Louis said. 

“What?”

“You wanted to know more about him, so I’m telling you.”

“Right after sex? Can’t this wait—“

“He’s nice to me but not nice like you were,” Louis said, moving to look at Harry. “He buys me jewelry and handbags, and expensive dinners, but I know he’s only looking to fuck me, and not get to know the real me like you did, and I know I shouldn’t do it, but I always find myself comparing everyone I meet to you even though we didn’t work out the way I wanted us to. He doesn’t even properly pronounce my name right and I’ve corrected him about ten times by now.”

“And you’re still going to go out with him?”

Louis shrugged, Harry went completely soft inside of him. 

“Why, Louis?”  
  
“Because I said I would, H.”

“You say a lot of fucking things, now suddenly you mean them?”

“He made reservations and his driver is waiting for me outside. It’s more complicated than you think.”  
  
“Just stay here,” Harry gripped him tighter.

“I’ll send him off with a huge tip and take you back to mine. Come on.”

“No. Not tonight, Harry.” Louis said. “I gave him my word when I said I would have dinner with him, and it’s just about as much commitment as he’s going to get out of me.”

Louis carefully eased himself off of Harry’s cock as Harry wordlessly watched him begin to leave again. Louis picked up all of his clothing off the ground and one by one stepped into them. His coldness came with an ease, and at times like this, Harry regret ever meeting him. It was his fault, he supposed. 

A cell phone buzz vibrated in Louis’ hand, and Harry knew it was the other man on that line. 

“I fly back to New York tomorrow evening,” Louis said. “I’d like to see you again before then. At least to say goodbye.”

“Alright,” Harry said. “Have fun with your friend.”  
  
“I’ll call you.”

And just the same as Louis found him, Harry was alone again. The sound of heels clicked down the long empty hallway, echoing inside of his head louder than before, and Harry seethed under the red lights of his studio. He pulled his pants back on to reclaim what little dignity he had left and stepped over to the chair by his journal. The pages were filled with scribbles and crossed out lines that held no relevance to his life, but not for long. Harry picked up his pen, flipped open to an empty page, and began to write all he was feeling, everything that was pumping through his veins.  
 _  
You pillow talk to me about the men who try to get in between us..._


	23. Cunnilingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If f/m is not ur thing please look away. Thank you to Juli and Bradley for the prompt and endless encouragement and thank you to Roya for letting me use ur manip. Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: f/m, cis female Louis, cunniligus, vaginal sex, unprotected sex, semi public sex, nipple sucking, motorboating, clit sucking, spanking, riding

“I’ve never had an orgasm with a man before.”

The late hour in the cornfield bathed the two of them in moonlight in the bed of Harry’s truck. Louis was dressed in her tightest jeans and an equally tight T-shirt she knotted at the front. Harry was in a shirt and his boxers, having just ran out of bed and his house to pick Louis up because of a rough night with a guy. His cock perked up at the subject change.

“Never?” he asked.

“Never,” she confirmed. “Not once. I came close a couple of times but every guy in Alpine County is an early buster.”

“That’s not true. You’re just fucking the wrong boys,” Harry said. “What you need is a  _ man _ to fuck you right.”

“I’ve had my fair share of men here, H, and they’re all awful in bed. Every last one of them.”

Harry’s stomach churned at the thought of any other man in town having a go at Louis. She has been his best friend since childhood and was Harry’s first real crush. Unfortunately for him, he never grew out of that, and Louis only saw him as someone she could vent to and be herself with. A friend.  A  _ best _ friend. She didn’t see Harry as someone attractive, or kind to her, or head over heels in love with her for the past twenty-three years of their lives. Harry was reliable in her times of need and has helped her heal through every heartbreak she has brought to his front door. 

“I’m sure there’s a man out there for you that knows what he’s doing.”

“I doubt that,” she said. “I traveled a lot in college and men are the same in every country.”

“Well, don’t lose faith—“

“I don’t even know what it’s like to have my pussy licked,” she continued. “All the guys I’ve been with have only fingered me roughly and stuck it in. No one ever takes their time with me before they use my hole to come.”

Harry was forced to adjust the everpresent tent in his boxers and instead rolled over to face her.

“No one has ever eaten you out?”

Louis shook her pretty little head and looked Harry in the eyes as if she were hurt to admit it. He wanted to kiss her, terribly. The peak of her cheek was cast in blue from the moonlight, the same color as her eyes, and the curve of her breasts, hips, and waist were all within reach. She smelled like heaven. Her hair like fresh rose  petals , and her lips like warm vanilla. Harry reached out to tuck her hair away just to be able to touch her.

“I just want to experience it once,” she said. “All of my girl friends talk about it as if it’s life changing, but I’m starting to not believe it considering all of the pitiful dick I’ve had.”

“Come here,” Harry outstretched his arms and took Louis’ tiny body in, her chest warm against his. “You deserve better, Lou. If it were up to me, you’d come first, and you’d come every time, every  _ day,  _ and I’d never take my tongue out of you.”

“Shut up,” she said and hit his chest. “I know you’re only mocking me now.”

“No, I’m serious,” he said. “You deserve everything you want.”

She sighed and melted into Harry’s side.

“Thank you, H,” she said. “Sometimes I wish you were my boyfriend instead. I know you would treat me well and I wouldn’t have to worry about a thing. It would just be so, you know...”

“Be so, what?

“Be so weird. Us.”

“What would be weird about us?” he asked.

“Everything,” she said. “I’ve known you since we were babies, practically. We know everything about each other. All of our quirks, and secrets, and things we’d never mention to other people out loud. We’re just really really close and it would probably be weird.”

“I think that’s an advantage, actually,” he shrugged. “You would have no problem telling me what you don’t  like , and I would have no problem fixing myself for you. We’re already comfortable with each other and comfortable with conflict. I think that would make everything easier.”

Louis sat up and peered down at Harry with her shimmering blue eyes.

“Harry Styles, are you suggesting that we would make the perfect couple?”

Harry swallowed hard, as his eyes grew wide like a deer in the headlights.

“Maybe not the  _ perfect  _ couple, but definitely the perfect hook up. I know what you want and what you don’t want.”

“Oh my  goodness.” She rolled her eyes. “I’ve heard that one before.”

“What?”

“You’re making the same promises to me as the other guys. I’ve been exactly here a time or two.”

“Well, I’m not the other guys. I’m me, and I know exactly what you like and don’t like because you have told me,  _ and  _ I’ve helped consol you through countless nights like this,” he said. “I’m also an excellent lay. You can’t have a dick like mine and not know what to do with it.”

“You’re so cocky, it’s disgusting,” she laughed. “But you don’t think it would be weird? Like, us? Like, wouldn’t it change the dynamics of our friendship?”

“It wouldn’t change a thing for me,” he admitted honestly. “Would it for you?”

“I don’t know,” she said. “I don’t think it would.”

“Why don’t you try it out, then? Get your feet a little wet.”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Come over here and kiss me,” he said. “Don’t be shy.”

“I’m not shy,” she defended.

“Seems like you are from over here.”

“Don’t challenge me, H. I know what you’re doing.”

“What am I doing?”  he asked.

“I don’t know,” she said jumpily. “I just want you to be sure. Are you sure?”

“Yes, I welcome it, Louis,” Harry said. “If we’re both not feeling it, you know we’ll laugh about it in the morning. We also don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. I just think it could be fun since we know each other so well.”

“Or a way to pass time?”  she asked.

“Sure, if that’s how you see it.” Harry didn’t mention how his heart sank.

“The perfect hook up,” she said. “With my best friend that I’ve known for my entire life and means more to me than anything.”

“That  too.”

“Okay,” she smiled without hesitation. “Then pucker up.”

Harry smiled and pulled her down by the neck, threading his hand through her soft  hair  and pressing their nervous lips together. Harry’s heart exploded in his chest as their mouths met for the first time. Louis tasted just as sweet as she smelled, a warm vanilla rose garden planted on his tongue. Her lips were slick and glossy, and her tongue slid perfectly alongside Harry’s. She was a perfect kisser. Not too eager, not too underwhelming, but just languid enough to make Harry’s cock hard. 

As their kiss went on, Harry’s hands began to slowly wander down her body, not spook her, but let her know he was into this and wouldn’t mind exploring more. She moaned against his mouth as he pulled her leg over his torso and squeezed the back of her thigh. Her hands moved across Harry’s T-shirt and bunched into fists each time he groped her.

“Fuck,” she sighed. 

Louis rolled onto her  back, and Harry followed, keeping their lips pressed together. The metal of his truck groaned under the weight of  them , but neither of them cared. Louis wrapped her little arms around Harry’s neck and spread her legs for Harry to lay between. He knew she could feel his hard dick rub up against the inside of her thighs in the most filthy way. His boxers concealed not a single inch of him, and the way her legs wrapped around him for more signaled that she liked it.

Harry kissed down from the corner of her  sweet-tasting lips, to her neck, all the way down to the rounds of her chest. Louis had the nicest tits. Perky, soft, and with the prettiest shade of pink to her nipples. Harry only saw them once over the course of their friendship, when they snuck down to the river years ago and stripped completely naked at the banks, and he never forgot how badly he wanted to suffocate himself between them, or bite them, and lick them, and play with them until they bruised from his obsession. She always said that she wanted them bigger, but Harry adored her perfect  curves  and was finally able to show his appreciation for them. 

“May I?” 

“Yeah,” she moaned and nodded.

Harry slipped his hands under her shirt and rolled the fabric high enough to expose her torso. Her body was sexy in the moonlight, from her lacy black bra to the pearl that dangled from her belly button. Harry placed his hands on her breasts, pushed them together, and let his tongue slide between the valley of her cleavage. 

Louis whimpered loud and unabashed in the cornfield they snuck off to, as if Harry pushed her magic button with his tongue. He squeezed over the soft lace, trying to commit the shape of her to memory, and how perfectly she fit in his hands. He sucked the left side of her chest and sunk his teeth in carefully. Louis pressed her body into his and tugged the roots of Harry’s hair as she moaned. The sound of her pleasure was intense and intoxicating, and it’s all Harry ever wanted to hear for the rest of his life.

His hands slowly transitioned from over her bra to under the wire and right onto her skin. Harry kneaded the flesh of her breasts and kissed the sensitive skin of her neck carefully. Louis kept on with her beautiful noises as Harry groped her under her bra and pressed her spread legs up to rub against him.

“ _ Yeah, _ ” she moaned. “Your hands feel good on me.”

“You like that? Are your tits sensitive?”

“I love it, Harry, don’t stop.”

Harry dove in for a quick kiss before snaking his hands up her body and ridding her of her bra and T-shirt. He threw her clothing behind him to the ground, knowing she wouldn’t need it out  here in the middle of nowhere. Her tits jiggled as they were  freed, and Harry attached his mouth to her right nipple, carefully sucking. Louis’ entire body shook under  him, and she scratched down the expanse of his T-shirt covered back. 

The feel of her sharp, manicured nails had Harry squeezing her abandoned breast and biting down on the one in his mouth. She moaned his name loud enough for the entire town to  hear , and Harry quickly soothed the sting with his gentle tongue, flicking it gently over her nipple. 

He sucked a huge bruise on her chest and moved to do the same to the other. His hands cupped her perfect tits and his thumbs swirled the nubs of her nipples into spiraling pleasure. Harry held on to her breasts as he moved with kisses down her body and continued to please her with his fingers. 

“You have perfect tits,” he said while squeezing them. “I don’t know why you would want to change them, they’re so fucking hot.”

Harry kissed her pierced belly button, kissed her soft tummy, and nibbled right on the edge of her  low-rise jeans. Her pussy was just a kiss away, and Harry nuzzled his head against the crease of her thigh just to get a whiff. His head was dizzy with it. She was wet and quivering in her  jeans , and Harry needed to get his mouth on the soaked patch. 

He leaned back up to kiss her softly. One after another. His right hand left her breast and instead traveled to the front of her pants. Louis’ pretty lips dropped open at the touch of rough denim being pressed against her  cunt , and Harry took that opportunity to take her tits back into his mouth. He would definitely rather be sucking her clit, and eating her cunt until she dripped all over the bed of his truck, but he had to test the waters first, and Louis’ pussy was a warm, wet ocean.

“You’re fucking soaked through your jeans,” Harry said. “Your panties are probably ruined and I haven’t even seen them yet.”

“Now you know why every man in town finishes fast.”

Harry shut her up by licking her sweet chest and navigating where her throbbing clit could have been hiding under all that material. Harry figured he would just let her rub up against the heel of his hand until she was satisfied, but he knew that would be the lazy way out, and he didn’t want to be like all of the other men who left her disappointed. He fingered the shape of her warm pussy lips through the jeans one last time and moved to unbutton her pants.

“H, wait,” she said. “Come up here.”

“What’s wrong? I’m sorry,” Harry said as he pulled his hand away and met her face to face. “Are you alright? Did I do something you don’t like?”

“No, no, it’s not that. You were turning me on just fine, I know you felt that.”

“Okay...Then why’d we stop?”

“I can’t let you down there just  yet,” she  said shyly.

“Why not?”

“I haven’t,” she bit her lip and closed her eyes. “I haven’t shaved since my last wax. I’m prickly down there.”

“So?” Harry laughed. “I’m a grown man, you think a little bit of pussy hair is going to intimidate me?”

“Ew, god, don’t call it that.”

“Pubes? You’re getting all shy on me because of your pubes?”

“Yes, you ass.”

“Well, guess what, I don’t fuckin’ shave mine either.”

“No, but I  _ do _ , and I want to be nice and pretty and soft for the first time you touch me down there.”

“Louis, I truly don’t mind it at all. Like, at all. Do you realize how hard you’re making me by talking about your hairy pussy?”

“I’m not hairy!”  she yelled. “I take care of my grooming.”

Harry rolled his eyes and placed his forehead against hers.

“So you’re not going to let me make you come tonight? Over this?”

“It will be worth it,” she promised. “I’ll let you stay down there for hours once I’m nice and cleaned up.”

“And I don’t get to come either?”

“Your truck has a muffler right? Go stick it in there.”

Harry’s cock hated him for it, but he laughed at her quick wit and ice coldness. He crawled from off of her and laid flat on his back next to her instead, trying to will away his extreme hardness in the quiet of the night.

“I can jerk you off?”  she offered.

“No, no, the moment is  gone.” He said with his eyes closed. “I’m already picturing the least sexy things I can to help take my mind off of you.”

“But I’m cold, and you threw my shirt on the ground, and my nipples are so hard, and wet, and aching, and there are chills all over my tan, naked body—“

“Come  here.” Harry gripped her and pulled him into her side just enough to warm her. He still couldn’t let his eyes slip open. “I can’t stand you right now. I really can’t.”

“Maybe you can’t, but your cock definitely can. He’s still standing at full attention.”

“One more word and I’m leaving you out here.”

“That’s alright, I won’t be alone. The scarecrow will fuck me how I want.”

“I actually just talked to the scarecrow  earlier, and he doesn’t like hairy pussy, sorry.”

Louis pinched Harry hard and spent the rest of that night snuggled up to his side, topples and soaked.

***

It was a week before Louis called Harry again. 

She didn’t text him the next morning when Harry dropped her off and didn’t respond to any of his usual messages. Each day his stomach churned with worry that she may have thought the best night of Harry’s life was a mistake, but her phone call to him proved otherwise.

“Hi, Harry,” she said with a smile clear in her tone. “Did you miss me this week?”

“I always miss you, you know that. Where have you been?”

“I didn’t go anywhere. I’ve been at home mostly. I just wanted to drive you a little bit crazy while we waited for my waxing appointment.”

“I don’t like you,” Harry said. “I really, _really_ don’t like you.”

Louis giggled over the line as if that was just the response she was looking for. Harry couldn’t help himself but he smiled at the sound of it.

“When are you free again?”  she asked.

“I’m free right now,” he said. “Even if I  wasn’t, you know you have me wrapped around that pretty little finger of yours.”

“Are you flirting with me?”  she  asked. “You’ve already seen my tits, you don’t have to charm my clothes off anymore.”

“But I want to, I like flirting with you,” Harry said. “And you look so pretty when you blush anyway. Why wouldn’t I want to charm you?”

The line went  quiet , and Harry’s body gushed with adrenaline.

“When can I see you again?” she asked quietly. “Can we drive out to our same spot?”

“Of course we can, baby,” Harry said. “I’ll pick you up tonight.”

“Okay,” she said with the same smile in her voice. 

“Okay.”

“I’m wearing my favorite panties for you, so don’t be late.”

“I can’t wait to see them,” he said. “I’ll see you later, Lou.”

She clicked the end dial before Harry could properly tell her  goodbye, but he didn’t care. His heart was racing, his hands were sweating, and his stomach was ignited in permanent fire. 

Harry was going to make love to the woman he has been in love with for  twenty-three years. 

***

The night sky was a deep blue and was sprinkled generously with extra bursts of stars just for them. Louis was sitting passenger side in the front of Harry’s  truck , and she looked as stunning as ever. Her pure white milkmaid dress slipped off her pretty, tan shoulders and pushed tightly against her breasts. Her lips were painted in the same gloss Harry loved on  her, and her manicured hands fiddled with the tiny hem of her dress.

Harry laughed at her nervousness and placed a warm hand around her thigh. She fit perfectly in his hand.

“We’re almost there,” he said. “You look beautiful tonight.”

“Thank you,” she said, clinging to Harry’s arm. “Tonight feels special, so I thought I should dress up for you.”

“Yeah? Why does it feel special?”

“I don’t know,” she said shyly. “This just feels bigger than getting high in the  cornfield like we usually do. Not that I don’t cherish that, but, you know.”

Harry had never seen her like this. She was quiet and jittery, and not her normal outgoing and shameless self. Harry rubbed a soothing thumb against the inside of her thigh and squeezed her flesh softly.

“Well, I appreciate it,” he said. “But I thought you were beautiful before  tonight , and I’ll think you’re beautiful after. And like I said, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“Oh, I want to do this,” she said as she cuddled up to Harry as close as she could.   


“I’m already so wet thinking about last weekend and how you knew exactly where to touch me. I think maybe you were right about this best friend thing working in our favor.”

“It’s definitely working in  mine,” he  said with a smirk.

“It’s working in mine too,” she said. “My pussy is soaked just from your hand on me.”

Louis spread her legs with a purpose and watched Harry drive with a snickering smile. It was painful to keep his eyes on the pitch black road as she grabbed his hand and placed it underneath her dress. Her cunt was warm where it was covered by satin and lace. 

Harry did his best to focus on the road as he let his middle finger press up against the front of her wet panties in  slow , calculated circles. Louis hummed her appreciation for the touch and spread her legs as far as she could for him. They had been driving for  forty-five minutes already, and Harry was flooring it to make it to their abandoned location, but still, he couldn’t get there quick enough with his girl melting in his hand. 

“I can’t wait for you to fuck me,” she said. “All I thought about this week was how big you are and how tightly you’ll fit in me. I touched myself to the thought of it.”

Harry groaned as he swerved off road to their little gravel road and continued to play with Louis’ pussy until they reached privacy. 

“Did you make yourself come for me?”  he asked, rubbing her panties over her clit. 

“Mmm, yeah, and I played with my wet, little pussy just like you are.”

“Yeah? You came in your panties, baby?”

“ _ Yeah _ ,” she moaned. “The thought of you fucking me makes me filthy.”

Harry rubbed the material of her panties in between her pussy lips and shoved the front of them against her clit. Her pretty mouth dropped open at the pressure and texture, and the way Harry swerved over the gravel road to keep them hidden. He figured they were far enough out and no one owned the land they were driving on anyway. 

Without warning, Harry removed his hand from her  cunt  and threw his truck in park. The static of his old a.m. radio crackled along to an old lovers song as he unbuckled  himself and  met her in a furious kiss. He placed a hand at the back of her head and the other on the side of her throat. He bit her sweet lips carefully and  soothed the hot sting with his tongue. Louis opened her mouth for him and let Harry kiss her as aggressively as he pleased. There was a lot of tongue, a lot of biting, and so much more hair pulling and neck gripping than the first time they kissed. Harry felt like he couldn’t help himself. He wanted her so badly he could hardly contain it.

“Take your seatbelt off,” he said.

Louis began to unbuckle herself as Harry cut his ignition and moved to jump out of his truck.

“Wait—“ Louis said. “Can we keep the radio on?”

“Of course we can,” he said. “What, you’re getting all romantic on me?”

“I like the way the static sounds over the old love songs, it’s sweet.”

“Sure, honey,” Harry smiled as he turned his key just enough to keep the radio on. “Let me get the door for you.”

This was happening.  _ This was happening _ . Harry’s heart hammered away in his chest as he rounded the front of his truck to pull the door open for Louis. He was about to make sweet love to his  lifelong best friend that he has always been in love with, and he was going to make her come more than once.

Harry opened the door and offered his hand out to guide Louis out of his truck. She grabbed onto him and jumped down from the high lift, stumbling into his arms like she did every time.

“Follow me,” he said.

“Where are we going?”

“Well, after seven years of having my truck bed to lie around in, I finally upgraded our favorite spot for  tonight.” he said. “I think you’ll like it.”

Harry laced their hands together and looked into her sparkling eyes. He leaned down to kiss her, just because he could, and as soon as that bitten smile reached her lips, he opened up the trunk of his bed, and watched as her mouth dropped open.

The bed of Harry’s truck was cozy with blankets, pillows, and tiny fairy lights lining the old metal frame. Most of the rose petals stayed put as well, despite Harry speeding down the highway to get here. Louis’ face was illuminated by the warmth of the battery powered  lights, but even without them her face was glowing. 

“You did this?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he said. “This feels bigger for me too.”

“We’ll look who’s getting all romantic now.”

“Only for you, sweetheart,” Harry said as he squeezed their hands and kissed her softly. “Only you.”

“Will you help me up, please?”

Harry let go of Louis’ hand just to place them on her hips and lift her up onto the high ledge of his truck bed. She was feather light and sat up there easily. She leaned down to kiss him slowly, tongues gently sliding over each other. 

Their lips were tingling with the promise of  more, and she slowly pulled off of him to crawl into the cozy space. The short skirt of her dress didn’t conceal much as she moved on hands and knees to her spot of choice. Her perfect ass greeted him kindly as well as the thinnest, tiniest pair of pink panties that left very little to his imagination.

Harry jumped and pushed up on his hands to get in there behind her, needing to get his face between her legs now. He tackled her down against the pillows and rolled her over on her back as she giggled.

“You think it’s cute to tease me?” Harry said.

“Maybe, just a little,” she laughed. “I didn’t think you’d mind a sneak peak.”

“Come here.”

Harry grabbed her by the back of her neck and tilted her head up to reach him. Their lips pressed together perfectly as if they had been doing it for centuries. Harry settled himself between her legs and let his free hand caress the skin of her thigh. He squeezed her leg tightly and reached lower to grope her butt. Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth. Her ass was soft and  grabbable, and Harry became a little crazed with it as they lazily made out. 

His dick was already rock hard. Being able to kiss and feel up the girl he has been in love with for ages made him more eager than usual. 

He kissed down her neck and sucked carefully at the front of her throat. She hissed at the  sensitivity  but buried her hands in his hair to signal him to keep going. Her cleavage was spilling out of the top of her milkmaid  dress , and her shoulders were practically bare with the way the sleeves were falling off. Harry kissed her chest with hungry lips and a messy tongue and sucked the skin up against his teeth. 

“I love your tits,” Harry said. “Have I ever told you that? They’re perfect.”

“You’ve mentioned it once or twice.”

“You’ll have to let me fuck them someday, but tonight is about you.”

Harry used both hands to pull the top of her dress just down past her braless tits, the material holding them up and presenting them to him. He squeezed them both and shoved his face between them, sliding his tongue back and forth. 

He could die like this, he thought, with his face shoved between the best set of tits he has ever seen, with his mouth sucking on  one  and his hand playing with the other. He could die just by the feeling of her soft, flawless tits rubbing against his unworthy  face  and turning red because of his stubble. 

Louis threw her head back and whimpered sweetly in his ear as he sucked a bruise over the top of her breast. Her legs wrapped tightly around Harry and she began to hump his hard cock over his jeans. 

The feel of her rubbing up against him was tempting, but Harry knew her tits were  sensitive  and that she loved having them touched and teased. She always complained to him about how men didn’t pay enough attention to them for her liking, and Harry was more than happy to be the man that did for her. His rough thumbs grazed over her hard, pink nipples as he twisted them softly, and pulled them to stretch like elastic.

“Fuck, Harry,” she yelled. “Feels so fucking good.”

Harry pushed her breasts together and let his tongue slather over them in an attempt to fit them all in his mouth. He easily became lost in it. He wished to do nothing else with his time.

Harry squeezed them harshly and jiggled them to soothe the pain. He bit and sucked them but licked over the bruised areas to watch her eyes roll back. He could tell she had never been pleased like this. No one had ever paid such close attention to her clearly sensitive nipples and her desire for someone to rough them up. 

“You feel good, baby?” Harry checked in.

“Yeah,” she practically cried.

“Good,” he said, moving to take off his shirt. “Let’s make you feel even better.”

Louis’ pretty hands rubbed over Harry’s tattoos and hard abs before he leaned down to kiss her softly. Still, she wandered, and the tips of her fingers slipped between his jeans and tugged to attempt to pull his cock out. 

“Hold on, now,” he said backing up. “I’m not finished with you yet.”

Harry picked up her leg and tossed it over his shoulder. She was so incredibly smooth and soft as his hands and lips glided over the skin of her shin and knee. If Harry broke eye contact, he would definitely be able to see her pussy all wet and covered in pink lace, but he held his gaze with Louis as he undid the strap of her summery shoes and tossed them to the side.

He kissed her ankle, kissed her sole, and playfully moved to kiss her toes. They were painted the lightest shade of blue and were soft and well taken care of just like the rest of her. She was ticklish, however, as she kicked against Harry’s chest and wiggled around as he kissed her.

“S-stop,” she said. “Don’t be weird.”

“I can’t help it. Your feet have always been so pretty, just like the rest of you.” Harry kissed down her leg, to her knee, and to her thigh. “Sit up for me so I can get this dress off of you.”

Louis perked up at that and quickly got to her knees to shuck it off herself. She grabbed the hem of her perfectly white dress and pulled, pulled,  pulled until  it was off of her body and thrown on the ground like her T-shirt from the last time. 

Harry could only stare at her and how she was left in nothing but a silk and lace pair of panties. Her body was unbelievable. She was tanned up nicely, with shapely  hips and the littlest belly that Harry wanted to come all over. Louis stuck her thumbs beneath the intensely thin fabric of her panty  line  and teased Harry by barely pulling it down. 

Harry dabbed the tips of his two middle fingers with his tongue and shoved them deep inside of her, past the fabric of her panties. 

“Fuck,” he groaned. “You’re so fucking wet for me.”

Her cunt was dripping as Harry slid his fingers over her lips and in between all of her warm folds. She was waxed smooth. Completely hairless. Her pussy was the softest thing he would ever have the pleasure of touching, he was sure of it. 

Louis gasped at Harry’s thick fingers playing within her, and the pleasure was so intense that she had to lay back down and spread her legs as an invitation. The front of her dainty, little panties barely covered  anything, and the thin line of the thong did nothing to hide her pretty little holes. She was glistening in the warm glow of the fairy  lights, and Harry had to get his mouth on her right then.

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” Harry said kissing down her thighs. “I want to make you feel so good. You’ll tell me if you don’t like something, right?”

“Mhm,” she nodded shyly.

“And you’ll let me know when you like it?”

She bit her lip and smiled.

“You’ll know when I like it.”

With that Harry laid between her legs and nuzzled the crease of her groin. She smelled so fresh, and clean, and was  smooth there like the rest of her. He kissed her there teasingly, just a soft press of the lips. He sprinkled the tiny kisses all over her thighs, her belly, and the front of her panties. She was extremely wet. 

Harry grabbed the front of her panties with his teeth and let it snap back tightly against her pussy. Louis moaned at the sting and lazily played with her tits as Harry pulled her panties down with his mouth. The pink lace was pretty on her but looked better sliding off her legs and hanging from Harry’s lips. He pulled them from his mouth and toyed with them in front of her, touching the wettest patch of material. 

“All this for me?”

“Yeah,”

Her face turned a deep shade of  pink , and her hands moved to cover her dripping wet cunt.

“No, baby, don’t hide it,” Harry said, moving her hands. “I love that you’re this wet for me. Don’t be embarrassed.”

“I’m embarrassed because you’re playing with my wet  panties,” she said.

“Oh, these?” Harry twirled them and gave them a sniff. “Fuck, you’ll get these back later.”

Harry shoved the thin material into his jean’s pocket and bowed back down before Louis’ pussy. 

Unsurprisingly, she had the most beautiful cunt Harry had ever seen. Her slit was paper thin with pink, pouty  lips and had  folds that layered over each other like the petals of a blooming tulip. Harry’s mouth watered at the sight of her, and how she was practically dripping from all the attention she received from him. 

He held eye contact with her as his undeserving hands spread her apart and revealed her pretty little pearl of pleasure. She bit her lip in anticipation as Harry held her open in the middle of the night, in the bed of his truck, lost somewhere in a cornfield. His tongue flicked out against her for the first  time, and she tossed her head back on a broken moan. 

Harry licked her up again, this time flattening his  tongue  and pointing it against her clit at the very end. Her hips wiggled at the feel of it, chasing for anything more. Harry indulged her, unable to contain his own desires of placing his mouth on  her  and making her come from his tongue alone. His lips covered her pussy and sucked teasingly against her throbbing clit as he wedged a finger inside of her. His tongue weaved in between each of her perfectly warm folds and tasted the sweetness that was pure Louis and pure arousal. 

“Oh, Harry,” she whimpered, curling her hands in his hair. “Fuck, that’s so good. Keep going.”

“You like that, princess?” he asked as he kissed her clit. “You like how I make you feel?”

“Yes,  _ god _ . Please don’t stop.”

Harry flattened his tongue and let it roam between every soft layer of her. His finger inside of her pushed  upwards, and he let his free thumb rub against her clit. Louis squirmed and moaned against the pillows in his truck as the radio static crackled through an old love song. If Harry wasn’t in love before, he was head over heels now.

Louis’ thighs squeezed against Harry’s head as she twisted her nipples and edged herself to a climax. Harry licked deeper within her cunt and rubbed her pretty little clit in tight, fast circles. Louis was wet enough that he could easily slide another finger inside him and gently pump against her bundle of nerves. Her cunt mostly warmed his fingers. He was far too focused on her taste, smell, and sounds to keep a steady rhythm within her. 

“Right there, Harry,” she moaned, cursing under her breath. “Fuck,  _ fuck _ , eat my pussy just like that.”

Harry nosed his way to her clitorous, knocking his own fingers out of the way. He sucked the sensitive little pearl between his lips and tickled it achingly with the tip of his tongue. Louis screamed out her pleasures, tossing a leg over Harry’s neck and keeping him steady where he was. Her hands were all over herself, touching her breasts, and sucking fingers into her mouth to contain just how incredible she felt, and back down to her thighs. 

She was a mess. Her hair was tangled from all of her squirming, her wetness coated Harry’s face, and her cheeks were bright pink with pleasure. Harry watched her come apart from his position on her cunt.

He continued to suck her throbbing clit between his lips and flicked it back and forth with the pointed muscle of his tongue. Every second he went  on, Louis’ legs constricted tighter around him and her whines pitched increasingly higher. Harry watched in awe as she played with her tits and let her face melt with her orgasm. 

The taste of her was warm and wet in Harry’s mouth. His tongue flicked and sucked tightly around her clit to kill her through it and then messily spread her slickness around. Her naked chest was  heaving, and her body was covered in tiny little pin pricks of pleasure. Harry withdrew his fingers, finding them soaked and coated in Louis’ orgasm. 

“Let me taste, H,”

“You taste so good,  baby.”  Harry crawled up her  body  and pressed his fingers to her mouth. “Open for me.”

Louis listened, sticking her tongue out for him and sucking around her own juices. Harry could have come in his boxers just at the sight of her with his fingers in his mouth, but knowing she was tasting herself, and working herself up again, had Harry fissuring in and out of reality. 

He couldn’t believe this was happening. Couldn’t believe that he had his favorite girl swallowing around his fingers and licking up every last trace of herself.

“That’s it, clean it all up for me,” Harry said. “Good girl.”

Harry shoved his fingers deeper in her mouth just to see how far he could push. Even with Louis laying down, she took them without a  gag  and only swallowed everything he gave her. She was so good. So perfect in every way. Not only would Harry fall in love with his best  friend , but he would be absolutely gone for an absolute sex kitten  if he ever saw one. 

“ _ Mmm _ ,” she said, pulling off his fingers. “I want to ride you.”

“Ride me?” Harry gasped. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, Harry,” she said cupping his face. “I want to feel how you split me open with your big hard cock.”

“You sure you don’t want it face down first?” he asked. “We have all night, sweetheart. I’ll have you in any position.”

“No, I want to see you,” she said. “I feel safe with you, but I just want your arms around me for the first time. I want eye contact. I want it all.”

“You can have it however you like,” Harry said reaching for his zip. “Just let me know if you get tired, I’ll take over, baby.”

“Do you have a condom?” she asked.

Harry shoved his hand in his front pocket and pulled the protection out to wave in front of her.

“Wanna roll it on for me?”

“No, I want you to come inside of me,” she said. “Make me feel like I’m yours.”

“Are you sure?” he said, biting down on his pure exhilaration. “I mean, I absolutely want to like you wouldn’t imagine, but—“

“I’m on the pill,” she said. “And I never miss, so…”

Harry tossed the condom somewhere out of sight and moved quicker than he ever has to get his jeans and boxers off. The enthusiasm made Louis  laugh, and the sound of it was like angels singing directly in Harry’s ears. He threw his clothing over the bed of the truck and finally stroked his hard cock over Louis. She watched his hand in astonishment and a devilish smirk. Her legs spread as wide as they could go, showing off just how wet her orgasm made her. 

Harry rubbed his hard dick against the pretty pink folds of her pussy and pressed his head against the sensitivity of her clit. Louis curled in on herself from the intensity, and Harry could no longer wait to be inside of her. 

“Get over here,”

Louis gasped as Harry manhandled her from her lying position under him to a sitting position over his cock. His tip rubbed against her perfect  ass, and he couldn’t help but squeeze and slap it a few times before he kissed her. Harry caught her open mouth with his and grabbed her body wherever he pleased. If this was going to be a one off, he would take every opportunity he could get, and even if it wasn’t, Harry was determined to prove to her that he was a better lover than all the other men in Alpine County.

“You think you can take all of me?” Harry asked. 

“I don’t know, you’re so big,” she said. “Biggest I’ve ever had.”

“And you’re so tight, and little,” Harry said. “Never fucked a girl as tiny as you.”

“Just because I’m little doesn’t mean you have to be careful,” Louis said. “I liked it when you hit me.”

“Yeah? You want more of that?”

“Mhm,”

“Sit on my dick then.”

Louis flicked her hair from her eyes and bit down against her lip as she sank down. Her entrance was practically dripping as she breached her entrance with his head and stopped to take a deep breath. She was tight. So incredibly tight, and slick, and warmly wrapped around him. 

Harry kissed her neck to help calm her down and squeezed her ass with his hands. His face couldn’t help but slip down between her breasts and he began to suck tiny little love bites into her skin. Louis squeaked when Harry slapped her ass and slapped it again. The sharp sting of pain had her bouncing, bouncing, bouncing, until she was fully seated on Harry’s dick, clenching around the thick length of him. 

“ _ Ohhh, _ ” she cried, body shaking in pleasure. “You’re so big, so fucking big.”

“You like that?”

Harry pumped into her and thread a hand through her hair. He pulled her head back and struck her ass once more to encourage her to ride. Louis’ hips moved like a porn star. She circled Harry’s dick while bouncing up and down and rolled her belly like a dancer. She knew exactly what she was doing, like she was being paid for it. It was no wonder not a single man she had been with could ever last long enough to satisfy her. 

“You feel so fucking good, baby,” Harry said. “This pussy is mine isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” she gasped.

“Say it,” Harry said. “Tell me who it belongs to.”

“It’s yours,” she hiccuped through her own breathing. “This pussy is all yours.”

Louis picked up her rhythm and planted her delicate hands on Harry’s shoulders to aid her riding. Harry spanked her again and grit his teeth and how unbelievable she made sex feel. 

“Such a good girl for me,” he groaned. “Fuck, you look so perfect when you ride me.”

Harry watched her tits bounce, her thighs shake, and her eyes clench shut around the piercing bursts of pleasure. He took her nipple into his mouth, just to carefully lick as she bounced on top of him, and moved to press a free thumb against the pretty pink skin of her clit. Harry matched the speed of which her hips  moved, and Louis whimpered, cried, and moaned around the sound of his name. 

It was all too much for her. She was stimulated in every spot Harry had come to know as her favorites. He groped her butt and nibbled on her nipple just harsh enough to make her scream.

“Harry,  _ Harry,  _ I need you, please,” she said. “Fuck me, make me come.”

“Put your arms around me, baby.”

Louis wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck as he said  to, and Harry caged her in with his own muscular arms. Her frame was tiny in the swell of his arms. Harry was sure if he squeezed hard enough he could break her in two. 

Louis cried against Harry’s shoulder as his hips began to drill into her without mercy, punching out little  moans  and hitting her sweet spot with each thrust. Harry was ready to come the moment she fit herself around him, but he held off, knowing he had to make her come first. Harry tightened his grip around Louis and held her close as he fucked her hard, and used the bounce of the truck to plow into her. 

The walls of her cunt were soft like  velvet, and the  feeling only grew more intense as she edged closer and closer to her orgasm. 

“Are you gonna come for me, Louis?” Harry asked. “Is your tight little pussy quivering for me? Huh? Do you want to show me how wet you can make my dick?”

“Yeah, yeah,” she couldn’t speak and could hardly breathe. “Fuck,  _ fuck! _ Oh god, Harry right there, right there!”

“Yeah? Like that?”

Their voices bounced in their  throats as fast as their bodies did as Harry hammered into Louis like it’s all he knew how to do. Harry pulled back to look at her, her eyes filled with tears and her lips swollen pink with pleasure. Her whole body thrashed on top of him and her grip became tighter and tighter.

“Harry,” she called out as she reached the edge. “Oh, Harry,  _ Harry _ , I love you—“

Louis flooded Harry’s cock at her declaration and tightened around him almost painfully. Harry couldn’t take the sound of it.  _ I love you _ . He shot off deep inside of her and filled her hot, wet cunt with his undeserving seed. His dick had never been so immersed in a woman before and his come had never emptied for so long. Louis kept her hold around him and was still riding out the intense waves of pleasure she was drowning in. 

Harry just made her come twice. Something she had never even done once with another man. 

_ I love you— _

It was so clear in his head, playing over and over again. It was all he has ever wanted to hear from her, in a non best friend way, but a romantic, deep, vulnerable way. Harry couldn’t believe he fucked that out of her. 

“You love me?” Harry said. “Do you mean it?”

“I do,” she cried. “It took me too long to  realize, but I do. I really, really do.”

“Holy shit,” Harry pressed her down against her back and attacked her with sweet little kisses anywhere he could reach. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe the woman he has loved for all his life loves him too, loves him  _ back _ . “I never thought I’d hear you say that. I’ve waited a lifetime to hear those words from you.”

“What do you mean?”  she  asked through soft giggles.

“I’ve fucking loved you since we were kids, Louis. I always saw you as the woman of my dreams.”

“Me?” she said.

“Yes, you. Only you,” Harry responded. “I thought I would die alone before ever having you. I just—I can’t believe this.”

Harry kissed her hard under the moon and fairy lights in his truck bed. The  a.m. radio played them the tune of a love song as Harry eased out of her and focused on kissing her the right way. He was soft, and gentle with her lips, and cupped her face like the precious angel that she was. 

“You love me back,” he said, still in disbelief. “I’ve loved you forever. I think I will love you forever.” 

“I think we should make love again,” she said, clearly overwhelmed. “And I think we should date each other, and be exclusive to one another. I think we would be the perfect pair, not just the perfect hook up.”

“Shh, baby,” Harry whispered as he kissed her soft cheek. “Let me fuck you through the night to give you what you’ve been missing, and tomorrow  morning, I’ll court you like any man should.”

“Okay,” she said with a smile. “I want breakfast in bed. That’s the quickest way to my heart and you know that.”

“Anything you want, is what you’ll get, as long as you're mine,” Harry said with a kiss. “Now roll over on your front, I have a lot of lost time to make up for.”

***


	24. Escape From NYC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: degradation, angst, public blow jobs, Harry and Louis with other people, arguments, possessiveness, feminization, jealousy.
> 
> Thank u again to Roya for the idea! 💗

* * *

The air was different in New York City. 

There was always a  quiet yet high voltage energy coursing through the veins of the city, powered by  the revolving railways beneath it and chain smoking cigarettes. Harry was never able to keep up. He wasn’t built for it. Perhaps it was the height of the buildings that intimidated him or the solemn aura of anonymity every time he roamed through the congested streets, full of strangers, and people that didn’t care if he existed or not. He was in the way of  everyone, and there was never anywhere for him to breathe, except for that one tiny apartment in the West Village, five stories up, with one bedroom, a gas stove, and a bronze fire escape he wrote lyrics on. He wasn’t invited there all that often, and he surely wouldn’t be while he was working to uphold his image.

“Where are we going tonight?”

Harry, for the life of him, could not remember her name. She was tall,  slim, and European, with silky smooth legs and a face that belonged on billboards. She was the love interest in Harry’s new video and apparently in his personal life too. They had only met once, briefly, before their love story was crafted, and Harry hadn’t heard from Louis since.

“Just a bar I visit whenever I’m in town,” he said. 

“Oh, not dinner?” she asked. “I thought we had reservations somewhere in midtown.”

“Yeah, I called ahead and cancelled,” he said. “I didn’t know the place as well as I know this one, but if you’re  hungry , I think they have bar food you can order.”

“I’m not hungry,” she said. “I’m just happy to spend some time with you. We don’t know each other very well, yet you’ve supposedly swept me off my feet.”

She leaned over the console as Harry drove, batting her bright blue eyes at him. They were pretty, but not a dark enough shade like his favourite ones.

“Yeah?” he asked, raising a brow. 

“Yeah,” she said. “I think tonight could be fun, even if it is only an obligation.”

“Is that what you see this as, daring?” Harry laughed. “I must say that’s mildly offensive.”

She crossed her legs in her seat and snaked a thin hand down near his knee. Harry tightened his grip on the wheel, denying to himself how nice it felt to have another person touch him and be interested in getting to know him. 

“Well, let’s see how the night goes,” she giggled. “Maybe you can change my mind.”

Harry looked at her, illuminated by the shimmering lights of Manhattan, and decided she was too sweet for him. Her heart would be broken before the end of the night.

“I think I will.”

—

The golden facade of the SoHo bar shimmered as Harry ushered in his night’s companion through the swarm of paparazzi and glittering beads of the entrance. Diamond chandeliers dripped from the ceiling, the tables were gold, the seating was gold, the floors, glassware, and furniture were gold. Everything was golden, including the boy down at the end of the bar staring Harry dead in the eyes.

He was beautiful. He always was. Dressed skimpily with his belly exposed as well as his legs. Harry’s breath caught in his chest even as Louis’ bright eyes turned a shade of pained. 

“Is that your ex?” his colleague asked. “Did you know he would be here?”

“Yeah, and no,” he lied. “Let’s get a drink, come on.”

Harry led her over to the bar and angled himself in a way that Louis was still in his direct line of vision. He was turned away from Harry, facing his small group of friends with stiff shoulders and a bowed head, and every one of them wore looks of concern on their face. Harry knew they hated him. They’ve told him more than once and were surely comforting Louis from just the sight of him with another woman. 

“Should we start with some shots?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, reeling his attention back in. “Make  them doubles.”

—

As the hours creeped into the  night, Harry became drunker and more stubborn. He had a beautiful woman hanging off of his arm and giving him all the attention he needed, yet he still couldn’t take his eyes off Louis, and Louis had long taken his eyes off him.

Another man settled up beside him, drink in hand, and led with the line,  _ you seem to have lost your smile, can I help you find it? _ It was disgustingly cheesy as Harry stared hard enough to make out what he was saying, but it was exactly what worked on Louis, and it didn’t hurt that the man was tall, muscular, and well dressed. Harry downed another drink as his work companion cuddled against his side. Her skin was too warm against  him, and her arms squeezed too hard around his waist. He could feel her growing more possessive with every sip of liquor they shared.

“Maybe you should have some water,” Harry said. “Or slow down just a bit.”

“Why?”  she  asked.

“Because you smell like the top shelf.”

She laughed as if it were funny instead of  cunning, and Harry was forced to hold her body up. He peered over her shoulder and found that Louis was watching him, watching his hands, and watching her throw herself all over him. His deep blue eyes glassed up  again , and the man by his side cupped his pretty face with his hands, turning all of his attention on him. His thumb caressed Louis’ cheek as he asked,  _ what’s wrong, baby? _

Louis didn’t like that. Harry knew his body language well enough to know he didn’t appreciate the tender  touch ; the only person he ever allowed it from was currently staring them down. There was no way Louis was into that man and he was far too nice to let him know. Harry was sure he would have to intervene, and ruin somebody's night, but Louis gently shrugged the man’s hand off with a smile and instead placed his hands on his waist. He lifted onto his toes and whispered against the man’s neck.

“I’ll be right back,” Harry’s costar said. “I need to find the bathroom.”

“Yeah,”

Harry could have helped her over, or at least offered to, but he was drunk and couldn’t think, and chose to seeth in his all encompassing jealousy. His skin crawled when Louis led the other man out onto the dance  floor, and his jaw clenched as Louis turned back to front and pushed his arse back against him. 

His eyes met Harry’s like a  challenge, and his hips rolled against the strangers to the music. Harry grabbed his strong drink, gripping the glass almost hard enough to shatter. He watched Louis over the rim and let his eyes burn at the vision just like the liquor against his tongue. His heel bounced against the floor as he held his stiff posture and slammed his empty glass down on the bar top. He couldn’t look away even as another man slid his hands over what was his and nosed along his neck line the way he did. 

Louis leaned into it, and Harry supposed he deserved that, but he would never admit to it out  loud , and the fact wouldn’t quell his anger either. Harry turned away from Louis, knowing that is what would hurt him the most. He only wanted Harry’s attention and taking it away often felt like justice. Harry’s shoulders were a hard stiff line just like the deep crease between his brows, and his body was white hot with envy. Harry flagged down the bartender and asked for something harder. He didn’t know what to do with his emotions other than drown them or ignore them until they spilled out later. It seemed either could happen that night with the path he was  on, but he chose not to face it.

Harry downed his neat drink like a  shot, and then the room started spinning. He didn’t feel wasted, but liquor and repression never mixed well with him.

“Hey,” he heard from behind him. “Looks like your ex is putting on a little show for you.”

Harry turned to peer into his alleged companion’s eyes, wondering if she knew what she was doing to him as she spoke those words.

“I hadn’t noticed,” he said. “My eyes aren’t on him tonight.”

He knew he shouldn’t have, but he lied to her anyway. The green beast of envy that lived inside him uttered the words for him, and they worked just like he knew they would. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, and her eyes flickered towards his lips. His hands folded around her  hips, and the golden room spun around him again.

“Maybe we can put on a show of our own too.”

Harry felt ill.

“Yeah,” he croaked. “Maybe.”

Harry couldn’t help himself. His eyes flickered over towards Louis and saw that he was choking back tears as he gathered his things. Harry dropped his hands as if they had burned him and sobered up in an instant. Louis stormed past him and out through the front door, throwing his coat over his arm. Harry wedged his way out of his costar’s hold and didn’t look back as he ran after him. 

Of course, with their luck and their timing, there was paparazzi hounding both of them, eager to shove their cameras in their face and race off for the story. The bouncers of the bar held them off long enough for both of them to get away and circle around the back to a private alley. Louis rolled his ankle trying to get away from it  all , and Harry found him limping up against a wall.

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath. 

“Go away,” Louis cried. “I don’t even want to look at you right now.”

“Louis,” 

Harry couldn’t come up with anything else to say as he caught up to him and his limping. There was no one else around to witness the ugliness that could come from this. No one else around to watch whatever it was between them potentially come to an end. Louis reached out to grab Harry’s shirt to help balance his  steps, but ultimately stumbled into him because of his hurt leg.

“Hey, slow  down,” he said.

“I could kill you right now. If I can’t walk on set tomorrow, I will never speak to you again,” he cried. “Look at what you do to me. Do you like this? Do you enjoy hurting me?”

“Do  _ you? _ ” Harry snapped.

“I did nothing to you, you knew I would be here tonight, you knew bringing in your new girlfriend would do this to me.”

“She’s not my girlfriend, I don’t even know her fucking name!” he yelled. “And don’t act like you didn’t know what you were doing by dancing on another man in front of me. You knew exactly  what that would do to me.”

“He was nobody, H, but you were going to kiss her, I saw you!”

“I wasn’t—“

“You think I don’t know you well enough to be able to tell when you’re about to lean in? I  _ was  _ that girl in there, I still am, I know what all of your moves look like.”

“And I know what yours look like too. I know you didn’t like that man touching you, yet you used him to get under my skin anyway!”

“I was having a great time in there before you showed  up , and I’m allowed to want to have fun.”

“That’s your definition of fun? Taunting me?”

“You did the same thing to me by bringing your rumored girlfriend into the bar you know I’m always at.”

“Fucks sake, Louis, if you would answer any of my calls or  texts, you would know it’s only a work relationship. She has shit to  sell, and so do I, like the fucking album I wrote for you.”

“I didn’t ask for that,” he cried. “I didn’t tell you to do that and then use it against me. That was your decision. I have nothing to do with your decisions.”

“Don’t ignore me, Louis,” Harry said as he held Louis closely. “Why haven’t you answered me? Why did you suddenly go cold?”

“I was angry with you,” he said.

“Why? What did I do? When you left LA I thought it was on a good note. You were happy and I was happy, and I hoped I would be able to see you again soon.”

“I was busy,” Louis said. “And then one day I saw the headlines and decided to move on.”

“You put your faith in headlines instead of talking to me?”

Louis nodded, cheeks red like a child who made their first mistake. 

“I don’t believe it for a second,” Harry said. “You know this business as well as I do. You’re smarter than that.”

“I was so hurt, Harry,” Louis whimpered. “I didn’t know what to  believe, and I was so tired of being hurt by you.”

“It’s not true though, Louis. How is that on me?”

“You didn’t tell me.”

“I tried to!” he expelled his frustration. “You left me, again, and I tried night after night to reach you, but you weren’t there. What else am I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know,” he cried. “I don’t know why we do this, H. Why do we go in circles every time we’re with each other? Don’t you ever just want to be happy with me? Like we used to be.”

“Of course I do,” Harry said. “I’ve wanted that from the beginning.”

“Then why can’t we have that?”

“We can,” Harry said. “We can start right now.”

“You’re so fucking bad for me,” he whispered through grit teeth.

“I know—“

“But I don’t want anybody else,” he said. “And I know you only want me too.”

Harry smiled, pinning Louis up against the wall, caging him in everywhere. Harry wasn’t going to let him slip away again.

“So what are we waiting for, then?”

Louis surged forward and sealed their lips with a kiss. Harry wasted no time putting his hands all over Louis and squeezing his thick thighs. Their tongues slid easily against each other and over their lips. Louis bit Harry how he liked it and soothed the sting like an angel. His kiss tasted sweet like  fruit and reminded Harry why he could never go without him for too long.

“I miss you,” Louis said between kisses. “I wish you would have just told me you were coming here.”

“Would you have even answered?”

“No—“

Harry picked Louis up by the back of his legs and pressed him up against the wall, shutting him up. He kissed and sucked over his neck, littering his glittering skin with bright red bruises, and all of the love he missed out on giving him. Louis’ coat fell to the ground. It was likely designer and worth a pretty penny, but neither of them cared, both were too lost in each other. 

Louis wrapped his legs tightly around Harry’s waist and rubbed his arse across his cock. Harry pressed his lips back up against Louis’ and let his hands wander up the back of his skirt. 

“Fuck,” Harry groaned against his mouth. “No panties?”

“Of course I’m wearing panties,” he snipped. 

“A thong?”

Harry reached his hand all the way up Louis’ skirt and let his fingers dip a bit deeper. The fabric was thin and soft, but it was there, barely concealing anything. Harry squeezed hard and hit him harder. Louis cried at the sharp pain but wrapped his legs tighter for more.

“Fucking slut,” Harry said. “Who were you wearing this for?”

“Myself,” Louis said. “Definitely not you.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm,”

“And how is that working out for you?”

Louis rolled his eyes.

“You talk too much,” Louis kissed him. “Especially when you could be fucking me instead.”

“Out here, where anyone could see?”

“Yeah,” he bit his soft pink lip. “I don’t care about what anyone else sees. I miss you and I need you right now. Please?”

Harry looked around, making sure they were safe and secluded. All that surrounded them were empty parked cars and a lonesome alley. Harry’s heart raced like a hummingbird in his chest as he considered all things. He wanted Louis, terribly, in every way imaginable, and it didn’t help that Louis asked him so sweetly. Harry was a prisoner to Louis’ charm and pouting lips, and anything Louis wanted from him, Louis received, and he knew it.

Harry set Louis down, careful of his hurt ankle, and fixed his skirt to keep him somewhat decent.

“Get my cock out, then,” Harry said. “Show me how badly you need me.”

Louis nodded eagerly with a bitten lip and moved to yank Harry’s trousers open. His quick little hands popped open the button and the zip and carefully slipped his cock out into the chill of the night. Louis hummed a little sound of appreciation at the size, just like he always did. His manicured hand wrapped around Harry’s width with his pretty pink nails and incredibly soft skin, barely able to close around him. 

Harry leaned into it, pressing his arm up against the brick  wall  and pressing his forehead against Louis’. His cock was tugged  gently, and greedily little lips pressed over his chin and over the corner of his mouth, silently asking for a kiss back. Harry couldn’t focus though. Not with the warmth of his favorite hand wrapped around him and an eager thumb gliding over his slit. His cock was harder than it should have been from just a bit of rubbing and tugging in  public, but  he supposed that was the  effect Louis had on him.

“This is what gets you off then?” Louis smirked.

“Yeah, yeah, just wait until you’re on your knees,” Harry said. “I’m gonna throat fuck you so hard you won’t be able to speak.”

“Aww,” Louis  said , twisting his wrist. “Is that a promise?” 

“Of course it is,” Harry grit. “How else will I get you to shut up?”

Louis laughed and kissed Harry sweetly. It was unusual but not unfamiliar, like a distant, fond memory they both shared but never spoke of. 

Before Harry could think further on it, Louis dropped to his  knees and used his expensive coat as a barrier against the gravel. His tongue flicked against Harry’s bruising head and flattened on his underside. He was being playful and cute, showing Harry just how wide, wet, and ready his mouth was for his huge cock. Harry slapped his mouth with it. He loved the slick sound of his prick hitting his lover’s tongue, lips, and face, and Louis loved to worship it.

“Missed your cock so much,” he said in between hits to the face. “It’s all I ever think about. You and your perfect dick that I can’t seem to walk away from.”

“Yeah?” Harry said without really acknowledging Louis’ words. “Well my perfect dick is getting a bit cold out here. Why don’t you warm it up for me?”

Louis folded his arms behind his back and looked up at Harry with his big blue eyes. He almost looked innocent.

“My mouth is yours,” he said. “Use me.”

Harry wasted no time in taking Louis by the hair and shoving his cock between his lips. Louis’ mouth was wet and warm like his  hole, and he curled his tight lips over his teeth. He was always good at this. He knew exactly how to please Harry with only his tongue and eagerly awaiting throat. He never  gagged or struggled to take Harry’s load, he only ever swallowed whatever Harry ever chose to give  him.

Harry supposed, like Louis, that was one of many reasons he couldn’t walk away.

“Look at you,” Harry said. “Bet that guy in there didn’t think he’d end up alone with you on my cock, huh? He probably thought he found an easy fuck for himself tonight.”

Louis whimpered as Harry impaled his mouth and tightened his grip in his hair. There were tears in his eyes already, and that was a sure sign that he was into this, into the degradation, and into the idea that they could be caught at any moment. 

“You’re only easy for me though, aren’t you?” Harry said, thrusting. “You just want me all the time.” 

It was harder and harder to speak through his cock being sucked. Louis tightened his lips, kept his mouth wet, and moaned around his dick just the way Harry liked. There was no way Harry would last like this. Not for long. 

With his hands fully cradling Louis’ head, Harry wiped a stray tear from his  eye  and forced his head down on his cock to help himself. Louis’ throat would be ruined by the end of this, and all Harry could imagine was the sound of his voice tomorrow, when he would inevitably greet him with a shrill,  _ good morning _ .

Harry thrust harshly against his mouth and hit the back of his throat with every stroke. Louis placed his hands over the front of his skirt, knowing better than to  touch  but letting them rest there for his own comfort. Harry’s hips were relentless. Anyone else would have choked and pulled off by now, but  not Louis. He enjoyed this just as much as Harry  did, and he was always willing to do anything for his cock. 

“I’m so hard for you, baby,” Harry grit. “So good for me.”

His stomach was warm with the threat of  release, and his cock tingled with pleasure. Louis was staring up at him, eyes wide and filled to the brim with tears, cheeks a ruddy shade of red, and pretty lips swollen. His hair was a mess as well as his makeup and outfit. 

Harry knew just how to ruin him, in every way possible. 

The sight of Louis mixed with the direct threat of being caught was too much for Harry. He slammed Louis’ mouth over him harder, harder, and harder until he came against the back of his throat without any warning. A single tear fell from Louis’ eye as he  whimpered and swallowed every drop of come Harry gave to him. He sucked until Harry was sensitive and tongued his underside until it was far too stimulating to handle. 

Harry pulled his cock from Louis’ lips and carefully lifted him up to his feet. Like always, Louis was weak and slightly disoriented, and Harry pressed their lips together to bring him back down to earth.

“Thank you,” Harry said, letting his hands wander.

Their lips moved slowly against each other as Harry’s fingers slid back up Louis’ skirt and found a hot, wet patch at the front of his panties. Harry groaned at the stickiness and just how easily Louis could come with only a cock being shoved in his mouth. 

“This is what gets you off then?” Harry mocked.

“Shut up, or I’ll break up with you again,” Louis whispered, voice ruined. “Does this mean we’re done now? Is this where it ends, again?”

Harry’s heart sank as Louis tucked him back into his trousers. He couldn’t let the cycle repeat itself. 

“It doesn’t have to be,” Harry attempted. “We can go back to yours, maybe pick up some take out on the way, and spend the night together.”

“And just leave everyone here?”

“Yeah,” Harry shrugged. “I don’t care about anyone else in there.”

“How long are you here for?” Louis asked.

“Only through the weekend,” Harry said. “And I’d like to spend it with you, if you’ll have me.”

“I want to but I don’t want to argue, H. I’m so tired of fighting with you every time we get together.”

“Then we won’t,” Harry promised. “We can save that for another day.”

Louis paused for a second, considering all of his options. His eyes shined under the New York City lights as he stared up at Harry, looking for the answer. Harry could only leave it up to him, even if this was all he wanted. Louis slowly bent down to the ground and picked his fluffy coat up off the street. 

Harry’s stomach was in knots.

“Okay,” Louis nodded.

“Yeah?” Harry smiled, masking his pure excitement. “Okay. Do you think you can walk on that leg?”

“It’s probably best not to,” Louis smirked, wrapping his hands around Harry’s neck. “Luckily I have you.”

“I have you spoiled, huh?”

Harry swept him off of his feet, like he always did, and headed off in the direction of his vehicle. As he carried him, Louis kissed Harry’s lips softly, taking them back to the first time their lips ever met on a night like this. It was sweet, soft, and gentle and for no reason at all, and Harry remembered just how badly it made his body shiver. He wanted the _just because_ kisses again, and the _I’m sorry_ kisses, and the _I love you_ _please stay_ kisses, and he would have them, for them, even if it meant losing everything else.


	25. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: since louis hair is getting so long now would you maybe write a lil something about harry grabbing it or pulling it or braiding it or washing it or something 🥺
> 
> Warnings: hair pulling, tugging and yanking, degradation, feminization, sub space, d/s, spanking, pain, humiliation

“Daddy’s coming home,”

Louis scratched behind Clifford’s ears, through his curly hair, and underneath his collar as the two of them lounged on the sofa waiting for Harry’s arrival. Louis’ tummy was twisted in tiny little  knots, and his knees bounced up and down in no particular rhythm. His puppy could sense it. He cuddled over Louis’ jittering lap to attempt to calm him down. 

He hadn’t seen Harry in months. Travel restrictions had kept him on the other side of the world and far away from Louis for too long, and the thought of Harry pushing through that door at any minute had the small palms of his hands clammy. 

“Yeah,” Louis cooed in his highest, softest voice as Clifford nuzzled his hands. “He’ll be home soon, very, very soon. Are you excited? Do you miss him?”

His tongue was hanging out of his mouth and his big,  furry, body wiggled around like the spoiled dog he was. Louis smiled at the sight of him. He was always so good at distracting Louis from his nervous habits. But despite Clifford’s efforts, the lock to the front door clicked open, and the ping of the alarm let Louis know Harry was home. 

Clifford abandoned Louis’ lap to gallop over to the front door and nearly tackle Harry to the ground. Louis stood on shaking legs and watched as their dog jumped, wiggled, and cried at the sight of his second owner. Harry dropped his bags at the front door and crouched down to pet him.

“Hello, Clifford,” he said with plenty of scratches to his ears. “You’ve grown so much, Christ. I thought you were done growing.”

Louis couldn’t help the smile that was steadily stretching across his face. His cheeks were already sore. Louis tiptoed over to the front door and stopped just before Clifford and Harry, admiring his two favourite boys in the world. 

“Looks like somebody missed you,” Louis said.

For the first time in months, Harry looked up at him with his bright green eyes, scruffy face, and a smile on lips. His hair was disheveled and his face was tired from a day-long flight, but he still lit up at the sound of Louis’ voice.

“Wow,” he said, standing up. “Does my boy know you're here, pretty little thing?”

Before Louis could get a laugh out, Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him up off the ground. His arms were bigger than he remembered and stronger too, as well as his chest that Louis was crushed against. 

Cuddling him like this was so familiar. Every ounce of nervousness in his body quelled itself with only a single embrace from his lover. Louis squeezed his arms around Harry’s broad shoulders and melted into the hard, solid feel of him. He hadn’t been touched like this in far too long.

“God, I missed you, baby,” Harry said.

“I missed you too.”

Carefully, Louis was set down, and Harry thread his big hands through the long and healthy locks of Louis’ hair. The sensation sent a shiver down his  spine, and Harry quickly overwhelmed him with a long awaited kiss. 

Their lips met warmly and pressed together tightly with all of the weight of missing each other for too long. Harry took full control of the embrace, tugging Louis’ hair, and directing his head to the side. He dipped his tongue in without warning and took everything from Louis that he had missed out on. He licked against Louis’ tongue with intensity and vigor and tugged at the roots of his hair tighter than he normally would. 

Louis moaned through it all and simply fell into line with what Harry wanted. Harry normally waited to unpack before getting a bit handsy, but tonight was clearly different. Louis’ body was small against him as Harry roamed over his curves and clothing, and squeezed and groped where he pleased. Louis couldn’t believe how much he had missed his hands and only realized it as he melted in the palms of them. 

“You seem to be wasting no time tonight,” Louis teased. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“I can’t help myself,” Harry kissed him. “You look so fucking  good, I hardly recognize you with all of this hair.”

“I know, I was nervous for you to see it,” Louis twirled the long ends with his fingers. “Do you like it? Does it look alright?”

“It’s beautiful, Louis,”

“Do you mean it? I haven’t cut it in nearly a year now.”

“Of course I mean it, babe. I’ve always loved how you looked with long hair.” Harry kissed him again and thread a solid hand through his roots. “I’ll be honest though, I’ve never seen it this long, and it’s making me a bit crazy with just how fucking hard I want to pull it.”

Harry was half firm in his trousers by now, Louis could feel it against him. 

“Yeah?” Louis smirked. “Does it make you want to tug me around?”

“Yeah, it does, and you would let me, wouldn’t you?” Harry pulled. “You like that, huh?”

Harry combed his hand through Louis’ silky hair and brought it softly behind his small ear. He pulled on the longer ends that touched Louis’ shoulder and shuddered as Louis’ body prickled with pleasure.

“ _ Mmm _ , feels good,” he moaned, softly. “I know it’s been a while, but you don’t have to be so gentle with me. I can handle you still.”

Harry laughed.

“You’ll eat those words, darling. You know you will.”

“No, I won’t,” Louis said. “But if I’m not being yanked back onto your cock soon,  _ you _ will.”

All traces of tiredness left Harry’s features and were replaced with blood flow and exhilaration. His devilish smirk grew over his face as he leaned down to peck Louis on the lips one last time. 

“Go put the dog to bed and meet me  upstairs.” he said, leaving no room for argument.

Louis’ body shivered.

“Yes sir.” 

—

Louis was smooth and shaved from the face down and was very well prepped for his man, because he knew exactly what Harry liked, didn’t like, and wanted every time he came back from an extended stay. But his nerves were still present. Even after knowing him for ages, Louis still wanted to impress him, and still loved to hear Harry tell him that he was the most beautiful creature in the world.

The door to their bedroom was cracked  open, and Louis could see him arranging the bed to their liking, dressed in only his boxers. Louis opened the door, stepped in quietly, and locked it shut behind him.

“Clothes off when you’re in here,” Harry said without even glancing up.

Louis’ heart pounded around in his chest knowing what that stern tone implied. No vanilla sex for them that evening, no. Louis would be roughed up, fucked senseless, and taken care of until his mind was back down on earth again. He would have to earn it all, however, and that started with following Harry’s simple directions.

“Yes sir.”

Quietly, Louis began to strip down to nothing. He peeled his soft joggers off of his legs and pulled his thin shirt from off of his body. He folded the articles of clothing and dropped them in the nearest corner of the room, waiting for Harry to turn around and take a good look at him. He was left in only a pair of knickers. The soft pink ones, with a tiny bow, and delicate lace that were Harry’s favourite on him.

“All done,” Louis said. 

Harry ignored him for a moment as he finished stripping the bed of their good linens and replacing them with something more temporary. Louis’ heart was in his stomach, pounding away, as Harry finished up and sat down against the bed.

Their eyes met brief and fleetingly before Harry let his gaze devour Louis whole.

“Come  closer to me,” he said.

With his arms clasped behind him, Louis walked over coyly, on his toes, and stopped right before Harry. The energy between them was burning like a flame, like it always had. All Louis wanted to do was jump into his lap and let Harry have him however he pleased, and Louis could see that Harry considered it too. 

Louis was nearly dizzy with anticipation before him. Almost sick with it on his feet. Harry whipped out his arm and landed a harsh smack against his arse to snap him back into the present.

“I said no clothes, yeah?”

“Yeah, you did.”

“ _ Yeah? _ Where are your manners?”

“Sorry,  _ yes _ , you did.”

“So then why are you standing before me in knickers like these?”

Louis tucked his long hair behind his ear, playing it up as much as he possibly could. It was working. 

“I thought you might like them on me after not seeing them for so long,” he said. “Don’t you like them?”

Harry huffed out a laugh. One that sounded nearly defeated. His hands reached out to caress the back of Louis’ thighs and slowly tucked their way under the bottom of his panty lines.  
“You’re nothing but trouble,” he said. “Turn around and show me your cunt.”

With a smile, Louis turned slowly, letting Harry’s hands slide over him in the process. He hooked his own thumbs under the fabric of his knickers and teased Harry by pulling them down painfully slow. As expected, Harry didn’t appreciate the lack of enthusiasm to strip  down and planted another hard slap to his arse. The sting spurred Louis into dropping his panties and presenting himself like he was asked to do.

Harry placed his hands on Louis’ hips and smoothed them down until he was able to squeeze his arse possessively. Louis’ eyes rolled back and his hands balled together as Harry touched and grabbed where he pleased. There were two fingers pressed against his hole and a set of lips kissing and licking against his cheeks.

“You got yourself nice and ready for me?” Harry asked.

“Yes sir,” Louis whined. “I didn’t come, though.”

“Did you want to?”

Before Louis could answer, Harry impaled him with his  two long, greedy fingers, and brushed them forward against his sensitivity. Louis gasped and squeezed around him, forgetting just how wonderful it felt to have Harry inside of him.

“I did,” his voice broke. “I wanted to, so badly. But I didn’t. I wanted to wait for you.”

“That’s my good  boy,” Harry said. “Your pussy is nice and smooth for me too.”

Harry punctuated his sentence with a press to Louis’ sensitive bundle. It was so sudden and overwhelming that Louis nearly fell forward with pleasure, but Harry caught  him  and wrapped a tight around his waist. 

“Don’t you slip away from me now,” he said. “I’m only getting started.”

Louis’ felt a hand tangle in his hair and he was suddenly pulled down to land on Harry’s lap. The tug of his long hair made his body prickle with chills and pin pricks of pleasure he hadn’t quite experienced before. His hair was never this long and it was never this sensitive. Louis’ back met Harry’s  chest, and both of them were already turned on.

“You feel that?” Harry asked as he tugged his hair again. “My cock is so fucking hard for you, baby. You’re so pretty with your perfect hair and smooth skin. I just want to mess you up a little.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Harry reacted quicker than Louis could think, and he gasped when his body hit the  mattress and was turned over on his face. Harry crawled up behind him, pressing his hard, clothed cock over the swell of Louis’ arse. Louis squirmed around on the bed to chase the feeling and convince Harry to put it in him right then and there, but his arse was swatted, and his hair was pulled tightly, freezing him in place. 

“Spread your legs,” Harry said. “Let me see how wet you are.”

Louis fell flat on his face and inched his knees further apart just as Harry asked. He immediately felt the harsh sting of Harry’s rings hitting down against his hole and his scalp being tugged tightly. If this was his punishment, Louis would learn to talk back more. There was so much pleasure behind the pain that Harry inflicted on  him , and Louis’ small neglected bits leaked with anticipation.

“Such a pretty little hole,” Harry said, wrapping his hand with Louis’ hair. “I would spank it numb if I didn’t miss fucking it so much.”

Louis gasped as Harry’s hand twisted tightly in his slightly curled up ends. He could hear the band of Harry’s pants snap around his skin as he pulled his cock out and started to work over himself. 

Harry hadn’t even turned the lights out. He was far too eager to work himself inside Louis and yank him back on his cock by the length of his hair. Louis felt a cold substance drip against his hole, and had no idea where Harry pulled it from. It made his body shiver and jolt forward, but he was held in  place by the roots of his hair. The more he moved, the more it stung, and Louis couldn’t decide if he wanted more or not.

“Still able to handle it, sweetheart?”

“If you ever get around to it, yes.”

Louis purposely tested him, and it worked. Harry pushed his face into the mattress, swatted his bum twice more, and pressed the thick head of his cock up against his sensitive hole. Louis’ head was spinning behind the darkness of his closed eyes. Every touch and sensation was quickly becoming more intense as Harry roughed him around and pressed kisses to his thin shoulders. 

“Answer me, properly,” Harry said, thrusting into Louis. “Can you still take it?”

Louis was desirably breathless against the sheets and couldn’t speak with Harry’s cock impaling him, but he knew he had to, or Harry would easily take it away. 

“Y-yes, sir,” he choked out. “I can take it. I  _ can _ . I’ll be good— _ oh _ —so good for you.”

Harry’s hips slammed against Louis’ bum with a steady,  ruthless  rhythm, and stars danced behind Louis’ closed eyes. His body was white hot and well stimulated, and Harry continued to fuck Louis for all he had. 

“Get up,” Harry said. “On your hands. Show me how deep you can arch for me.”

With his directions, Harry didn’t let up on his thrusting, and Louis’ body was rocked around as he attempted to clamber up on his hands for him. The further he curved his back, the deeper the pleasure stimulated him, and the unreal sensation of it all almost overwhelmed him completely. His arms were weak with the hard fucking he was  receiving, and they could barely hold his delicate and overstimulated body upward. 

“You poor little thing,” Harry said. “Pathetic, really.”

Louis cried out a chorus of moans, whimpers, and whines as he tried to hold himself up, but he ultimately couldn’t when Harry slapped his bum. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes as Harry continued to fuck him through it. He hadn’t felt this out of body and out of his mind from cock in a long time. 

“Look at you,” Harry laughed, sinisterly. “My little cockslut can’t even sit up on his own without help from me. I thought you were going to be good, huh?”

Louis attempted to voice his efforts but was grabbed by the roots of his hair and pulled back fully on Harry’s cock. The pressure inside him was  unmatched , and it ignited little flames of pleasure underneath his skin. His back dipped sinfully for Harry’s  taking, and his hair was wrapped tightly in fists that were relentless with their hold. 

With every thrust forward, Louis was yanked back harshly, and fucked like the easy little whore that he was. His face was hot with the humiliation of being tugged and controlled by the grip of his hair, like handlebars, but he liked it. He liked that Harry had to look after him when he couldn’t do things for himself. He liked that he had a big, strong, commanding man to keep him in line with what they both wanted. Louis could never set the tone of control like Harry  could, and he was always eager to fall right into it. 

“Look what a little bit of hair pulling does to you,” Harry said. “I should yank you back more often. You’re so easy for it.”

“ _ Harry _ ,” Louis cried. “I need you. Please.”

“Hush.” He  slapped his arse again. “You’re doing so well, baby. Gonna make you come like you deserve.”

Harry lifted him off the bed by only his hair  alone  and pressed Louis up against his chest. Both of them were on their knees, breathing hard and unsteady against each other. Harry let go of Louis’ hair and instead began to brush it with his fingers, stroke it softly, and tuck it back carefully behind his ears. The tenderness along with the hard pressure of Harry’s prick was far too much to handle, and suddenly Louis was coming untouched and unexpected.

His vision went fuzzy and his weak dangling body fell forward into the softness of the mattress. The warmth of Harry’s come filled him nicely and led him further into his cotton candy state of mind that made him feel weightless, like he was floating around the room, dizzy and full of pleasure. 

Harry’s body folded over his and wrapped him in a warm, tight cuddle. Louis could vaguely hear him calling out his name and could slightly feel the soft kisses he pressed against his ear. He wanted to stay there forever, in his happiest place where everything was warm, easy, and relaxed. Where Louis was safest in his lover’s protective arms. His body was exhausted, but in the best way possible, as if every ounce of stress and pain had melted along with his tired bones. He knew he was cared for with Harry there with  him , and he allowed his smile to unabashedly stretch over his face.

“I’ve missed you,” he said, still coming down from his high.

“I missed you too, honey,” he said. “You’re so beautiful. So perfect. The prettiest boy there ever was.”

Harry continued to kiss Louis down, and stroke his hair, and pet his body where warmth was needed. They laid there for minutes or hours, not caring about time, or deadlines, or distance. They melted into each other and had no plans for leaving any time soon.

“Is your head okay?” Harry asked. “I’ll get you some pain killers in a moment, but does it hurt now?”

“No, it feels fine. I really enjoyed  that,”  Louis said.

“I’m going to have you take them anyway, just to be safe.”

“Okay.”

Louis cuddled back into him and practically purred as Harry combed his fingers against his sensitive scalp. It felt nice, soothing, and calming. 

“We’ll have a bath too,” he said. “I’ll wash your hair and dry it for you, and we can brush it out together.”

Louis’ stomach tightened with the amount of butterflies filling it up. 

“That’s sweet of you,” Louis said. “But I’d very much like to blow you while you do that, so how about a shower instead?”

Harry laughed and held him tightly in his arms, cradling him until they were safe to move.

“Works for me,” he said. “And I better see you back in those panties before the night ends.”

“Deal.”  
  


—


	26. Long Distance au part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: feminization, tub sex, riding, scenting??? Idk Louis is a little weirdo, fluff, hopefully correct translations of the French language.

_9 months later_

  
  
“I want pink roses in front of my house,” Louis said. “I want them to hang over my fence so they’re the first thing anyone sees and smells before walking in.”

Harry stared at the screen of his laptop, listening to his sweet boy talk. April was soon approaching. He had every itch to pack up and go see him.

“Then plant a rose bush in front of your house,” he said.

“You know I can’t dig a hole that deep, mon cœur. I become exhausted just from planting little shrubs, imagine an entire rose bush.”

“I’m sure you could do it if you tried,” Harry teased. “It would take you twice as long as the average person, but you could do it.”

Louis sat there with a flat face and rolled his eyes as Harry laughed.

“I’m not showing you my pussy tonight.”

“ _Nooo_ , baby, please! I’m sorry,” Harry said. “Let me make it up to you. Come on.”

“How?”

“I’ll come up there next weekend and plant you a rose bush myself,” he said. “You can just sit there and look pretty while I take care of your garden work.”

“You’re coming to France?” Louis bounced excitedly.

“If you’ll have me, yes,” he said. 

“Of course, I’ll have you—“ he gasped. “Oh god, have you been planning this? Why didn’t you tell me? Now I have to plan and organize—“

“You don’t have to do a thing, sweetheart,” Harry said. “I’ll have everything worked out by the time I get there. Don’t even lift a finger.”

“Harry,” Louis sobbed. “You’re going to make me cry, you can’t just surprise me like this. I need a bit more warning before big romantic gestures.”

“Well, I can stay here if you want me to.”

“No, no, don’t be crazy. I’m happy, _very_ happy! J’ai si hâte de te voir.”

“I can’t wait to see you either,” Harry said. “I’ve been missing you.”

“Tu me manques.”

—

The dark soil in France stained Harry’s working jeans just the same as his tiny garden patch in Manchester, and dirtied his hands as well. The pale pink rose bush was twice the size as Louis, and the hole Harry had to dig was about as deep as he was tall. It was all coming together, however, even as the muscles in Harry’s arms burned and sweat dripped from his face. 

“It looks incredible, Harry,” Louis said perched near him. “Exactly how I imagined it to be.”

“Yeah?” Harry grunted out, tired. “Good, baby.”

“Are you exhausted?” he asked.

“No, not even a little bit,” Harry lied. “Why? Do I look exhausted?”

“I’ve seen your workout pictures, and you’re far more sweaty right now.”

“Do you like that?” Harry asked.

“Well, yes, of course I like it, but I don’t want to wear you out on your first day here,” he said. “Why don’t you come inside and take a break with me.”

Harry dropped his shovel to grab the new bag of soil and ripped the top part of it open.

“I’m alright, darling. I’m nearly finished.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I just need to empty this in there, give her some water, and I should be done.”

“Okay,” Louis smiled with an extra twinkle in his eyes. “I’ll see you inside then.”

“Bisous,” 

Harry puckered his lips and watched as Louis hopped from his perch and leaned down to kiss him softly. Harry had missed him so much. Too much. He couldn’t wait to finish up and spend the rest of his time planted by Louis’ side.

—

Louis tasted like the pink citron pressé that he hand squeezed for Harry. His lips were tart, but his tongue was sweet, and his mouth was tinted a pretty shade of pink. Harry had him pinned up against the wooden countertops of his kitchen, where flowers grew up against the lace curtains of the window, and antique pots were lined across the walls. Louis’ back hit the cabinets behind him and rattled the fragile glassware that was stored inside of them. 

“I can’t stop kissing you,” Harry said. “You taste so sweet.”

“Arrête ‘Arry,” Louis squirmed. “You’re filthy.”

Harry laughed and pulled away from Louis, realizing just how covered in dirt and sweat he was. He smelled, too, from the grind of hard garden work. Harry took a step back, and rid his body of his filth ridden shirt. 

Louis didn’t look disgusted, but a bit naughty. There was a glimmer in his eye as he looked at Harry's glistening torso up and down, and a raise to his brow that told Harry he was not exactly turned off. Harry decided to step closer and cage him in to test his theory.

“You’re so cheesy,” Louis said.

“You don't like it when I get a bit dirty for you?” he asked. 

“Non,”

Louis leaned back against his cabinets as Harry leaned closer, and closer, and planted a kiss on his bare neck. A sweet, soft moan betrayed the act of disgust Louis was putting on. Harry peppered his shoulder with kisses, possessive licks, and love bites, and brought his arm to rest on the cabinet above Louis, making his position inescapable. 

The smell of Harry was sharp and outdoorsy like the earth. He smelled nothing like the sweet pink roses on the bush he planted out front for Louis and everything like musk. Louis’ eyes fluttered shut and his body prickled with goosebumps as he inhaled his lover. 

“You sure?” Harry teased. “You don’t like it when your men smell like men?”

“No, don’t be gross,” Louis said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s sweaty neck. “Embrasse-moi.”

Harry didn’t know a ton of French, but he definitely knew that much. He leaned forward into Louis, pressing their lips together, and used his free arm to hook him in by the waist. Louis’ legs spread open as Harry’s tongue aggressively licked into his mouth, causing him to moan and whimper in a high tone. 

Louis’ leg kicked out as Harry squeezed his arse tightly, forcing his mouth to drop open. Their bodies were close enough that Harry knew Louis was breathing all of him in, and still, he wasn’t pushing him away.

“You love this,” Harry said as he placed kisses from his lips to his neck. “Don’t you?”

"Ton odeur me donne envie de te sucer,” Louis whispered in a soft haste. “"ça me rend malade à quel point je te veux.”

“Mmm, tell me again, but in English,”

“No,” Louis giggled. “Maybe now you will learn instead of putting it off.”

“Come on, baby,” Harry spoke against his ear. “Just tell me what that means. S'il vous plaît?"

“No, I don’t think I will,” Louis pushed him back as much as he could. “You stink. Go take a shower, please, mon amour.”

Harry dropped his head between his shoulders in dramatic disappointment and lifted his best pleading eyes.

“Please?”

“No!” Louis laughed again. “You won’t get another word out of me until you’re clean.”

“You’re no fun,” Harry smirked. “But I’ll get it out of you one way or another. I’m sure of it.”

Louis mimicked a lock being turned against his lips and him throwing away the key. Harry grabbed his cold glass of pink citron pressé and eyed Louis as he pressed it to his lips. Each gulp of the tart and sweet mixture was longer than the last, and both of them stared at each other with a mischievous glint. Louis was the first to break, busting into a fit of laughter, and swatting Harry away from him.

“Go get clean already,” he smiled. “You’re taking up all of our time.”

“Alright, fine, I will,” Harry said, resigning. “Thank you for the drink, babe.”

“You’re welcome.”

Louis met him half-way in a short kiss, and Harry’s insides ignited into flames from the sweet domesticity of it all. He loved this boy more than anything else he had ever known.

“Don’t get too lonely without me,” Harry said as he walked away.

“I won’t.”

—

The ensuite in Louis’ bedroom was clouded with citrus scented steam from Harry’s quick shower. The hot water felt like heaven against his skin and stiff muscles, and the smell of Louis’ shampoos and soaps were soothing. Harry could have stayed in there for hours, but instead gave himself a quick and thorough wash, and turned off the water to spend more time with Louis. 

The sun was already setting as Harry opened the shower door and reached for his towel. He immediately rubbed his face dry and patted the excess water out of his eyes. When he pulled away, the lights were off, and there was a soft glow to the right of him.

“Christ in heaven,” Harry cursed.

Louis stood near the light switch wearing nothing but a mint green dressing gown that matched the colour of his clawfoot tub. Tea lights and candles were lit in between the ever growing plants on Louis’ shelves, and mounds of bubbles overflowed onto the cold tile floor. Louis was watching him with a smile and a thumb tucked into the loose knot of his robe.

“What’s all this?” Harry asked, dropping his towel.

“Just my little way of saying thank you,” 

Louis walked over towards Harry, hem riding dangerously high up the skin of his thighs. Harry’s cock thickened at the sight of it.

“What are you thanking me for?” 

“All that you do for me,” Louis said as he pressed up on his toes. “But mostly for planting a rose bush in my garden today. I love it so much, ‘arry.”

“You don’t have to thank me for that, I wanted to do it.”

“But you didn’t have to, and I know it was hard work, even though you won’t admit it.”

Harry laughed and grabbed Louis by the waist.

“I’m fine, sweetheart, I promise.” He kissed him gently. “Someday I’ll plant you an entire rose garden, and we’ll watch them bloom in spring time.”

“I would love that,” Louis grinned. “But until then, you will join me for a bath, and you will let me help you relax.”

“I won’t say no to that,”

Louis’ eyes lit up as he grabbed Harry by the hand and walked him over to the bathtub. The lighting from the setting sun and the flickers of fire was soft and romantic, and Harry couldn’t help but let it all hit him at once. Louis was the love of his life and he was so fortunate to have found him and be able to love him with all he had. Louis was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

“No peeking,” Louis whispered.

He turned to face away from Harry and tugged at the loose knot of his dressing gown. The silky green fabric slid down his shoulders first, then his slender back, and down to the curve just above his arse. Harry, of course, watched very closely despite being told otherwise, and Louis watched him too. Their eyes met over Louis’ shoulder as the delicate fabric fell to the ground and left his boy completely naked.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this view,” Harry said.

“Hey, I said no peeking!”

“You know better than to ask that of me.”

Harry bit his lip as he winked and pinched Louis where his little red heart was inked into his bum. Louis jumped at the touch and swatted Harry’s hand away just before slowly easing himself in the water. 

Everything he did was so gentle and poised, right down to sinking in a sea of bubbles and managing to spill none of it on the floor. His skin was wet and soapy as he made himself comfortable. There were pearl pins in his hair that Harry hadn’t even noticed, and Harry’s golden cross necklace that Louis took from him was around his neck. He was so beautiful. Harry was weak in the knees.

“Come on in,” Louis said. “The water is fine.”

Harry wasted no time in climbing in and letting water get all over the place. He knew he would clean it up. Louis would make him. But right then he didn’t care about that, he only wanted to get in there with his lover and pull his body on top of him. 

The water was still nice and hot as Harry laid back against the edge of the tub and sank beneath it. The bubbles smelled like lavender and Provence, and like everything that reminded Harry of Louis. By the time his shoulders slipped under water, he was already feeling better, less strained and more at ease. 

“Feels nice, baby,” he groaned, eyes half shut.

“Donne-moi la main,”

Louis reached out his hand and Harry grabbed him, assuming that’s what he wanted. Louis used his grip to slide from one side of the tub, over to him, and kept it clutched in his hold as he straddled his lap.

“You’ll have to teach me more French, you know?” Harry said. “I want to be able to communicate with you in your own language.”

“It’s not so hard,” Louis said. “I thought you were taking lessons?”

“Yes, but they don’t teach me what I want to know. They teach me things like numbers and useless phrases. I want to be able to say sweet things to you in French.”

“Okay,” Louis said. “What do you want to know?”

“How do you say, I think of you often,”

Harry wrapped his hands around Louis’ waist and softly scratched his warm skin under the water. The touch was overwhelmingly intimate.

“ _Je pense souvent à_ _toí,”_ Louis answered.

“Okay,” Harry said, not attempting to repeat. “What about something to say when I’m missing you and I want to hold you close to me.”

“Hmm, you could say, _Je veux te tenir contre moi_ ,” Louis said. “That means, I want to hold you close to me.”

“What about, I’m in love with you.”

“Well, if you were saying it to me, you would say it like, _Je suis amoureux de toí_.”

“Je suis amoureux de toí,” Harry repeated. “Have you ever said that to me?” 

“Of course, I have, are you crazy?” Louis said. “In English and in French. I’m very much in love with you.”

Harry couldn’t help himself. He dragged Louis in by the back of his neck and pressed their lips firmly together. He tasted like vanilla. His lips were always sweet like vanilla. Harry let his tongue dip past Louis’ mouth and licked where he pleased, causing Louis to shiver. Their bodies pressed tighter together, and Harry jostled Louis around to better sit over his cock. 

Bubbles and lavender-scented water spilled over the edge of the tub and Louis gasped at the sound of it. 

“You’ll make a mess, ‘arry!”

Harry laughed at his frustrations.

“You’re the one that overfilled it,” he said. “Just drain it a bit so we can get to it.”

“No, no, wait, I wanted you to be fully submerged. This was meant for relaxation.”

“Was it?” Harry raised a brow.

“Yes,” Louis raised one back.

“You had no other plans?”

“Non,”

“You’re lying,” Harry smirked. “You always hide behind your French when you don’t want to tell me something, just like earlier.”

“That’s not true,” he said. “At least, not in this case.”

“Yeah?” Harry ran his hands over him. “You sure?”

“Mhm,”

“What’s that doing there, then?”

A bottle of silicone-based lube was placed next to the tub, lit up by a string of tiny tea lights. Even in the dim room, Harry could see that Louis’ cheeks heat up. 

“I don’t know who put that there,” he shrugged, concealing his laughter.

“Definitely wasn’t me,”

Harry dipped his hands under Louis’ bum and prodded a wet finger up against Louis’ hole. The tip slipped in with little effort, unsurprisingly, and he was able to work two in fully. Louis whined in his high pitched voice, letting Harry know he was stimulated in exactly the right way. 

“Seems like it was pretty useful,” Harry teased. “Even if you didn’t plan for it to be there.”

“Shh,” Louis said, yanking the drain. “Let me relax you like I intended to.”

Harry carefully pulled his fingers from Louis’ hole and draped his arms over the back of the tub edge. Louis clearly had something in mind, and he wasn’t going to stop him. 

More water sloshed over the edge as Louis grabbed for the bottle of lube and filled his small hands with it. He warmed it up thoughtfully and plunged his hands underwater, around Harry’s dick. Harry’s body went stiff at the slick tug and quickly relaxed at the pleasure it brought him. Louis’ little hands always wrapped around him just right. Harry’s head rolled back as well as his eyes as Louis continued to cover his prick with lube and massage his balls gently. He wished he could shove him underwater and have him suck his cock instead, but Harry would take what he could get, and whatever Louis was willing to give him. 

The sweet-smelling water continued to drain as Louis let go of Harry’s cock and repositioned himself over it. Harry kissed his little chest as Louis hovered and maneuvered above him but didn’t put in any more work than that. 

“A warm bath with your tits in my face?” Harry said. “Are you trying to get pregnant tonight?”

Just as Harry asked, Louis sat on his prick, and brought him to absolute speechlessness. He was wet and tight around him in the most pleasurably suffocating way.

“I might be,” Louis said. “Are you gonna come in my tight little pussy?”

“That depends on how well you ride me, _mon petit_.”

Louis tucked his bottom lip between his teeth and cautiously began to bounce. The water splashed around the slowly draining tub, and the bubbles surrounding them began to pop little by little. Louis planted his hands on Harry’s relaxed shoulders and gripped him with all the strength he could muster up. 

Louis couldn’t see the clench of Harry’s hands around the tub, but it was harsh enough that he was sure the old ceramic would shatter and turn to dust. Harry held down a pleased groan as Louis swiveled his hips in circular motions, just to make him work for it. It was cruel of him, but Louis’ dire need to impress Harry translated into how much effort he put into getting him off.

“Bounce for Daddy, baby, that’s it,” Harry encouraged. “I know you can do better than that.”

Louis winced as he gripped harder on Harry’s shoulders and threw his entire weight into riding Harry’s dick. The sight of him was pitiful as he whined in little fits of frustration and threw his head back moodily. He swept his long hair to the side of his forehead and put on a believable pout and wide eyes. Harry knew he was doing it on purpose. He always knew just how to play up his weakness to get what he wanted, and what he wanted was for Harry to put in the work.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Louis dragged out on a cry.

“What, sweetheart?” 

Louis fell forward into him, giving up, and giving in. He wrapped his thin arms around Harry’s neck and squeezed himself tightly against Harry’s prick. That argument alone was nearly convincing. Harry could have come from the construction on its own.

“Will you at least touch me?”

“Touch you where, baby?”

“Where you always do.”

Harry undraped his arms from the back of the tub and instead let them wrap around Louis’ body. His hands slid over the curve of his back carefully until they reached the round swell of his bum.

“Here?” Harry said, squeezing his arse. 

“Oui,” Louis whimpered. “C’est bon.”

“What does that mean, honey,”

“Umm,” Louis bit his lip and visibly considered his words. “It’s like—it means, like, that’s good. It feels good.”

Harry used his grip on Louis to guide his hips in and up and down, circular motion. Slow at first, then up to a steady rhythm. Louis melted into his commanding hands like it was all he knew how to do, and it was.

“Such a pretty, tight, little cunt,” Harry said. “And it’s all mine to ruin.”

“Fuck me,” Louis whimpered. “Please.”

The bottom of the tub was slippery, but Harry thrust his hips forward anyway. The water was just below Harry’s ribs by then, and it still sloshed over the edge with every movement between them. Louis didn’t care so much. He only moved and bounced as he was directed and watched Harry with dreamily glassy eyes. He was spoiled rotten, and Harry only had himself to blame. 

“Fuck—“ Harry hissed. “You’re so fucking tight. Such a good girl for me.”

The little bit of encouragement spurred Louis on to ride Harry like it was all that mattered in the world. The tiled floor was a mess of bubbles and water, and the flames around them were burning towards the end of their wicks. 

Harry leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around Louis’ small nipple. He sucked the sensitive skin between his teeth and nibbled gently on the nub. Louis nearly yelled with how loudly he displayed his pleasure, and he roughly thread a hand through Harry’s wet hair to keep him there.

“Love your tits,” Harry groaned. “Gonna put you in a pretty little bra after this and come all over them.”

“Come inside me first,”

“Say please,” Harry said. “Be a good girl.”

“ _Please,_ ” Louis begged. “Fill me up, daddy.”

Harry planted the bottom of his feet in the tub and quickly began to fuck Louis hard. Their skin hit against each other underwater as Harry squeezed Louis’ arse tightly and pounded him down around his prick. Louis repeated his name over and over again, crying out for him and whimpering out how good he made him feel. 

Louis fell against Harry once more as his body was overwhelmed with the need of release. His nails dug into Harry’s back, and his entire body tightened with the threat of coming all over himself soon. Harry used a free hand to rub Louis’ bits like a clit, the way he always liked it, and called it as such as he touched him.

“Wet little clit,” Harry said. “Why don’t you come for me, baby.”

With permission, Louis squirt over Harry’s hand and tightened around his clock. Louis kept bouncing and bouncing through his orgasm and pushed Harry over the edge into his own paradisiacal release. He filled Louis with hot pumps of come and fucked him as hard as he could through it. 

Louis was in tears by the end of it. He was so full, and stretched open, and impaled by Harry’s slowly softening cock. 

They were a filthy mess. Harry would have to shower again and rub Louis down until he too was clean. 

“Je suis amoureux de toí,” Harry said, remembering Louis’ sweet phrase from earlier.

Louis laughed and cuddled closer against him, letting the water, bubbles, and come swirl down the drain, leaving the tub empty except for them. Louis was quickly becoming cold against him, and they would need to move to the hot shower soon, but together there, they were warm. 

“I’m in love with you too,” he said. “And I’m so lucky to be.”

—


	27. Love Potion no.9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is based off the song Love Potion no.9 by Herb Alpert and the Tijuana Brass, which I imagined Louis dancing to in this.
> 
> Warnings: knife play, misogyny, degradation, boss/employee relationship, vaginal sex, groping, stripping, riding, spanking, come eating, threats, sleaziness, Harry is kinda a creep, Louis is kinda crazy, unsafe sex, under negotiated kinks.
> 
> Do no read if you are at all sensitive to any of these themes. Stay safe 💗

Saturday night in Vegas was hot and fuzzy. Neon signs and dazzling lights lit up the infamous strip and had the casinos sparkling like the chilled champagne they served, offering a splash of paradise in the middle of the dry, empty desert. Coke was passed around in abundance, hundred dollar bills flew from the pockets of greedy men, and ex-showgirls worked the streets for tips slipped in their bras, wearing feathers, boas, and heels they could hardly bear to stand in. It was filthy, rhinestoned, and risky. Glamour and grime were synonymous with South Las Vegas Boulevard. 

The entrance to The Sapphire was just across the street as Harry watched over the club from the driver’s side of his sleek, black Coupe Deville. His eyes scanned over the madness as they sought out one thing, one person. She had all of Vegas wrapped around her finger, and her hands were buried deep in their pockets. Men from all around the world flew in just to see her, touch her, taste her, and tip her, and only the bravest men of all left with her.

Fables followed her around town about her notorious rise to fame, how many girls she put out of business and the men that disappeared shortly after they crossed her. She was a living legend disrupting the nasty routine of Vegas, and ever since her take over at The Sapphire, Harry had never been richer. 

Although he hated to admit it, the mystery of the woman enchanted him. With all the pull and power he had come to earn in the city over the years, he could not fathom how someone of his stature was the last to find out about her, even as she was dancing in his club.

A slim, shining figure parted the sea of tourists and patrons with men protecting her front and vigilantly watching her back. She stopped to greet her crowd of adorers, and Harry watched as the slit of her dress slipped dangerously high up her gartered thigh. She was beautiful, heavenly, and shaped like a perfect pear. She was the one, she had to be. No other showgirl in Vegas gathered crowds quite like Harry was witnessing, and the aura of sex, appeal, and wonder glowed within her like a spotlight. 

“There you are,” Harry sneered to himself. 

His Cadillac purred to life as he shifted to drive and park his car around back. He couldn’t miss her show. Not for the world. 

  
  


—

  
  


“Good evening Mr. Styles, your table is ready.”

The show was set to start in under a minute, and as the stage lights flickered, Harry weaved in and out through the tables and chairs and took his seat at the front of the stage. Surely, he was blocking another man’s view, but he could not find it in himself to care as he sipped the whiskey neat prepared specially for him and sat back to enjoy the show. 

He owned the place, after all. A seat at the front was a given. 

A roar of applause livened up the room as the house lights went out and the orchestra made sure their instruments were tuned. Harry could see them under the stage and watched as the conductor lifted his arms to silence them and directed them to play a tune.

Percussionists beat their loud, bassy drums in a rapid crescendo, and the entirety of the brass section squealed a seductive string of notes. At the same time, the stage lights lit up, the curtains drew back, and the voluptuous beauty was right there before Harry. 

She was far more beautiful this close. Her lips were cock-sucking red and her gown matched the shade. She dazzled the crowd in diamonds and rhinestones as flames fanned against her body like sin personified. An evil woman. It was obvious to Harry that she was playing into the persona crafted for her as she swiveled her hips and shed herself of her feathers. 

As her boa hit the ground, she strut across the stage in her glittering heels, stealthily unzipping the back of her dress. Other show girls like her would have assistance on stage, or dancers backing her up, but she was entertaining on her own and independently sexy. Harry's eyes followed her movements without missing a second, not even to blink, and he smirked when she shimmied her chest for the men who hooted and whistled, begging her to take their tips. 

One smile from her had the entirety of the room shouting their affections, and her pearly grin only grew wider with the love she got. She was strikingly contradicting. A sweetheart face with a cut-throat body. 

Just as Harry set his whiskey down, her dress was stripped to the sound of blaring horns, and she was left in only a pair of heels and lingerie. Harry had never seen a room lose its composure so quickly and easily. The tables and silverware shook as the wolves in the crowd beat against them and whooped their rabid sounds of adoration. She danced across the stage, shimmering under the house lights, and they ate it up like their last meal. 

The sparkling fringe of her knickers shook in Harry’s face as she teased, and teased, and rotated her hips to the rhythm of the music. His cock swelled predictably at the same time as the band, and she danced to the scream of the horns and flicked her hair out of her sweet sapphire eyes. 

It was in that moment that she caught sight of Harry adjusting his hard cock in his stark white trousers. As if he was her prey, she shimmied on toward him, down the stairs of the stage, and right up onto his table. Harry bit his lip harshly to not let out a gasp at the sight of her curves, the smell of her perfume, and the taste of her electricity. She held eye contact with him as she slipped her thumbs into her panty line and played with the thin strings until Harry was groaning.

Clearly, he wasn’t the only one. Everyone in the room sighed in a cheer of unison as she flashed her round ass for only a second and pulled her knickers back up. Her teasing was celebrated, and she knew she had everyone, including Harry, in the palms of her delicate hands. 

The woman dropped to her knees before Harry and moved to caress his face until he was solely focused on her. No other show girl in his club had ever touched him like this. None of them ever even thought to look him in the eye, but here she was forcing him to look at her. He could see exactly why she had put so many dancers out on the street.

“You’re beautiful, sweetheart,” Harry shouted. “I’m starting to believe all the things they say about you.”

She shushed him with a finger to her own lips and reached behind her back in the process. The music was building behind them, and the crowd was quietly buzzing in anticipation. She slipped one sparkling bra strap off, and then the other, and held both of her breasts in her hands with the garment still loosely covering them. She played with herself before him and squished her tits back and forth until the glitter of her clothing sprinkled against Harry’s erect lap.

His mouth went Nevada dry, and before he could swallow to replenish, she stripped her bra completely and threw the costume right against his face.

Most men would be embarrassed, but he wasn’t. Harry was turned all the way on as he inhaled the smell of her skin and perfume essenced into the fabric. He was in a dreamlike world of his own as she leaped off his table, back onto the stage, and began to shimmy the pretty pink tassels that swung from her nipples. The flames lit up the stage again as the band rounded out the sound of the song and crisp American cash seemed to rain from the ceiling. 

It was all for her. The money, the band, the glamor, and hundreds of adorers. All for her. 

Harry shifted in his seat as she danced among the flames and covered her petite frame with the mile long boa she walked out in. It took all of two minutes for her to cast a lustful spell against Harry and every other man in the room that came for a glimpse of her. It was unfortunate that they would have to wait their turn. 

Harry wanted her, and he wanted her now.

—

There was a quiet knock against Harry’s office door at the stroke of midnight. His club was grooving, the drinks and drugs were flowing, and his staff put a bug in the performer's ear that the owner would like a word with her. The office he was in was more decorative than useful. It wasn’t often that Harry found himself in there conducting business. 

“Come in,” he said, taking a pull of his cigarette.

The golden knob turned, and the heavy mahogany door opened painfully slowly. Smoke spilled out of his mouth as the fox of a lady entered his room, dressed in a black corset with garters and heels to match. She was a vision before him. She was the star of every man’s fantasies all tied up in lace. Her sweetheart face was lit up under the red lights of Harry’s office, and her hair was styled effortlessly in short marcel waves. 

“You wanted to see me?” she spoke softly.

“Of course, I did,” he said, inhaling another pull. “Close the door and have a seat, gorgeous.”

Like a good girl, she listened, and to Harry’s delight, she locked the door behind her without asking. She smiled as she made her way over, and Harry stamped out his cigarette to give her his full attention. She crossed her legs as she sat properly and placed her hands in her lap. 

Harry, like a dog, could not take his eyes off of her. She was soft in all the right places and carried a heavy rack flawlessly. He licked his lips as he devoured the sight of her and gathered his hands upon his desk. 

“You know, it’s quite unprofessional to meet with the owner in an outfit like this,” Harry said.

“It’s probably even more unprofessional of me to shake my bare tits in your face,” she said. “But you didn’t mind that, now, did you?”

Harry laughed at her quickness. 

“No, I have no complaints,” he shrugged. “Did you know who I was when you did that?”

“No,” she smirked. “But I figured you must have been important if you had a table prepared for you a minute before my show.”

“And you dance for all important men that way?”

“Of course not. Only the ones that are dressed in white flared suits,” she giggled. “Are you a pimp or a club owner?”

“A little bit of both in a way,” Harry joked. 

“The look fits you then.”

“You like it?”

“I do.”

Harry sneered as he pushed out of his chair and leisurely walked around to the front of his desk. The woman’s chest gave away that she was nervous as her breasts pushed up against her corset rapidly and her long acrylic nails dug into her seat. Harry only stood before her and leaned against the table, shedding his suit coat as well. 

“What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“I don’t really have one,” she said. “Some men call me sapphire because of the club’s name, and other men call me honey, darling, or sweetheart—I haven’t really decided on a stage name yet, and I don’t think I need one.”

“I don’t remember asking for your stage name.”

“You want my real name?”

“Yes, of course, we haven’t been acquainted yet even though you work for me,” he said. “I’ve heard everything there is to hear about you, and it surprised me that you were here, right under my nose.”

“What all have you heard about me?” she asked. “You shouldn’t believe everything you hear.”

“I’ll tell you after I learn your name.”

“You tell me your name first.”

“My name is Harry,” he stuck out his hand for her to shake. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

She shook his hand hesitantly and visibly shivered when Harry pressed a kiss to her delicate knuckles. She was warm. Her skin smelled like roses.

“The pleasure is all mine,” she said as Harry continued to kiss up her hand. “You know, it’s highly inappropriate to kiss your employee like this. Especially during the first meeting.”

“Is it?” he asked. “Maybe our relationship is just highly inappropriate then.”

“What do you want from me?” she snipped. “You asked to have a word with me, but you haven’t said anything yet. What do you want?”

“I only want your name—“

“Do you want to fuck me?” she said. “You seem like a man that knows what he wants, and I think I’m it. Is that right?”

Harry went stiff and wordless, and his lips curved into a crooked smile.

“I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed to fucking you, but…”

“But what? You’re married? You have a girlfriend or kids to run back home to?” she asked.

“No, nothing like that, I’ve just heard things about you, you know? I wouldn’t want to disappear in the desert or wind up bleeding out in my own club for a piece of ass. I have no idea what you’re capable of, sweetheart.”

“That never seemed to stop anybody before,” she said. “Men are ready to die for a taste of my pussy. Are you? Or are you scared?”

Harry crossed his arms and stepped closer, towering right over her petite body.

“So it’s all true then?” he asked. “Is that what you mean by that?”

She pushed her chair back and stood before Harry. Her glittering black heels clicked closer, and closer, until the heat of her scantily clad body was like fire against him. She toyed with the buttons of his crisp white shirt and twirled his solid gold chain around her thin, little fingers. His hands easily fit around her waist as the two of them pressed dangerously close together. Harry let his hands wander.

“I guess there’s only one way to find out.”

Harry shoved a hand through her hair and tangled her perfect waves between the golden rings of his fingers. Her eyes rolled back at the tug, and her neck followed the direction he dragged her in. His free hand slid down her side, over her ass, and hooked her soft, thick thigh around him. He felt something hard around the back of her leg, tucked into her garter, and immediately grabbed for what he knew was there. 

The woman gasped as Harry swiftly pulled it from her lingerie and held it up against her throat.

“What’s this?” he asked, holding the blade under her chin. “Is this for me? Were you planning on sticking this in my side?”

“Not exactly,” she smiled. 

“Then who’s it for?”

“I wear it in your private rooms for protection,” she said, shaking. “I have to be able to defend myself.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she squirmed.

Harry began to lower the weapon to place it away in a safe area, but the woman quickly clung to his hand and kept the knife pressed to her skin.

“You like that?” Harry asked.

“Oh, _fuck_.”

He slowly and carefully dragged the knife against her throat and down over her chest. Her breathing was rapid, but she made no effort to put up a fight against the tight hold in her hair, or the weapon near her breasts. She oddly melted into him like she had made love to Harry for centuries, like she knew him very well.

“Tell me your name,” Harry said.

“It’s Louis,” she said, panting. “Louis, or Lou.”

“Little Lou,” he tested. “I think I like Louis better.”

Harry dragged the tip of the blade up to her lips and traced the curve of her red lipstick, smearing it the tiniest bit. Louis only looked up at him through glassy eyes, like a pretty little rag doll in his hold.

“Fuck me,” she said. “Cut my knickers off and _fuck_ me.”

“Shhh, baby,” Harry said. “Sofa. Now.”

Louis stepped out of her heels and allowed Harry to lead her over by the grip in her hair. She hissed with every step and groaned when Harry sat first and straddled her on top of him. He cradled her petite body in his hold, wrapped his toned arms around her tightly, and kissed the expanse of her chest softly. 

She tasted just as sweet as she smelled. Her blemish-free skin was soft and soothing under the prickle of his beard and lips. Harry stroked his hands behind her with the knife still in his hold and tugged at the different knots and clasps of her corset. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get it off quick enough in this position, so he went another route.

“Lean back for me,” he said.

Harry held her waist in place as she leaned back as far as she could, her wet cunt rubbed up against him in the process. He pressed the tip of the knife to her sweetheart neckline and impulsively slashed right through the fabric of the garment. She gasped loud enough to suck all of the air out of the room, but the fabric fell to the ground and freed her compressed chest from its confinement. Harry went right for them. His face fit perfectly in between them as he began to grope and suck.

“You asshole!” She hit him against the head. “That was my favorite corset, it cost me well over three hundred dollars!”

She continued to weakly slap Harry around, but he didn’t care, he had a mouthful of the most beautiful set of tits he had ever seen, with perfect pink nipples too. She grabbed and yanked his hair as she yelled her frustrations at him and pounded her soft fists against his broad shoulders. It didn’t make him budge much, but he wanted her to enjoy this, and he needed her to stop moving.

“Enough,” he said, holding the knife back up to her throat. She froze and stopped hitting him. “I’ll replace your corset if you stop hitting me, and if you’re good, I’ll buy you another one. Yeah? Sound good?” 

“Make it five,” she said.

He pressed the knife harder against her throat, and her hands shot up to grab his wrist.

“How about ten, and you and I share a nice dinner together? Maybe see a show on the strip if you’re into it,” he offered. “Would you like that?”

“I would.” She bit her lip and let her eyes roll back. “As long as you promise to pick me up in that Cadillac you were watching me in.”

Harry’s blood ran ice cold. He didn’t think she had seen him looking for her from across the street earlier in the night, but somehow he was caught, and she used it against him like venom.

“Stay still,” he said.

Harry held the upper hand loosely as he traced the tip of her knife down between her breast, across her stomach, and under the panty line of her hip. He wasted no time destroying those and slashing them to ribbons. He tucked the remains in the pocket of his shirt like a pocket square and set the knife down beside them. 

Finally, she was naked before him, left in only her black thigh garters. Harry used both hands to flesh her perfect and desired body out. Her back was like an endless valley that led to the perfect swell of her ass, and she moaned in his ear when it was squeezed. Harry spanked her hard just to see if she was into it, and when she fell forward against him, he knew. His lips went back to her breasts, and he kissed them gingerly as if she would break into a million pieces from kissing her too hard. 

Louis dissolved into a puddle of soft whimpers and fluttering lashes at Harry’s touches. Her manicured hand slid down her body, and two fingers slipped between her folds to roll against her clit. Harry was throbbing in heaven as he watched her touch herself for him. He gently squeezed her right tit and played with her ass until his fingers brushed over her holes and dipped in. She was soaking wet and shivering, just how Harry liked his women.

“Your tight little pussy is all wet for me,” he whispered. “Makes me want to lick it all up until you’re clean.”

“Mmm, but I love being dirty,” she said, touching herself. “I’m so much sweeter when I add a little filth.”

Louis removed her hand from her cunt and sucked her pretty little fingers into her own mouth, moaning. Harry envied the way she was freely able to taste herself, whenever she wanted, but the vision of her licking up her own slick had his cock bursting against the seams. He needed to fuck her now.

“Unbutton me, sweetheart.”

She listened to his direction and fervorously yanked at the buttons of his shirt, just to pull it off of him completely. Harry’s chest pressed against hers as she leaned in for a messy kiss, and the friction between them was electric. 

Harry held her body tightly against his own, savoring the way her soft skin pressed against his. His tongue licked against hers, his teeth bit against her lips, and her mouth molded to his to lock them together. Harry let his hands roam one again as she rubbed her wet cunt against the seam of his trousers where his dick was hard. He had one hand in her hair and the other on her waist, and he controlled the way she rocked against him with only his grip alone. 

Harry’s lips strayed from hers as he kissed down her neck and tugged her head backwards. He bit the front of her throat and licked over the bite to soothe the sting of his desire. He fondled her breasts with his free hands and worked on leaving a mark to let everyone know he was there.

“You better not leave a trace,” she panted. “Other men don’t like it when they feel like they don’t own me.”

“Do I own you?” Harry panted out. He was so turned on he could barely breathe.

“For the night, I suppose.”

“Then I will have you my way, while you’re mine.”

Harry carried on with sucking against her throat and bruising her neck in the shape of him. She thrust her pussy against his trouser-covered cock, hot and impatient, wetting the front of his pants with her own desire. Harry continued to fondle and mark her in every way he wanted, and she eagerly allowed it. 

“ _Harry,_ ” she cried. “We’re both here for one thing.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

Harry flattened his tongue against her nipple and swirled the tip of it, round and round until she was panting above him. He sucked her breast into his mouth and cradled it like a new obsession.

“Put your dick in me,” she said. “I have clients waiting.”

“Let them wait,” Harry said. “None of them can lay you more than me.”

“Then get on with it, I need to come!”

Harry slapped his hand against her ass to the point where her voice gave out. She squeaked in pain, but her nipples hardened and her skin livened with chills. 

“Pull my dick out,” he said. “Go on, unzip me.”

Louis reached for his pants and struggled to unbutton him. Her hands were shaking, and her thumbs fumbled over his zipper. She was over excited, and Harry liked that, but he knew he had to calm her down to make this enjoyable for both of them. 

He quietly shushed her as she grunted moans of frustration and slowly massaged his hand through her hair. She purred like a kitten and took a deep breath to settle the jitters of her hands. Harry continued to pet her as her cold little hands reached into his trousers and pulled his aching cock out. His eyes squeezed shut as she wrapped around it, stroked it, and whimpered at the mere sight of his size.

“I knew you’d be big when you walked into this place cock first.”

“Is that why you came to dance for me?”

“A lady never tells her most intimate secrets.”

Harry wanted to push her on it, but instead, Louis took him by the dick and rubbed his slick cockhead against the wetness of her pussy. 

No other woman felt like this. No other showgirl that Harry fucked was as wet, slick, and warm as her. His dick slid easily into her as she swirled her hips and fit his thick member in her cunt. Her moans were loud enough to be heard over the music of his thrumming club, and Harry couldn’t find it in himself to stop her. She didn’t give herself time to settle. She instantly started bouncing and bouncing, and her breasts jiggled in time with her fucking herself. 

“You’re so big,” she yelled. 

“Take it, you slut. Show me how well you ride it.”

Harry brought his hands around her hips and slammed them down against him. Her cunt was tight and constricting around him, and the harder she fucked herself down, the wetter his dick was. He spanked her hard to get her to clench, and each strike to her ass made her pussy lock up. 

Harry couldn’t take it. His head was spinning with the euphoric feel of a woman’s cunt taking him for the night. He grabbed Louis by the back of her neck and kissed her hard on the lips. 

“Play with your clit,” he said.

Louis listened and slipped her same two fingers down between her pussy lips, and she rubbed like she was doing herself a favor. 

“Play with your tits too.”

She was good. Too good. She began to play with her breasts with her free hand by pinching her nipples, rolling them harshly, and grabbing the bouncing flesh of her own chest. Harry sat back and watched her work for it, watched her please herself to please him. 

His eyes locked on hers as he swiped his tongue against his thumb and moved it down to join her against her clit. Her gaze went glassy and cross eyed as he touched her labia for the first time. Her thrusts had slowed to a near stop as his hands cast a spell on her. She was immobilized by his touch. She didn’t care to move unless it was to feel the way his rough thumb slid against her. 

“Say my name, pretty girl.”

“Harry,” she whimpered. “ _Harry_.”

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked.

“Yes,” she cried.

“Want me to come inside of you and feed it to you afterwards?”

“ _Yes_ , Harry, please!”

Harry switched their position on the sofa in a swift motion. He laid Louis flat on her back, slapped the knife out of the way, and admired her pretty pink pussy under the red lighting. He bent down to worship her with his tongue as he licked in between her petals and sucked her pretty little pearl into his mouth. She tasted like a dream and somewhat like Harry’s prick. He kissed up her body, up to her stomach, around to her chest, and finally at her lips. He buried himself inside of her, and Louis wrapped her dancing legs around him like she never wanted him to leave. 

Harry’s prick slid into her soft, silky walls, and Louis closed in around him.

“Deeper,” she cried. “Deeper, _deeper!_ ”

Harry braced himself with his hands on her tits, squeezing them as he fucked her harder, deeper, and faster. Her pussy was wet enough to keep him gliding inside of her with ease, and it pleased them both to the verge of coming. 

He wanted Louis to orgasm first. He wanted to feel the flood of her cunt as he fucked her just right and made her body scream. He played with her nipples and bit the soft skin of her breasts to make her cry. Her sweet angel face was smeared with red lipstick and mascara, making her the defining image of ruined. 

Harry couldn’t have been any deeper. He knew he was fucking the spot deep inside of her that drove her and all of his other women wild like an animal. He placed his hand on her clit and rubbed at a brutal pace fast enough to match his erratic hips. Louis’ mouth dropped beneath him in a pleasured moan, and her nails dug deeply into the skin of his back, scratching him harshly. Harry grunted at the pain, but it only spurred him on to fuck her hard. She was almost there, he could feel it.

“Fucking come for me,” he said. “Make your pussy squirt.”

Louis bit hard against her lip, dug her heels into Harry’s back, and finally, _finally_ released for him. Her orgasm brought a tidal wave of wetness around Harry’s cock and trapped it there with just how tight she squeezed around him. Harry thrust inside of her for only a minute longer until his cock couldn’t take it and he was coming inside of her too. 

Louis’ pussy was warm with their fluids and slippery as Harry pulled out and jerked the remaining come all over her. He loved marking his women like they were his territory, and all of them ate it up just like Louis did. Her smile grew twelve inches wide as Harry came on her face and brushed his dick against her lips. She dipped her two fingers into the pool between her breasts and licked them sparkling clean as if she were eating candy. 

“I think I’m in love,” she said. “Not with you, but your dick.”

“You know I’m attached to it, right?”

Louis only giggled like a menace and guided Harry’s hand down to her warm cunt and shoved his fingers inside of her. He was breathless and shaking. Every ounce of energy he had was just used up to fuck her lights out. Harry could swear he was seeing stars as the product of their fucking swirled around inside of her and slipped out onto his fingers like a love potion. 

“I’m getting hungry, daddy,” she said. “Will you feed me?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” he said with a smirk. This woman was a dream. “Open up.”

Louis opened her mouth, tongue first, and awaited Harry’s filthy fingers covered in their come. She sucked every last drop of them down and swallowed around Harry’s fingers like it was the sweetest taste, and she couldn’t get enough. 

“I think you’re a keeper,” Harry said. “I might start coming into work again.”

“Kiss me.”

Louis opened her arms up to him and took him in tenderly. Her mouth tasted like them and Harry took his time licking up the flavor. Their kiss was gentle and unhurried, and Harry only felt safe in the room with her. He couldn’t understand where the rumors and fairytales stemmed from aside from her being a perfect lay. 

“You’re a gentleman,” she whispered against his lips. “But I have to finish my shift. I wouldn’t want the boss upset with me.”

“He’ll only be upset if you leave, little darling.”

Harry kissed her again and kissed her cheeks, and her nose. She giggled under him and squirmed her way into a sitting position.

“Stop it,” she laughed. “Hand me your suit coat so I can run down to my dressing room.”

“Will I get it back?” he asked.

“Of course you will, unless you stand me up for the dinner you promised.”

“Did I promise that?” he said.

“Yes, you did.” She hit him. “And you promised you’d buy me lingerie!”

“Oh, that’s right,” he laughed. “Must have slipped my mind while I was fucking you.”

“You’d be so lucky to fuck me again.”

Harry kissed her lips gently before hopping off of her to walk towards his desk. Every step felt lighter than the last as he reeled over his love making with what could be the woman of his dreams. He didn’t know the first thing about her, and he only knew what he had heard from around Las Vegas, but he was excited to get there, and he couldn’t wait to understand what she was all about. 

Harry reached over his desk to grab his suit jacket for her and was suddenly stopped when he felt a sharp object press against his ribs. 

“Hand me the jacket,” Louis said, venom dripping off her words.

“Lou—“

“Now!”

Harry turned to hand it to her, and now the blade of her knife was pointed at his heart. She smirked under the red lights and looked every bit like the devil. Harry was still turned on.

“Do you have any extra clothing in this office?” she asked.

“No, babe, I’m never here,”Harry stuttered. Perhaps everything he knew _was_ true. “Louis, baby,”

“Drop your trousers,” she said. “And don’t _baby_ me.”

Harry held his hands up, attempting to diffuse whatever situation he caught himself in, but Louis didn’t falter. Slowly, Harry stepped out of his suit pants and took his shoes and socks off with them. His blood courses through his body at the speed of light, and his aching heart pounded in his chest. 

“Louis,” he spoke carefully. “Just calm down, sweetheart.”

“Hand them to me. Your underwear too,” she said. “And don’t try anything.”

Harry nodded, still with his hands raised. She quickly shouldered his jacket and held out her hands as if to say, _give the rest to me_. Harry slipped out of his underwear, naked and afraid. He knew he could take the knife from her like stealing candy from a baby, but he didn’t want either of them to get accidentally bloodied. 

For their safety, he piled his clothes all together and handed them over just as she asked. 

“Thank you,” she said, sweetly. 

Before Harry could respond to anything, Louis began to stab his clothing with her knife, ripping each article to shreds. She cut the seams of his expensive trousers until they were no longer wearable and did the same with his underwear. She didn’t do much with his shoes aside from carving a tiny L into the toe of them with a little heart to accompany it. 

“What’s wrong with you bitch?” Harry asked calmly, almost laughing. “Are you fucking crazy?”

“Maybe,” she said, tossing his clothing to the ground. “It would align with everything said about me, no?”

She tossed Harry’s shredded up clothing back at his feet and slowly walked towards him. She had to press up onto her tiptoes to reach him, but eventually she raised up for a kiss and got what she wanted. 

“That’s for you ruining my favorite corset, you prick.” she said. “But I look forward to you making it up to me.”

Coolly, she stepped away from him and walked towards the locked doors of his office. Harry’s blood and adrenaline were pumping in unison, and his dick was throbbing uncomfortably. Louis was out of her mind, but in the right way. Harry wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he let a woman like her slip away.

“Does nine thirty work for you?” he asked as she unlocked his door and stepped outside of it.

There was a long pause where she stood in the doorway, naked aside from Harry’s suit jacket. He supposed he owed her that much.

“Nine thirty works,” she said. “Don’t be late.”

—


	28. Cunnilingus pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gentle continuation to the first m/f Larry drabble I wrote.
> 
> warnings: vaginal sex, fingering, belly kink, talks of pregnancy, food, not much else this is mostly soft.

Home after ten hours of back breaking work was always the one thing Harry looked forward to. Home was a hot shower to wash off the grime, a plush sofa to relax on, and a girlfriend—the woman of his dreams—to rub his shoulders, and comb her gentle hands through his hair. Harry toed off his boots at the door and left them out on the porch to clean them later. He was  dog-tired and aching. He could feel the balls of his feet throb with every step he took inside the house.

“Lou?” he yelled out. 

“In the kitchen,”

Something was cooking. The air was thick with spices and heat, and the kitchen smelled like browned butter. Harry’s mouth watered as he stepped closer toward the  smell, and his stomach grumbled with how badly he wanted whatever it was. Louis was a magician in his kitchen. He never knew all of the delicious items he had stored away until she made him a homemade meal with them. 

Harry rounded the hallway into the kitchen, and his knees gave out at the sight of his woman. No one on earth could pull off skin tight leggings quite like her and no one else looked better in Harry’s T-shirt’s. 

“Hi, baby,” Harry said, coming up to stand behind her.

“Hey,” she whispered, turning her head back for a kiss. “How was work?”

“Long, tiring, nothing new,” he said. “What are you making tonight?”

“I’m roasting some courgettes and baking the chicken you had in there,” she said. “I’ve got a pitcher of tea ready for you in the fridge.”

“The hell is a courgette?”

“You’ve had them before, don't get all picky on me now.”

“Sounds healthy,” he said. “When are you going to fry something up for me?”

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and slid his right hand under the hem of her shirt. His nose traveled down her neck as he kissed her gently and inhaled her  sweet-smelling perfume that she always wore around him. 

“You need to start eating better,” she said. “You won’t have your young metabolism forever, and if you won’t start making healthy food for yourself, then I will.”

“Mmm,” Harry moaned and pressed up against her. “You’re so sexy when you take care of your man, you know that?”

“No, but what I do know is, you need a shower before you get any more handsy with me,” she giggled. “Why don’t you go and take care of that while I finish up here?”

“I don’t want to leave you,” he said, pathetically. “Let’s just go lay down, come on.”

“No, Harry, you’re going to eat dinner with me like I wanted,” she said. “And if you don’t  shower, you aren’t getting any  dessert tonight.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s for  dessert then? I might not want it.”

“Oh, you’ll want it.”

Louis took Harry’s hand and dragged it over the front of her leggings and let him touch around the warmth of her pussy. She was hot, wet, and sticking to the thin fabric. Harry squeezed his other hand against her ribs and practically growled into her neck with how easily she turned him on. Heaven only knew what had her so wet alone in the kitchen. Perhaps it was the domesticity of cooking for her man, in her man’s home, and being able to feed him a healthy meal.

Harry didn’t care what it was. All he wanted to do was get his mouth on her, get his fingers in her, and fuck her until she was full of his seed.

“That’s a very compelling offer,” he said. “I think I’ll take it.”

“Good,” she smiled. “Don’t forget to wash under your nails.”

—

The heat of the shower had Harry’s muscles loose and relaxed as he sat with his girl in his lap, on the sofa, as they ate and watched tv. 

Harry hoped this  rose-colored honeymoon phase would never end. The two of them were just as clingy. Harry didn’t want to sit away from Louis and Louis didn’t want to sit anywhere aside from Harry’s lap. They ate in limited silence as the local news played quietly in the  background , and both of them hummed the sound of their pleasure in eating Louis’ delicious food. 

“How do you keep the chicken so juicy?” Harry asked.

“I have to keep it a secret so you’ll keep me around longer.”

“Shithead,” Harry laughed. “I’ve already asked you to move in, you’re the one that said no.”

“I didn’t say no, I just have a lease commitment for another five months,” she said, swallowing around a crispy courgette. “I only ever go back once a week to pick up more clothes, is that too much for you?”

“Yeah, it’s way too much. Just move them in,”

“You’re so eager,” she said. “It would be cute if you weren’t dead serious.”

“I just love it when you’re here. Everything's better when you’re here,” Harry said. “You should also be grateful that I’m willing to take your ass in.”

“Shut up,” she smiled. “You’ll rue the day I take up all of your counter space.”

“I have plenty of room for you here,” he said. “Whenever you decide you want to move in.”

“I will,” she grinned, spearing the last piece of her chicken. 

“I’ll withhold dick until you do.”

“No you won’t, babe,” she scoffed. “Blessed are those who wait.”

She was right. Waiting brought the two of them together and it would continue to do so over the course of time, both of them had faith in that. He never wanted to push her into anything, so Harry swallowed his last bite of roasted squash—courgette—and quietly set his plate to the side. He washed the last of his dinner down with Louis’ sugary sweet iced  tea that was definitely unhealthy for  him  but was a compromise to eating her healthier meals. Harry set down his cup and took Louis’ empty plate to also set it away.

“I’ll wash them for you in a little while,” she said. “I’m so full right now, I think my eyes were bigger than my stomach.”

“Fuller than a tick?”

“Let’s not live up to our stereotypes, H.”

Harry laughed quietly, curled his arms around her, and kissed the crown of her  rose-scented hair. Both of them were warm, cuddly, and safe in the little corner of Harry’s loveseat. 

The newscast played on almost mind numbingly, reminding them that not much happened in Alpine  county  and time moved slower there. Louis stretched her arms up like a satisfied feline, leaving one hand on her  belly  and the other in Harry’s hair. Her fingers twisted in his short damp strands and scratched softly against his beard. Harry could have easily fallen asleep to her careful touches and the warmth of her body, but the moment his eyes zeroed in on her hand over her belly, he couldn’t relax.

Her tummy was full and rounder than usual, and Harry watched as it lifted and fell as she breathed. There wasn’t enough visibility of her skin because of the way they were positioned. Harry wanted to yank her leggings down, pull her shirt up, and watch the way her belly moved as he fingered her.

“Lay against the arm rest, baby,” Harry whispered, gruffly.

Louis looked up at him with her big blue eyes, drooping, blinking, and sleepy after a warm meal. She wordlessly puckered her lips for a kiss like she always did before she thought to do as she was asked. Harry had her spoiled, but he loved every second of it.

After she received her kiss, Louis flattened out her body, and laid across Harry’s lap until her ass was nestled against his  crotch  and her legs were stretched out. His T-shirt that she wore raised up to her  sternum, but her tummy was still covered by the black high-waisted fabric. 

That just wouldn’t do.

“I wanna see your belly,” Harry said. “Will you pull your leggings down for me? Just a little bit, not all the way.”

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Nothing, just admiring you.”

Louis’ eyes squinted slightly, but she swallowed down any suspicions and followed through. She lifted her shirt a bit higher and carefully lowered her leggings dangerously low on her hips.

Harry’s hand instantly reached to caress her and touch every part of her belly. He watched as her belly ring glittered with each breath and remembered that once, years ago, he jokingly called it trashy right before slurping a sugary sweet belly shot out of it. He smiled at the tender, faded  memory and supposed that was when his love for her tummy first started. 

It was rounder now, with a meal inside of it, but Harry couldn’t help but think this is how she would look with his baby in her.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he deflected, knowing if he admitted to everything he would sound crazy.

“Your dick is too hard for that to be true,” she said, laughter falling flat. “Tell me what it is, H.”

She reached up to tuck the curling ends of his hair behind his ear and softly scratch his beard the way only she knew how to. Harry nearly doubled over in tears with how nurturing and careful she was with him and everyone else she ever knew. Motherly. 

“You just…” Harry paused to collect his thoughts and words, palm still rubbing over her belly. 

He wanted to preach to her about how beautiful she was with a full stomach, how darling she would look with a baby in her,  _ his _ baby in her, and how the image of her pregnant belly was turning him on a lot more than he ever possible, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to find the words, and he knew he would never be able to articulate it in a way that wouldn’t possibly scare her. 

“You just look really good right now,” he said. “I just love your perfect little belly and how soft it is.”

“Thank you,” she said with a reddened crooked smile. “It’s a little stretched full right now, but I’m glad to know you’re into that.”

“I’m into you,” he corrected. “You just happen to look perfect at any angle.”

Harry leaned down to kiss her and let the tips of his fingers tease under the bunched band of her leggings. Louis’ lips were  soft, but her lower belly was softer. He rubbed the small amount of pudge and caressed it like it was the most precious possession in the world. It was, he thought, and it was all his. 

Harry pulled back from his kiss to watch her eyes flutter, her cheeks redden, and her lips drop open as he slid a hand into her  leggings and cupped  it over her panties. She was wet and warm, no different from before. He could tell by the feel of them that she was in her pink cotton thong that she only wore around the house to be comfortable in. Harry never understood how something that sexy could be considered comfortable, but he never questioned  it  and always appreciated them when they were between his teeth.

The front of her panties were already soaked as he teased her over them. His long middle finger traced up and down the slit of her folds but never ventured deeper or passed the seam. 

Louis moaned just loud enough for Harry to hear and let her eyes roll back in release. Her body melted against his lap, giving him full control of how he pleasured her, and how much. His eager, free hand slid under her  shirt  and softly traced the swell of her naked breast. Harry’s dick went fully stiff against her as he touched her chest without the needless barrier of a bra,  and it nestled its way against her ass. 

She was so fucking soft. Every inch of her, even while covered in goosebumps.

“S’that feel good?” Harry checked in. 

She only nodded quietly with a bitten lip and fluttering eyes. Her hair was fanned out and wild, her cheeks were subtly glowing, and her legs were spread just far enough to invite Harry inside. He knew she didn’t like fingers just stuffed inside of her without any  stimulation, and he also knew she preferred to come just from him playing with her pretty clit alone.

The roundness of her belly tensed as Harry circled her hole with his finger and brought her slippery wetness up between her lips. He rolled her clit softly and at the same time twisted the nub of her nipple. Louis squirmed over his lap and let her breathy whimpers fill the space of the room until Harry suffocated. 

“Your pussy is always so fucking wet,” Harry said. 

“Mmm, just for you,” she moaned. “I know how you like it.”

“Good girl.”

Harry watched her closely as he wound up the rotation of his wrist and slid his groping hand all over her torso. He reached for her  tits and played with her nipples, but he couldn’t stop from rubbing his hand over her belly and squeezing it. He was a man obsessed. He wanted nothing more than to put his dick in her, watch her lower tummy expand with his size, and then come all over. He also wanted to kiss it. Wanted to mark it with bruises from his lips and fingertips, and make his possession over her belly known.

The pad of Harry’s finger brushed up harshly against her clit just so he could watch her belly contract and relax as she reacted to his erratic touch. He squeezed the sides of her hips, dipped his fingers against her belly button, and quickly went back to fondling her tits to restrain himself.

“You’re so pretty, baby,” he said. “Your body gets me so fucking hard, especially your little tummy.”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” she whimpered. “Do you like it that much?”

She could barely speak. Her toes were curling and her eyes were rolling, but she tried her best anyway. 

“I do,” Harry answered, still playing with her. “It’s sexy and cute, just like you.”

“Yeah?” she whimpered like a porn star. “Why don’t you put a baby in there then?”

“Nope, no babies ‘til you’re moved in with me.” Harry smirked.

“You’re so fucking annoying,” she grit. “I only said that to get your dick in me—“

Harry curved her irritance by pressing the tips of his pruned fingers against her clit and circled them brutally until she couldn’t move. Her body curled in on itself as she went wordless and breathless, and her perfectly little belly folded over in a wave of pleasure. Harry slowly took the pressure off her clit, and just like clockwork, her body relaxed and her belly flattened back to its slightly bulbous state.

He wanted to put a baby in her terribly. He couldn’t wait to meet the day where he finally knocked her up.

“I think I’ll make you come like this instead,” he said. “You seem to be enjoying it just fine.” 

“I know you’re only trying to prove a point about how long you can go on your little sex strike,” she struggled. “But if you don’t fuck me in the next two seconds I’m breaking up with you.”

Her threat was  hollow, but Harry took it seriously enough to pick her up bridal style and run them across his home to their room like a maniac. She cursed his name in yell, clearly taken off guard as he raced them through the halls, but she quickly shut her mouth when he threw her on the  bed and shed himself of his clothing. 

Harry’s cock was heavy between his legs as he stood at the foot of the bed and watched Louis pull her skin tight leggings off her thighs and snake them down her legs. She easily pulled off Harry’s big shirt as it was five sizes too big on her and fell off her body with ease. She was left in her pink cotton  thong, and the front of it was a darker shade than the rest. The burn of her cheeks was vibrant as she placed a hand over her soaking wet pussy and played with it over her panties.

“You wanna come inside of me?” she asked. “You want to fill my tight little pussy up until you see your cock in my belly?”

“Fuck,” Harry cursed under his breath.

“Come here, big daddy,” she coaxed. “Mama wants a little sugar.”

The urge to impregnate her only doubled in desire as Harry crawled between her legs and laid a sloppy kiss on the front of her panties. She smelled washed and clean like she always did with a slight tang. Harry knew she would never let him eat her out just after having dinner, but he could suck on the wet patch of her  panties  and try to extract the unique taste of her that he craved so much. 

Tiny hands combed through his hair and scratched his scalp encouragingly. Louis’ soft little moans drove Harry stunningly wild as he flattened his tongue over her soaked panties and rubbed his face all over her clit. 

“I’m gonna knock you up,” Harry groaned. “I mean it, baby. I’m gonna fill you so full of my come you’ll be showing in no time.”

“You’re gonna deflower pretty little me before a church marriage?”

“Fuck yeah,” he moaned. “We’ll have to have a fucking shotgun wedding you’ll show so fast.”

Clearly crazed, Harry yanked down Louis’ panties and revealed the shaved skin of her glistening pussy. Her level of maintenance was nearly as obsessive as Harry wanting to impregnate her, but he never  complained and only ever showed he was grateful for it. 

Harry pressed a kiss above her clit, respecting the cleanliness she worked so hard to maintain, and instead, traveled upward and kissed her belly. He nibbled at the skin under her belly ring and sucked small bruises into the roundness of her pudge. Harry lost himself in the softness, plushness, and purity of her tan little tummy, and nearly forgot he had a job to do.

As he snapped out of it, he snapped his hips into  place and moved to line up with her hole. She was unimaginably slick. and her spread legs were eagerly inviting. 

Harry pressed in slowly, allowing her to indulge in the deep stretch of her  cunt  and the burning warmth that came alone with it. Louis cried out with her head against the  pillows, and Harry swooped in to press kisses against her neck. He knew they weren’t stimulating enough to distract her from the hard, deep push, but he remembered how she mentioned offhandedly that she loved that  treatment  and how no one ever cared enough to make an effort for her comfort, and he never stopped from that day forward.

“Fuck me,” she whimpered, curling her arms around his broad, blue collar back.

The embrace pulled him  in, and he fucked her steadily, one jab at a time. Her tits bounced beneath him as well as the old squeaking mattress, but all he could focus on was her breathing and how her belly felt against his torso.

It may have been wishful thinking, but Harry swore if he pressed hard enough against her, he could feel his cock impaling her insides enough for him to feel. Louis screamed unabashedly in the privacy of his home just as loud as she ever did in the corn fields. His name rolled off her tongue so perfectly as if it was her first and only language, and it only spurred Harry on to fuck her harder, fuck her deeper, and fuck her faster. 

The rhythm of his hips became  relentless, and his cock brushed against her velvet walls and jabbed the entirety of her g-spot. Every other thrust she clenched around him, trying to keep up with his pace but slowly failing to her own pleasure. 

Her toes curled over themselves as she wrapped her legs around him and changed the angle to something hotter and more intense. Harry grunted as he fucked into her without ceasing his hips for a  second  and leaned back to watch her body take every inch of him.

She was small enough to where his cock was visible if he pushed it in just right, and the head of his prick punched against her  belly  and made the charm of her belly ring jingle. He had never heard a sweeter  sound— especially as it harmonized with her gentle moans. Harry palmed her belly. His hands were just big enough to cover all of it and feel his big thick cock pulsing like an organ inside of her. 

“Your belly is  mine,” Harry said as he felt his dick print slip in and out of her, in and out, in and out. “All of you is mine.”

“Babe—“ she squealed. “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,  _ please _ .”

“Good girl, good girl, shhh,” Harry said, moving a hand to caress her hair. “Show daddy how you squirt. Get my cock all wet, just how I like it.”

“Kiss me.”

Harry indulged his girl and pressed a hard kiss against her lips. Their skin stuck together as they wholly embraced each other and squeezed tight enough that they could have easily become one. 

Louis thrashed around erratically beneath him until she reached her breaking point and flooded Harry’s cock with her hot,  slick  orgasm. Her pussy was slippery as Harry continued to fuck her through it and eventually reached his own climax as she clenched tightly around him and didn’t let him out of her until he filled her up completely.

She would have surely been pregnant after that had she not been on the pill, but Harry chose to pretend anyway. He held her safely in his arms as he remained stuck inside of her, and  both of them caught their breath. She was shivering and convulsing, and was whimpering his name quiet enough for only him to hear. He shushed her, kissed her cheeks, and pet the crown of her hair to calm her down.

“You’re incredible,” she cried. “So good to me.”

“Yeah, baby. Of course,” he whispered in a hushed, gravelly voice. “You’re my girl.”

“Stay in there,” she said. “The longer you  stay, the more convinced I am to just move in now.”

Harry laughed into the well of her neck and carefully turned them over on their sides. He didn’t slip out, just as she wanted, and he had to admit he was outrageously  sensitive  but slowly getting hard. 

“I’ll never take it out, then,” he said. “Maybe that’s a better form of protest.”

“I can’t believe someday I’ll be impregnated by you.”

Harry, miraculously, was hard again. 

“Let’s try for another baby,” he said. “Let’s try all night.”

“I can definitely go for that long,” she smirked. “Can you?”

Harry pulled right out of her and flipped her on her front. There was no better answer for that  than showing her how much she turned him on.

—

**Author's Note:**

> Patreon saw it a week ago for $1 @summerwine


End file.
